


Conflagration

by Theodur



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Sokkla, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 129,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodur/pseuds/Theodur
Summary: Katara thinks she’s happy in her relationship with Aang. Zuko thinks he’ll be happy marrying Mai and thus cementing the political stability of Fire Nation. But when Katara and Zuko meet 3 years after Ozai’s defeat, feelings emerge that threaten to throw all their previous plans into chaos. Slowburn Zutara. Also some eventual Sokkla.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar) temporarily, Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar) temporarily, Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This story is set 3 years after Ozai’s defeat. I haven't read all the comics, and I didn't think much of those I have read, so I'm largely disregarding them as a source material.

The war balloon, converted to accommodate passenger transport from mainland Earth Empire to the Fire Nation Capital, sped through the air soaring high above the blue mirror of glistening water underneath. Among the passengers of the balloon, made up mostly of Earth and Fire Nation citizens, one stood out in particular, a young woman dressed in a traditional Southern Water Tribe garb, leaning against the railing of the balloon, letting the sunlight warm her face and enjoying the cool breeze of the slight headwind the balloon was pushing through on the way towards its destination.

Katara let out a small sigh of contentment, thoroughly enjoying the journey. She had become so used to traveling on Appa’s back that she wasn’t certain how much she would like being trapped on a relatively confined hot air balloon, but she quickly decided that there were definite advantages to the balloon not having a mind of its own, unlike a certain sky bison. Of course, traveling on Appa’s back was made special because she was together with Aang, Sokka and their friends, but now she found herself in the unusual situation of traveling alone.

Aang had been a little disappointed when his attempts to entice her into accompanying him to the Southern Air Temple had proved unsuccessful. And it was not that Katara had been completely averse to joining her boyfriend, she loved to spend as much time with Aang as she could, but three years into their relationship had taught her that sometimes it was better for her to take a step aside. Amongst the Air Acolytes there were always quite a few girls with definitive hero worship of Aang, and while she had complete trust of her boyfriend’s devotion to her, Katara was aware that spending time with the Aang Fanclub, as she jokingly referred to the Air Acolytes, often brought out the worst in her, the catty and spiteful Katara that she would rather see locked deep down inside, under the decorum of calm and compassion.

And it wasn't as if she had decided against joining Aang on some flimsy pretext. A while ago, she had received an invitation from the Southern Water Tribe embassy at the Fire Nation Capital to participate in the opening of the Waterbending Academy. The officials at the embassy were undoubtedly keen to secure the participation of an honor guest of the highest profile in order to raise interest in their activities, also asking Katara to consider remaining in the capital for a while longer and spend time tutoring some of the more promising students.

Things had certainly changed over the past few years since the end of the war for such events to come to pass. Fire Lord Zuko was doing his best to redeem the Fire Nation in the eyes of the rest of the world, making diplomatic overtures all over the known world. Within the first year, both Water Tribes opened official embassies in the capital, a year later an impressive center of cultural exchange had been constructed adjacent to the embassies, and now the academy completed the sprawling complex of buildings. By now, there was a steady number of Katara's compatriots, as well as the Northern tribesmen, living in the Fire Nation. Diplomats had moved there with their entire families, and the same went for some of the merchants and craftsmen. After Ozai's defeat, even some of the former prisoners of war had chosen to remain behind in the Fire Nation instead of making the long journey home, now that the Fire Nation was becoming less insular and more accepting of other cultures. These families often had children who could benefit from instruction at waterbending, and thus the academy felt like a logical next step.

All in all, Katara was quite looking forward to an extended stay at the capital. Now that she had decided against accompanying Aang at the Southern Air Temple, she felt like this was the best way to occupy her time. Her other options basically boiled down to remaining in Ba Sing Se, listening to her brother Sokka whining and lamenting his broken heart or spending time at Iroh's tea shop and be subjected to trying out the latest crazy flavor the wise old former general had invented.

And while Iroh's famed tea shop was one of Katara's favorite places in Ba Sing Se, lately she had become a little wary of visiting. She could not understand how, but it seemed that the perceptive old man was aware of certain... unease and restlessness within her. There were times when Katara simply did not feel... very useful anymore. It was as if she was running out of things to do, when she still very much wanted to help out, felt like she could contribute. She could have accompanied Aang to the Southern Air Temple, but would she have felt useful there, watching him tutor the Air Acolytes? No, she would just be there, looking on... certainly feeling proud of Aang and everything he, they had achieved together, but... surely there was more she could do?

A conversation with Iroh from several years ago rose unbidden in Katara's mind. _"Your love for the Avatar burns strong and bright, I can feel it,"_ Iroh had said in private as she had watched Aang mediate a dispute between a Fire Nation merchant and an elderly earthbender following a controversial game of Pai Sho. _"But for it to survive, you will need all your empathy, patience and selflessness. It is good that you just might have all those qualities in abundance, young lady."_

Katara remembered having laughed Iroh off, asking him to explain his grim statement, and his answer had left her thoughtful even back then, those several years ago. _"When you truly love someone... when you have found your soulmate, they will belong to you forever,"_ Iroh had explained with that kind, all-knowing sadness in his eyes. _"But Avatar Aang will never belong to you alone, young Katara. Aang will never be just a man. Avatar Aang is a symbol, a symbol that belongs to the world. You may love him, and of his devotion to you, there is no doubt. But you will never be able to claim him as your own, and yours only. That is why I say that to endure, your love will need to be selfless and carry with it great sacrifices."_

The smile had died on Katara's lips back then, even if she hadn't understood just what Iroh had meant by his words. Now, two years later, she understood perfectly. She could not tie Aang down without feeling wracked by guilt of robbing the world of the Avatar's presence, not when there was so much for Aang to still do. She could not accompany Aang everywhere he went because she felt herself eclipsed by his well-earned fame and renown. In the shadow of his status as the Avatar, Katara sometimes felt herself eroding and fading into the background, becoming merely a part of the tapestry.

"Enough," she let out a frustrated whisper, angrily shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the hair loops smacking against her forehead while her long hair fluttered in the wind. A land mass was starting to appear at the horizon, and Katara's heart instantly soared as she recognized the sandy beaches and the green line of palm trees of Ember Island. _All I need is a change of scenery and something to do... a project of my own, she thought with steely determination. Perhaps I could even visit..._ a thought came unbidden to her mind, but she quickly shook his away. _No, perhaps it is better of me not to bother Zuko. It would be nice to catch up, it has been some time... but I'm sure he has enough to do while planning his engagement. And I am sure that the Fire Nation will offer plenty of things to distract me, anyway,_ she smiled to herself, feeling a surge of almost forgotten excitement coursing through her as Ember Island grew larger and larger in the distance.

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko let out a barely concealed yawn as he sat on his throne in the Royal Palace, struggling to keep attention to what was taking place in his presence. Seated next to him, his girlfriend, fiancée and wife to be, Mai, was busy barking orders at the palace seneschal and a row of other officials, kneeling and covering before them. It was... odd, and almost a little disconcerting, to see Mai so animated about anything, but Zuko supposed he preferred it to her usual emotionless self. It wasn't that he didn't expect her to care about her own engagement, that would have been worrying to say the least, but with Mai, nobody could quite know for certain.

They had certainly been down a rocky path to reach this point in their lives, spending the last stretch of the Hundred Year War on opposite sides. There were some who felt that Mai had never answered for serving under Azula, and by extension, Ozai, but Zuko had waved off these concerns. He had been on both sides during this conflict, and felt that he was hardly the one to blame others for choosing the wrong alliances, as long as they had not committed any actual war crimes. Besides, Mai's father and her entire family still possessed considerable influence in the capital, and to move against her would cause the kind of backlash that Zuko was not interested in receiving, regardless of his feelings for Mai.

Their opposing alliances of the past was only one hurdle for him and Mai to overcome. Even after the war had ended, they had drifted apart and back together purely because of their clashing personalities. Mai often accused him of keeping secrets and not sharing everything with her... which was complete and regrettable truth, Zuko admitted as much to himself. In turn, he often accused her of being cold and emotionally distant, something he still believed true to this very day, despite insistent and almost emotional disagreement on Mai's part.

The sad part that ate away at Zuko the most was that deep down he knew that their latest reconciliation was not based purely on the feelings they held for each other. No, there were politics involved, as much as he hated these court games of intrigue. He was of the age to marry, and the role of Fire Lady had to be played by someone. People of the Fire Nation expected him to continue the royal bloodline and ensure smooth transition of power once his appointed time came to an end. It was just how things were done in the Fire Nation, and while he had changed many things already, this was something Zuko knew was beyond him to change.

Given all these considerations... there really was nobody else he would rather marry than Mai. They already knew each other, their respective quirks, habits and follies. _And I do love her,_ Zuko thought to himself fondly. _Maybe it's not the kind of love they write about in romance novels, but that sort of love is not real anyway. And even if it were real, I wouldn't want it. Fire Nation doesn't need a Fire Lord losing his head over a crush. Fire Nation needs its ruler to be rational, calm and collected, making logical decisions for the good of the realm. With Mai by my side, I will be that ruler._

 _Yes... Mai is the one for me_ , with that thought on his mind, Zuko smiled to himself and tried to focus on the one-sided conversation between Mai and the royal seneschal, together with his secretaries furiously scribbling down Mai's orders.

"How many fire jugglers were there at the engagement ball of Fire Lord Ozai and your mother?" Mai suddenly turned to face him with a question.

"What?" Zuko blinked. "I wasn't there, as you must know."

"It should have been such a grand affair that the courtiers would speak about it for the decade afterwards," Mai shook her head, facing the seneschal with a piercing stare that made the poor man cringe. "How many fire jugglers, seneschal?"

"Umm, seventeen, Lady Mai," the seneschal replied with a bow of his head.

"Seventeen, hmm?" Mai sniffed. "Well, in that case we want twice as many. Make it thirty-four fire jugglers, seneschal. Don't you agree, Zuko?"

"What?" Zuko was startled by the question, having lost interest again. "Oh... yes, yes, get all the fire jugglers you want."

"Well... I'm so glad that you're taking such keen interest in planning the grand ball," Mai rolled her eyes at him.

"You're just better at this, Mai," Zuko shrugged. "Besides, I trust your judgment implicitly," he added, trying a little flattery when his first answer did not seem to appease.

"Hmph, very well, you are forgiven, I suppose," Mai eventually allowed magnanimously, her haughty expression softening a little as she returned to scrutinize the lengthy parchment with countless bullet-points sitting on her lap.

After a while spent listening to the back and forth between Mai and the seneschal, Zuko began to feel so restless that he could no longer endure just uselessly sitting there. He needed to escape or else he felt he just might suffocate from the boredom that had begun to permeate his very soul. "Seneschal, remind me about the royal agenda for the day, I'm sure there was something important I was supposed to attend to," he barked suddenly at the startled old man.

"I, uh... no, there's nothing outstanding on your agenda, my lord," the witless seneschal bowed to him, cruelly offering no escape, much to Zuko's chagrin.

Just when he was about to lose all hope of escaping the soul-crushing planning session, one of the painted Kyoshi warriors approached the throne from her honor guard spot to his left. "Excuse me, Fire Lord," the elite Earth Nation warrior bowed deeply and elegantly. "But may I remind you of an event that your seneschal has forgotten? Today is the opening of the Waterbending Academy, and I believe they expect you to attend and give a speech."

"Ah!" Zuko's eyes lit up in instant gratitude at the quick-thinking Kyoshi warrior. "Yes, indeed! How could you have forgotten that, seneschal?" he gave the old man an admonishing glare before approaching Mai and leaning in to kiss her cheek. "My apologies, dear, but duty calls. Time to score some more diplomatic points with the Water Tribes, you know how it goes."

"So, I'm supposed to do all this planning on my own?" Mai scowled, pointing at the massive list in her lap. "Is this how much our engagement means to you, Zuko?"

"No, this is how much I trust you to do what's best for both of us," Zuko replied with an easy smile, turning away and walking off, ignoring any further attempts by Mai to stall him. The two Kyoshi warriors on guard today peeled off from their spots at the feet of the throne and began following Zuko, as was their custom as the Fire Lord's honor guard.

"That was some quick thinking back there, thank you," Zuko smiled at one of the warriors, the girl who had helpfully provided him with an excuse to flee. "How much am I paying for your services again?"

"Not enough?" the young woman smiled at him cheekily.

"You just might be right about that," Zuko snorted, shaking his head. "Anyway... let's get to this new waterbender academy, and on our way there I'll try to come up with a passable speech to charm them all."

"Because as everyone knows, you give the best speeches, Fire Lord Zuko," the other Kyoshi warrior offered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you actually making fun of my speeches?" Zuko mock-sputtered, before sighing and shaking his head. "Crazy Kyoshi girls... where would I be without you."


	2. Chapter 2

The entire complex containing the waterbending academy was a marvelous construction, and to Katara it in many ways resembled a beautiful park. With its sprawling pools, intersecting channels and gushing fountains, it certainly provided plenty of water to practice the art of waterbending. A section of the academy was protected by a cleverly designed retractable roof, making sure that waterbending lessons could take place even in the foulest weather, alternatively serving to protect visitors from the heat of scorching Fire Nation summers. Katara was actually impressed that Zuko had lent such a generous amount of precious real estate to be used this way, but since it benefitted her compatriots, she wasn't going to complain.

 _Aang would love this place,_ she thought with a touch of fondness, briefly and wistfully wondering what her boyfriend was up to. _Well, it's not really a mystery is it, by now I have a fairly good idea what this Air Acolyte tutoring is all about._ Suddenly, Katara could almost hear the irritating sound of off-key pan flutes and cymbals, with her mind's eye watching plates of bland tofu and even blander vegetables being passed among the eager acolytes. _Oh yes... I guess I would make a terrible Air Acolyte, some things of the nomad culture just aren't all that appealing._

It wasn't as if she had much time for daydreaming, anyway, the academy had by now filled with a sizeable crowd, people of both Water Tribes, but also many curious Fire Nation citizens, interested in learning more about waterbending, something most of them had never seen in action. As Katara was walking the academy grounds, looking around wide-eyed, she seemed to attract attention everywhere she went. Both Water tribesmen and the Fire Nation folks approached her to express their gratitude. However, most of the questions posed to her still involved inquiries about Aang, his absence, his current whereabouts and latest exploits. Having answered the same questions for more than a dozen times, it began to irk Katara a little, and she had to summon all her willpower not to become snappish at some poor soul who meant no slight with their inquisitiveness.

 _Lovely to see you, Katara, glad you could come, now tell us all about Aang. We don't really care what you've been up to, but we'll bring our child to the academy tomorrow, could you teach him some waterbending please?_ Katara rolled her eyes at this general gist of conversations she'd been having for the past couple of hours. At least the last part flattered her, the parents were genuinely eager to secure her services and she quickly found herself overbooked for the next few days. _But that's alright, isn't it? It's what I wanted, to stay busy and feel useful,_ she reminded herself, her mood definitely improving at that. 

It was at this point that Katara noticed that a larger crowd was starting to form at the entrance into the academy. Curious, she began moving towards the commotion and as she approached, the crowds began to thin and part, revealing the reason for all the excitement. Katara let out a startled gasp as she suddenly realized someone very familiar was walking towards her, a young man with a distinctive scar on his face, wearing the impressive gold-trimmed black and flaming red robes of the Fire Lord.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!" Zuko called out to her, unable to hide a smile. "I thought I spotted you in the crowd!"

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Katara cried, all but running up to her old arch nemesis turned loyal friend and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, one that was reciprocated without a delay. She pulled back moments later, blush warming her cheeks as she only now realized that they were in the middle of a very interested crowd of onlookers. "Oh... I believe I just broke the royal etiquette, didn't I?"

"Pfft," Zuko scowled. "You're one of the few who's allowed."

"I didn't expect you to come, nobody told me you would be making an appearance!" Katara exclaimed, taking a step back and giving Zuko a measuring stare. "And just look at you now, Zuko! When was the last time we met, it must have been more than a year ago. You were still hesitant, and those robes looked like they were two sizes too big for you! Not so anymore, you've really grown into the role so well!" It was the truth, as far as Katara was concerned, Zuko's stance and manner had changed considerably, there was a quiet, muted confidence about the way he carried himself, and overall, he cut the figure of quite the dashing Fire Lord.

"I... well, thank you," Zuko replied, looking rather surprised by the compliment. "And you look... great, as always," he offered a little awkwardly. A brief moment of silence set in before Zuko spoke up again. "I hadn't planned to attend, not really, so our meeting is completely by chance. But now that I am here, I fear my loyal subjects expect me to give a speech." The crowd began to chant at that, some having overheard the last part of the sentence.

"A Fire Lord Zuko speech, I can't wait," Katara smiled, her grin broadening when she saw Zuko wince at the comment.

"Right, time to take care of it," Zuko grumbled, about to turn away, but then turning back to her. "Katara? Please don't disappear in the crowd again. I'd like to speak with you afterwards."

"I'll be right here," Katara replied, her cheeks feeling slightly warmer than usual as she watched Zuko walk over to the nearby fountain and climb onto is edge, the two Kyoshi warriors never too far from the Fire Lord.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation! Our friends and allies of the Southern and Northern Water Tribes!" Zuko called out and the crowd fell silent instantly. _Even his voice feels more confident... commanding,_ Katara remarked to herself. _I wasn't sure he had it in him, but... I guess Zuko can be... inspiring?_

"Today we have come here to celebrate the opening of this waterbending academy," Zuko began his speech. "Many of you Fire Nation citizens have only heard in passing of the art of waterbending. Many still disregard it as an inferior form of bending, believing that mastery of fire is superior. For most of my life, I foolishly believed that same. But today, amongst us, there stands someone who disregarded me of these silly notions. Before I had realized the folly of my father's ways, she and I fought on the opposing sides in the war, and time and time again, I found myself thwarted by her impressive skill of waterbending, not to mention her courage and bravery. I am, of course, speaking of Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," Fire Lord Zuko raised his voice, pointing directly at Katara, who unexpectedly found herself at the center of rapt attention and loud cheers.

"Her skill at waterbending was more than a match for my firebending, I am not too proud to admit it," Zuko continued. "But there is more to her skill than slamming her foes with water whips, pelting them with icicles and encasing them within blocks of ice. Katara possesses a skill that is rare even among waterbenders, that of being able to use her waterbending to heal. Not only did she once brought the Avatar back to life with her healing, she did the same to your Fire Lord." The cheers and applause reached a crescendo, leaving Katara standing there mortified and blushing deep red. "It's true. Without her help, I would not be standing here today. So make good use of Katara's presence in the capital, knowing her I am sure that she will be happy to help out all those who wish to study and learn."

"Lastly," Zuko called out to the crowd. "I hope that opening this academy will make one further step towards healing the scars of the war. Even if the scars inflicted by my predecessors are great and many, we must keep working towards peace and harmony between all nations, no matter how difficult it might be. I made a promise to the Avatar, and to all of you, to never stop working towards that goal, and I intend to keep my promise."

With those words, Zuko jumped down from the edge of the fountain, his eyes searching for Katara in the quickly onrushing crowd, the two Kyoshi warriors doing their best to safeguard the Fire Lord's passage and after a brief struggle through the loud and cheering crowd, he once more stood in Katara's presence. "That was... some speech," Katara managed, swallowing the lump of emotion that had formed in her throat.

"Well, I have you to thank," Zuko shrugged. Seeing Katara's surprised stare, he quickly moved to explain. "I honestly had no speech prepared. I didn't know you would be here, remember? But with you here, it was easy. I just had to speak the truth about what you did during the war."

"It was very flattering," Katara summoned a slightly embarrassed smile. "I don't think I have ever inspired a speech before."

"There's a first time for everything," Zuko smirked. "But I wanted to ask, why did nobody tell me ahead of time that you were coming? I would have organized a royal reception."

"I... just figured you would be busy," Katara shuffled uncomfortably. "I didn't want to impose on your hospitality."

"Wait, you're here alone?" Zuko blinked, appearing genuinely surprised. "Where's Aang? And your brother, where's Sokka?"

"They have their own affairs to attend to," Katara shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "No need to make a great deal out of it. We're not all attached at the hip, you know." 

"I always thought you were," Zuko frowned, looking like he wanted to press the inquiry, but then dropping the matter. "But tell me, Katara, where are you staying? And for how long?" he asked.

"They offered me lodgings at the embassy," Katara replied. By now, the crowd was getting so close and becoming so loud that she had trouble hearing Zuko's voice. "As for how long... nothing is set in stone. They want me to stay as long as possible, I'm sure..."

"You can't stay at the embassy, Katara," Zuko shook his head firmly. "A distinguished guest and a personal friend of the Fire Lord staying at some dingy embassy quarters? Nonsense. I will have my servants prepare the guest chambers at the royal palace for the duration of your stay."

"Really, Zuko, you needn't bother..." Katara tried to protest, but Zuko would have none of it.

"I insist that you accept my offer, Katara," the young Fire Lord stared firmly into her eyes. "Unless you want to cause a diplomatic incident."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want that," Katara sighed in acceptance.

"Then it is decided," Zuko rubbed his hands in excitement. "Also, this evening you will join me for dinner. I would like to catch up properly... preferably without dozens of people trying to shout over one another. Servants from the palace will arrive to escort you once it's time."

"I have not agreed to any of this, you know," Katara protested, even if she knew she was doing so purely for pretenses. After the lengthy travel, tackling the exhausting crowds throughout the day, a splendorous evening meal in the comforts of the royal palace sounded incredibly appealing.

"Oh, my apologies," Zuko shrugged. "I suppose we'll just cancel the whole thing then."

"Now, let's not be so hasty!" Katara quickly uttered, Zuko actually chuckling at her reaction. "Oh, fine... I'll be there, I promise," she eventually relented.

"Excellent," Zuko nodded in satisfaction, then glancing at the impatient crowd surrounding them. "But now, I believe it is time to make my royal escape. I will see you in the evening, Katara." Katara merely smiled faintly, watching as the two Kyoshi warriors skillfully maneuvered their way through the crowd towards the exit, leading the Fire Lord away in their wake.

With Zuko gone, Katara suddenly found herself the sole attention of the crowd, subjected to more and more questions about the Hundred Year War and her involvement with both the Avatar and Zuko. Katara did her best to answer the questions politely, but throughout the rest of the day her mind was fixed firmly on this unexpected encounter with Zuko.

Only when the crowds began to abate and the visitors started to leave, was Katara able to sit down on the edge of a remote fountain and try and gather her thoughts before the palace servants arrived to fetch her.

 _When was the last time Zuko and I saw each other?_ She idly wondered to herself. _A year ago, maybe a little more than that? It's not that long, and yet it feels as if he has changed so much. Or... maybe he hasn't changed at all, but instead it's me, and I am noticing things about him that I hadn't noticed before? But no... just after he assumed the mantle of the Fire Lord, there was such hesitation and uncertainty to him, his every decision... and now, I don't see that about him anymore. It's all replaced by confidence and self-assuredness._

Regardless of which of her theories was correct, at the end of the day Katara was sure of only one thing. If Zuko had indeed changed since they had last met, she very much approved of the way he had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arriving back at the royal palace, Zuko chose not to return to the throne room, especially when Suki, leader of the Kyoshi warriors, informed him that the one-sided shouting match between Mai and the seneschal and his secretaries was still ongoing. Instead, Zuko spent the next hour or so barking orders at the palace servants and making sure that everyone understood the importance of meticulous preparations before Katara's arrival in the evening. Once the young Fire Lord was satisfied with how everything was proceeding, he returned to his lavish personal quarters to spend time in thought and contemplation, an activity that included occasional restless pacing back and forth his quarters.

Katara's arrival had certainly stirred him from the monotone dullness of the past few days, even weeks, and Zuko felt immensely grateful for that alone. On several occasions, he had considered getting in touch with his old friends, and yet had somehow always reconsidered, telling himself that they had their own busy lives now, Zuko instead resolving to immerse himself more fully into his daily obligations as a ruler of a broken but recovering nation. Still, now that Katara was here, thanks to their chance meeting at the academy, Zuko found himself bursting with energy and very much looking forward to impressing his royal guest.

There was something that still piqued his curiosity about Katara's arrival, and it was the fact that she was traveling alone. Maybe she was being truthful and there was nothing to it, but somehow Zuko had felt that her answer had been very evasive. The Katara he remembered was all about helping and supporting others, not undertaking solo adventures to the other end of the world. _Or maybe I'm reading too much into it? Hmm... I should try to find out more if an opportunity presents itself,_ Zuko resolved to himself as he stepped out onto the balcony of his splendorous quarters, left with not much else to do than to watch the bustling activity of the capital below, waiting for the evening to approach.

A while later, one of the palace servants arrived to inform him that the dinner preparations had been completed, and Zuko made his way towards one of the smaller, yet still comfortable and decadent, private dining halls of the palace, having decided against using the massive banquet hall for what he hoped would be a more private setting among friends. A close inspection of the surroundings left the Fire Lord satisfied and he eventually settled into his seat at the end of the table, having to resort to waiting. For some reason, Zuko felt himself rather... agitated, something that confused him slightly. _It's not like I'm meeting some hostile official delegation from Ba Sing Se... it's just Katara, we've been through so much with her, Aang and the others, there's really no reason for me to be nervous about anything,_ he tried to tell himself. It didn't work.

Mai arrived shortly after, one of the servants opening the doors for her, his fiancée-to-be not looking very happy as she turned to face him. "Where were you all afternoon?" she complained, taking a seat to his right. "Thanks a lot for leaving me hanging with that horrid old seneschal. You should know that he became very disrespectful towards me once you left."

"I'll have him thrown to the platypus bears first thing tomorrow," Zuko smirked, then reaching out to take his girlfriend's hand in a conciliatory gesture. "Mai, as I said before, I have full confidence that you'll choose what's best for both of us. And I mean that."

"Flattering, but it still means I have to do all the work," Mai sighed, but did not push his hand away. "And you still haven't told me where you disappeared all day."

"My apologies," Zuko bowed his head. "I was at the opening of the waterbending academy and you won't believe just who I met there-..."

Zuko's words were cut off by the palace servant opening the dining hall doors and calling out in a loud and clear voice. "Announcing, Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!" he proclaimed before ushering Zuko's guest inside.

"Well, thank you for the advanced warning," Mai hissed dangerously at her boyfriend.

"Uh... sorry, I completely forgot," Zuko muttered absentmindedly, not even fully aware of what he had said as his thoughts were immediately overtaken by Katara's unexpected appearance. She was not wearing her customary Water Tribe garb of earlier. Instead, Katara was dressed in a traditional Fire Nation outfit, much like the one Zuko recalled her wearing many years ago when she and the rest of their friends had disguised themselves as Fire Nation citizens. The big difference was that over the past three years, Katara had done some maturing and was a good inch or two taller. With the way the outfit exposed her midriff and left her left shoulder completely bare, Zuko wondered if she even realized just what difference her growing up had made, leaving her appearance a stunning sight to behold. Clearly no longer just a Southern Water Tribe girl, but rather a young woman, Katara had also changed her hairstyle to a similar one she had used to wear together with her Fire Nation disguise, eschewing the hair loops for a combination of long flowing locks, twin braids and a knot at the top.

Zuko was completely unaware of how long he had been gawking with a dumbfounded look on his face, but a sidelong glance at the glaring Mai next to him snapped the Fire Lord back to reality. "Ah… welcome to the royal palace, Katara," he managed, more shakily than he would have liked.

In response, Katara bowed to them both before she was seated to Zuko’s left by one of the servants. "Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai," she spoke politely, settling into her seat. "It is lovely to be back. This place holds such powerful memories, doesn’t it? I believe I walked by the place where we fought your sister all those years ago."

"Yes," Zuko nodded thoughtfully. "The place where you saved my life."

"Only after you had saved mine," Katara smiled back at him. "I was in no way prepared to deal with that lightning strike she unleashed at me," she added with a slight shudder. "Speaking of Azula…"

"She’s safe in her confinement, we don’t have to worry about her," Zuko quickly reassured her. "As is Ozai. He hasn’t mellowed out at all in his captivity, so security is still at its highest for both him and Azula."

"That is reassuring," Katara nodded, appearing relieved. "I’d rather avoid another round of fighting with her. Bringing my friends back from the brink of death is… a rather distressing experience."

"So is taking a blast of lightning to your chest," Zuko smirked, frowning a little when he overheard an audible sigh from Mai’s lips, accompanied by a roll of her eyes. "Yes, did you have something to add, Mai?" he turned to his girlfriend.

"Perhaps we should not make Mai feel left out by our catching up on the past," Katara offered a conciliatory smile.

"That would be great," Mai snorted. "Can you believe he didn’t even tell me ahead of time that we’ll have a dinner guest?"

"Oh no, you didn’t!" Katara gasped at Zuko. "Bad inconsiderate Fire Lord!"

"Hey… stop ganging up on me, alright?" Zuko protested, blushing as he did so. "I… had a lot on my mind, okay?"

"Not our engagement party, clearly," Mai added one more barb.

"Perhaps we should just move on to the food," Katara suggested with a not so subtle change of topic. "I am famished, I haven’t had a bite all day. And everything here smells so delicious," she exclaimed, breathing in the mouth-watering aroma of all the dishes lined up on the dinner table. "Of course, any of these will probably incinerate my mouth."

"Hey, don’t blame me for being unable to tolerate spices, Southern Bland Food Tribe girl," Zuko smirked.

"Hey!" Katara fumed. "Water tribe food is NOT bland! It’s just… seasoned differently, okay?"

"Hey, relax," Zuko grinned, raising his hands to sue for peace. "But don’t forget, I’ve lived on your cooking while we traveled together. It’s not your fault, but you just don’t have the cultural appreciation of properly spiced food. But I’ll give you one thing, at least your cooking was an improvement over the bland tofu and even blander veggies," he added with a smirk, making Katara burst out in brief chuckle. "Anyway, don’t worry, Katara. I’m aware of your complicated relationship with spicy food, so I spoke to the palace chefs in preparation of your arrival. You’ll find that all the dishes have been prepared to be more palatable to your tastes."

"Wait," Mai spoke up with the expression of utter incredulity on her face. "You did what?"

"I just said what I did, didn’t I?" Zuko sighed. "Don’t make anything out of it, Mai. I’m just trying to be a good host."

"Oooh-kay," Mai rolled her eyes, but remained silent.

"That… that was very sweet and considerate of you," Katara offered, staring at Zuko with a warmth of surprise in her blue eyes. "Thank you, Zuko."

"Don’t mention it," Zuko shrugged. "Oh, by the way… the only thing that’s not changed are the spicy turtle-duck legs. I love them too much to change the recipe, besides I knew you wouldn’t be interested in something you can’t handle anyway."

"Can’t handle, huh?" Katara glared at him, making Zuko chuckle inwardly. After all these years, Katara was still just as easy to bait as when she had been a young girl. "I’ll make you eat your words, Fire Lord," with that, she reached out and grabbed one of the spicy turtle-duck legs, shoving it into her mouth.

_This ought to be good,_ Zuko grinned inwardly as he studied Katara for the unavoidable reaction. Having taken a few chews of the spicy leg, Katara suddenly froze and her eyes began to water. Beads of perspiration broke out along her brow, glistening enchantingly in the soft light of the dinner hall, making her coppery skin glow. Zuko did not revel in her torment for too long, reaching out to grab a pitcher of water and pouring her a glass, pushing it towards the grateful Katara. Having not dared to move her jaws again, Katara then bravely took a few more chews and then swallowed the piece of spicy leg, immediately following it up with generous mouthfuls of ice-water.

"Good, isn’t it?" Zuko remarked innocently.

"Good… yes," Katara managed, wiping her brow with the back of her hand, succeeding at slightly mussing her hair. "Good if you want to feel a raging inferno in your mouth, I suppose," she added, shaking her head. Just that one small bite had been enough to make her sweat profusely, perspiration coating her exposed shoulder and a few rivulets ran down her exposed midriff as well. Zuko was trying his hardest not to stare too openly, but he could not help his eyes all but being transfixed to Katara’s coppery skin. Suddenly, he began to feel extremely warm himself, reasonably confident that the reaction was not caused by the spicy food alone.

"Stay at the palace long enough, and I’ll teach you to properly appreciate spicy food," Zuko eventually regained his ability to speak and hold a conversation. "The key to mastering it is to increase your tolerance slowly. Not go straight for the spiciest bit and getting burned."

"Well, let’s just say I’ve learned that lesson, shall we," Katara sighed, wiping her brow again, but only further mussing her locks. Her hair was looking slightly damp by now, almost as if she had gone for a swim, but for Zuko it made it all that much harder to stop staring at her the entire time. "I’ll just go for something safer, then," she decided, pouring herself a generous serving of clam soup with sautéed seaweed, topped with crushed almonds.

"Wise choice," Zuko remarked, and for a while the conversation died down as they all focused on their food, Katara in particular eager to sate her hunger. Once she was done with her meal, Katara cast a glance at Mai, chewing stoically on the opposite side of the table, and looking as if she refused to even acknowledge the other girl’s presence. For a moment, it looked as if Katara wanted to address Mai, but with his fiancée having donned the mask of appearing unapproachable, Katara seemingly gave up on the attempt to engage with Mai. _Not that I can blame her,_ Zuko thought to himself. _Mai is not a splendid conversationalist even with those she cares about, and with Katara, there’s just nothing in common, no shared past, nothing. And when Mai gets in a mood like this, it’s probably best to just leave her be._

"So, all alone in the Fire Nation," Zuko finally spoke up, hoping to break the tension that was emanating from Mai’s side of the table. "I’ve been curious about what you’ve all been up to… in fact, I had planned to reach out, but there’s just been so much to do. Tell me, how are the others, Aang, Sokka, Toph?"

"Aang took Appa to the Southern Air Temple," Katara replied, pouring herself an extra serving of the delicious soup. "Restoration work, tutoring the Air Acolytes… I’ve been along on a few of those journeys to the other air temples. I usually end up feeling a little left out."

"Ah," Zuko remarked. "I think I know enough about the air nomad lifestyle to sympathize. There’s just a bit too much of silly music, equally silly dancing, boring meditation and bland food for my liking. Though I would have thought the last part you would find agreeable," he teased.

"Hey!" Katara protested. "I thought you already agreed that my cooking is far more preferable when compared to bland tofu and veggies!"

"Fair enough, I did agree to that," Zuko relented, they both exchanging glances and chuckling. "What about your brother? And Toph?"

"As far as I know, Toph is too immersed in her metalbending academy to have much time for anything else," Katara shrugged. "She's a dear friend, of course, and always will be, but... I don't know why, but every time we get together, she always ends up insulting me."

"That's just how she shows affection," Zuko smirked at the frowning Katara. "And what of your brother, Sokka? I heard he had a falling out with his girlfriend. I remember Suki mentioning something about that."

"Yes, at some point I should have a talk with her," Katara nodded firmly.

"Hey now, Katara, no waterbending on the leader of my elite bodyguards, I still need her!" Zuko protested, wondering if Katara would be able to tell that he was joking.

"What?!" Katara's eyes widened as she predictably missed the joke. "I was not planning to do anything like that! I just wanted to talk! Get the other side of the story, all that... I can't make heads or tails from what Sokka has told me. He's blaming her, of course, so I wanted to get to the bottom of it... without hurting anyone, I promise."

"I know, I was just teasing," Zuko sighed. "And... I'm sorry that things didn't work out for them."

"Yes, it's a shame," Katara admitted quietly. "But Sokka badly needs to grow up if he wants to hold on to a stable relationship. Before leaving Ba Sing Se I told him to go back to the South Pole and at least help out the tribe, occupy his time with something useful while he heals from the heartbreak. I really wish he would listen to my advice, instead of lingering in the city and annoying everyone with his tales of woe, hardship and cruel betrayal."

"Sokka has always had a... flair for dramatic," Zuko smiled faintly.

"Tell me about it," Katara rolled her eyes. She took another sip of water before continuing. "But listen to us babbling about old times, we really should..." she turned her head towards Mai's seat, shocked to see it empty. "Mai... left?"

"I guess she must have," Zuko shrugged, not looking terribly bothered. "That's Mai for you, she comes and goes as she pleases."

"How could you not notice your own fiancée leaving?" Katara shook her head. "Anyway... I feel like I might have done something to offend her."

"Relax, you have done nothing wrong," Zuko frowned. "Mai's just been moody all day. Or should I say, all her life?"

"Don't be mean, Zuko!" Katara chided him. "Please, could you convey my apology to her?" Zuko let out a loud sigh at that, but Katara would not relent. "Please, promise me you will."

"Ugh, fine, I don't know why you insist, she wouldn't care even if you had offended her somehow... and you didn't," Zuko said.

"Well, I think she deserves an apology from you as well," Katara glared at him.

"From me?" Zuko blinked. "What did I do?"

"Well, we both ignored her!" Katara stated passionately. "That was rude of us, I should have realized that sooner."

"Mai is a grown woman, she can join conversations as she pleases, nobody's stopping her," Zuko tried to explain. "She was just acting annoyed, because she had decided that she wanted to. It has very little to do with either of us."

"I don't know..." Katara hesitated, not looking entirely convinced. "But I suppose you know her better than I do. In fact, I don't know her at all. Still, I would feel better if you apologized to her, both in my and your own name. And best do it now before she has time to get really angry. It's getting late anyway, and I should be getting to bed... we've talked long enough for one night."

"You seem very comfortable ordering the Fire Lord around in his domain," Zuko remarked with some amusement.

"Oh... that did sound like I was ordering you, didn't it?" Katara flushed deep red. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just... care about doing the right thing, you know that."

"I know. And I like that about you," he smiled at her, feeling another surge of warmth spreading through him at the sight of her blush deepening. "In that case, I shall bid you good night, Katara. And I promise to apologize to Mai, if you'll promise me something else."

"I'll promise you anything within reason," Katara replied earnestly.

"Please allow me to arrange entertainment for the following evening," Zuko smiled at her. "I have something in mind that I think you'll very much enjoy."

"Oh, what is it?" Katara was immediately excited. "Please, tell me!"

"No, it's a secret," Zuko grinned as he rose from his seat. "You'll have to join me tomorrow evening to find out."

"I'll be there, Zuko," Katara promised, also rising from the table. "Have a good night, Fire Lord."

"And a good night to you, Water Tribe girl," Zuko replied softly, watching her spin around on her heel and head for the door. More and more intense warmth echoed through his body, making him feel a little light-headed.

This time, he knew full well it was not from the food.


	4. Chapter 4

Having parted with Zuko, Katara began her leisurely way back to the guest quarters, walking through the maze of corridors that was the royal palace of the Fire Nation. Katara was reasonably sure that she remembered the way, but even so she wondered what it would be like to live in such splendor, and when navigating the entire place without a map felt like a challenge. Still, staying at an actual palace made for a nice change from constant sleeping in the wilderness or on Appa's back, which had been the norm for the majority of the past few years.

The whole day had been both physically and emotionally exhausting, and it hadn't exactly gone as Katara had envisioned it, so at the end of it, she could not wait to get to her quarters, remove her sweaty clothing, clean up and head straight to bed. Traveling on the balloon, facing the crowds and the attention at the academy, and finally returning to the palace and spending time with Zuko and Mai... it had been a wild emotional ride she hadn't anticipated.

Even now, physically tired as she was, Katara could not help feeling rather light-headed and agitated, and wondering quite why she felt that way. _It's probably all that delicious, spicy food... I am just so unused to it, but... I think I could actually get used to it,_ Katara admitted to herself. _Damnation, if I admitted that to Zuko, he would be so insufferably smug about it!_

_Zuko._ Katara's thoughts lingered and stopped at the young Fire Lord. Meeting him during her visit to the Fire Nation hadn't even been in her plans, and yet now that it had happened... she felt grateful for it. Katara had enjoyed his company at the dinner, and she was pleasantly surprised at how easy she found talking to him, their banter had flown freely and naturally. _That's yet another thing that has changed... I remember that it used to be so hard to pry words out of him, especially when he first joined us as an ally. Granted... I didn't encourage him to open up, not at all... quite the opposite, in fact. I'm glad that has changed, among many other things,_ she smiled to herself, arriving at a three-way intersection of palace corridors, turning to face the doors to her quarters at the end of the hallway.

Just as she had made the turn, however, Katara became aware of a sudden whizzing sound, as if something was flying in her direction. Lost in her thoughts, Katara was too late in projecting a protective shield of ice and the flying missiles all hit their target... but their target was not Katara. At least eight throwing knives embedded deep in the wooden wall panels, neatly surrounding Katara and forming a vague outline of her body. There was no mistaking her assailant as the dark shape in the corridor she had just passed through approached Katara, revealing herself as Mai.

"Mai? What is the meaning of this?" Katara demanded, angry at how her voice hitched slightly from having been taken by surprise.

"No... what is the meaning of **this**?" Mai spat back, pointing at her, sighing when Katara shrugged helplessly with no clue as to what Mai was referring to. "The sudden appearance? The outfit? The elaborate hairstyle?"

"What are you talking about?" Katara snapped back. "What sudden appearance? Zuko and I ran into each other purely by chance! As for the other things, I simply wanted to pay respect to your culture!" _Also, I wanted to wear it as a reminder of our past adventures, but Mai would not understand that,_ Katara thought to herself.

"Right," Mai drawled, not looking terribly convinced. "Just remember one thing, water peasant girl. A few days from now, Zuko is going to announce our engagement. Don't you forget that."

"How... or why would I forget it?" Katara wondered. "In fact... you reminded me that I never congratulated you on your engagement," she added with a polite formal bow. "I wish you both all the best."

"I can't figure out if you're a damn good actress or just oblivious," Mai chuckled ruefully. "All I'm saying is that you better remember that Zuko and I belong together, because I'll be watching you carefully from now on."

"Wait... are you insinuating that I..." Katara's eyes widened when she realized just what Mai was implying. "You're crazy! Why would I do something like that?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out," Mai shrugged. "Maybe you're here all alone because you broke up with your little Avatar."

"Shut up! I love Aang! I would never dream of breaking up with him!" Katara shouted angrily. "You better leave right now, Mai, or... or..."

"Or what, you'll attack the Fire Lord's fiancée?" Mai smirked. "Not a smart move."

"I **don't** want to attack you, Mai," Katara finally relented, forcing herself to calm down. "This has all been a huge misunderstanding, and I hope you'll realize it. I sincerely apologize if I have done something to create this false impression that you have formed about me," she finished politely, hoping to convince the other woman.

"Hmph," Mai sniffed haughtily, looking a little unsure. "I guess we'll see about that, water peasant girl," she added one final insult before turning to leave.

With a sigh of relief, Katara shook her head, feeling even more emotionally drained from the altercation. _Spirits, this was all I needed at the end of an already crazy day,_ she thought having finally reached the doors to her quarters, entering quickly to hopefully escape any more surprises.

* * *

A while later, having cleaned up and dressed in the comfortable nightgown provided by the palace servants, Katara lay on her back in the splendorous canopy bed, far softer than Appa's gentle fur, expecting herself to fall asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Much to her annoyance, that didn't happen. While her body cried out for rest, her mind refused to listen, racing like a pack of scurrying lemurs. She had already tried all the tricks she knew to force herself asleep, even the most effective way of mentally counting cabbages escaping from the cabbage vendor's overturned cart. Her eyes simply insisted on remaining wide open and she began to trace the delicate patterns woven into the fabric of the curtains surrounding the bed, but that also did not lead her to sleep. She rose and assumed the lotus pose, attempting to meditate, but found her thoughts too unruly and chaotic for her to be able to focus and achieve any sort of meditative state.

_Perhaps I won't be able to fall asleep until I have determined exactly what is keeping me awake and so agitated,_ Katara finally decided. The altercation with Mai was the obvious culprit, of course. It was the most recent of the events, and had rattled her rather badly.

Certainly, the accusations that Mai had thrown at her were too ridiculous to even contemplate, and so Katara chose to instantly dismiss them. There had to be a reason why Mai had so completely misinterpreted her intentions. Yes, the fault clearly lay with Mai... but why had she been so hostile? _Perhaps she's simply lacking confidence?_ Katara mused. _I know that she and Zuko have broken up and gotten back together several times. Perhaps that has made her a little paranoid about losing him again, perhaps that's why she foolishly sees me as a... as a romantic rival? I hope she realizes that we are not in a competition, but it didn't seem as if she trusted my words when I tried to tell her as much._

Frustrated, Katara forced herself to break this line of thought and she instead decided to look at the events of the day from Mai's perspective. _Hmm... I think I'm starting to see where she's coming from. Her boyfriend invites another girl to dine with them without having informed her about it... that's just inconsiderate, Zuko. And then, during the dinner... he really did spend most of the time talking to me and barely even looked at Mai, his fiancée to be. It's no wonder that she became so frustrated and lashed out at me... even if it's Zuko she should be angry with, really! I should speak with Zuko in private and tell him to spend more attention to his girlfriend,_ she decided... and yet, at the same time, something deep within her voiced a faint displeasure with this plan. Katara decided to ignore this nagging little echo, brushing it aside.

But the nagging echo was not so easily silenced. Soon enough it began to push other, less comfortable thoughts to the forefront of Katara's mind. _But why isn't Zuko interested in showering his fiancée with attention?_ Came the obvious follow-up to her previous thoughts. _I mean... I saw it for myself how considerate and caring Zuko can be. That speech he gave at the academy, putting me on a pedestal like that... he didn't have to do it. And he went to great lengths to make my stay at the palace comfortable. He even made sure that the food was prepared to my liking! I'm not sure **I** would have thought of that! _

_Is that the reason why Mai was so angry? She felt that Zuko was making an effort for me, when he wouldn't make an effort for her? Did that make her jealous?_ Katara wondered, finally settling on this explanation, hoping that it would give her the peace of mind she so desperately needed to be able to sleep. That was until Katara realized the implication of the explanation she had arrived at. If Zuko had gone out of his way to please her, and wouldn't do the same for Mai, then his girlfriend actually **had** a valid reason to feel jealous.

"No, no, no..." Katara groaned in desperation, pulling the pillow over her face in a vain attempt to escape the torrent of emotions raging inside of her. "This is **so** not working!" she exclaimed in heated frustration.

Perhaps she needed to think about something else entirely. She tried to focus her thoughts on pondering how Aang was doing at the Southern Air Temple. However, she had been along on several similar trips and already knew the predictable pattern life at the air temples tended to fall into. There would be morning meditation with the sunrise, followed by a sparse meal, then working on restoring the ruined temple halls. At dinner, they would discuss various aspects of air nomad culture and traditions before resuming work at restoring the temple. After the evening meal, there would be a couple of hours for everyone to simply do whatever they chose, the two favorite hours in Katara's day. Aang would often take his glider for a flight to explore the surrounding landscape, and Katara liked to accompany him, holding tightly to her boyfriend as the glider soared high above the cliffs and canyons below.

_It's working... I'm starting to feel sleepy,_ Katara realized as she forced herself to linger on the memories of soaring high above the ground, watching the tiny shadow of the glider pass across the red cliffs underneath. But just as she was starting to fall asleep, the red cliffs surrounding the air temple began to change shape and form, reshaping themselves into the mountains framing the Fire Nation islands, and now she was flying above them in the hot air balloon, speeding towards the capital, towards the royal palace, suddenly finding herself seated at the dinner table, chatting animatedly with Zuko.

"Gah!" Katara exclaimed, angrily tossing the pillow away, feeling like she could cry from frustration. "Go away, stupid thoughts!" she threatened, at a loss at what else she could try to fall asleep. This was so stupid and frustrating. Tomorrow was shaping up to be another exciting day, and she wanted to be refreshed and re-energized for it. She was so looking forward to going to the academy again and working with all the kids who were eager to learn the basics of waterbending from her. But most of all, she couldn't wait to see what sort of surprise Zuko had in store for her in the evening.

_Wait... is that really what I'm looking forward the most, Zuko's surprise?_ she realized suddenly. _Hmm... that gives me an idea. Maybe I should simply focus my thoughts on what I enjoyed most about this day._ Katara's memories spun, returning back to the dining hall at the royal palace. She saw herself sitting there, in rapt attention to the conversation she was having with Zuko. Katara tried her best to recall Zuko's voice... not the exact words he was saying, just the tone of his voice, focusing on it and a sensation of peace and calm immediately flooded her tired body.

Within a few minutes, Katara was out cold, a warm smile gracing her lips as she found herself in a much welcomed restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko climbed out of his palanquin as soon as it had stopped directly in front of the waterbending academy, finding himself instantly flanked by two of his ever-present Kyoshi bodyguards. Without much hesitation, the young Fire Lord proceeded straight towards the entrance, hoping that by the late afternoon most of the visitors would have departed and he wouldn't be confronted with masses of supporters. He was in luck. While there certainly were plenty of people still present at the academy which to him felt more like an indoor park, the amount of visitors was no longer large enough to form a cheering crowd. Individual citizens still waved and bowed to him at a distance, but nobody approached him, which currently suited Zuko perfectly well. His plan right now was to locate Katara as quickly as possible, get her into the palanquin and be on their merry way towards the evening's surprise entertainment.

He had been looking forward to this evening ever since mentioning the surprise to Katara the day before. In fact, he had been strangely excited and even giddy the whole day... even worse, for some reason his sleep the night before had been restless and interrupted. Somehow, Katara's arrival had shaken him out from the dull boredom inflicted by the predictable patterns of Fire Lord's obligations, and he felt himself full with a kind of energy he hadn't felt in a long while. _I wonder why it would take Katara of all people to affect me like this,_ Zuko wondered, together with his bodyguards roaming the windings paths of the academy, searching for his waterbender friend. _Maybe because her presence takes me back to those days leading up to my father's defeat, when we had to live every day as if it could be our last, always on the lookout for dangers, never letting down our guard, always fighting for survival. I... don't miss the horrors of those days, but they did change me for the better and forged so many lasting friendships._

 _Still... there's no denying that Katara has changed from when we last met,_ Zuko admitted to himself, finally spotting his friend near one of the open water pools ahead of them, Katara bent on one knee, animatedly explaining something to a group of young children, accompanied by weaving hand motions, mimicking the basic waterbending skills. _Or maybe it's simply because she's here all alone, I'm seeing a different part of her because she's not constantly fussing over Aang, agonizing over the outcome of our desperate resistance and struggling to keep some kind of cohesion amidst a bunch of frighteningly young kids._ It was true, Zuko freely admitted it, Katara had been the glue that had held the group together. He could only guess what this effort had taken out of her.

 _Well, regardless of whether Katara has changed or not, I know I'm looking forward to discovering this new side of her that I hadn't previously noticed,_ Zuko smiled at himself as he approached Katara and the kids. One of the children noticed him first, the girl's eyes widening in awe. Katara must have spotted the girl's reaction for she turned around to look, smile instantly lighting up her face when she noticed him.

"Zuko!" she cried happily. "I didn't think you would be picking me up yourself! Let me just round things up, please?"

"Of course, take your time, Katara," Zuko smiled back at her.

"Whoa... you and the Fire Lord are friends?" one of the young boys gave Katara an admiring stare. "That's so cool!"

"Yes, and he's actually not that bad, once you get to know him," Katara laughed at the impressed looking children. "But now you need to run along, kids, we are done for today! If you enjoyed your lesson, tell your parents to bring you back tomorrow! I'll be here!" The children quickly scattered at that, leaving Katara alone with Zuko, the two Kyoshi warriors maintaining a respectable distance.

"Seems like you've bonded very well with those kids," Zuko remarked. "Everything went well?"

"Yes, mostly," Katara replied, frowning a little. "It took me a while to find my rhythm in the morning... for some reason, I couldn't sleep last night."

 _She couldn't sleep either?_ Zuko's eyebrows rose at that, but he quickly dismissed it as a coincidence. "I will speak with the servants to prepare more comfortable quarters for you," he decided instead.

"No, don't... I really don't think it was the room or the bed," Katara uttered quickly, then grabbing his arm and tugging on it lightly. "Anyway, shall we depart? You promised me a surprise, and I have been looking forward to collect."

"I like your attitude," Zuko smiled as together they proceeded down the paths meandering between the waterbending pools, towards the exit from the academy. Once they were out on the street, Katara appeared a little uncertain until Zuko pointed at the palanquin near the entrance, one of the servants opening the door for them. "Have you ever used a palanquin before?" he asked, noticing her hesitation.

"I can't say that I have," Katara replied, after a small pause finally climbing inside and taking a seat, Zuko following to sit opposite to her. While the seats were very soft and comfortable, there wasn't a lot of space and their knees ended up pressed tightly together. "I'll admit... I don't feel entirely comfortable with those poor servants having to carry us through the streets. We could have walked," she frowned.

"I agree, I don't like taking the palanquin," Zuko agreed. "But I've been advised that it's one of the many ways for a Fire Lord to project his power. It seems silly at face value, doesn't it?" Katara nodded swiftly. "But maybe it's not that silly, when you really think about it. If the Fire Lord acts exactly like every other citizen at all times, then people might start thinking... if the Fire Lord's actually not special, why do we even need a Fire Lord at all?"

"I hadn't thought about it that way," Katara admitted. "I... still think it's a bit of a stretch."

"Oh, I think so too," Zuko laughed. "I'll try to do something about it eventually, but trust me, there are many issues on a Fire Lord's plate at all times, most of them a little more important."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Katara replied sincerely. "Anyway, when will you let me know what the surprise is? I'm dying to know!"

"Actually... we should be approaching it shortly, give it another minute or so," Zuko grinned, having stolen a peek outside. "Now, if you were to take a look..."

Katara quickly pulled aside the curtain covering the palanquin's window, realizing that they were being carried towards a large building, lined with columns of impressive size and a large carving in the white marble facade that spelled out the words 'Royal Theater Hall'. "Wait... you're taking me to a theater?" Katara blinked. "To watch a play?"

"Yes?" Zuko felt a little taken aback by her reaction. "Something the matter?"

"You want to watch a play after the disaster that was the Ember Island Players?" Katara looked at him in disbelief.

Zuko burst out in open laughter. "Oh, Katara... that's actually the main reason why I wanted to take you to see a play," he shook his head, unable to stop chuckling. "I want you to form a proper impression about Fire Nation culture. Trust me, you'll be impressed, but you'll have to keep an open mind."

"Well... I'll trust you, I suppose," Katara eventually acceded. Zuko was about to call on the servants to open the palanquin's door, but Katara reached out and stopped him, still looking a little hesitant. "Before we go... is... is my attire suitable for the evening? You'll have to tell me these things..."

"Katara, you look absolutely fine the way you are," Zuko smiled at her. Somehow, Katara acting shy and hesitant seemed to make his heart skip a beat or two. "You're good enough for the Fire Lord, which means that you're good enough for everyone here. Besides... we'll be sitting up in the royal booth, so you won't have to mingle with anyone else unless you want to."

"Oh... well, that sounds... rather lovely, actually," Katara gave him a relieved smile. "Shall we go then?"

"Of course," Zuko nodded, calling on the servants to open the doors and they proceeded inside, walking down the impressive corridors of the royal theatre, lined with pristine red carpets, walls decorated with equally bright red drapes with golden embroidery. Busts of famous actors and theatre patrons of the past generations looked on as they passed by, climbing up a staircase to the upper floor, eventually being led into a private booth that overlooked all the seats below and offered a perfect view of the stage.

"Wait, will it be just the two of us?" Katara suddenly turned towards him having entered the booth, looking surprised. "Mai's not coming?"

Zuko's mood soured instantly at the mention of Mai. The row in the morning had been particularly unpleasant. Mai was upset both because he had doted so much on Katara the evening before, and also because he planned to do so again this evening. _She's just acting all jealous when I haven't given any reason to do so,_ Zuko thought resolutely. _Not that I can tell that to Katara, she'll just decide that it's somehow her fault, and then she'll feel miserable and the entire evening will be ruined._

"No, she hates the theater," Zuko instead replied, urging Katara to sit down and taking a place next to her.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Katara asked again, not letting the matter slide, looking straight into Zuko's eyes with that earnest, wide-eyed expression that somehow made it all but impossible to lie.

"Maybe not, but it was still her decision not to come," Zuko replied. "Listen, Katara... Mai just needs to accept the fact that I have friends with whom I want to spend time with. Is that too much to ask?" Katara quickly shook her head. "And it shouldn't matter that one of those friends is a girl. Well... a young woman, really," Zuko added, blushing slightly. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that in the end she has to trust me. I mean... you're here alone while Aang is at the air temple, and there are probably quite a few girls who have a crush on the Avatar. Does that bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me at all," Katara smiled. "You... make a very good point, Zuko. I hadn't thought about it that way, but you're right," she nodded, falling silent for a moment as the two of them watched more and more spectators streaming into the already packed hall below. "So, tell me, Zuko... what is the play called?"

"The Avatar and the Fire Lord," Zuko replied.

"Oh, no don't tell me... it's a touching tale of your bonding with Aang?" Katara guessed teasingly.

"What? No!" Zuko protested. "Gah, why would you even say that, that sounds awful and cheesy. No, this play is a retelling of the story of Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin."

"I see..." Katara looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I wonder what the Fire Nation's take on that story could possibly be..."

"Well, the play is about to begin, so you'll find out soon," Zuko smiled. "You might be surprised..."

As the play began and went on, Zuko often kept stealing glances at Katara to observe her reaction. Having seen the play several times already, the show of emotions on the waterbender's face was a much more interesting spectacle for Zuko. What it told him was that Katara was absolutely enthralled with what she was seeing, watching the performance in wide-eyed wonder, often letting out a gasp of surprise. On a few occasions, during particularly tense and dramatic moment of the play, Katara clenched at the railing of the booth with such ferocity that the skin of her knuckles turned white. When the bell rang to signal the end of the first act, the young waterbender slumped back into her seat looking both thrilled and emotionally exhausted.

"Let me guess... you're enjoying the play?" Zuko remarked with a smile on his lips.

"Enjoying?" Katara turned to look at him in disbelief. "I **love** it! This is **nothing** like those awful Ember Island Players! These actors are... something else, they really make me feel like I was there with Roku and Sozin, it's so intense! And they are benders... the actors are real benders!" Katara gasped, her excitement making Zuko grin broadly. "Remember those silly Ember Island Players, how they were throwing colorful ribbons at each other? Ha! These actors... they actually bend on stage, and with such care and precision! I... don't know much about art appreciation, but all I know is... I absolutely love this!"

"I couldn't be happier to hear it," Zuko chuckled. "Also, I believe food is here," he pointed at the two servants entering their private booth with trays in their hands, one of them unfolding a small table within arms reach of them both, the servants then retiring just as quickly as they had appeared. "Help yourself, if I know you at all, you have skipped the meal at the academy again."

"How did you know?" Katara chuckled, helping herself to a generous serving of spicy rice noodles with eggs and thinly sliced radishes. "Oh, and one more thing I noticed about the play?" she spoke in between mouthfuls of food. Zuko gave her an inquisitive look, urging her to continue. "I'm honestly shocked about the accurate portrayal of both Roku and Sozin. I thought that Roku would be cast as the villain of the piece."

"Katara, if you had watched this play some five years ago, it would have been exactly like that, shameless lies and propagation of Fire Nation supremacy," Zuko admitted. "It was only a year or so ago that I ordered changes to the play to match the historical record."

"You... you ordered it changed?" Katara stopped eating and looked up at him from her plate, her eyes wide in surprise, filling with the softest warmth of appreciation in a way that almost made Zuko forget to breathe. "You have done something truly beautiful, Zuko," she whispered, looking deeply touched. "Thank you, not just on my behalf, but on behalf of everyone who will be blessed enough to witness this amazing play."

"You give me too much credit," Zuko replied hoarsely, aware that his cheeks were burning as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't believe so," Katara shook her head vigorously, then returning to her meal. "I'm still shocked about how horrible the Ember Island Players were in comparison to this. Granted, their abysmal performance didn't upset me as much as it upset Aang, but still..."

"Oh, I vaguely remember something about that," Zuko nodded. "Was it because his actor was a girl?"

"No, no, because in the play my character insisted that she loved him as a brother," Katara explained. "Also, apparently I had a massive crush on you."

"Ah," Zuko remarked impassively. "Well. I guess Aang was upset over nothing in the end."

"He certainly overreacted," Katara nodded. "Though I still wonder about that script. Some parts felt completely invented, but some parts were actually accurate..."

"I believe the poster claimed that the writer used sources such as singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable cabbage merchant," Zuko explained.

"So... what you're saying is, some of these sources saw me yelling at you all the time and then decided that somehow we were an item?" Katara blinked. "If you recall, I wasn't exactly... charitable towards you, was I?" she gave him a pensive look.

"You had your reasons," Zuko smiled. "Very good ones. Besides, it's in the past. Also, I suppose they must have thought that we were arguing like an old married couple."

Katara laughed at that. "Maybe so! Or maybe they saw something that we did n-..." she suddenly stopped herself, cheeks flushing pink. "I meant to say, maybe they _thought_ they saw something we didn't see."

"It's possible," Zuko managed, wondering about Katara's odd slip of the tongue. It wasn't like her to become so flustered. "Anyway, you better finish your food, the play is about to resume," he added, his words underscored by the bell that rang out throughout the hall.

"I wouldn't miss a second of this play," Katara put the bowl of noodles back on the try and returned her full attention to the performers, while Zuko resumed subtly observing her reaction. As the play neared its crescendo, it looked as if Katara's heart was about to leap out of her mouth, she appeared so entranced and taken by the performance. As the final act of the play came to a close with the actor of Roku disappearing in the very real but controlled flames that overtook the stage, and the actor playing Sozin stood menacingly over the backdrop of invading tanks and warships, signaling start of the terror that would last a hundred years, Zuko was horrified to see that Katara actually broke down in very real tears. In an instant, he was at her side, taking her hand in his and wrapping his other arm around her shoulder to steady her.

"I'm okay... I'll be okay," she managed eventually, and he quickly released her before the touch turned from supportive to awkward. "I know it's just a play, but it felt so very real. I always thought that the story of Roku and Sozin was very tragic, but... until I saw this play, I didn't truly grasp the true tragedy of it all. To think that the truest of friends could be pulled apart like this... I can't blame Roku for his indecisiveness, I don't think I could have killed Sozin either."

"You know why I really had the play changed, Katara?" Zuko spoke quietly. She shook her head, silently urging him to explain. "First and foremost, I did it for myself. I come to watch it every year, because I have to remember that even if the Avatar is my friend, I must constantly watch myself not to become like Sozin. Or Ozai..."

"I... don't believe you could become like them, I truly don't," Katara exclaimed passionately, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it. "You've changed so much for the better... it's truly admirable," she added warmly.

"I won't be able to stop myself from blushing if you keep saying things like that, Katara," Zuko smiled, his cheeks smoldering with heat.

"I like it when you're blushing, so what's the harm?" Katara teased, then quickly turning more serious. "Honestly, Zuko... I cannot thank you enough for this amazing evening. It was the most fun I've had in years!"

"Why?" Zuko asked, feeling a little stunned at her statement.

"Umm... what do you mean, why?" Katara blinked in surprise.

"I, uh... I mean, I'm very glad you enjoyed this, but... I'm surprised you haven't been having this much fun in years," Zuko explained, trying to work through his confusion. "I mean, you're traveling the world with your boyfriend, your brother and your friends, I would have thought you're having a lot of fun all the time."

Katara froze at his words, looking like she did not know how to respond. "That was just... an unfortunate turn of phrase! Obviously, Aang and I are having much fun on our adventures together," she offered quickly. "Anyway, forget about what I said, just know that I really enjoyed the evening, okay?"

Zuko wasn't buying it for a moment. _Now what's going on here? Is something not quite as well with her and Aang as she's letting on? It's not like Katara at all to misspeak like that and then make up such a poor cover._ Still, the evening had been so perfect and he didn't want to ruin it by pressing Katara and making her irate, so he decided to drop the issue. 

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," he smiled instead. "With your permission, I'll arrange something for tomorrow as well. Though I doubt I will be able to top this."

"I'd like to see what you can come up with," Katara winked at him.

"Oh, I have more surprises up my sleeve, trust me," Zuko grinned, then extending his arm to her. "So, shall we return to the palace, dear Water Tribe girl?"

"Let's do that, dear Fire Lord," Katara smiled as she took his hand in hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Katara was not having a good morning at the academy. After yet another night of poor, interrupted sleep, she had struggled to find her waterbending groove, messing up the simplest forms. It was fortunate that her young students didn't yet know enough about waterbending to realize just how badly she was performing. Even worse, one of her more talented pupils had managed to summon a reasonably impressive water whip, but had failed to control it properly and it had lashed at Katara's ankles while she had been too distracted to counter it. She had nearly cried out in pain, but had somehow managed to maintain a straight face, not wanting the children to know that she had been hurt.

Shortly afterwards, Katara had sent her students away on a short break and used that opportunity to quickly heal up her bruised shins. Having acquired a steaming cup of ginseng tea, she had then retreated to a more remote part of the academy to sit down for a while, to rest and recompose her thoughts.

With how her bending was tied to her emotional state, Katara was honestly not surprised that she was having so much trouble with her waterbending. While tutoring, it was paramount for her to stay calm, controlled and collected, and she knew she was anything but that. There were so many thoughts on her mind and so many emotions filling her chest at all times, interrupting her focus during the day and her sleep at night.

She was having way more fun in the Fire Nation capital than she had expected, but at the same time, she felt guilty for having so much fun. She was enjoying the time she was spending together with Zuko in particular, but she also felt guilty about it... and even more guilty because she didn't miss Aang as much as she thought she should miss him. Aang and their relationship was that one stable constant in her post-war life she thought she couldn't do without... but so far, this journey was proving that everything she thought she knew was wrong.

And then there was Zuko. The way he treated her during this visit, with such care and attention... she was unused to being doted on like that, but if she was completely honest with herself, she loved every moment of the experience. When she and Aang had gotten together after the war, it had happened without any effort of wooing on his part, he probably didn't even know how to do that. They had just come together naturally, like everyone expected them to. _Not that Zuko is trying to woo me, spirits... he's going to marry Mai, after all. He's just being a gracious host, that's all._

Even if that were true, however, Katara was still aware of something troubling. Lately, no matter what trail of thought she pursued... sooner or later, at the end of the thread, there would be Zuko. The difficulty of **not** thinking about Zuko was seriously starting to worry Katara, and while she pondered just how to take her mind off the young and charming Fire Lord, she by pure chance raised her eyes and noticed two of the Kyoshi warriors standing at the other end of the small square she had chosen to sit at, the two young women conversing among themselves.

_Wait, is Zuko sending the Kyoshi girls to spy on me now?_ Katara thought irately, rising from her seat and about to stroll over and confront them, when she noticed one of the girls looking straight at her, beaming brightly and waving a hand at her. "Wait... I'll recognize that smile anywhere," Katara exclaimed in realization. "Suki!" she cried, walking up to the two Kyoshi warriors.

"Hi Katara!" Suki exclaimed, looking happy to see her, but also a little hesitant. "Uh... I'm not in any trouble, am I?"

"Of course not!" Katara grinned, the pair running up to one another and embracing tightly. "I'm not going to turn you into a statue of ice just because of what happened between you and my brother. But... if I ever catch up with the thief who stole your heart from Sokka, they **will** feel my wrath!" she threatened playfully. For some reason, the other Kyoshi girl let out a strangled gasp, staring at the waterbender with comically wide eyes.

"Uh oh, Ty Lee, you better start running!" Suki cried out, giggling at the other girl's reaction.

"Wait a moment..." now it was Katara's turn to appear utterly stunned. "You mean... you and her..." she pointed at Ty Lee, the other girl standing there like frozen, unsure whether she should flee or not.

"Oh Katara, you should see the look on your face now," Suki laughed. "Yes, Ty Lee and I are together now. That's what we came to talk to you about, so how about we just sit down for a bit?" she smiled.

"Of... of course," Katara managed, shaking her head, still in disbelief. She then turned to the other girl. "And don't worry, Ty Lee, I wasn't going to do anything. Let's just sit down and talk, yes?"

"Fine by me," Ty Lee smiled broadly, an irresistibly infectious grin. "Peace?" she asked, coming closer and extending her hand to Katara.

"I think we can do better than a handshake," Katara smiled back and swiftly embraced the surprised girl, who after the initial shock returned the hug in full measure. "I'm sorry, this revelation took me completely by surprise."

"Ah, you thought that if I were to drop Sokka then it would be for another boy?" Suki winked at her.

"Well... not necessarily," Katara replied as the three on them sat down on the nearby bench, the two Kyoshi girls perching down on either side of the waterbender. "But if I had to guess, I certainly would have never imagined that you would end up with Azula's former enforcer. And a frighteningly good chi-blocker, if I remember correctly."

"Azula is so far in the past, we don't really mention her anymore, do we, Ty Lee?" Suki smiled at her girlfriend.

"Nope, I don't like to dwell on my terrible life choices back then," Ty Lee resolutely shook her head. "I love being a Kyoshi warrior, though! You can't imagine the amount of fun these girls get up to once they remove their face paint and uniforms!"

"I'm glad that you are happy with the Kyoshi warriors, Ty Lee," Katara smiled at their former antagonist. "And I'm especially glad that you're now using your considerable talents for the forces of good."

"Ty Lee is the most important addition to our group in decades, Katara," Suki nodded firmly. "Because of her, everyone on the crew has become masterfully adept at chi-blocking. With us on the watch, Fire Lord Zuko has nothing to fear from any hostile bender."

"Yes, he speaks very highly of you, and for a very good reason," Katara smiled gratefully. "Still... I'm dying to know just how you two ended up together."

"Well... I'm afraid it's a very mundane story," Suki shrugged. "All of us girls get to spend a lot of time together, either on duty or in the barracks, so we come to know one another really well. And... once I came to know Ty Lee better and better, I simply could not resist the charm of her carefree, bubbly personality. Look at her, she is just so lovable and endearing," Suki cooed, blowing a kiss at her beaming girlfriend. "One day, I just realized I was head over heels in love with her, and after a few weeks of agonizing about it, I eventually confronted her. Fortunately for me, she returned my feelings."

"That's very sweet," Katara sighed happily, then turning back to the other girl. "And how did you fall for Suki, Ty Lee?" she asked.

"Well... I think it all goes back to Azula, actually," Ty Lee began thoughtfully. "You may not know this, but I had the biggest crush on Azula years ago. That's why I followed her loyally for so long, and that's how she was able to bend my will to get me to do whatever she wanted. Even if deep down I knew she was a terrible person who just used me, I could not admit that to myself for a very long time," the exuberant girl confessed with a pensive sigh.

"We were all very young back then," Katara smiled encouragingly, patting Ty Lee's hand. "You've turned your life around since then. Just like Zuko has. I'm sure we all have made mistakes in our youth, but they shouldn't dictate the rest of our lives."

"Wow, Katara, that was... really insightful," Ty Lee's eyes widened in wonder at her.

"Yes, probably because those are the words of Zuko's uncle, not mine," Katara grinned, making the other girls laugh. "Anyway, go on Ty Lee, I interrupted your story."

"It's okay," Ty Lee smiled back at her. "Anyway, the reason why I brought up Azula was because there's something about Suki that reminded me of Azula... wait, don't say anything, let me explain!" she raised her hands animatedly, seeing that the others were about to comment on her statement. "I only mean that in some ways, so... just like Azula, Suki is fierce, determined, passionate and a natural born leader. Those are the qualities I love about you, Suki... but why I love you so much and why Azula now is just an afterthought, is because you are also sweet, caring, compassionate, and you treat me so well all the time. Oh, and you're a really good kisser, too."

"Ah... damn, Ty Lee, I'm blushing so hard you can probably see it through my paint," Suki managed, looking overwhelmed.

"We can't," Katara grinned. "Well... what can I say? You guys are so obviously in love, it's making me all sorts of warm and tingly just hearing the way you talk about each other. I'm... really happy for you both," she added with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thanks, Katara," Suki smiled back, looking relieved. "You know, I'll never stop caring about your brother, Katara. Sokka is so sweet and he means the world to me, too. But... he wasn't here. He wasn't here a whole lot of time, and Ty Lee was. It just sort of... happened."

"I understand," Katara nodded. "And I think in time, Sokka will come to understand and accept it as well." _When he stops acting childishly petulant, anyway._ "So, do you believe it was the distance that ultimately doomed your relationship?" she asked. _Distance. I hope it doesn't affect my own relationship. I can't let that happen. Maybe I should return to Aang..._

"I think so," Suki nodded resolutely. "Katara, my duties here mean everything to me. Even though I was not born here, and even though I have fought against the Fire Nation invaders all my life, I have made the Fire Nation my home, and I love living here. The land is beautiful when you come to know it, so steeped in ancient and fascinating culture and tradition. But Sokka would never move here permanently, I think you know that."

"He's not a big fan of the Fire Nation, no," Katara admitted. "I think he was hoping that once you had helped Zuko stabilize his claim on the throne, you would return to Kyoshi Island."

"That was the plan, but..." Suki fell silent for a moment, appearing thoughtful. "After I had spent some time serving at Zuko's side, I became convinced that his work here was too important for us to simply abandon him and walk away. All of us Kyoshi warriors are of one mind... what Zuko is trying to achieve as the new Fire Lord is too important to place at risk."

"Wait... are you saying that he's in some kind of danger?" Katara asked, her heart pounding a little with sudden worry.

"He's the Fire Lord, Katara," Ty Lee spoke with rarely seen seriousness. "A Fire Lord will always have enemies, it's inevitable. And there are still many in the Fire Nation who believe that what Ozai tried to do was justified and that it is the destiny of the Fire Nation to rule over others."

"Goodness, I thought all of this was in the past," Katara paled. "I thought the Fire Nation was at peace!"

"Well, Fire Nation is formally at peace with its neighbors and the rest of the world, which is a nice change," Suki shrugged. "But internally... there are and always will be challenges. But we believe in Zuko, which is why we'll continue to protect him and his work."

"And for that, you will have my eternal gratitude," Katara confessed, still feeling a little unnerved from what she had learned. _Zuko is facing all these challenges, but he still finds time to look after me the way he's done these past two days? That's... I'm not sure what to think. I should not be distracting him from what's truly important._

"It's the least we can do," Ty Lee grinned. "Besides, we were just talking with the other girls about how good it is that you've come to visit. Zuko has been a changed man these past few days, so we really hope you're not leaving anytime soon!"

"What... what do you mean?" Katara managed weakly.

"What Ty Lee means is that for the past few months, Zuko has been acting... a little indifferent towards everyone and everything," Suki explained. "It's like he was slowly becoming disinterested... or disillusioned. He still carried out all of his Fire Lord responsibilities, of course, but we could see that he was just going through the motions. But he's really changed since your arrival, it's true. There's such energy about him!"

"There is?" Katara managed with a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Oh yes, it's like meeting you has helped him rediscover his purpose," Ty Lee nodded eagerly. "He's strolling around the palace and ordering everyone around, making plans and organizing events, instead of just sulkily sitting on his throne. It's very inspiring!"

"That's... very good, isn't it?" Katara said. _They're almost making it sound as if... as if Zuko is... no, no, no, he couldn't be, he's marrying Mai, he **has** to marry Mai! I hope it's not what I'm starting to think, or else this could be very, **very** bad!_

"It's wonderful, and I know he's making plans to entertain you this evening as well. I'm not at liberty to spoil the surprise, but something tells me that you're going to enjoy it," Suki smiled, unhelpfully.

"Lovely... I'm looking forward to it," Katara replied, her thoughts swimming and making her heart race. _This will spiral out of control, unless I can put a stop to it,_ she desperately told herself. _I have to come up with something and avoid Zuko without hurting his feelings or appearing rude... I must think of something!_

"Anyway, Katara, we should be getting back to the palace before Zuko notices our absence and gives us an earful," Suki grinned, the two Kyoshi girls then embracing her tightly as they got up to leave. "We'll catch up later again, yes?"

"And thanks for being so nice and understanding and not bending me into a block of ice!" Ty Lee giggled as they walked off, holding hands.

Once the two girls were out of her sight, Katara let out the desperate sigh she had been holding for a long while. She had sought a piece of seclusion and solitude in order to calm her raging thoughts and emotions, and following her talk with the charming Kyoshi girls, she was somehow an even bigger emotional mess than before. _Ty Lee is worried about me bending her into a block of ice, what a joke! Right now, I feel like I couldn't bend to encase a fly!_


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko paced down the hallways of the royal palace, his every step brimming with energy. He had only just returned from personally overseeing his plans for the evening, a grand tour of the Fire Nation capital, all for Katara's benefit. While she had seen some parts of the capital, so many of the lesser known treasures remained hidden from her, and tonight Zuko planned to introduce the young waterbender to some of the more spectacular sights of the city during an evening walk.

The plan was for the tour to start in the old part of the capital, a relic of a bygone age, so very different from the rest of the city with its tightly pressed buildings and cobbled streets, so narrow that even a palanquin couldn't squeeze through. Through the winding alleyways of the old town, they would proceed onwards to the old marketplace, a haven for street vendors peddling their delectable wares, and for street performers, trying to earn a few coins by entertaining the passersby. As the darkness fell, they would reach the main canal snaking its way through the capital, where a boat would be waiting for them. In the dark of the night, with countless floating lanterns illuminating the canal, it was a spectacular sight to behold. Lastly, they would get off the boat to make a relatively short walk back to the royal palace, leading them through one of the city’s parks, usually filled with young lovers, making passionate promises to each other under the blossoming cherry trees.

All in all, it was the perfect plan as far as Zuko was concerned. All he needed now was to secure Katara's participation, and he didn't expect any difficulties in convincing her to agree to join him. _And why would she refuse? She seems to have enjoyed my company so far,_ Zuko thought to himself. It still surprised him just how much the visit of his old friend was affecting him, especially when he managed to do something that made her happy. The softness, the warmth in her eyes when she looked at him with gratitude, the kindness of her words... every such moment filled him with strange, but exhilarating thrill, feelings that he couldn't remember having experienced before. These sensations were so addictive that Zuko felt like he could never have enough of these moments.

Smiling broadly and humming a cheerful ditty under his breath, Zuko turned the corner on his way to Katara's quarters, passing a servant girl who nearly dropped a priceless vase she had been dusting, the girl shocked at his jovial mood. Somehow, that only made his grin wider as he walked up to the doors of the guest quarters and knocked. It took Katara a while to answer and Zuko almost began to wonder if she hadn't yet returned from the academy, but eventually the doors opened and Katara appeared before his eyes. She hadn't changed out of her Water Tribe garb, and overall appeared a little disheveled, as if she had been trying sleep. _Doesn't matter, she still looks beautiful,_ Zuko decided, his conscious mind then doing a double take and reminding him of what he had just thought. _Beautiful? Well... it's just a fact, isn't it? I mean, you'd have to be blind to disagree, right?_

"Hey," he finally began after a mutual silent pause. "I thought I'd stop by and tell you what I have planned for tonight. We are going to-" he stopped abruptly, feeling instant worry when Katara raised her hand to stop him.

"Zuko, I'm sorry..." she spoke quietly. "I'm sure whatever you had planned would have been wonderful, but... I just simply need an evening off. I'm sorry..."

"Is... something wrong?" Zuko asked. His chest felt like a grown-up armadillo lion had rolled on top of it, crushing it to tiny pieces.

"No, no..." Katara tried to reassure him. "I'm just... really exhausted, that's all. I wouldn't be good company tonight, trust me."

"If you're sure," Zuko frowned. "But I wasn't planning to do anything exhausting. It would be a very enjoyable walk later in the evening. I think it would do you a world of good."

Katara looked utterly torn and conflicted at his words, but eventually she lowered her gaze. "I... don't think so. I have a slight headache on top of everything as well," she managed. "Please, Zuko... maybe some other time."

"Those kids at the academy running you ragged, is that it?" Zuko attempted some levity, but it fell rather flat. He knew he was struggling to keep his disappointment from showing in his face.

"I suppose that must be it," Katara admitted, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Well... I guess... I'll see you tomorrow, then," Zuko swallowed, stepping away from the doors.

"Yes, tomorrow... I'm really, really sorry, Zuko, but..." Katara managed, then slowly closing the doors, but the expression on her face was full of misery and unhappiness.

Unsure of what had just taken place, Zuko simply stood there outside the doors for a while, trying to swallow his crushing disappointment. His chest felt painfully full and constricted as he began to slump away, his shoulders dropping. _Was it something I said, or did the evening before?_ He wondered helplessly. But no, that didn't seem right. If he had somehow offended Katara, she wasn't the kind of girl who would just take it in silence and then hold a grudge, no, she would have come right out and spoken her mind.

 _She could be speaking the truth about feeling unwell, it's not impossible,_ Zuko reminded himself. And yet, somehow that didn't ring true, either. Katara was much too honest and forthright to make an even passable liar, and he had a very strong feeling that the exhaustion and headache were merely invented excuses. _Excuses to... evade me and my company? But why? I thought we were getting along so well,_ Zuko thought to himself with bitterness swelling in his chest. _But if she didn't want to spend time with me, why did she look so unhappy there at the end? None of this makes sense! Gah, I just can't figure out that girl!_

Zuko was still struggling to make any sense of Katara's behavior as he rounded the corner, at which point he froze, an idea suddenly occurring to him. _If she insists that she can’t spend time with me because she’s not feeling well, perhaps I could instead offer a way to help with that?_ _Then she would either have to agree to spend time with me, or at least she'd be forced to tell me the real reason for being so evasive! I'm not going to leave it like this, I'm the damned Fire Lord for Agni's sake!_

With newfound energy and determination, Zuko swirled around and walked right back the corridor up to the guest quarter doors and knocked again. Nobody answered at first, so after a while of waiting, he knocked again. He was about to call for Katara to open the doors, when she did so without urging, the doors slowly parting. "Zuko, I..." Katara began, but he did not allow her to finish, pushing past her to enter the room.

"I know what you said, Katara, but I can't just leave it like that," Zuko stated firmly. "I won’t have you languishing here, what sort of a friend would I be if I didn't try to find a way to help? And I think I know just the way... you're drained from your work at the academy, all you need is to take a little break from it."

"Oh, no I couldn't... the children would be disappointed if I didn't show up for our waterbending lessons!" Katara protested with a hint of panic in her wide eyes.

"I will take care of that," Zuko reassured her. "I'll send some of the best entertainers the palace can offer to the academy tomorrow. You won't have to worry about anything."

"I... still don't think it is a good idea," Katara tried.

"Wait till you hear what I'm planning," Zuko spoke, feeling more and more confident, now that he could sense that Katara's resistance was visibly crumbling. "I'm going to take you to Ember Island, Katara. Remember the time we spent there during the war? I've had extensive work done on the family estate, and now it's more beautiful than it’s ever been. I know for certain that you loved to spend time there, and you also enjoyed the beach. It's the perfect escape if you want to feel rejuvenated and regain your strength."

"Ember Island is such a beautiful place," Katara smiled dreamily, for a moment forgetting that she was supposed to look exhausted. "But... wouldn't that mean you would have to leave the capital for a few days?"

"We had already planned to go there over the weekend," Zuko shrugged. "I think we can depart a couple of days early and it won't be a problem. I'll wrap up all my remaining Fire Lord errands tonight, and then we can depart first thing tomorrow." Katara still looked like she was going to put up a token protest, so he quickly took her hand in his. "Please say yes, Katara. It would mean a lot to me if you'd allow me to help you."

Katara could not hold his gaze for long, blushing and removing her hand, a small shudder running through her. "Alright..." she breathed in deeply. "Alright, I'll come with you. But only if Mai is coming as well," she added hastily.

"Of course, Mai is coming," Zuko nodded. "With her and two of my Kyoshi guards, it'll be just the five of us."

"Oh... could you make it so that it's Suki and Ty Lee coming along?" Katara asked, smiling shyly. "I'd love to spend some more time with them."

"I can arrange that, it's not a problem," Zuko smiled back at her. "So, do we have an agreement? Four days at the sunny Ember Island? Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"It does," Katara nodded, a little reluctantly, but eventually breaking into a smile. "Very well, we have an agreement. Ember Island won't know what hit it."

"Great," Zuko grinned. "I'll let you rest for now, Katara. See you tomorrow morning, Water Tribe girl." 

"Until morning, Fire Lord," Katara smiled as Zuko left the room and began his way back to his private quarters, feeling both drained and relieved by the conversation.

 _Spirits, that was an epic struggle!_ Zuko let out the sigh he had been holding back, feeling a little light-headed. _I'm so glad I didn't give up at the first attempt and kept persisting. And now I feel as exhausted as if I had been fighting a dragon or something equally dangerous. Still, I wish I could figure out what exactly is eating Katara. I wish there was someone I could ask about such matters... there's only really Uncle Iroh and mother I could turn to for advice, and neither of them are nearby. It's not like I could ask Mai... uh oh, and speaking of Mai..._

Indeed, just as he had entered the large study back at the Fire Lord’s chambers, he found Mai already waiting for him with an oft practiced glare in her eyes, instantly interrupting his musings. "So nice of you to join me at last, Zuko," she frowned. "Maybe now you can help me with planning..."

"Sorry Mai, that'll have to wait, I have some other things to take care of tonight," Zuko shook his head as he sat down at his desk, pointing at the stack of royal correspondence and various reports from palace advisors and regional governors, matters of state that he needed to catch up with this very evening if he wanted to depart for Ember Island the following morning. "I'm going to leave all the planning to you from now on," he added with a shrug. "It's something you're much better at, anyway."

Mai let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't have to bother with those letters tonight, we still have a couple of days before leaving for Ember Island," she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Actually, I don't. I've decided that we're going to depart for Ember Island tomorrow morning," Zuko replied nonchalantly. "So, I guess you should also make preparations for departure."

Mai actually jumped up from her seat, an unusual reaction, and as far as Zuko was concerned, he would have liked her showing such emotion more often. "Are you insane?" she shouted. "There's still so much to plan, we can't possibly be departing tomorrow! How did you come up with this idea anyway?"

"I just miss Ember Island, okay?" Zuko retorted defensively, unwilling to mention that the change of plans had anything to do with Katara. He didn't want Mai to be angry with Katara, he would rather offer himself as the lightning rod for his girlfriend's rage. "Now drop it, I've made the decision already."

"That decision wouldn't have anything to do with your water tribe peasant friend?" Mai asked, her fists clenched.

"Katara will be accompanying us, if that's what you're asking," Zuko replied calmly. "If you want to stay behind, that's your choice, but Katara actually wants you to come along."

"I see," Mai's lips formed a tight line. "I see what's going on here, I'm not blind. I'm warning you, Zuko, don't do anything stupid."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zuko let out an annoyed sigh. "Does that mean you're not coming?"

"Oh, you bet I'm coming with you," Mai glared. "Apparently someone needs to come along and remind you about the commitments you made to me, to my father and my family. Because if you were to forget about those commitments, you can be sure there would be consequences."

"You are treading dangerous ground yourself, addressing me with such disrespect," Zuko finally lost his temper, rising from his seat and towering over Mai, the young woman taking an involuntary step back. "I suggest that you return to your quarters and reconsider your attitude. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the docks." At his words, Mai gave a stiff, almost mocking bow, before exiting the study and leaving Zuko standing there frustrated and fuming in silence.

_Mai sure has gall! Regardless of her misconceptions about Katara and my relationship with her, I'll be damned if I let anyone threaten me in my own quarters, be it Mai or anyone else!_

Sighing and shaking his head, Zuko tried his best to clear his head from all the anger and frustration Mai's accusations had stirred. He reached out and grabbed the first envelope from a weighty stack of letters, this one a report from a palace agent in the former Fire Nation colony city of Yu Dao. Arming himself with firm determination, Zuko settled in more comfortably and began to read. _I'm going to make this Ember Island vacation a perfect one... even if it means pulling an all-nighter, reading boring official letters._


	8. Chapter 8

Katara observed the scenery, lost in her memories, as the boat taking them all to Ember Island chugged past the Great Gates of Azulon. The gates looked just as foreboding and imposing as when she had first seen them, during their doomed invasion on the Day of the Black Sun. Further in the distance, to her right, the Black Cliffs loomed menacingly, about half-way from their destination.

The morning sun of a particularly hot day tore down on them mercilessly, and Katara was happy to remain at the rear of the boat where a small retractable roof provided protection from the sun. The young waterbender was glad she had chosen to wear her Fire Nation themed outfit, since its top left her midriff and shoulder exposed to the slightly cool sea breeze and she didn't feel the need to undress any further, unlike the others. Katara had also foregone styling her hair in braids and knots, instead choosing to wear it simply and loosely. Suki and Ty Lee had boarded the boat wearing their full battle armor, but as soon as the craft had left the harbor, they had dashed below decks to remove their garb and wipe their faces clean, reappearing on the deck wearing only skimpy swimwear, the couple currently lounging near where Katara sat.

Zuko and Mai had chosen their spots more towards the bow, Mai reclining under the parasol, wearing a more conservative single piece swimwear, busy reading a book and ignoring everyone, especially Zuko. The young Fire Lord himself had chosen to remain near Mai, but didn't make any earnest attempt at engaging her in conversation. He had refused to take off his heavy robes for quite a while, until finally the heat became too unbearable, and he had discarded his clothes, remaining only in his baggy swimming trunks. Unfortunately for Katara, Zuko had chosen to disrobe just as she had turned her head to look at him while at the same time enjoying a cool, refreshing drink. An embarrassing coughing fit had followed, much to the amusement of Suki and Ty Lee, leaving Katara rather red in the face.

Even after that small incident, Katara proved unable to stop herself from time and time again stealing quick glances at Zuko, her eyes lingering on the pale skin of his torso, the subtle definition of muscles, full with grace of a catlike predator. All Katara could do in her situation was to curse her non-existent willpower that had seemingly evaporated under the rays of scorching sun. _I shouldn't even be here! So much for the plan of evading Zuko... and it was all for his own benefit, too!_ Katara mentally scolded herself, still unable to explain to herself just how she had crumbled so easily the day before.

She thought she had a good plan, and it had almost worked, too. But when she had seen the look of crushing disappointment in Zuko's eyes after she had rejected his offer at first, her resolve had collapsed completely. She simply could not bring herself to say the words that would cause him such anguish. Somehow, to see his hurt meant to feel it herself, and it was worse than any physical hurt she had experienced, worse than when Aang had hurt her when he burned her during his first lessons at firebending.

All said and done, some part of Katara still felt angry and irate at herself for not being strong enough and not pushing Zuko away more firmly. To Katara, this was the good and noble side of her that she needed to prevail. There was the other side of her, the side that had begged and pleaded her to take Zuko up on his offer of entertainment last night, the same side that was now cheering jubilantly within her, eagerly looking forward to this Ember Island vacation. As far as Katara was concerned, this was the terrible and selfish side of her, and it needed to be fought with tooth and nail. There was only one problem, and it frightened Katara out of her wits. This bad side of her was clearly in ascendancy, and she could not help it.

"So, Katara?" Suki whispered to her suddenly, startling the young waterbender a little. _Goodness, I was looking at him again! What in the blazes is wrong with me?_ "Our sources at the palace report that you stood up our boy Zuko last night," the Kyoshi girl winked at her conspiringly. "What's up with that?"

"I... did no such thing," Katara protested. "I was just not feeling good."

"That's too bad," Ty Lee joined in with that disarming grin of hers. "We helped Zuko scout the best route through the city. You would have totally enjoyed the tour!"

"I'm sure we can take the tour after we return from Ember Island," Katara replied defensively. "If Zuko has the time for it, that is."

"He seems really good at finding time for you," Suki pointed out. Katara did not reply, instead glancing at Zuko again, blushing as she caught his gaze directed at her, perhaps having overheard his name being spoken at the bow of the boat. 

"Yes, I heard he was up until the wee hours of the morning, reading all those boring looking letters," Ty Lee echoed. "Now that's some dedication."

"I suppose it is, but we can talk about things other than Zuko, too," Katara suggested desperately.

"Sure, sure," Ty Lee nodded amiably. "Like, Suki and I haven’t thanked you yet for making sure we’re the lucky ones who got to come along on an Ember Island vacation. I’ve been missing that beach a lot!"

"Yes, thanks for dropping our names to Zuko, Katara, I’m also looking forward to revisiting Ember Island. I’ve still got plenty of memories from our last visit, but I’m ready to make some new ones," Suki said, winking promisingly at Ty Lee.

"I’m sure we’ll have a wonderful time on the island," Katara smiled, reaching out to refill her glass with juice, only to find the pitcher empty. 

"Whoops, looks like we're all out of fresh mango juice," Suki chuckled. "Ty Lee, come on, let's go prepare a new batch," she smiled at her girlfriend, the two of them swiftly disappearing below decks. Katara followed them with a slightly bemused gaze before turning back, her breath hitching slightly when she noticed that Zuko was on his way over to her.

 _Katara, quickly, you need to come up with a harmless topic of conversation!_ She implored her own mind, drawing only blanks thus far. _Come on, I can't let him start treading some dangerous ground again that will play havoc with my stupid emotions!_

"Comfortable?" Zuko asked simply as he sat next to her. Katara didn't verbalize her reply, merely nodding and smiling briefly. "Shouldn't be much more than two hours left, maybe a little more. I hope you're not regretting coming along."

"Of course, I'm not regretting," Katara shook her head, still trying to think of a conversation changer. Retreading the grounds of their conversation from the previous evening was a definite danger zone. An idea suddenly came to Katara, making her smile. "Zuko, can I ask you something?" she began.

"Go ahead," he nodded back at her.

"Yesterday, Suki and Ty Lee came to speak with me at the academy," Katara began. "We talked about a lot of things... you know I wanted to speak with Suki about Sokka, and that whole mess." Zuko nodded again. "They talked a lot about how proud they were serving as your bodyguards and helping you rebuild the honor of the Fire Nation, but they also mentioned something that made me really worried. Something about you having to deal with some kind of internal threats?"

"It's nothing," Zuko shrugged. "You really don't have to worry about any of that, Katara."

"Are you saying they're overreacting?" Katara probed further.

"Well... no," Zuko sighed. "But you're my guest and you have no place worrying about nonsense like that. You should just enjoy your time in the Fire Nation and on this vacation. I certainly plan to do that myself. And whatever problems Suki and Ty Lee might have mentioned, well, I'll deal with them as they appear. It's just Fire Nation politics, nothing more than that."

"Hmm... I don't know, I still feel like you're downplaying it just to reassure me," Katara frowned. Zuko sighed again and shook his head at that. "Are we not friends, Zuko? Friends are supposed to share the good and the bad. I'm genuinely interested in the challenges you're facing."

"Are you sure?" Zuko still didn't look certain. "I think it's all very dull, myself."

"Stop evading," Katara tried with what she had hoped would be a menacing growl, but in reality, sounded more like a purr. "Just tell me, already. I'm surprised to hear about these problems because so far whenever I've seen you around your subjects, they all seemed to hold you in high regard."

"I think most of them do, yes," Zuko replied. "But no ruler anywhere enjoys unanimous support. There will always be those who disagree, and their reasons will be varied. It's only been three years since the end of the Hundred Year War, Katara. That is nowhere enough to heal."

"I certainly understand that," Katara replied, feeling a shudder pass through her from some of the most haunting memories of her experiences during the war. She had seen terrible horrors firsthand, death, destruction on a grand scale. Twice she had pulled those she cared about back from the brink of death, first her boyfriend and later Zuko. If that hadn't been enough already, there was also the relatively recent event of nearly losing her father as well, only barely having managed to save his life. It had been so much... almost too much at times.

"The citizens of the Fire Nation enlisted to serve in the army for many different reasons," Zuko continued. "Among the poor, service in the military provided a steady source of income and a way to support their families. Others saw it as a way to seek personal advancement, they didn't care about the politics behind it all, they just wanted to climb the ladder to the top. Many were swept up in the rising wave of patriotism that came from our victories. And then... then there were the true believers. Those people who truly bought into what Sozin, Azulon and Ozai were selling. They have been preached stories of Fire Nation supremacy for a hundred years, Katara. That's just... the kind of indoctrination that can't be undone in three years."

"So, it's these Fire Nation supremacists that threaten your rule?" Katara asked, Zuko's explanation not exactly having set her mind at ease. "What do they want? I can't honestly imagine anyone wanting your father back on the throne!"

"It's complicated, but I'm sure there are plenty of those who still want that," Zuko shrugged. "They won't get their wish, is all I can say."

"What are you doing about them?" Katara asked.

"My strategy is a state secret," Zuko gave her a crooked smile. "Hah, but seriously... the best thing I can do is to follow my uncle's advice. He always tells me not to crack down too hard on these people, because that would just galvanize their resistance even more."

"That sounds like an excellent advice," Katara smiled. "I'm glad you have Uncle Iroh, Zuko. He's such a fountain of wisdom."

"He really is... I often wish he wasn't so far away in Ba Sing Se, but it's true what he tells me, I have to learn to deal with these problems on my own because he won't always be around to help me," Zuko sighed. "For now, all I'm doing is what Uncle Iroh has advised. We're observing these people, trying to divide and break down larger groups, so they don't end up forming local militias. It's... tiresome and exhausting, and I wish I didn't have to waste my time on it. Like I tried to tell you, these things would only bore you," he offered apologetically.

"No, I think it's very fascinating," Katara insisted firmly. "I must admit, my understanding of politics and statecraft is still very naive and childish. I'm impressed that you've mastered it so well already."

"Oh... I don't know about that," Zuko blushed lightly. "All I know is that I've had to quickly learn on the fly, and if I hadn't, my reign might have well have ended already."

"As long as you can keep a firm grip on these Fire Nation supremacists, I think you'll be fine," Katara smiled encouragingly.

"Sadly, they're not the only threat," Zuko frowned. "In many ways, they're the easiest to handle because they are so easy to keep track of. The worst are the greedy and ambitious men who believe in nothing else apart from their own desire for power and control."

"I'm afraid there are such men even among the Water Tribes, as much as I'd like to claim otherwise," Katara admitted sadly.

"Perhaps I shouldn't be telling you this, but there is one such man that I do know of," Zuko spoke quietly, lowering his voice and glancing quickly towards the bow of the ship where Mai appeared to have fallen asleep. "Mai's father Ukano, former governor of Omashu."

Katara's eyes widened in shock at Zuko's words. "Really?" she gasped. "And yet you still want to-..." the question remained hanging unspoken in the air as at that very moment Suki and Ty Lee reappeared on the deck, carrying a tray of glasses full of fresh mango juice.

"Fire Lord Zuko, stealing my spot!" Ty Lee exclaimed playfully. "Well, if you want to stay here and entertain Katara some more, Suki and I can just go right back below decks," she added, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind her back, almost making Suki drop the tray with glasses. "I mean... I can think of quite a few things I'd like to do with her down there..."

"No, that's alright, I should probably return to Mai," Zuko rose hastily.

"She's asleep, I can hear her snoring from here," Suki grinned, offering Zuko a glass of juice which he gratefully accepted.

"Yes, just grab your chair and come join us, Zuko!" Ty Lee insisted. "Entertain us!"

"You are impossible," Zuko grumbled good-naturedly, still doing as he was told, grabbing a new chair and unfolding it to sit with the three girls. In the meantime, Katara's mind was still reeling from what Zuko had told her, the young waterbender regretting that she hadn't been able to learn more before the others had returned from below decks.

 _So Mai's father is one of those men who threaten Zuko's rule?_ Katara thought, wondering about the implications of this revelation. _Where is Mai in all of this, I wonder... and does this mean that there might be other reasons behind their union? Maybe Zuko in his heart of hearts doesn't even want to marry her?_

With growing unease, Katara realized that the horrible and selfish side of her was openly cheering at this possibility.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko stretched, trying to settle more comfortably in his folding chair, casting another glace around his family estate on Ember Island. After lying abandoned for so many years, it had taken considerable money and effort to restore it back to its former glory, together with some additions. Such as the large pool in place of the demolished fountain, something that Katara was clearly grateful for, even if at the time Zuko had approved the change without knowing that Katara would ever return to Ember Island.

After arriving at the estate, Zuko had watched Katara disappear into one of the bedrooms only to emerge a short while later wearing her swimwear, a white two piece with a thin layer of extra fabric covering her hips. Zuko found the contrast between her dark coppery skin and the white swimsuit particularly enchanting as she dived right into the pool and then spent a good while swimming in circles and amusing herself with some light waterbending exercises. Currently, Katara was still in the pool, but instead of swimming she was lounging with her back on an inflatable mattress, smiling as she stared at the blue sky above, playfully letting the tips of her fingers dip into the water now and then.

As for the others, Zuko was aware of Mai's presence on the terrace just above the pool where his girlfriend sat nursing a drink and appearing brooding, or basically just being herself. At the far end of the pool, there was a large open air grill and Suki and Ty Lee were busy working on it, preparing the fresh fish and vegetables they had bought from the local fishermen at the Ember Island harbor.

All in all, it was shaping up to be an excellent day, and Zuko felt much more at peace here, away from his duties at the palace. Not that he did not enjoy being the Fire Lord... sure, the responsibilities were daunting at times, but there certainly were far more benefits than there were drawbacks. And Zuko knew that he would be lying if he tried to claim that deep down he didn't actually enjoy his responsibilities. Being the Fire Lord provided him with a way to continue restoring his own honor, through restoring the honor of his homeland and helping it heal. All in all, Zuko admitted, being a Fire Lord was very rewarding, especially if he could now and then still take small vacations such as this. The only way how this vacation could be improved now was if he could find himself a little closer to Katara, but with Mai watching them like a hawk from above, there was not much that Zuko could do about that situation.

 _I'm hoping that my would-be fiancée would go away so that I can talk more with this other girl,_ Zuko suddenly realized the absurdity of the situation. _Yes, it doesn't take a genius to realize what's going on here. But how did it happen? And so quickly?_ He glanced at Katara again, marveling at the peaceful smile on her lips, a rare sight if there ever was one. _I guess it's not really a surprise. Katara truly is one of a kind._

A sudden shadow fell on Zuko, interrupting his thoughts. Opening his eyes, the Fire Lord blinked, seeing Mai standing over him with a blank look on her face. "I'm going for a swim. On the beach," she informed him tonelessly. "I'll be gone for a while."

"But Mai, we're about to start grilling the fish!" Ty Lee called out from over at the other end of the pool.

"I'll have it cold, it'll be just as good," Mai shrugged at her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Zuko forced himself to ask out of politeness.

"No, I'd rather not," Mai's reply surprised him. "I want to be alone," she added before nonchalantly walking off and disappearing down the rocky path leading away from the estate and down to the beach.

Zuko felt both surprised and alarmed at this turn of events. Mai had been very insistent the night before about keeping a constant eye on him and Katara, having accused him of harboring more than just feelings of friendship for the waterbender... something that by now Zuko himself couldn't in good conscience deny. And yet, now Mai was sneaking off at the first opportunity. Something wasn't adding up and having waited a bit more for Mai to put in some distance between herself and the estate, Zuko looked at his two bodyguards by the grill, pointing at Suki and then beckoning her over.

Suki was by his side at an instant. "Yes, Zuko?" she asked expectantly.

"I'm not sure what Mai is up to," he explained, earning a quick nod of understanding. No doubt, the two bright girls were just as perplexed by Mai's unexpected departure as he was. "Go and make sure there are no unpleasant surprises. And be discreet."

"Of course, Zuko," Suki saluted the Fire Lord, then promptly running off all business-like, stopping only to tell Ty Lee what needed to go onto the grill next, then giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek and finally dashing off down the same path Mai had departed by.

Feeling a little more at ease now that Suki was on the job, Zuko was about to return to his musings, shooting a passing glance at Katara and noticing that she was looking over at Ty Lee. Zuko looked back at his charming bodyguard only to notice her giving Katara two thumbs up and a beaming smile of encouragement. The next thing Zuko became aware of was a loud splash as Katara had rolled off her inflatable mattress, plunging into the pool. She emerged at the side of the pool moments later, lifting herself up and standing there, her long dark hair mussed and dripping wet, rivulets of water running down her softly glowing coppery skin. Zuko felt his mouth become as dry as the Si Wong desert, and a sudden spike of arousal flared up in his gut. Suddenly, he was extremely grateful that his swimming trunks were rather baggy and served well to hide any embarrassment.

Undeterred, Katara used her waterbending to quickly rinse herself completely dry, leaving her locks flowing freely again. She walked up to where Zuko sat, perching on an empty folding chair next to him, giving Zuko a look of concern in her wide blue eyes. "What's going on?" she asked quietly. "Why is Suki following Mai?"

"I don't know," Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "But I want to be careful. I didn't expect Mai to be sneaking off like that."

"Just how is Mai tied up in all this business with her father, the former governor?" Katara prodded.

"I'm still trying to determine that," Zuko replied. "If there is an actual conspiracy, I hope she's not a part of it, but Mai is very hard to figure out. I'm sure that by now you have realized that we are together not so much because we have very strong feelings for one another. The idea is that through our marriage I can flip Mai's family from rivals into allies. On the other side, through our marriage, Ukano will get more access and influence at the court, just like he has always wanted."

"I'm sorry, but I still feel those are terrible reasons to marry someone!" Katara blurted out passionately.

"I could not agree more," Zuko sighed. "However..."

"It would bring peace and stability to the Fire Nation," Katara finished, her face falling considerably. "I understand. I just... wish you didn't have to do that at the expense of your own happiness, Zuko. You deserve to be happy after everything you've been through."

Zuko stiffened at Katara's words, fighting a sudden urge to simply pull her into his embrace and hold her for as long as he could. It took all of his willpower, but he eventually brushed these feelings aside. "Mai's not that bad, honestly. It's just her father and her uncle, the former warden of the Boiling Rock prison," he tried, but he was aware of sounding insincere. "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be completely miserable with her," he tried to joke, but the attempt of levity fell on its face. Katara looked saddened and not at all amused.

"Things don't always work out the way we hope, do they?" she remarked with bitterness in her voice, making Zuko look at her with concern and surprise. _Is she talking about herself and Aang? Or does she mean something else?_

"What did you hope for, Katara?" he asked quietly. "After the war, I mean?"

She thought for a while, eventually letting out a heavy sigh. "I have one big regret that I haven't told anyone about. Especially Aang, because I know he would feel guilty about it," she began. Zuko waited patiently for Katara to gather her thoughts and continue. "I had hoped to go back to the South Pole after the war and help my people rebuild. But instead, Aang and I got together, and... well, I ended up following him wherever he was called to restore a broken world back to order. And the pleas for help kept coming in, one after another, everyone asking for the Avatar's help. We were dashing from one crisis to the next, dousing the flames in one place and then off to the next. In the middle of all that, there was I and what I thought was my selfish desire to help out my homeland above other places that perhaps needed help even more... and so I kept quiet and didn't voice my wishes, until only a year or so ago."

"You have always placed the needs of others over your own, Katara," Zuko smiled at her, gently stroking her hand. She did not withdraw it. "Perhaps you would be happier if you learned to be a little more selfish, Katara. But maybe then it wouldn't be you."

"It does seem to be a failing of mine," Katara admitted ruefully. "I often find myself trapped between either feeling guilty or feeling unhappy," she sighed. He squeezed her hand tighter and she blushed warmly, squeezing back. "Anyway, a little over a year ago, Sokka and I parted with Aang and went back to the South Pole, hoping to help our tribe rebuild. What I found there shocked me to the very core. In my absence, the South had already been rebuilt, and I had completely missed my chance to have any say in it."

"I'm sorry to hear, that must have been hard," Zuko said. "Did you not find the result to your liking? I know I personally assigned funds from the royal treasury to help the Southern Water Tribe."

"I... may have used those funds a little differently," Katara shrugged. "The rebuild was done with little concern for our cultural heritage. I mean, my village now looks like a smaller scale version of the Northern Water Tribe capital... because the rebuilding efforts were overseen by our Northern brethren. And the investments from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom went largely into this huge oil refinery just outside the city. When I saw what the place where I grew up looks like now, I was in a complete shock."

"Progress at such speed can feel very confusing, I suppose," Zuko admitted. "The Fire Nation has always been comfortable with technological advancement, but culturally... we are very stuck in our ways, and it's hard to change."

"Oh, it's not that I mind progress," Katara shook her head. "The life I knew growing up was full of hardship, especially... especially since the death of my mother. I appreciate every bit of comfort and luxury I can get, and if progress makes the lives of my compatriots a little easier, then I am all for it. But..."

"I knew there would be a _'but'_ ," Zuko smiled at her.

"See, ever since I left the South Pole to go on this journey with Aang and Sokka, I have been carrying this memory of the South in my mind with me," Katara admitted quietly. "In a way, it was a link to my mother," she tugged absentmindedly on her necklace as she spoke. "My final link with her. When I returned to the South Pole, I had hoped to explore this link, and to slowly heal my wounds by helping and guiding my people through the process of rebuild..."

"But instead you found it already rebuilt," Zuko realized with a sinking feeling in his gut, his heart aching for her still fresh grief. He could not stop himself this time as he pulled Katara into his arms, and she did not resist, starting to sob against his chest. Zuko nervously glanced over at Ty Lee working the grill, noticing the girl giving him a beaming smile and the gesture of thumbs up. He decided to ignore her.

"I feel like my final link to my mother was severed before I even had the opportunity to heal properly," Katara whispered barely audibly. "And now there might never be a way for me to get a closure."

"Don't say that, Katara. It's not like you to ever give up hope," Zuko whispered back, holding her tighter. "I regret that I will never have the opportunity to meet your mother, but I know she must have been a remarkable woman. She would have been so proud of what you have achieved, Katara. Of what you have become," he added, feeling her tears hot against the skin of his chest.

They held each other for a long time, and would have continued to do so, if the voice of Ty Lee hadn't interrupted them, forcing the pair to separate with shy smiles. "Hey guys?" Ty Lee called out to them from the grill. "Uh, sorry about that, but... I think I burnt the fish."


	10. Chapter 10

Thick ash fell all around Katara, sticking into her hair, getting into her eyes, nose and mouth as ran across the rapidly blackening snow, trying to keep up with her father. "Kya! Kya, hold on!" he shouted, running while dodging his fellow Southern Water Tribe warriors, dealing with the stragglers of the Fire Nation raid. "We're coming!" He reached their igloo and burst through the flap covering the entrance. Katara was still trying to catch up with her father when she froze, hearing the scream of pain and rage coming from the igloo.

Frightened, yet unable to stop, Katara slowly walked up to the entrance. The cover of heavy fabric had been partly tossed aside by her father rushing inside, and Katara could see a little of the state of their igloo. Everything was blackened, covered with ash and soot, even worse than the snow outside. Her father was kneeling next to something... but that couldn't be mommy? It was far too small and didn't look at all like her, but why was daddy crying like that? And what was that horrible smell, almost like when mommy sometimes burned the dinner, only much, much worse?

"Katara! Katara, for the love of the moon spirit, don't come inside!" she heard her father shouting at her. "Whatever you do, please remain outside!"

Katara hesitated, but her curiosity was too strong to obey her father's orders. She pulled the flap apart and stepped inside. Katara blinked, finding neither Hakoda, nor her mother. Instead, that horrid Southern Raider leader, Yon Rha, stood with his back turned to her. He slowly turned towards her with a menacing laugh, making Katara shrink back, pressing against the wall of the igloo in horror, but then something seemed to shift yet again. She felt herself stretch and grow, while Yon Rha seemed to shrink into a figure of a similar height to her, only marginally taller. And he no longer wore the face of Yon Ra, no... instead, she was staring into the face of Zuko, looking at her with a pensive, sympathetic stare.

"I should have killed that man when I had the chance!" Katara heard herself exclaim, an angry and hateful cry. "I should have killed Yon Rha! Maybe then I could have had my closure!"

"You don't really believe that, Katara," Zuko smiled at her. "Fire has burned you in the past. It has hurt you terribly," he spoke, placing his hands on his chest. "But in the end, fire is what can and will heal you. Fire will set you free," Zuko spoke calmly, taking a step towards her. He removed his hands from his chest and reached out towards her, pressing his open palms against her chest. A soothing warmth immediately spread through Katara and she melded into his touch, seeking more and more of the cleansing flame. His palms moved from her chest all the way around her back, drawing her into his embrace. She felt her fears, her grief, her most painful memories of the past turning into kindling to be slowly burned away by this powerful flame that she was drawing from Zuko, gradually building into an all consuming inferno.

It was then that Katara woke up with a startled gasp, for a moment too confused from the vivid dream to realize where she was. _I'm on the Ember Island... completely drenched in sweat... and I'm starting to have dreams involving Zuko. This is... spiraling out of control. You're losing it, Katara, get it together!_

Having for a while tossed and turned in her bed that suddenly felt too soft and too comfortable, Katara realized that trying to fall asleep again was a doomed effort. She needed some kind of a distraction, so she quickly threw on her swimwear and snuck out of her room and out of the estate, into the courtyard. The moon was bright high above her and Suki had left some of the lanterns around the pool lit, making the courtyard into quite the romantic little corner of the estate. There was absolute silence surrounding her in the dead of the night, even the nature itself surrounding the estate slept firmly. With the estate built on a somewhat more remote side of the island, something that had allowed them to hide there so effectively during the war, barely any sounds drifted over to the estate from the other properties around the island. It all felt as if Katara was the only one restless on Ember Island tonight.

She didn't dwell on that for too long, instead diving head first into the pool, the naturally graceful swimmer that she was, feeling like a fish in her element, water. Katara made slow circles around the pool, swimming on her back so that she could stare at the moonlit, starry sky above her. Ever so slowly, Katara felt her breathing become slow and steady as she gradually calmed herself and felt her thoughts settle into safe and familiar patterns. _This is exactly what I needed… just swimming and relaxing and having no thoughts of Zuko…_ _oh no, I just did it again!_ She grumbled in frustration, increasing the pace of her swimming, trying to catch a different trail of thought, but now that she was trying to make a purposeful effort not to think about Zuko, every stray thought she tried to pick up inevitably led her back to thinking about Zuko.

It seemed as if swimming would not help her obtain the peace of mind she needed to fall asleep again, so Katara climbed out of the pool and decided to try something else. She sat by the pool, nimbly assuming the lotus pose and tried to immerse herself into meditation. Katara knew of at least a dozen different techniques, all serving the purpose of slowing her breathing, calming her mind, clearing her thoughts and helping her achieve inner peace. True, none of these techniques were created for the purpose of countering insistent thoughts regarding a certain charming young Fire Lord, but Katara still felt determined to try everything she could.

Katara attempted several different breathing techniques. In the end, she began to suspect that some of them were designed with the implicit purpose of summoning _more_ persistent thoughts involving Zuko. No, meditating didn't seem to be the answer, either. She had always struggled with patience during meditating sessions, and now her patience was all but completely exhausted. Meditating was something that came more naturally to Aang, and when she was with him, he instilled her with certain calm that made it much easier for her as well. But now Aang was nowhere near and her attempts at meditation failed spectacularly.

She forced herself to think about Aang. That was a dangerous admission already. She had never had to _force_ herself to think about Aang. It was becoming so bad that now she had to make an actual _effort_ to keep her mind on her boyfriend. And even then it wasn't working! To Katara's horror, the mental image of Aang's smiling face began to twist, and his arrow tattoo swirled to become someone else's very familiar facial scar. _I'm losing my mind, aren't I?_ Katara wondered helplessly. _Whatever is happening to me, it just won't stop until it consumes me entirely._

Resolving not to give up just yet, Katara decided one last thing before heading back inside where only sleeplessness awaited. She knew that this was most likely a terrible idea because her waterbending always suffered when she was in such emotional turmoil, but on the other hand, the bright full moon high up in the sky made her brimming with untapped power and energy.

Turning to the swimming pool, Katara began with the easiest of forms by drawing tendrils of water from the pool and fluidly shaping it and moving it snaking around her body. Maintaining her focus on the water she was already manipulating, Katara began to draw more and more tendrils of water from the pool, adding to what already was circling around her. When she was almost completely encircled with the swirling streams of water, Katara was satisfied, now starting to peel them off one by one, splitting them into simple but effective water whips, lashing out with precision strikes and allowing the water to collect back into the pool.

Encouraged, she decided to continue with progressively more difficult forms. She shaped several large balls of water, easily rotating them above the pool, coalescing into one huge ball and then splitting it back into smaller balls again. Eventually, she moved the large mass of water above her and then let loose with a powerful jet of water that streamed dozens of yards high up into the air. As the water began to crash back down towards where she stood, Katara nimbly stepped aside and let out a breath of ice, freezing the water as it fell and forming a large chunk of ice, almost like a sculpture. With a gesture of her hand, the frozen water reverted back to its liquid form and streamed back into the pool.

Smiling happily, Katara decided to try something even more complicated. She withdrew a large amount of water from the pool and raised it above her head. She then froze it into a huge block of ice, balancing it above her with the intention to splinter it into hundreds of smaller projectiles of ice and send them crashing back into the pool, like on that fateful occasion on which she had come close to killing that monster, Yon Rha. _And I'm not even getting distracted by thoughts of Zuko. Thoughts of Zuko... of Zuko... Zuko..._

The block of ice above her shattered prematurely as she lost control over her waterbending, and hundreds of sharp projectiles plummeted towards her. In the very last moment, Katara managed to project an ice shield to cover her head and upper body, but many of the projectiles still managed to strike her feet and shins, some drawing blood and making her grunt in pain.

_Katara, you fool, what is wrong with you?_ She mentally chided herself, quickly gathering some of the water and sitting down next to the pool to mend the broken skin of her legs before anyone had noticed all the racket she had caused and come outside to investigate.

"Katara?" a voice she had been dreading to hear quietly called out to her. _So much for being quiet and getting away with it unnoticed._ The owner of the voice appeared next to the pool moments later. Zuko had hastily thrown a robe around his shoulders, looking a little disheveled, as well as concerned. "What happened?" he asked, pointing at her legs.

"I, uh... lost control of my waterbending," she admitted reluctantly. At least she had already healed up most of the damage done, and those had been superficial wounds anyway. "What are you doing out here? Please don't tell me I woke you up."

"Well... you were being a little loud," Zuko shrugged. "Waterbending isn't always the most subtle. Anyway, why are you out here waterbending in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep," Katara mumbled, getting back up to her feet. Her shins didn't hurt as such, she only felt a little sore, which was very fortunate. That little accident could have turned out much worse and she knew it.

"I hear that a lot from you lately," Zuko remarked. _When did he become so annoyingly perceptive?_ Katara wondered. "I am starting to get concerned about you, Katara."

"Don't, really," Katara tried to brush him off. "It's not a big deal. It's just being in a new place, it takes time to get used to, you know?"

"Mhm," Zuko frowned, looking like he didn't quite believe her. Katara didn't blame him, she knew that she was the world's least convincing liar, but she just couldn't help herself. "You would tell me if there was something bothering you, right?"

"Of course I would!" Katara exclaimed. "But there's nothing wrong, so you can relax. Let's just go back to be-... to our respective beds," she corrected herself desperately. Zuko's eyebrows rose a little at her faux pas.

"I'm sorry... I know I'm being a pain," he let out a sigh. "I just can't help feeling that there's something eating away at you, and I want to help."

"You're not being a pain at all," Katara smiled as she moved to quickly reassure him. "You're being very sweet and caring. Thank you, Zuko."

He smiled back at her. "You know, Katara... there are things about you that only I know of," he said earnestly, moving a step closer and taking her hand in his, brushing an errant strand of hair away from her brow with his other hand. "Those secrets will stay with me and only me until the end of my days. I hope that is proof enough that you can trust me."

Katara looked up into his eyes, so full of genuine concern and emotion. He was so damnably attentive, caring, charming and handsome. It was becoming too much for Katara to handle and she felt something breaking inside of her, something that had held her back for the past few days. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, rose on her toes slightly towards him... and placed a kiss firmly onto his lips.

It wasn't just a chaste peck, not at all. This was a kiss full of raging emotions and withheld passion. Once Zuko had recovered from the surprise, he began to kiss her back with equal passion, about to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a tight embrace, but at the last moment, Katara snapped back to reality and dodged out of the embrace.

Without looking at Zuko, Katara ran right past him and into the estate, dashing straight for her room. Once inside, she slammed the door shut and leaned with her back against the door, slowly sliding downwards and remaining crumpled on the floor, shocked by what she had just done.


	11. Chapter 11

Early next morning, dawn caught Katara standing alone at the docks of Ember Island. She was absentmindedly fiddling with the straps of her backpack, even as her eyes scanned the docks, wondering which of the fishermen she could talk into taking her back to the Fire Nation capital right there and then.

She was going back alone. There could be no discussion about that, not after the events of last night. She had kissed Zuko, like some... wild savage with no restraint whatsoever! There was no denying to herself what was happening any longer. She was falling for Zuko and she knew it. She was falling hard.

_I'm ruining my own relationship, I'm risking seriously hurting Aang... I'm creating tension between Zuko and Mai. And if their engagement collapses because of me, I would have robbed the Fire Nation of a chance for lasting peace! I won't have that on my conscience!_ No, it was decided. She had to get out of here before her lack of restraint led to something with even more disastrous consequences. Katara was going back to the capital, and then on the next hot air balloon back to the Earth Kingdom.

As she was still deciding on which fisherman to approach first with her plea, Katara suddenly became aware of heavy steps behind her, a group of several people approaching her. The young waterbender turned around and recoiled in surprise, seeing Mai standing there with a smirk on her lips, the girl surrounded by four heavily armored guards. Katara hadn't seen men wearing this particular color combination of brown and dark red before, but these men looked like they meant business, wearing helmets that covered their entire faces, glaring at her through narrow eye slits.

"What are you up to now, Mai?" Katara crossed her arms on her chest, after the initial surprise refusing to act intimidated. "And who are these men with you?"

"Some of my loyal household guards," Mai replied. _So that's why she went to her family estate on Ember Island yesterday,_ Katara realized. "We just came to see you off. I'm glad you got the right idea yourself, water peasant girl, but I still decided to bring some additional muscle to make sure that you really leave... both Ember Island, and Zuko's life."

Mai's threatening attitude immediately triggered Katara's stubborn streak. "Well, maybe I just reconsidered leaving," she snorted, giving the other girl a challenging stare. "What are you going to do about it, Mai?"

"I plan to do absolutely nothing about it personally," Mai replied with a mock yawn, idly raising a hand to her lips and blowing on her fingertips. "But my friends here," she nodded at the four guards by her side. "Will make sure that you depart Ember Island right here and right now. Boys?" At her command, the four guards all assumed battle stance, flames flaring up around their hands. 

"Threatening me while we're standing on the docks, surrounded by water?" Katara blinked incredulously. "That's a terrible idea, Mai."

"Take her out!" Mai shouted. Katara immediately found herself on the receiving end of four incoming projectiles of burning flames. Instead of being spaced out, all the guards had aimed for a direct hit, so Katara didn't bother wasting her time and effort on blocking, but instead gracefully danced out of the way, effortlessly raising several columns of water on both sides of the docks, sending them crashing down on her foes, the water turning into chunks of ice just as it was about to strike them. One of the guards realized that it was too late to try and block the attack, instead choosing to leap into the water. Another guard tried to raise a shield of fire, but it was too weak to absorb the impact and he was knocked into the water as well, only a lot more bruised than the first guard.

The two remaining guards managed to dodge her attack, remaining in the fight for now. They came at her with furious blasts of fire projectiles, but the thick barrier of ice that Katara had summoned absorbed the attacks with ease. Straining with effort, Katara began to reshape the barrier into a mass of individual ice shards, similar to how she had tried the evening before, but this time she was far more successful, a swarm of sharp icy needles hurtling towards Mai and her two remaining guards. Seeing what was coming at them, the two guards instantly abandoned their mistress and instead chose to dive into the water. Mai herself appeared frozen and immobile, but Katara would not allow her to be seriously harmed, at the last moment redirecting all the shards harmlessly away from her.

"Still think it's a good idea to try and force me into leaving?" Katara called out to Mai.

"You should still leave if you know what's good for you," Mai spat back.

"I will only leave if you can make me," Katara challenged. Mai did not move, instead she simply kept glaring at Katara. "Just as I thought. You know, if you hadn't shown up to intimidate me, I would have been out of your hair by now, but instead I'm now going back to the estate. Back to Zuko," she added spitefully, just to rub some salt into Mai's wounds, swiftly walking past the other girl and starting on her way back to the estate.

_Spirits, I thought I was sorry about ruining Zuko's relationship with Mai, but... no, I am not sorry about it one bit!_ Katara fumed as she walked. _This girl is horrible! Regardless of what happens next... there's no way him marrying Mai is a good idea. Really... I'm doing him a favor._

* * *

Zuko lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, having given up on trying to sleep, something that wasn't very likely after Katara had surprised him with that kiss. Still, he was completely taken by surprise when the doors to his bedroom were flung wide open and someone barged in, breathless. "Zuko, you're awake?" it was Suki. "We have a problem."

"I can imagine. I don't believe you would be barging in like this without a reason," Zuko remarked, quickly getting out of the bed and throwing his robe around his shoulders.

"There was an incident at the docks just now," Suki explained, still trying to catch her breath. "Katara was there, I think she was trying to find a boat to take her back to the capital, but then Mai showed up with some goons and ordered them to attack Katara!"

"Wait, Katara tried to leave?!" Zuko panicked.

"Uh... yes, but maybe that's not the thing to focus on first," Suki seemed to be a little frustrated with his reaction. "Anyway, Katara is back at the estate, safe and sound. The point is that Mai ordered her household guards to attack her!"

"So that's why Mai snuck off to her family estate yesterday!" Zuko realized, putting the two and two together. "She wanted to have some extra muscle standing by. I imagine Katara wiped the floor with them?"

"She most certainly did," Suki grinned broadly. "How do you want to handle this?"

Zuko frowned, deep in thought. This wasn't something that he could overlook. But he also knew that he was treading dangerous waters when dealing with Mai and her family. Then again... if he did nothing and let Mai off the hook for something like this, it would project major weakness on his part. Inaction would just encourage Mai's family and other power brokers of the Fire Nation to press even harder against the Fire Lord's authority.

"First things first, let's get official and presentable," Zuko began. "Get Ty Lee and put on your full garb. Then go and find Mai. Bring her back to the estate."

"What if she doesn't want to come with us?" Suki looked uncertain. She clearly understood the volatility of the situation. "Are we allowed to use force with her?"

"As a last resort, but yes, you are free to use force," Zuko nodded sharply. "Now go. I'll make my preparations and meet you in the courtyard." Suki ran off, still looking rather nervous, leaving Zuko to finish dressing.

_I had hoped I wouldn't have to use the royal outfit on this vacation._ Zuko sighed deeply, letting his casual robe fall to the ground as he picked up the heavy garment, the elaborate Fire Lord robes with its distinctive spiked shoulders. He stood in front of the mirror, quickly forming the top knot of his hair and then carefully fastening it to keep the Fire Nation insignia-shaped royal headpiece in place, frowning a little at his reflection. He often heard how much more natural wearing the royal garment came to him now, but truth be told, Zuko sometimes still felt like the robes didn't quite fit him the way they were supposed to.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and walked out of his room. On his way towards the courtyard, Zuko stopped, for a moment considering walking up to Katara's quarters and making sure that she was alright, but then he decided against it. _One thing at a time, Zuko,_ he reminded himself. _Mai first. Then you can ponder about how to approach Katara._

He knew that he would have to be very careful and patient with the beautiful waterbender. The fact that she had tried to leave the island so suddenly implied that she was feeling very emotionally vulnerable. _Knowing Katara, she's probably feeling awful about that kiss,_ Zuko thought, smiling pensively, recalling the surprise kiss of the night before, the way she had trembled from all the conflicting emotions surging through her as their lips had met. _I'll have to move very slowly with her. She mustn't feel as if I'm pressing her into something she's not ready for._

Still, as he well knew, this wasn't the time to get caught up thinking of Katara again, dealing with Mai had to take precedence. Stealing himself for what would inevitably be a difficult confrontation, Zuko left the estate and began slowly pacing around the courtyard, mentally preparing all the possible arguments he might have to use with Mai.

He didn't have to wait long. Three figures soon appeared on the rocky path, Mai walking at the front of the small group, wearing her customary blank, impassive stare. Suki and Ty Lee flanked her closely, but it seemed as if hostilities hadn't occurred, something that Zuko was thankful for.

The group came to a halt in front of Zuko, Mai finally deciding to face him. For a moment, Zuko thought that he had detected a hint of some emotion in her dark eyes, but it wasn't of the flattering kind. _Contempt? Disdain? Something along those lines._

"Your lackeys informed me that the great Fire Lord wishes to speak with me," Mai drawled, making an effort to sound particularly provocative. "Well, here I am. What do you desire, oh Fire Lord?"

"You know perfectly well why I summoned you," Zuko replied in a level voice, trying to remain calm. "The incident at the docks."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Mai smirked. "I won't be pressing any charges. You can tell Katara it's water under the bridge."

"Well... it was more like water under the docks," Ty Lee butted in. "And then it was all like... fweeeeee-splash! And all your goons went for a swim!" she added with a broad grin, but at Zuko's incredulous stare Ty Lee blinked and coughed embarrassedly, falling silent again.

"Don't act like you're the wounded party here," Zuko snapped, starting to lose his temper. "You ordered the guards of your household to attack my guest. Someone who's safety and well-being I am honor-bound to ensure! That is a serious offence, so I advise you to stop being so flippant about it."

"She was already leaving, she was hardly your guest anymore," Mai shrugged.

"I don't see it that way," Zuko shook his head. "I can't just ignore what you tried to do and leave your actions without any consequences."

"Very well then, tell me what shall be my punishment?" Mai sighed, looking bored. "No dessert for a week?"

"Afraid it's a little more serious than that, Mai," Zuko glared at her. "Our arrangement? Consider it null and void."

For once, Mai actually looked stunned. "Are you crazy?" she exclaimed aloud. "You clearly haven't thought this through, Zuko. Think of the consequences!"

"Oh, believe me, I've already heard all the veiled threats and suggestions from your father and your uncle, when we discussed our potential union," Zuko laughed. "I know what I'll be dealing with. You can run along now and join them at the conspiracy table."

"In the name of what we once shared, I'll give you one last opportunity to reconsider," Mai warned. "If you persist with this foolish course of action, you just might find some regions of the Fire Nation slipping from your grasp. And do you think the Avatar will rush to your defense again? After you have been trying so hard to poach his girlfriend?"

"I have not... what are you talking about! Anyway, you think you can threaten me?" Zuko all but shouted. "That just makes it easier for me to make the decision! Mai, you are hereby banned from the royal court, and from my presence. Suki, escort her from the estate. Ty Lee, gather her belongings for delivery to her family estate."

For a moment, Mai looked too shocked to even speak, stiffly turning around and then walking off haughtily, not waiting on Suki to escort her. "Are you certain of this?" Suki asked him boldly, looking wracked with doubt.

"I am," Zuko nodded. He had had his doubts, but not any longer. "In fact, I should have done it sooner. I shouldn't have even agreed to this arrangement of political convenience in the first place."

"It's bound to make our future far more... interesting, that's for sure," Suki chuckled. She then quickly cast a glance away from Zuko and towards the estate. Zuko also turned his head, just in time to see the vague outline of Katara's shape as she disappeared back into the estate, having stood on the porch and likely having overheard most of the conversation.

Zuko sighed inwardly, wondering just how to approach Katara after everything that had happened. _Spirits, I wish my mother or Uncle Iroh were here... I need their advice more than anything now,_ Zuko thought desperately, suddenly feeling very much out of his depth.


	12. Chapter 12

Following all the explosive excitement of the morning, Katara didn't leave her room again until later in the afternoon. When she did, she behaved very much in the manner that Zuko had expected her to behave, doing her best to avoid remaining alone with him and always making sure that Suki or Ty Lee were close by. At first, she hadn't even allowed herself as much as to look at him, but fortunately as time passed, she began to feel more comfortably and engaged in small talk once again, and Zuko made sure that she didn't feel like he was going to bring up the events of the previous night, especially the kiss.

While Zuko was still pondering how to melt the ice between them, it was Ty Lee who suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey guys?" she asked with that trademark grin of hers. "How come we've been here for more than a day... and we haven't had a beach party yet!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That would be amazing!" Suki nodded eagerly, but then stopped herself from getting too excited, remembering her obligations as she gave Zuko a pleading stare.

"I don't see why not," he shrugged, glancing at Katara, the waterbender appearing a little conflicted again. "Remember that secluded bit of coastline you can get to from the other side of the estate?" Zuko smiled at Katara. "The one we used while hiding from the Fire Nation forces during the war? I remember you used to have a lot of fun on that beach. And so did you, Suki."

"Absolutely, that's why I want to go back," Suki beamed happily. She reached out to Katara, taking the other girl's hands and pulling her out of her seat. "Come on, Katara, say you'll come with us, it'll be so much fun!"

"Sure, I will," Katara smiled at her friend, then turning her smile at Zuko.

"Great!" Suki exclaimed, dragging Katara away with her. "Come, help me grab all the supplies we'll need. Ty Lee? Ty Lee, where did you disappear to again? I need you to find the kuai ball net!" 

Zuko simply leaned back in his folding chair, listening to the excited chatter of the three young women in the background. On one hand, he felt himself incredibly lucky, even blessed. He found himself at a splendorous estate at perhaps the most remarkable resort location in the world, in the company of a girl he was developing a frighteningly powerful crush on, accompanied by his two favorite bodyguards, close personal friends and simply overall a pair of amazing girls.

_And then, on the other hand... the girl I'm crushing on is the Avatar's girlfriend. She's dealing with massive amounts of guilt, because she clearly has something for me as well. I'm risking my relationship with Aang because of all this. And I've just made my position as the Fire Lord far less secure by sending Mai away. That's... wow, that's a pretty disastrous summary, when you think about it rationally. I bet my uncle and the rest of the White Lotus Order will be impressed once they hear about my... unique methods of governing,_ Zuko thought, inwardly rolling his eyes.

_Then again... what would really change if I did something that would make Katara leave now?_ Zuko asked himself. _We've set these events in motion, and I feel like it's too late to try and stop them. The only thing now is to follow through, see what happens, and then try to deal with it. Gah... when I put it like that, it really sounds like a terrible plan, doesn't it?_

Shaking his head in frustration and deciding that he had done enough grim thinking, Zuko rose from his seat and went inside to help the others to gather all the supplies for their beach party. It didn't take long for everything to be collected and their little group of four made their way down a narrow cliff-hidden path to the beach. Thicker clusters of palm trees surrounded this part of the beach, providing an ideal isolated spot far away from the eyes of other inhabitants of the island. They all laid out their beach towels to claim a spot in the dark volcanic sand, but only Zuko remained lounging on his towel, Suki and Ty Lee immediately starting to set up a kuai ball court, while Katara dashed off to plunge into the pristine blue waters for a refreshing swim. Afterwards, she decided to remain in the water, bending herself a nice little raft of ice which she then used to ride the waves with remarkable grace and agility, her laughter and cries of excitement tugging at Zuko's heartstrings. He decided that if for the rest of his life he could just lay there and watch Katara riding the waves, dominating her element like some kind of an enchanting water spirit, he would die a very happy man.

By the time Katara had had enough of fun and games in the water and had returned to join the rest of them, Suki and Ty Lee had just about finished their work on the kuai ball court.

"So!" Ty Lee called out to both Katara and Zuko, resting on their beach towels. The girl was grinning broadly, spinning and balancing the ball effortlessly on the tip of her index finger. "Team Kyoshi is challenging Team Bender to a game of kuai ball! Will you accept this challenge?"

Zuko looked at Katara, only to be met with uncertainty. "Do you remember the rules?" he asked.

"I think so, but that's not the problem," she replied simply. "I'm just... not very good at it. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember you being bad at kuai," Zuko shrugged. "Sure, we didn't play all that much, but I recall you were at least decent. I mean... Sokka was just, ugh," he winced at the memory. "And Toph..."

"Toph is blind, Zuko!" Katara glared at him.

"Oh... yes, I suppose that would be unfair to compare," Zuko blushed with embarrassment. "Well, I'm not going to force you if you don't want to play. But we can't have a game unless you play."

"Oh, say you'll join us, Katara, pretty please!" Ty Lee begged, making puppy eyes at Katara. Zuko had to admit, it was extremely effective. Saying 'no' to Ty Lee definitely felt as bad as kicking a puppy. "Suki and I tried so hard to set up the court!" she skillfully added the extra twist.

Katara's heart was definitely not made of ice. There was absolutely no way she could deny Ty Lee's request. "Oh, very well, I'll play but you must promise not to laugh at me!" she added firmly.

"There will be nothing to laugh about, Katara, trust me," Zuko smiled at her as they both got up and walked over to join Suki and Ty Lee at the net. 

Ty Lee was by far the best kuai player amongst them. Her circus acrobat background enabled her to perform moves that many professional kuai players would have been jealous of. But Ty Lee was also exceptionally sweet and compassionate, as well as a good sport, so even though she could have scored a lot of easy points by purposefully targeting Katara who was the weak link in her and Zuko's duo, Ty Lee instead chose to mostly pepper Zuko with her attacks.

Zuko considered himself fairly skilled at kuai ball, definitely superior to both Katara and Suki. But he could not hold a candle to Ty Lee's skill, struggling to cope with her offence. When he did manage to keep the ball in play, Katara actually did fairly well to then set up his next attack, which Zuko tried to aim at Suki as much as possible. It wasn't that Suki was a bad player, far from it, she was both agile and exceptionally quick, but she had a tendency to be overly aggressive and try to go for angles that simply weren't there, probably trying to impress her girlfriend a bit too much.

Katara had enjoyed a rough start after Suki had nearly knocked her out of the court, and then a few fumbled passes made her and Zuko's team fall helplessly behind. She seemed a little nervous and her movements felt stiff, but a couple of decent plays later Katara seemed to regain her confidence, loosening up and starting to enjoy herself. It wasn't enough for her and Zuko's team to recover and they blew the first match by the score of 5:10, but the second game they played was much closer and towards the end, both teams were tied at eight apiece.

That was when Suki caught the luckiest break of all. Her smash from way back of the court was heading straight for Katara who looked prepared to easily handle it. However, the ball dipped suddenly before crossing over and caught the top of the net, slowly rolling over and hitting the ground on Katara and Zuko's side of the net. Having already reacted to the initial attack, Katara could not readjust in time and was forced to flail helplessly in the sand, growling in frustration as the ball toppled to the ground agonizingly close to her.

"That was pure luck!" Zuko called out, tossing the ball back over the net for Ty Lee to serve.

"And luck is always on the side of the winners!" Suki laughed back, probably relieved that her risky attack had paid off. "Come on Ty Lee, it's all on you now!"

"Don't worry, Suki, I've got this," the other girl laughed with a mischievous wink, making Zuko wonder what sort of tricks Ty Lee was up to now. "Watch this!" she called out, tossing the ball high up in the air, then taking a huge leap and sending the ball crashing down on Zuko's side of the court.

It wasn't the most difficult of serves that Zuko had been forced to deal with during their matches, but Ty Lee had put it dead center of the court. As shouting "I've got it!" Zuko leapt for the ball, he realized that Katara was shouting and doing the same as he was. They collided with considerable force and crashed in the sand together, a tangled heap, while the ball struck the court uninterrupted, much to Ty Lee and Suki's loud cheering. 

Once Zuko had come to a standstill, he realized that he had become completely entangled with Katara. Her arm and leg were trapped under his body, and as a result she was lodged firmly against his chest. While her closeness and the feel of her silky skin was absolutely dizzying, Zuko realized that the weight of his body was likely causing her discomfort and he shifted slightly so that she could remove her arm and leg. But even if he had expected her to disentangle and then separate as quickly as possible, Katara seemed a little entranced and slow in actually getting off of him.

"We didn't get it," she remarked with a shy smile, for a moment remaining sitting astride of him, but then slowly moving away.

"No... I don't think we did," Zuko managed, trying to steady his racing heartbeat, which was a near impossible task considering how arousing Katara's proximity was.

"You guys up for another rematch?" Ty Lee called out to them as they both rose from the dark volcanic sand.

"No, I think Zuko and I need to reevaluate our strategy," Katara shook her head.

"You do that while we're going for a swim," Suki cried, tugging on Ty Lee's arm. "Come on, last one in the water is a lame turtle-duck!"

As the two giggling bodyguards crashed into the water, Zuko returned to perch on his beach towel, hoping that Katara would join him instead of seeking distance. When Katara walked past her beach towel, Zuko instantly assumed the worst, but then with relief he realized that she was simply heading over to the supply pile to pour herself a glass of fruit juice. And not just for herself as she filled two glasses and then used her waterbending to cool the drink, forming cubes of ice inside the glass. Wordlessly, she returned to where they had laid out their towels, smiling as she passed one of the glasses over to a grateful Zuko.

For a while they simply sat there, nursing their drinks, watching Suki and Ty Lee splashing in the water and listening to their giggles. A while later, Katara finally spoke. "I'm sorry about the whole situation with Mai," she said quietly.

"Don't be," Zuko shrugged. "Whatever may have happened with Mai, I think it simply hastened the inevitable."

"You really believe that?" Katara watched him with a curious look on her face. There was a tinge of relief to her voice. "I'm still worried about the political implications, though."

"I think Mai overestimates the influence her family wields," Zuko snorted. "With some extra caution, I should be able to counter anything they might try. Though perhaps I should consult Uncle Iroh for advice first."

"I wish he was in the capital with you," Katara sighed. "I know he seems happy in his tea shop in Ba Sing Se, but I can't help but feel that you would benefit from his insight."

"I would love for him to be here, but he says that he can help me even more by remaining in Ba Sing Se," Zuko replied. It didn't seem as if Katara quite understood what he had meant by that, but this was not something that Zuko felt he wanted to explain right now. The real reason for Iroh's stay in Ba Sing Se was that his uncle could gather information at the very heart of the Earth Kingdom, as well as coordinate the White Lotus network. Uncle Iroh was proving to be a highly valuable source of information and he had already on several occasions tipped Zuko off about potential trouble brewing.

"I suppose," Katara admitted with a sigh. "I hope I'm not crossing any lines by saying so, but... I was wondering if you don't actually feel really lonely in that big royal palace. Only Azula and your father are physically close by... and they're not much of a family," she frowned deeply. "I had expected that your mother and her new family would have moved in with you in the palace."

"My mother tried to settle in the palace," Zuko replied. "She tried for many months, but I could see that everything she had gone through there was reopening too many old wounds. I couldn't stand seeing her unhappy and trying so hard for my sake, so I sent her back to Hira'a. I am making sure that her family does not lack for anything, and I often visit her, Noren and Kiyi. I... probably should make another visit soon. It's been almost a month."

Katara didn't reply, simply looking at him slightly pensively. "As for what you said earlier..." Zuko continued. "I... suppose I do feel a little alone at times. Fortunately, there's always something to do. Anyway, I'm not the only one parted from my family... you probably miss your father as well."

"Yes, all the time," Katara agreed eagerly, smiling as she drifted back to her memories, though there seemed to be something else as well, some more conflicting emotions under the surface. "At least I got to spend time with him while visiting the South Pole."

"That time when you returned to find it already rebuilt?" Zuko inquired.

"Yes... and I found out that my father had become the Head Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe! Zuko, he had an office! My father had an office! In an almost palatial government building!" Katara exclaimed, sounding partly proud and partly frustrated. "Just imagine my shock... and on top of all that, he had begun a relationship with another woman. This Northerner by the name of Malina."

"Oh," Zuko winced in sympathy. He had read reports from the South, but they hadn't painted things quite like Katara was describing, nor did they include information about the personal affairs of Katara's father. "I am starting to understand why you feel so conflicted and unhappy when speaking about your return to the South Pole. And you probably didn't get to spend as much time as you would have liked with your father."

"No... something was always getting in the way," Katara sighed. "And I don't just mean Malina. She's actually not that bad... for a Northerner. But with everything that had happened… I just felt out of place. So, when you asked me if I missed my father, yes, I do. But do I want to return to the tribe to spend more time with him? I'm not so sure..."

"I wish things stood differently," Zuko spoke earnestly.

"Yes, so do I," Katara nodded. "Still... thank you for caring, Zuko. It means a lot."

"I must thank you for the same," he gave her a supportive smile. When she didn't shy away from his stare, Zuko felt emboldened enough to take her hand in his, and she appeared comfortable at the touch, not pulling away. "Thank you for being here, Katara."

"I-..." she began, but then quickly turned away, removing her hand, noticing that Ty Lee and Suki were walking back towards them. "Shall we humble a pair of arrogant bodyguards at kuai ball?" she turned back to him with a mirthful smile on her lips.

"You bet," Zuko grinned, rising to follow her.


	13. Chapter 13

Katara woke up, opening her eyes and briefly wondering what had awakened her in the middle of the night. Was it some kind of sudden noise? She held her breath and listened, but she could not hear a thing, the estate appeared completely quiet. It felt odd, because for once she had managed to fall asleep easily the evening before, following a magical day on the beach, but now suddenly she was awake again. For once, there hadn't been any distracting dreams of Zuko either.

Katara tossed and turned in her bed, but after a while found herself struggling to resume her sleep. Feeling thirsty and remembering having left a full pitcher of mango juice on the kitchen table, Katara rose from the bed and stepped out into the hallway, making sure to remain as quiet as possible. She hadn't advanced far down the hallway leading to the kitchen, when she overheard some muffled noises coming from the room ahead of her.

_Who could that be?_ Katara immediately became alerted, readying herself to waterbend if necessary as she slowly crept forward. _Has Mai sent more thugs to attack us?_ She wondered, carefully peeking into the kitchen and then freezing, for nothing could have prepared her for the scene playing out in front of her.

Ty Lee was sitting on the kitchen table with her back turned towards Katara. Her back was completely bare and the top of her swimsuit lay discarded on the table. Ty Lee's knees were parted wide, her legs wrapped around Suki's waist, as her girlfriend stood by the table, the pair losing themselves in a distracting make-out session. While Katara was trying to decide whether to announce her presence through an embarrassed cough, or try to sneak back to her bedroom, Ty Lee leaned backwards on the table, exposing her naked chest to the utterly stunned Katara who could only stand there and watch enthralled at how Suki's hands slid up her girlfriend's body, reaching her breasts to cup and gently squeeze them... at which point, Suki raised her head and her eyes met Katara's, standing by the kitchen door with mouth agape in shocked surprise.

"Aaah!" Suki gasped, removing her hands from Ty Lee's breasts, as if she had been burned. "Katara... uh... sorry, we're so sorry!" she quickly apologized. "Ty Lee, I told you no making out in the kitchen, but no, you just had to risk getting us into trouble!" Ty Lee was far too busy covering herself up to look apologetic.

"Sorry, I was just... taken by surprise," Katara managed, finding her throat completely dry. "Why would you apologize, anyway? I know you two are together."

"Yes, but we shouldn't be making out in the kitchen like that, it's not very professional," Suki blushed.

"But fun," Ty Lee added, equally red in the face.

"Well... as far as I'm concerned, I didn't see anything," Katara managed an encouraging smile. "So, if you want to pick up where you left off back in your quarters, that's completely fine by me..."

"Ty Lee, I think Katara is onto something," Suki grinned, tugging on her girlfriend's arm. "Let's disappear! And thank the lucky stars that it was Katara who walked in on us instead of Zuko!" she giggled, dragging Ty Lee away with her.

"Yes, if Zuko had walked in on you two, he would have probably experienced self-combustion," Katara chuckled at herself, still unable to believe what she had just witnessed. Also, she was sure she had come to the kitchen for some reason, but right now she couldn't remember why. _Oh yes, I was thirsty! And still am..._ she snapped her fingers, starting to look around for the pitcher of juice, but at that moment, a breathless Ty Lee rushed back into the kitchen.

Covering her naked breasts with her arm, Ty Lee grabbed her discarded top from the table. "Oops, I forgot something!" she exclaimed, quickly running off again.

_Spirits, that girl is crazy!_ Katara shook her head in amusement, finally having located the pitcher and pouring herself a generous glass of juice. _Crazy fun. I... can't blame Suki for falling for her while being parted from Sokka. Ty Lee is just so full of life..._

Having sated her immediate thirst, Katara refilled her glass and brought it with her as she retreated back to her bedroom, settling in her bed to try and resume sleeping. Once again, it became a struggle. The passionate scene between the two girls began to replay in her mind and she felt a familiar heat slowly starting to build in her core. Katara let out a frustrated growl and tried to think about something incredibly unromantic like Sokka always picking his nose and then eating the boogers when he thought nobody was watching, but even such a horrible mental image did not stop the scene of Ty Lee and Suki making out from transforming in her mind's eye into something else, something that stoked the fire within her tenfold, if not more than that.

Katara suddenly saw herself in Ty Lee's place on the kitchen table, leaning back, her loose hair splayed in all directions, while Zuko loomed above her, kissing her as he began to caress her body, then trailing his kisses downwards until his lips reached her bare breasts. In her fantasy, Katara saw herself burying her fingers in Zuko's hair, pulling him tighter against her chest. She shuddered from a sudden spike of arousal, whimpering as she shook her head and tried to dismiss the fantasy, but it refused to leave easily and the fire burning deep within her showed no sign of abating, if anything, it demanded immediate tending to.

Realizing that she would not fall asleep again unless she took care of her distressed state, Katara slipped a hand between her thighs and quickly established the occasionally practiced motion of her wrist to help and relieve her tensions. She felt embarrassed at how quickly she found her release this time, barely having to touch herself as the flame within rose and crested, making her sob into the pillow. With her hand remaining trapped between her thighs, Katara's body began to relax and her breathing slowed as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was still pitch dark outside as Zuko woke with a start, alerted by a sudden but recognizable sound out in the hallway, that of a creaking floorboard. Concerned that Mai might have sent some more of her household goons to cause trouble, Zuko quickly threw a robe over his shoulders and silently slipped out of his quarters, just in time to see a shadowy figure leaving the estate through the front door, Zuko only catching the faintest outline of the intruder's shape.

With the intent of cutting the intruder off, Zuko quickly bolted towards the estate's side entrance, remaining pressed tight against the wall as he moved to peek around the corner. He couldn’t see the intruder anywhere in the courtyard and for a moment Zuko thought that they had escaped already, but as he leaned a little further out from behind the corner, he caught a glimpse of a dark shape lingering by the entrance. As he was still deliberating how to proceed, Zuko became aware of the sounds of lithe footsteps slowly coming his way. The oblivious intruder passed right by him and Zuko reached out to firmly grasp their wrist, only to be rewarded by Katara's startled yelp.

"Oh," Zuko suddenly felt very foolish as he looked into Katara's wide eyes. "I didn’t expect you to be sneaking around in the middle of the night."

"Zuko!" Katara gasped at him, trying to recover from the sudden scare. "My heart is doing triple backflips now! And anyway... I do **not** sneak!"

"Sorry," Zuko smiled apologetically. "Couldn't sleep?" _Again?_ He nearly added, but withheld the comment.

"I fell asleep just fine, but I then woke up because of the dream I had," Katara explained, for some reason blushing lightly.

"A bad dream?" Zuko wondered. "Want to tell me about it?"

Katara’s eyes widened noticeably at that, and she appeared slightly horrified. "N-no… it’s not very interesting, anyway," she shrugged, looking eager to change the topic. "Anyway, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Eh, think nothing of it," Zuko replied. "It's a lovely night," he glanced at the skies, but they had turned cloudy. There also seemed to be heavy wind starting to pick up. "Well... it's a night, anyway," he amended with a smile. "Anyway, don't tell me you came out here for another bending exercise."

"Very funny," Katara glared at him. She then laughed and playfully elbowed his side. "Don't make it sound like I've regressed to the level of some beginner. I'm pretty sure I could still kick your ass easily. You've probably gone soft sitting on your throne."

"Oh, those are fighting words, Katara," Zuko wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"You sure you want to do this, fire boy?" Katara winked, pointing at the sky above. Between the clouds, the partially obscured pale moon shone weakly.

"Or we could just spar like we used to out on the beach all those years ago," Zuko offered. "I remember having a lot of fun back then." Katara nodded, smiling softly at the memories. "I think I enjoyed testing my skill against yours the most."

"Really?" Katara looked surprised. "Why? You've never told me this."

"Opposing elements," Zuko said. "I could learn the most from you, far more than I could learn from Toph or Aang. And also just because of your way of bending. I mean, Toph is all about brute force and Aang always pulls his punches during sparring. But you... you actually wanted to best me so badly. You always gave your best shot trying to take me down."

"Well, I have a confession to make," Katara smiled. "You were also my favorite sparring partner, and for much the same reasons. Aang barely tried against me, and when I bested him it didn't feel like much of a victory. And Toph... eh, fighting an earthbender is about as enjoyable as chewing rocks. Anyway... shall we?" she challenged, assuming her bending stance, legs spread at shoulder width.

"Seriously though, let's take this one slow, I don't want to alert Suki or Ty Lee," Zuko said, also assuming his form. There was another reason why he didn't believe a very intense sparring match was a great idea just now. They were both emotionally compromised, and as such didn't have the greatest control over their own bending. And Zuko knew that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hurt Katara, accidentally or not.

"Fine, I'll take it easy on you," Katara smiled, and with a flick of her wrist, water rose from the pool. Water whips began to pelt the ground where Zuko stood, but he didn't bother blocking them, instead swiftly dodging out of the way, unleashing a simple kick that sent a stream of fire in Katara's direction, merely to test her reaction. It was more than adequate, instead of wasting time shielding from the attack, Katara simply spun aside and with her next move, water splashed all over the courtyard and rapidly froze, keeping Zuko immobile. He answered by projecting a circle of fire centered on him outwards, melting the ice. Zuko just about managed to move out of the way as Katara followed up her offensive with a freezing ray that nearly struck him straight in the chest.

Still rolling away, Zuko lashed out with a counterattack, a pair of fire lashes, similar to Katara's water whips, aimed at her midsection. Again, Katara elected not to block but instead erected a column of ice underneath her feet, and the lashes struck the ice instead. The column of ice splintered into chunks, which Katara then launched at Zuko in rapid motion, and this time he was forced to go on the defensive, projecting a shield of intense fire that incinerated the shards before they reached him, but it also robbed Zuko of the opportunity to counter. Meanwhile, Katara went on the attack yet again, this time summoning a column of ice under Zuko and sending him flying. Katara then unleashed a flurry of water whips at the spot where Zuko was supposed to fall, but he never did land, instead using jet propulsion to levitate above ground. With a grin of excitement on his face, Zuko went right back on the attack, immediately putting Katara on the defensive.

With every move and counter, Zuko and Katara became more immersed in their dance-like bending contest. More and more complicated forms were invoked, a true battle of skill as well as wills, and to Zuko this brought back the memories of their sparring from years ago. It was during their contest that Zuko realized just why he found sparring with Katara so entrancing. Just like Zuko himself, Katara didn't do anything by half-measures, it just simply was not in her nature. A casual observer would only see her sweet, compassionate and nurturing side, but those who actually _knew_ Katara were aware that she always applied herself with intensity and passion that was incredibly rare. Their sparring matches had revealed it back then, and it still held true to this day.

Completely lost in this primal dance of fire and ice with Katara, Zuko became vaguely aware of something else taking place outside of their bending duel. Were those voices calling out at them, and was there movement of shapes somewhere nearby? Zuko didn't dare to stop bending, uncertain if Katara had also taken notice, for she continued to press her offense against him. Then, as if in slow motion, he saw someone leaping high above them both in an acrobatic jump, landing directly behind Katara's back. Two quick and powerful jabs followed. Katara froze, letting out a pained grunt as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed like a sack of rice.

"Umm," Zuko remarked in confusion, looking on as a scantily clad Ty Lee stood over Katara's prone form, a look of frozen horror on the girl's face. Equally semi-naked Suki stood close by, stunned and wide-eyed. "Well, that's not how I expected our little contest to end. I don't think Katara will accept me as the winner."

"Oh no! I chi-blocked Katara, I'm so, **so** sorry!" Ty Lee gasped, appearing on the verge of tears. 

"I thought we were under attack," Suki explained apologetically. "We should have checked, but it looked like you were in trouble," she told Zuko. "And, well... we are sworn to protect you, after all."

"It's alright, it was an honest mistake," Zuko smiled at the pair, but Ty Lee still looked inconsolable. "Don't blame yourself too much Ty Lee, we know that Katara won't hold it against you. Once she recovers."

"Ugh, I'm such a fool," Ty Lee still lamented her misfortune.

"Come here," Suki said softly, embracing her distraught girlfriend. "Let's go inside and I'll make you a nice cup of jasmine tea to make you feel better. Though we should probably first help with Katara."

"What?" Zuko jumped from the mention of Katara's name. "No... no, I'll take care of her. She should come back to her senses shortly. I must say, Ty Lee... nobody can chi-block quite like you. I feel so much safer knowing that you're on my side." The girl flashed a bright smile back at him, immediately feeling much better as she followed Suki back inside.

Katara was starting to slowly regain her senses, but Zuko decided not to wait. He gathered the waterbender in his arms, marveling at how light she felt, effortlessly carrying Katara back to her bedroom and settling her down onto the bed. Katara finally opened her eyes and let out another groan, finding it very hard to move her limbs. "Ow... what happened?" she eventually managed. "How did it happen? I don't see how you could have-..."

"Oh, I didn't do this," Zuko smiled apologetically. "This is how Ty Lee's chi-blocking feels like. They mistook our sparring for an actual attack and Ty Lee took you down."

Katara blinked. "For such a sweet girl, she sure packs a punch, doesn't she?"

"Oh yes, and I assure you, she feels terribly about her mistake," Zuko said.

"Aw, tell her not to worry, I'm sure it will pass quickly," Katara smiled. "Umm... it **will** pass quickly, right?"

"Well..." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "There's a reason why Ty Lee is probably the best chi-blocker who's ever lived. It'll pass eventually. Oh, and..." he thought of something, blushing slightly. "There is a way I can make it a little easier on you."

"Please do," Katara looked at him imploringly.

"Alright, but I'll have to turn you over on the bed," Zuko managed awkwardly. When Katara did not protest, he proceeded with the task, easily rolling her over in the bed. He placed his palms against Katara's pressure points on her lower back and below the shoulder blade, where Ty Lee's jabs had struck. Zuko invoked the flame within him, letting it warm his hands and spread through Katara's pressure points, opening them right up and restoring some of her chi flow. "Does that feel better?" he asked.

"That feels... amazing..." Katara sighed. "Please don't stop..." she added with a blissful look on her face. Zuko felt his cheeks burn when he realized that she was making tiny, infinitesimal noises, almost like purring. Suddenly, he wanted to continue warming her like that for as long as she would allow it.

Indeterminate amount of time passed before Katara spoke up again, sounding a little reluctant. "I... think you can stop now, the discomfort is all gone," she said. "And it probably takes something from you to keep it up..."

"As long as you're feeling better," Zuko told her.

"I am," Katara smiled. "But I'll need your help to flip me back again. I'm no longer in pain, but I still feel like boneless jelly."

Zuko smiled as he gently rolled Katara onto her back, his heart skipping at the grateful look she gave him. Her hair had become a tangled mess, splayed all over the pillow, and her rare moment of physical vulnerability only added to the intense beauty she radiated. Zuko found it very hard to look away, but it seemed as she felt the same, never breaking the eye contact between them. "This was a crazy day, wasn't it?" he eventually managed, aware that he sounded a little hoarse. "In a good way, though. I think."

"I enjoyed every moment of it," Katara smiled with a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"The only thing this day is missing is the explosive ending of the previous evening," Zuko spoke with sudden boldness, daring to mention the kiss of the evening before. Much to his surprise and relief, Katara did not appear uncomfortable.

"Well, I can't help you with that," she replied a little cheekily. "I can't lift my head from the pillow to surprise you again..."

"I, uh..." Zuko felt himself blushing furiously. "I mean... I could return the favor. Unless... unless you would see that as me taking advantage of you being disabled by chi-blocking."

"You'll never find out unless you try," Katara uttered, her cheeks reddening at her own boldness.

Zuko could hardly believe his ears. Katara was... not discouraging him? All the quandaries of whether it was the right thing to do suddenly felt irrelevant. He began to lean closer to her, stopping mid-way towards her lips to see whether the expression in her eyes had changed. It hadn't. Her eyes were the same, half-lidded, soft and warmly inviting. He closed the rest of the distance to her lips.

She tasted so sweet, of mangoes, but with a little hint of cinnamon. Their tongues wrestled and danced, and the way she sighed into his mouth quickly began to fill Zuko with an even greater need than to be just kissing her. The need became so intense and powerful, that it frightened Zuko and he reluctantly pulled away from her lips, his heart swelling with emotion as he watched her, breathing heavily, her chest heaving. There was so much he so desperately wanted to do with her, things that went far beyond kissing, but to even consider them when she was in a physically vulnerable state, it all felt a little wrong to Zuko. He withdrew altogether, against his greatest wishes, watching the myriad of emotions playing across Katara's face. He thought he could see happiness there, also reluctance, but most of all, there was understanding.

"I... should probably let you sleep, Katara," he spoke, almost shaking with restraint. "There's been... enough excitement today, and you need your rest."

"I do, yes," Katara whispered. "Goodnight, Zuko."

"Goodnight, Katara," the young Fire Lord replied, getting up and leaving the room, feeling dazed as he made his way back to his bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Katara sat comfortably in the cushions of the large drawing room on the second floor of the estate, slowly sipping her jasmine tea and idly observing the storm that was slowly brewing outside. It was an early hour still, wind whipping at the palm trees, howling as it threw itself against the estate, broken branches and tree leaves being blown into the pool in the courtyard below.

Still, inside the estate, everything felt quiet and peaceful. The only sounds that reached Katara came from the kitchen below, Suki and Ty Lee preparing breakfast and chatting among themselves, their relaxed laughter filling Katara with soothing warmth. The tea helped as well, caringly prepared by Ty Lee as an apology for mistakenly chi-blocking her the previous evening. As for Zuko, he hadn’t emerged from his room yet, and for the moment Katara felt glad for it, happy to spend a little more time by herself and further internalize her own feelings and emotions.

Something had changed within her after she had impulsively kissed Zuko, and then after that confrontation with Mai that saw Zuko break off their engagement. She had tried to flee the island because she didn’t trust herself not to act on her raging passion and growing desire for the young Fire Lord. Those feelings were all still present, even stronger than before, but somehow her will to fight these feelings was eroding swiftly. Her raging emotions threatened to overwhelm her in an all consuming inferno and she felt powerless to resist it. Fighting these emotions only seemed to stoke the flames higher and higher. At this admission, strange calm had overtaken her and she began to feel as if she was meant to give herself over to these feelings, to let the current of her emotions carry her wherever it may, be it through this inferno blossoming between her and Zuko.

Of course, the confrontation with Mai and her guards had played a big part into her decisions as well. Katara was not blind to her own stubborn streak, and when Mai had tried to intimidate her into leaving, Katara's first instinct was to do the exact opposite, to go back to Zuko. Even if the rational part of Katara's mind understood that it was her appearance on the scene that now threatened the political stability of the Fire Nation, something deep inside of her fought tooth and nail against feeling guilty for her actions. It didn't even matter that her future did not lay with Zuko, she had come to firmly believe that Mai was simply not a good fit for the young Fire Lord, they were a terrible match and their union would cause Zuko to be unhappy, and that thought upset Katara greatly.

Still, as much as surrendering herself to her raging passions seemed like an easy choice to make, it wasn't as if Katara was completely at peace with it, or lightheartedly tried to ignore the possible consequences. She had to think about Aang and her relationship with the Avatar. She cared greatly for Aang and they had been through thick and thin together. Her feelings for him were strong and true, even if they were unlike the emotions she was currently dealing with. Aang made her feel safe, and their relationship played well to her caring and nurturing side. Still, it seemed as if another side of her had been neglected in her relationship with Aang, and her encounters with Zuko were all the proof that was needed.

Katara knew that she would never forgive herself for hurting Aang, but she had already done that when she had kissed Zuko, hadn’t she? And then again, when she had allowed Zuko to kiss her the night before. This wasn’t something that Katara intended to hide from Aang. She already knew she would have to beg for his forgiveness. The trouble was… Katara wasn’t certain that the two occasions on which she and Zuko had kissed would remain all that she would have to ask forgiveness for. Whenever she found some privacy with Zuko, things just spiraled out of control, and neither of them appeared capable of exerting any sort of restraint over their overflowing passions.

Maybe that was the only solution? Instead of trying to douse the flaming fires, maybe they just needed to let them burn and exhaust themselves on their own? It sounded tempting, but the raw strength of these flames still frightened Katara as much as they exhilarated her. What if instead of burning out harmlessly, the flames were to consume both her and Zuko entirely? And did these questions matter anyway, when in the end Katara simply could no longer trust herself to stop in time before things had escalated beyond control?

"This storm looks like a nasty one," she suddenly jumped at Zuko’s voice behind her, the young Fire Lord having emerged from his quarters so quietly that the winds howling outside had masked the sound of his approach. "What do you think? You’re more in tune with this element… should we be worried?" he sat next to her, watching the wind try to break the bending palm trees.

"It’s going to get a lot worse, I can tell you that," Katara replied, having thought for a moment. As a waterbender, she had an easy time predicting some of the weather patterns simply by feeling rise and fall in air humidity. "Actually… there’s a **lot** of rain heading our way. I suppose I could try and drain the storm, but… it’s not an easy task."

"And I’d rather not get you struck by lightning," Zuko chuckled. "Anyhow, rain isn’t my main worry. The estate is elevated and protected from flooding. I’m more concerned about winds damaging the estate."

"Looks like the winds are rising as well," Katara remarked, watching a particularly strong gust picking up some of the grilling tools abandoned by the pool and throwing them against the wall. It seemed almost fitting that the winds were raging, considering everything that was happening. _I’ve heard people giving names to tropical storms. Maybe this one should be called the Avatar’s Wrath._

"Yes, I think we definitely need to prepare," Zuko spoke, hastily getting right back up. "I’ll go grab Suki and Ty Lee, and then we’ll go and board up all the windows. I’d rather not waste more funds from the royal treasury to repair the recently restored family estate."

"Do you need any help?" Katara asked.

"We should be fine," Zuko smiled at her and was about to walk off, but then he seemed to reconsider. "But if you could check the estate grounds for any belongings that have been left out in the open, that would be very helpful. Although… I imagine that most things would be blown away by now."

"I’ll go take a look," Katara nodded, getting up to follow him. "I’ve never hunkered down to ride out a storm like this. It’s a little scary, but also somehow… exciting? If that makes any sense."

"There’s something magnificent about a raging storm, isn’t there?" Zuko smiled, turning back to her. "Well, as long as the estate holds out against this crazy wind…"

* * *

Several hours later, the group of four were lounging in the upper floor drawing room of a tightly sealed up estate. It had taken a while to secure the building and the group had worked frantically, Katara eventually coming to help the others by using her waterbending to seal some of the windows and doors with solid layers of ice. Now that they were back inside, safe from the intensifying storm, the surroundings felt weirdly surreal to Zuko, considering that it was still early in the afternoon, and yet the estate was sinking in darkness. Sparse candlelight lit up the drawing room, and with the wind howling outside and torrential downpour pelting the estate’s roof, their safe haven from the storm felt almost romantic.

While there was not much else to do other than to sit tight and wait out the storm, some of them were far less amenable to waiting patiently than the others. "I’m bored!" Ty Lee announced, having walked around the room on her hands for about the seventh or eighth time. "Let’s do something!"

"What do you have in mind, Ty Lee?" Katara asked, smiling. She was laying down on the cushions close to Zuko, appearing outwardly content and relaxed.

"I don’t know, but we could… oh, I **do** know!" Ty Lee exclaimed cheerfully. "Let’s play a game!"

"What sort of game?" Zuko asked guardedly. With someone like Ty Lee, one always had to ask beforehand. Some of her ideas were of the crazy sort.

"The best game, of course!" Ty Lee grinned broadly. "Truth or dare!"

"I’m up for it," Suki announced immediately, while Zuko groaned inwardly. "But I’ll need a drink if I am to play. Uh, with your permission, Fire Lord?" she bowed at Zuko.

"Sure, as long as you’re sharing," Zuko found himself smiling back at his bodyguard and Suki immediately bolted off towards her quarters.

"Now I’m curious about this drink of hers," Katara chuckled.

"Just think of it as a juice with a little bit of extra kick," Zuko winked at her. At least he was safe from having to actually play that potentially embarrassing game. There was no way someone as sensible as Katara would agree to it.

"Well, I think I’ll need some of that drink, too, if I am to play truth or dare," Katara replied, making Zuko blink in surprise.

"You’re the best, Katara!" Ty Lee cheered at the waterbender. "That means we’re all in! Let’s get down to some truth or dare!"

"I haven’t agreed yet!" Zuko protested.

"Oh, don’t tell me you’re the one with cold feet!" Katara challenged him with an irresistible smile. "I never took you for someone who would back down like that."

"This could just be a way to pry state secrets from me," Zuko tried helplessly.

"Well, if you’re worried about that, then just choose dare all the time," Katara didn’t relent, making Zuko finally sigh and shrug his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, I’ll play," he grumbled. "But I want everyone to know that you are all completely crazy."

"That we are!" Ty Lee grinned broadly. "Let’s play! Oh wait, we’ll need something to spin… let me check the kitchen!" and with that she was off again, nearly colliding with Suki who was returning with a pitcher containing a slightly cloudy looking liquid, and a tray with four glasses. Suki was still busy pouring everyone's drinks when Ty Lee returned, proudly holding up a large cabbage. "Ta-da! We are ready to play!"

"I didn't know you needed a cabbage to play truth or dare," Katara remarked, sounding puzzled.

"It'll do in a pinch," Ty Lee grinned, taking the proffered drink from her girlfriend, but as she did so, Suki nimbly reached out and stole the cabbage from her. "Hey, what's the big idea, Suki!" Ty Lee complained.

"I get to start, because I brought the drinks," Suki stuck out tongue at her girlfriend. They all sat on the floor forming a circle, glasses in hand, Suki possessively holding on to the cabbage. "I feel like we need a toast before we begin. Zuko, you are our best bet for a proper royal toast."

"Hmm, if you wish," Zuko nodded, raising his glass, the three girls following suit. "Let's drink for an amazing holiday, which isn't even over yet... we still have one last evening left, so let's make it count. And I want to thank all of you for making our stay here on Ember Island so amazing," he finished, stealing a quick glance at Katara, the beautiful waterbender smiling at him and nodding in agreement as everyone took a swig.

"Oh," Katara blinked, looking surprised. "That is... some juice. Really tickles the back of my throat in a funny way. And... ooh, I feel so warm all of a sudden!"

"Yes, it has a bit of a kick, so be careful with it," Zuko warned her. "Don't drink too much at once, and maybe get some water in-between."

"Anyway! Here we go!" Suki announced the start of the game, spinning the cabbage and then laughing gleefully when the tip pointed at Ty Lee. "Oh, you're going to suffer now... so what'll it be, truth or dare?"

"Truth is boring," Ty Lee snorted. "Give me a dare."

"Alright," Suki pondered for a bit, but then an evil grin spread across her lips. "Okay, Ty Lee, I dare you to slow dance for us." Ty Lee shrugged and got up to her feet, about to spin into a dance, but then Suki added something that made her girlfriend freeze. "Topless."

"W-what?" Ty Lee's eyes went comically wide. Zuko choked on his drink and was sent into a nasty coughing fit, while Katara just looked incredibly amused.

"You heard it," Suki winked. "Or do you want to lose the game on the first spin?"

"Ugh, never!" Ty Lee frowned, recomposing herself, and then began to move slowly, her eyes closed as she moved with the fluid steps of a trained acrobat. As she was slowly gyrating her hips, Ty Lee removed her top with sensual slowness, continuing the rest of the dance naked down to her waist. Zuko felt like he should look away from the spectacle, but seeing that Suki and Katara didn't stop following Ty Lee's dance, he continued to watch as well. Out of his current company it may not have been Ty Lee who had captured his heart, but she was still exceptionally beautiful and seeing her move like that, displaying her near perfect body, had an understandable effect on Zuko. He felt his cheeks burning like a furnace as he subtly shifted his position to better hide the way the sensual dance was affecting him.

"Okay, that's enough, Ty Lee, I'm completely satisfied," Suki managed, sounding like she was having trouble speaking. "And, uh, completely aroused," she added with a shy giggle, swallowing the rest of her drink and then refilling her glass.

Ty Lee swiftly grabbed her top and put it back on, rejoining the others, red in the face. "I'll remember that one, Suki," she warned her girlfriend, grabbing the cabbage to spin it. Of course, it landed on Suki. "Ha! Turnabout is fair play!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"No way I'm taking a dare now," Suki shook her head. "Give me truth."

"Lame," Ty Lee sighed, rubbing her brow as she thought. "Ooh, this should be a good one. Alright, Suki... have you had any steamy fantasies involving a certain Fire Lord, give us the truth."

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this game with you," Suki shook her head. _What sort of a silly question is that, of course she hasn't, she's the leader of my bodyguards, Ty Lee completely wasted her question,_ Zuko thought to himself. "Of course I have, at least a couple of times," Suki admitted with a blush, sending Zuko into another coughing fit. "Oh, come on, like that's a big surprise!" Suki exclaimed resentfully. "At least half of the Kyoshi girls have a bit of a crush on Zuko. I mean... no offense, Fire Lord, but you are kind of hot, no pun intended."

"I... had no idea," Zuko stuttered, feeling utterly and completely confused.

"Yes, Zuko, you're pretty awesome," now Katara got into the act, smiling warmly at him.

"Ugh, now you're just conspiring to further confuse me." _And it's working incredibly well,_ Zuko admitted to himself.

"Anyway, here we go again!" Suki spun the cabbage. This time it landed on Zuko. The Fire Lord groaned, expecting the worst. "So, you'll be taking a dare, as I understand?" Zuko nodded at her. "Alright then..." Suki looked around the room, her eyes eventually landing on Katara. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Katara."

Zuko blinked again. What was he getting into with these crazy girls? He stole a quick glance at Katara, who was eyeing him curiously. Zuko took another sip of his drink and then leaned over to where Katara sat, quickly pressing his lips against her cheek and then pulling back again.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" Suki glared at him.

"That was pathetic!" Ty Lee complained.

"It was a kiss!" Zuko protested, glancing at Katara. Much to his surprise, even she looked disappointed.

"I didn't tell you to give her a peck, I told you to give her a kiss!" Suki cried. "Now do it properly or you're out of the game!"

_Spirits, they really are crazy, aren't they?_ Zuko sighed inwardly, turning towards Katara again. She shifted slightly towards him, almost like an encouragement, and it removed all doubt from Zuko. He slid close to her and cupped her cheek with his palm before pressing his lips against hers. Katara responded by putting her hand on his shoulder, and when he began to pull back, at first she actually stopped him from doing so, prolonging their kiss. As they eventually parted, Zuko's heart skipped a few beats from the mischievous little smirk on Katara's lips.

"Whoa... just whoa," Suki gasped, tugging at the collar of her shirt. "Is it just me or did it get really hot in here just now?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I'm in danger of burning up," Ty Lee managed, passing her empty glass over to Suki. "Refill time! This game is making me really thirsty. Oh, and Zuko, it's your time to spin the cabbage!"

"Right," Zuko blinked himself backed to reality, the one where he was no longer kissing Katara and could function normally again. Trying to steady his slightly shaking hands, Zuko grabbed the cabbage and gave it a good spin. It landed on Katara. Without speaking, he looked at her, finding Katara thoughtfully chewing on her lower lip.

"I'll go with truth," she said eventually.

"Alright, give me a moment," Zuko nodded, trying to think of something. He didn't want to embarrass Katara in front of the other girls, but he also knew that he had to come up with something they would find interesting, or else he'd be subject to more complaints about being a stick in the mud. "Very well... tell us your deepest fear, Katara."

"That's... an easy one, actually," she admitted with barely a pause. "My deepest fear is to be placed in a position where I would have to use bloodbending to save a loved one."

"Wait... you can bloodbend?" Suki gasped, looking horrified. Katara nodded with sadness in her eyes. "Damn... remind me to never get on your bad side, Katara."

"I can't imagine that ever happening, Suki," Katara smiled at her friend. "Anyway, let's see where the cabbage lands," she said, giving the much abused vegetable another spin. This time it landed on Ty Lee. 

"Hmm, I figure Katara is actually really wicked under that nice-nice act," Ty Lee giggled, sounding like the drink was starting to get to her a little. "She'd probably give me a really terrible dare, so I'll go with truth."

"Hmm, let me see..." Katara mused for a while, then snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know! When you got together with Suki, who made the first move?"

"Ha-ha, oh that's an easy one!" Ty Lee laughed. "It was Suki, actually! We were the last ones in the shower and she came over and-..."

"Ty Lee! They don't need the explicit details!" Suki exclaimed, red in the face.

"And I bet that happened while you were still dating my brother," Katara faked a glare at Suki, making the other girl cringe with guilt. "Bad, bad Suki!"

"I'm sorry, really, I am!" Suki pleaded, then pointing at the broadly grinning Ty Lee. "But just look at that adorable goofball! How can I spend days upon days by her side and not fall for her, she's just too cute and sexy."

"Aww, I love you too Suki," Ty Lee threw her arms around her girlfriend and gave her an affectionate kiss. "Anyway, my turn!" She instantly bolted back to the game and gave the cabbage another spin. Zuko winced when it ended up pointing at him. Ty Lee was not exactly the most tactful, and right now she was also a little tipsy, which made any orders coming from her especially dangerous.

"Alright, I'll actually take truth this time," Zuko decided. He didn't want to even imagine what sort of dare Ty Lee would come up with, but he was sure it would be extremely embarrassing.

"Right, right... let me think of something tricky," Ty Lee chuckled. She spent a good while pondering her question, but then her eyes lit up with a mischievous spark. "I've got it! Alright, Zuko, we want the truth... would you cross off a year from your reign as the Fire Lord for a night with Katara?"

Deafening silence fell upon the drawing room following the question. Suki and Katara both sat there with their mouths wide open in disbelief. Zuko felt completely numb, as if his mind had tried to actually determine an answer to this question only to experience a severe crash. He felt frozen to the point that he wasn't able to even speak.

"Ty Lee!" Suki shouted in disbelief. "What kind of a question is that!"

"Hey, it's a perfectly good question!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "And look at Zuko, he's struggling to answer! What do you think about that, Katara?"

"Uh... I think you just gave poor Zuko a complete shock," Katara managed, looking at him wide-eyed, pleading for him to speak. "Come on, Zuko, this should be an easy answer for anyone."

"Ty Lee, that's a... completely crazy question!" Zuko recovered to glare at the defiant looking girl. "And yes, I was just shocked by it, that's all," he added, turning back to Katara. "It's, uh... not quite as easy as you make it seem," he managed, feeling his face burn with heat, Katara looking similarly affected. "But of course... my destiny is to serve my people as their Fire Lord." Katara still appeared overwhelmed, but it seemed as if his answer had provided at least some relief for them both.

"Eh, I think Zuko dodged that question," Ty Lee complained.

"It was a completely inappropriate question, Ty Lee," Suki scolded her girlfriend. "In fact, I think I should take you back to our quarters and give you a piece of my mind. With your permission, Fire Lord," Zuko nodded idly, his thoughts still clinging to Katara. Ty Lee looked upset from all the scolding, but Suki leaned close to her girlfriend and whispered something into her ear, after which Ty Lee perked up instantly, starting to impatiently tug on Suki's arm. "Oh, and we'll be needing this... for better scolding," Suki grinned wickedly as she grabbed the pitcher with the remaining drink and the pair ran off, the doors to their shared bedroom slamming shut behind them.

"I think we have lost them for the rest of the evening," Katara looked at Zuko with amusement in her eyes. "That means it will be up to you to entertain me."

"I'm sure I can think of something for us to do," Zuko said, smiling back at her. "It's our last evening on Ember Island, and I did promise to make it a memorable one." The wind howled outside, as if to echo his words. _Storm is raging outside,_ Zuko thought to himself. _But there are also storms raging inside both of us..._


	15. Chapter 15

After the departure of Suki and Ty Lee, Katara and Zuko continued to lounge on the cushions in the drawing room, busying themselves with idle conversation. Still feeling a little tipsy from Suki's drink of mystery, Katara eventually rose from the cushions to pace around the room for a bit in order to stretch her legs. Perhaps feeling emboldened from the drink, instead of returning to her old spot, she then instead chose to sit close by to Zuko. He gave her the warmest of smiles, shifting slightly to adjust his position, and Katara used it as an opportunity to subtly lean in against him, resting her back against his chest. For a moment, she felt a little worried because it felt as if Zuko had stopped breathing altogether after their bodies had made contact, but he soon relaxed against her and Katara felt Zuko's arm sneaking around her waist and coming to rest on the bare skin of her exposed midriff.

Katara shuddered in delight at the way his palm felt against her skin, his touch so warm and firm. She relaxed in his arms, feeling him bury his face in her hair, his breath warm against the back of her neck, sending a pleasant, slightly ticklish tingle down her spine. Katara was happy to simply rest like that for a while, in silence, listening to the raging storm outside, feeling safe and protected in Zuko’s presence. A part of her wished she could freeze and trap them both in this moment forever, especially when she knew that this was their last evening on Ember Island and tomorrow, they would be returning to the mainland, where opportunities for such private moments would be far more limited.

It was the realization that their vacation was coming to an end that eventually prompted Katara to break the silence. "Zuko?" she asked quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm?" he returned, clearly having drifted off into deep thoughts of his own.

"Why do you think this is happening?" Katara spoke. "Why now?"

"You mean... between us?" he replied softly. She nodded mutely. "I've been wondering about that myself. I mean... we could always write it off to the legend of Ember Island. You know, something about it being a magical place that makes one realize truths about themselves and those close to them."

"It's a lovely legend, but... at least for me, it all began before we even came to the island," Katara admitted.

"For me as well," Zuko chuckled. "And I've been spending hours examining our shared past and looking for some seeds back then that might explain this."

"Have you found anything?" Katara asked, feeling genuinely curious.

"Your beauty didn't escape me during our first encounters, but I didn't think much about it then. You were the enemy," Zuko began to explain.

"I think for me it was in the crystal catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se," Katara spoke quietly. "It was the first time I caught a glimpse that you might be something more than the ruthless, merciless hunter always hounding us relentlessly. And a part of me truly hoped that you might become an ally then and there. I think that is why your betrayal hurt so much."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could turn back time and make that choice again... but I can't," Zuko sighed. "You showed me kindness I hadn't earned, and I trampled all over it. When I realized just how much my actions had hurt you personally, I was so desperate to gain your trust. But I truly knew that you were special when I saw that other side of you while I was helping you find your mother's murderer."

"That side of me frightens me to this very day," Katara admitted pensively.

"It is frightening... but also captivating," Zuko pulled her a little tighter against himself. "It helped me realize so many things about you, Katara. It made me decide that you were the one who could help me take down Azula, and I was right."

"So you were," Katara sighed, snuggling closer against his chest and then turning her head to look up at him, momentarily losing herself in the softness of his eyes. "So... we've established that the potential of a spark was always there. But why did it emerge now of all times?"

"It was probably the perfect storm of circumstances," Zuko mused. "We've spent a lot of time together over the years, but always in the company of others, always dealing with one crisis or another. I don't think we ever got to spend time together just talking... just getting to know each other."

"And realizing that we make a good match," Katara finished. "The question is... what should we do about it all?"

"I wish I had an answer for that, Katara," Zuko sighed, burying his head against her shoulder. "We both know the stakes."

"What if there were no stakes?" Katara asked. "What if we could choose to do whatever we wanted to, never mind the consequences? What would you want?"

"That's an easy one to answer," Zuko replied, planting a light kiss on her shoulder. Even through the satin, it made Katara's heart race. "I want you, Katara. Now and forever."

Katara took a deep breath at his words, closing her eyes and trying to swallow the lump of emotions rising in her throat, all to no avail. She felt hot tears starting to pour down her cheeks. "Zuko, I... I know we shouldn't..." she began in a trembling voice.

"We probably shouldn't," Zuko whispered in agreement. His palm moved against her bare midriff in the gentlest of caresses. Katara nearly cried out from the way it stoked searing heat in the pit of her stomach, all the way to the junction of her legs. "The question remains..." he continued, pressing his lips against her shoulder again.

"Can we resist it?" Katara half-said, half-moaned. "These feelings... they threaten to consume me like flames. They frighten me, yet I cannot get enough of them."

"And the further we reach, the more powerful and more frightening they become," Zuko picked up where she had left off. "And more and more difficult to resist..."

Katara could not stand the tension any longer. She whipped around, turning to face him, her palms resting against his chest. "Maybe I'll regret it afterwards..." she spoke with her eyes lowered. "But... I can't fight it anymore. It's too painful to try. I don't care if it makes me weak..."

Zuko reached out and cupped her cheek, Katara instantly leaning into his touch. "Then we're both weak," he smiled at her. "I can't resist it any more than you do, Katara." He pulled her against him, and she yielded without any resistance, sliding into his arms in a way that felt so perfect and natural, finding her lips claimed in a fierce, needy kiss. She began to kiss him back, pouring all of her emotions into their contact, and when they finally parted, they were both completely breathless, cheeks smudged with tears of relief and finally released pent-up passion.

They resumed kissing with intense ferocity, and soon enough Katara found herself being slowly spun around in the cushions, Zuko lowering her down on her back, covering her body with his as he began to kiss her anew. Katara's head began to spin as her excitement surged even higher. This was all new to her, and yet she somehow knew right away just what she preferred, and that was to have Zuko on top of her like this, being able to observe him moving over her, to feel his strength. She hooked her legs around his waist and clung to him even tighter, gasping into his mouth when she felt his hands moving on to her back. 

Katara let out a whimper of protest when Zuko eventually released her lips, but he hadn't intended to give her any respite. She found Zuko seeking access to her neck and she yieldingly turned her head, allowing him to place nips and kisses all along her neck, focusing on her pulse point, where it would undoubtedly leave a well noticeable hickey. The very thought of carrying a mark on her body, left behind by him, almost as if marking her as his possession, it made Katara so incredibly aroused that she couldn't stop herself from crying out in mounting pleasure.

As Zuko moved the trail of his kisses lower onto her collarbone with agonizing slowness, Katara felt like she was in danger of literally catching fire. The need in her was becoming so overwhelming, and Katara realized she needed much more than his teasing kisses afforded, her hands moving on their own accord, starting to tug insistently upon Zuko's shirt. In response, Zuko's hands on her back began to climb upwards, pushing Katara's top higher as well.

During their fumbling attempts to undress one another while Zuko was trying not to break off his kisses, Katara was the first to succeed, finally pulling his shirt over his shoulders and forcing him to lean back, allowing her to pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside. For a moment, he remained towering above her, watching Katara's eyes roam over his body with half-lidded admiring stares of appreciation. Zuko's muscles were not highly pronounced, he would never be considered someone with the strength of a bear, instead he had a muted power about him, all wiry, feline grace of a predator, full of subtle danger, and Katara found it very much to her liking, reaching out to pull him against her again, but Zuko held her back, ignoring her mewls of frustration.

With his breath held, Zuko took a hold of her top and then with one smooth motion pulled it upwards, Katara rising slightly and allowing him to undress her, leaving her chest bare. Zuko seemed to be almost petrified from the view, freezing for a moment, his eyes widening as he allowed his hands to wander across her abdomen, moving upwards with agonizing slowness. Katara let out a muffled sigh as his warm palms came into contact with her breasts. She felt her nipples instantly harden to a degree she hadn't suspected possible as he moved his hands to cup her breasts. When he leaned down to start kissing and tugging on one of her nipples, Katara cried out again, burying her hand into his hair. If she wasn't so completely lost in her pleasure, Katara would have probably found it amusing that her vivid fantasy of the previous evening was playing out right before her own eyes and she was very much a part of it.

As Zuko settled on top of her again, Katara quickly realized that she wasn't the only one extremely turned on, the layers of cloth still covering their lower bodies doing a poor job of disguising Zuko's arousal. The very thought that she was the cause of such a powerful reaction in him felt extremely gratifying to Katara, and filled her with another surge of fiery arousal. Her hands went wild on his back, nails digging in possessively as he continued to shower her breasts with attention from his lips and tongue. With sudden fierceness, Katara realized that she desperately needed more, and she needed it right now. She needed everything that he was willing to give to her tonight.

When he finally released her breasts to move back up and resume kissing her lips, Katara managed to moan his name past her lips. "Zuko..."

"Katara..." he whispered back. His voice sounded hoarse as he struggled with the effort of maintaining a semblance of control.

"I need you..." she managed, staring deep into his desire-filled eyes, losing herself in them. "Your room. Closer than mine..."

A powerful shudder ran through Zuko and Katara felt his arousal twitching against her. She could see him wanting her, needing her just as much as she needed him, and yet he still tried to nobly hold himself back as much as he could. "Are you certain you don't want me to stop?" he managed, even though he obviously hated himself for even asking such a thing. It was in this attempted self-restraint, the desire to do the right thing by her, that Katara realized just how deeply and inescapably she had fallen in love with this remarkable young man.

"I want you to stop, Zuko," Katara managed with a cheeky smile, watching him freeze in surprise. "I want you to stop **talking**..." she laughed, pulling him closer again and resuming their heated kisses. "Now... about that room..." she managed in between the kisses, finding herself being pulled along with Zuko as he rose from the cushions. Katara wrapped her legs around his waist, while Zuko held her by the lower back, and they continued to exchange ferocious kisses while stumbling all the way as Zuko carried her down the hallway towards his room.

The howls of the wind outside seemed to grow particularly desperate and ominous, but the two lovers paid them no heed. Only their burgeoning passion and surging feelings for one another mattered as they found completion and relief in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Zuko opened his eyes, blinking at the few rays of sunlight reaching into the room through the tiny cracks in the boarded-up window. He instantly became aware of the warm body nestled comfortably against his back, as he spooned Katara from behind, arms wrapped around her waist. She hadn't fled back to her room during the night, like Zuko feared she might. No, she was still here by the morning, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

For a while, Zuko simply lay there, inhaling the light floral scent of her hair, reminiscing of the night they had spent together. To say that it had been the most amazing night of his life yet felt like an understatement. Less than a week ago, Zuko would have sarcastically laughed off the possibility of such experience, claiming it to be the stuff of immature romance novels. Now, the whole thing did not seem that ridiculous at all. It had taken a very short timeframe for Zuko to understand one simple thing. Katara was the perfect match for him. And yet it didn't necessarily mean that they could make this work, or that there was a future for them.

Briefly, Zuko wondered about Katara's possible reaction to waking up in his arms. He didn't regret anything that had happened between them, quite the opposite, but he was well aware that for Katara the realization of what had happened might bring with it feelings of crushing guilt and bitter regrets. The only reason why Zuko might come to regret what had happened was if the net result of their affair was Katara suffering and being unhappy.

He buried his face in her mussed, tangled up hair, inhaling more and more of her intoxicating scent, resisting the urge to kiss the sweat slicked skin of her exposed shoulder. Even know, the closeness of her body pressed against him was driving him crazy, starting to make him aroused yet again, and in order to seek some respite, Zuko moved slightly in the bed, reluctantly trying to shift a little away from her. Unfortunately, that was all it took to rouse Katara and she woke up with a cute little yawn escaping her lips. Then Zuko felt her body instantly stiffen when she realized just where she was.

For a moment, he feared that Katara would wrest herself from his embrace to bolt and flee, but after a brief pause, he felt her relax and lean back into his touch. "Good morning..." she whispered throatily. It didn't sound like the guilt and regret had kicked in yet, and Zuko hoped that they could stave off these inescapable consequences for a while yet.

"Good morning," Zuko whispered back at her, nuzzling against her hair. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Katara sounded a little amused. "Incredibly stiff and sore all over. But in a pleasant way," she added quickly before he even had the chance to start worrying about possibly having hurt her. "I'll be alright, remember, I can always heal myself if necessary. I'm just... unsure if I want to."

"I must confess, it came as a surprise to me," Zuko admitted. "Though I'm not sure what I had expected. I guess I just hadn't thought about it at all."

"Well, I don't know what else you should have expected," Katara chuckled. "I may have turned eighteen not too long ago, but Aang is still fifteen. We had agreed to wait. And contrary to what recent evidence might suggest, I generally don't go around cheating on my boyfriend," she added with a sigh. Zuko winced inwardly at her words. It seemed that the first pang of regret had arrived for Katara.

"Nobody would dare to say that about you," Zuko spoke firmly. "Still... being your first is not something I expected," he added without any ill-fitting boastfulness to his voice.

"As well as my second. And third, if my memories of last night are accurate," Katara added cheekily, making Zuko's cheeks burn. She removed his hands clasped around her waist, but only to whirl around in the bed, now being able to face him as they lay next to one another. Warmth pooled in her deep blue eyes as she faced him, an overwhelming expression of emotion that made him feel lightheaded. "Thank you for this night, Zuko," she whispered. "It was perfect. You were perfect."

"As were you," Zuko whispered back. Their lips met in a kiss following the confession, but they reluctantly broke it off shortly afterwards. The storm had long since died outside, and they both became aware of the sounds coming from the estate, Suki and Ty Lee being up and about. "What now?" Zuko forced himself to ask. It was petty and childish, but he didn't want to think about the future at all, he just wanted to linger and persevere this moment with Katara for as long as he could.

"That's a good question," Katara mused thoughtfully. "Now that we have satisfied this crazy inferno of passion inside of us, we can easily forget everything that happened and slip back to remaining just friends, right?"

Zuko blinked at her words. "I, uh... I don't think it will work that way for me, Katara," he managed with a frown.

"Ah... well, it was worth a try asking, even if it's not going to work for me either. But it would have been much easier if we woke up and those feelings had just dissipated with this night we spent together," she sighed.

"Maybe it would have been easier, but I don't want to forget," Zuko shook his head in determination. "I don't want to forget this night and I don't want to forget how I feel about you. Ever."

A solitary tear rolled down Katara's cheek and she took a deep breath to steady herself. "I don't want to forget that either," she added, running her palm across his chest and enjoying the feel of his taut muscles. "Spirits, why do you have to be so amazingly distracting..."

"Thank you for the compliment, but you are pretty distracting yourself," Zuko chuckled at her.

"It wasn't a compliment, it was an azukation... gah, an accusation!" Katara blushed, bursting into giggles. "See what you're doing to me, I can't even speak!" Seeing her laugh like that, freely and happily, made Zuko's chest so full that he feared that it might burst. He was so desperate to tell her just how much he loved her in that moment and being unable to do so was hurting him physically. Still, he couldn't quite bring himself to say the words, worried that they might frighten her too much.

"Let's be more serious for a moment, though," Katara said then. He nodded, no matter how vehemently he wanted to object and set this line of conversation aside. "Once we're back at the capital, I will have to leave. I... trust you will understand."

"I think I do," Zuko nodded. The longer she would remain with him and kept their affair hidden from Aang, the more and more guilty she would feel, until these bitter feelings poisoned their relationship and made her utterly miserable. "News would spread sooner or later, regardless of how loyal Suki and Ty Lee are. Soon enough, all the Kyoshi girls would know, and then it would be only a matter of time until someone else overhears."

"And Mai will undoubtedly spread rumors as well, even if she doesn't know just what happened last night," Katara added. "I cannot allow Aang to hear about it from anyone else. He deserves to hear it from me. And then I'll deal with the fallout of that."

"Once we're back at the capital, I will personally arrange a hot air balloon to take you to the Southern Air Temple," Zuko promised.

"Thank you," Katara smiled sadly at him. "As for what happens after that... I'm sorry, Zuko, but I can't make any promises. I simply don't know what will happen."

"I think I've made it pretty clear what I want, Katara. I want you back here, with me," Zuko stated boldly. "And I'm prepared to fight for you."

"But you will also respect my decision, whatever it might be," Katara pleaded, appearing a little upset.

"Of course, I will," Zuko moved to quickly reassure her. "Always."

"Good, that is good," Katara smiled, relieved. "It's more than just about my relationship with Aang, though. I need answers to many questions, and I think you need to address these questions as well."

"Questions such as?" Zuko wondered.

"If I were to return to the Fire Nation... to you. And I'm not saying I will, I do not want to give you false hope," Katara whispered, lowering her eyes. "But if I were to, what would our relationship be like? How would that even work? Could it work?"

"I'm sure that we could make it work," Zuko replied quickly, but then stopped himself to think and frowned. His immediate answer was based on nothing else but blind love-struck optimism and not much else. In reality, a partnership with someone like Katara would bring with it a lot of unique challenges, and it would certainly create a huge political stir... not necessarily to Zuko's advantage. _Ugh, I hate to think about what we have with such practical considerations in mind... I feel like they almost taint my feelings for her. But I have to think about these things, don't I? That's the mature thing to do. That's how a ruler has to think._ "No, you are right," he admitted a while later. "It would not be quite as simple as that. There would be challenges. If I claimed otherwise, I would be lying to you, and I can't bring myself to do that."

"Thank you, Zuko," she smiled at him. "But most of all, I just want to be certain of my feelings, and you need to be certain of your feelings as well. We have to be sure that this wasn't just some sort of... anomaly. I don't think it is... what I feel for you is difficult to put into words. But... we need to see how and if our feelings change when we're parted from each other."

"I suppose all that makes sense," Zuko agreed reluctantly. Even thinking about being parted from her hurt. Having to endure it for a long stretch of time felt like a painful and miserable experience. "I wish it wasn't necessary..." he couldn't stop himself from adding.

"I wish it wasn't, my sweet Fire Lord," Katara smiled bitterly, reaching out to press her lips against his in a short kiss. "I wish everything was simple, black or white, right or wrong, like when we were still children."

"We were hardly ever allowed to be just children," Zuko remarked with equal sadness. "But you're right... now nothing is simple, everything is muddled and confusing. But I do know one thing," he said, reaching out to caress her bare shoulder. "I'll wait for you as long as necessary, my sweet Water Tribe girl."

Katara flew into his arms at those words, and they began to kiss again, in danger of surrendering themselves to their passion one more time. Fortunately, they were soon distracted by a knock on the doors. Zuko and Katara both froze, hoping that the intruder would just give up, but a few moments later the door opened and Suki's head popped into the room, the girl blushing deeply as her eyes landed on them embraced in the bed. "Umm, so... I just wanted to give you these," she spoke a little awkwardly as she tossed a pair of discarded garments at them, the clothes landing on the bed. "I thought you might need them before you emerge."

"Uh... thank you, Suki," Zuko coughed in embarrassment.

"Also, breakfast is ready," Suki added, appearing amused. "You might want to get up if the plan still is for us to return to the capital today."

"That's still the plan, Suki," Zuko smiled at the girl. "Thank you." Suki nodded and left them alone.

"I guess it's time," Katara sighed reluctantly, slipping out of the bed and quickly grabbing her scattered garments, starting to dress. Trying not to admire her beautiful body too openly and save himself the embarrassment of becoming aroused again, Zuko quickly focused on doing the same, and in short order they both felt presentable enough to leave the room together. Just before they did so, however, Zuko stopped Katara on the very doorstep, turning her around and then pulling her close for one more prolonged, breath-stealing kiss.

Suki and Ty Lee awaited them in the downstairs kitchen, both girls unable to hide the huge grins plastered on their faces. "Hey, you two!" Ty Lee called out happily, pointing at the breakfast table. "I made some steamed buns and lots of pancakes! Dig in! And there's tea, of course."

Only now did Zuko realize how famished he was from all their exploits during the night. Katara apparently felt the same, as they both eagerly took their spots at the table, quickly digging into the tasty offerings. "By the way, I did a cursory inspection of the estate, while Ty Lee ran down to the docks to check on the boat," Suki explained while Zuko and Katara ate. "The boat has a few bruises, but is otherwise intact, and so is the estate. I'll just need Katara to unfreeze some of the doors and windows later."

"I'll do that right after the breakfast," the waterbender nodded quickly.

"Oh, and there's something else we have to do, Katara," Suki said, retrieving a small jar, passing it over to the other girl. Inside, Zuko could spot a dark red, almost brownish powdery substance. "One teaspoon daily for seven days straight," Suki added with a conspiring wink.

"Oh," Katara managed blankly, accepting the proffered spoon and quickly taking the herbal medicine. Zuko frowned, not entirely certain what it was about. "I mean, I'm reasonably sure we were careful enough, but I guess it won't hurt. What is it, Suki?"

"Ground wild carrot seed, a recipe from my grandmother," Suki smiled. "It's said to be extremely effective. I mean... I assume you don't want any surprises."

"Spirits, like we need that on top of everything," Katara groaned. "Thank you, Suki."

"Oh..." Zuko finally realized what they were talking about. "I get it now. Yes, thank you, Suki. But why did you even have it with you, I mean, you're dating a girl..."

"Oh, I brought it with Katara already in mind," Suki laughed, making the two not-so-secret lovers blush heatedly. "Somehow, I had a feeling that it might be needed..."

"I guess we were not being very subtle," Zuko stated, making everyone at the table laugh in amusement.

"Not really," Suki shook her head. "Also, we've already packed everything, all that's left is the stuff in your and Katara's room. So, once you have eaten and gathered all your belongings, we can set off for the docks."

"I really don't want to leave," Ty Lee blurted out, summarizing the feelings of them all. "You see, Zuko, Ember Island really is the magical place they claim it to be. This was certainly a magical vacation, and I think we all learned something new about ourselves and those we care about deeply."

Zuko turned to face Katara, finding her staring back at him with a loving look in her eyes. He reached out and took her hand under the table, squeezing it tightly. "It certainly was everything you said, Ty Lee," he spoke softly, looking deep into Katara's eyes. "A truly magical vacation."


	17. Chapter 17

Evening was fast approaching as Katara found herself standing near the royal palace air balloon landing pad, watching the palace staff preparing her ride as per Zuko's instructions. The young Fire Lord stood next to her, watching the proceedings in silence with Suki and Ty Lee flanking them, wearing their full Kyoshi warrior garb.

"I wish you would listen to my advice and stay the night," Zuko eventually spoke with a sigh. "It would make much more sense for you to leave in the morning."

"Maybe, but I'm feeling too anxious to delay my departure any longer," Katara replied, a little nervously. Zuko was probably right, but he also had an ulterior motive. And she didn't trust herself not to repeat the events of the previous night if she stayed anywhere near Zuko.

"I understand," Zuko nodded. He glanced at the mechanics working on the balloon, one of the men giving him a nod. "I think they're almost done with the preparations."

"Yes, so... we should probably say our farewells," Katara managed. She felt like she had been suddenly gripped by a strange torpor, everything inside of her fighting the decision to leave.

Zuko turned to look at her, his face clouded by a deep frown. In the fading daylight, his scar looked dark and more pronounced than usual. "You're leaving, and I can't even kiss you goodbye," he spoke quietly, making sure nobody other than Suki and Ty Lee could overhear him.

Katara felt just as miserable as Zuko looked. "A hug will have to do," she managed, sliding into his embrace. Even this, they had to keep short, to avoid creating a scandal then and there.

Zuko continued to hold her hand once they had separated. "Katara, I need to say it," he began, keeping his voice low. "I l-..."

"Don't," Katara uttered quickly, stopping him. "Please. We know how we both feel, Zuko. There's no need to make this harder by saying it out loud."

"You're probably right," he managed, releasing her hand and stepping aside, nodding at Suki and Ty Lee to approach and say their farewells.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, Katara," Suki approached her old friend and carefully embraced her. "Also, I don't want to try and influence your decision, but... I really hope you'll be back. And best of luck... I know what comes won't be easy for you."

"Thank you, Suki," Katara smiled at her friend. "Whatever happens, this isn't the last you've seen of me, I promise you that." They parted, Ty Lee moving in to approach Katara.

"Please come back!" the affectionate girl hugged Katara tightly, her cheek pressing against Katara's and smearing her skin with bits of Ty Lee's face paint. "I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, and remember Katara, if you come back to the Fire Nation... that means more Ember Island!"

Katara found herself laughing despite the sadness making her heart feel heavy. Ty Lee really had a talent to make light of any situation. "I'm going to miss you as well, Ty Lee. And you definitely make a good point about Ember Island," she smiled, waving at them all as she walked onto the landing pad. The mechanics had all stepped aside and Zuko's personal pilot opened a little gate for her at the side of the large basket, allowing her to board.

Shortly after, the balloon was already swiftly gaining altitude, making Zuko and his two bodyguards appear smaller and smaller. Katara waved her hand for as long as she was certain the others could still see her, and once they had faded from view, she slumped heavily against the side of the basket. The pilot was speaking to her, saying something about an amazing view to the right, but she simply couldn't focus on the man's words. All she could do was to try and bite back the tears that threatened to escape down her cheeks, with very little success.

* * *

It was by the evening of the following day that the Patola Mountain range housing the Southern Air Temple came into the view of the rapidly approaching hot air balloon. Zuko's pilot was guiding the vessel skillfully and seemed to know exactly where to fly, weaving around the high peaks of the mountain range. Even this close to being reunited with Aang, Katara had no idea how she was going to deliver the news to him. There just didn't seem to be any way to soften a blow like that. Whatever words she used, Katara knew that the truth would devastate Aang, and from this realization, an aura of self-loathing was starting to envelop and suffocate her.

"Right ahead of us," the pilot called out to her. Katara rose on her tiptoes for a better look, immediately recognizing the white central tower rising above the mountain temple. Some of the structures surrounding it appeared to be either still intact or recently repaired, their roofs and spires all decorated bright blue. 

As much as Katara would have preferred to arrive without any pomp and spectacle, she knew that would most likely not be an option, not when traveling in a Fire Nation air balloon. It was the hour of the day when Aang and the Air Acolytes usually busied themselves with the evening meditations, and Katara's arrival ended up disturbing the peaceful contemplations in the large open garden of the temple courtyard.

Amusingly, some of the Air Acolytes actually panicked upon seeing the air balloon, shouting about being under attack from the Fire Nation. Soon enough, the entire garden was abuzz with activity, people running back and forth, until Katara overheard Aang's voice down below, calling for order. "Peace, Air Acolytes! We are not under attack by the Fire Nation, I repeat, we are not under attack!" Aang called out, looking up at the balloon, appearing stunned when he finally recognized her in the basket. "Is that... Katara!" he exclaimed, waving excitedly at her. Katara numbly raised her hand, waving back. By now she had become so nervous that she did not trust herself to make any sharp movements or risk throwing up in the basket.

She nearly lost the contents of her stomach when the basket hit the ground with a soft thud, but by steadying her breathing, she somehow managed to regain control over her body, watching with inescapable horror as the pilot opened the gate for her to exit the basket. With shaking legs, she stumbled out of the basket, unable to find her voice to thank the pilot for his service. While Katara still struggled and failed to compose herself, Aang had caught up with her, embracing her. "Sweetie, am I glad to see you!" he exclaimed joyfully. She couldn't even lift her arms to hug him back. Somehow, Aang still didn't notice that there was something seriously wrong with her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to join me this time, or did you miss me that much?" Aang smiled at her. "Never mind, you won't believe all the things we have uncovered! Just the other day, we found this amazing statue of Avatar Yangchen, I need to show it to you right away," he continued, holding her in his arms, then quickly pressing a kiss to her lips. When Katara proved physically unable to force herself into kissing him back, Aang finally realized that something was definitely not right.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked, pulling away, frowning at her pained expression. "Are you ill? Or hungry? When's the last you ate?"

"Aang," Katara finally managed. She was becoming aware of all the Air Acolytes in the temple garden looking at them. For what was to come, she definitely did not need an audience. "Where... where are you staying? I need to... sit down."

"Oh! Right this way!" Aang pointed at one of the simple white and blue buildings at the side of the courtyard. "I'm staying with all the other Air Acolytes, so it's a little busy, but still very nice! That building was once a pottery workshop, but it makes for great living quarters," the Avatar explained, turning towards his curious and intrigued looking apprentices. "Go back to your meditations, Air Acolytes, I'll rejoin you soon. Just helping my girlfriend settle in with us!" The colorful bunch that were the Air Acolytes appeared a little disappointed, but eventually did as Aang had instructed, while the Avatar himself escorted a slightly weak-legged Katara to the living quarters.

Inside, the converted pottery workshop looked almost like military barracks, but Katara didn't care about any of that, she simply slumped into the first chair she spotted. Aang gave her another concerned stare before finding a clean mug, filling it with water and passing it to Katara, who accepted it eagerly. "What's wrong, Katara?" Aang asked quietly. "You look like a ghost. And you weren't supposed to leave the Fire Nation so soon, what happened?"

Katara almost began to cry, but stopped at the thought that Aang would then try to comfort her. She didn't feel deserving of comfort or pity. Instead, she drew another deep breath and composed her thoughts. "Something happened while I was at the Fire Nation capital," she began, speaking in a hoarse voice. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did, and I bear full responsibility for it."

"What are you talking about, Katara?" Aang pressed. By now, he was also looking nervous and upset, sensing bad news.

"Zuko and I... we got together," she somehow got the words over her numb lips. There it was, the truth was out.

Katara could not bring herself to look up at Aang, but when she did, the expression on his face was what she had expected, that of shock, hurt and betrayal. "What? Why?" the young Avatar cried out angrily. "How could you, Katara?"

"I..." Katara began, but she didn't know how to continue. _How could I, really?_

Aang did not wait for her to find the words. With a stricken look on his face, he turned around, grabbed his glider and ran out of the house. Katara forced herself back to her feet, hurrying after him, only to see him running past the surprised Air Acolytes, opening his glider and disappearing into the night sky. All as one, the Air Acolytes turned to stare at her, some, especially the girls, giving her venomous and accusing stares. Katara felt immensely grateful for them. They were no less than what she deserved.

* * *

Three long days at the Southern Air Temple passed with no sign of the Avatar. During this time, Katara truly became the public enemy of the Air Acolytes, and nothing suited better than that, because it was what she deserved. The way Aang had fled the temple made it clear that she was the cause of his departure, and Aang's apprentices made sure to make their displeasure with her presence known. To save herself from the worst of their scorn, Katara moved to settle in well away from the others, remaining secluded in a partly excavated hovel, still full with rubble and all sorts of refuse.

She spent her days almost like a ghost of the temple, barely eating, barely sleeping, sustaining herself with only the occasional glass of water. Nothing brought solace to her, and she spent every minute of every hour tormenting herself with rapidly swelling self-loathing. She couldn't think of anything else, she could not distract herself with thoughts of Zuko or any memories that contained a tinge of happiness, all she could think of was how badly she had hurt Aang. That look of betrayal on his face haunted every moment of her existence, it spun her stomach into tight knots, it suffocated her lungs and it constricted her chest. And she wasn't sure how much more of this suffering she could take.

Several times each day she took Appa out to fly in search of Aang, but it was all to no avail. She knew that it would not lead to anything, because if Aang didn't want to be found, then she would never be able to find him no matter how hard she tried. Still, she needed to do something not to go mad. Flying on Appa’s back at least brought a measure of comfort, it gave her a rare connection to happy memories of the past. And the great beast seemed to sense her turmoil and distress, always trying to give her an affectionate lick whenever she mounted or dismounted the loyal sky bison.

It was the end of the third full day of his absence, when Aang finally returned to the temple. At the time of his return, Katara was in the grand sanctuary of the temple, housing the impressive statues of all the past Avatars. She felt so small in the shadow of their greatness, and when Aang sought her out in the sanctuary, she felt smaller still, hardly able to face him. For a while, they simply stood there, Katara with her eyes lowered, Aang looking straight at her.

"I've spent the past few days deep in meditation and contemplation," Aang began to speak. She remained silent, waiting for him to finish. "I've made my decision, Katara. You know how I feel about you, how I’ve always felt about you," his voice became soft. It felt uncomfortably soft to Katara. "But now you will need to make a decision of your own, Katara. To be my girlfriend was always your decision. Remember, how we got together after the war? I'm asking again for you to decide if you still want to be my girlfriend."

Katara blinked away her tears, listening in disbelief at Aang's words. An unexplainable surge of anger, a fiery outrage sparked at the pit of her stomach, as her bleary, tear-stained eyes caught fire. "How... how can you be so calm about what I did to you?" Katara found herself shouting at him. "How dare you be so forgiving?" she cried.

"Because I love you," Aang spoke softly, stepping closer to her and trying to take her hand in an attempt to comfort her, but to his surprise, she withdrew. "Katara, loving someone means that you carry with you the capacity to forgive them," he attempted to explain. Unfortunately, it was the exact opposite of what Katara wanted to hear.

"I don't want to be forgiven because I don't deserve to be forgiven!" Katara screamed from the top of her lungs, startling Aang, and he actually took a step back. "I want you to be angry at me! I want you to hate me for what I have done! I want you to make me earn your forgiveness!"

"Katara... that's not what our love is like, it never has been, sweetie," Aang shook his head with a sad, understanding look in his large eyes. "I could never be angry with you, no matter what, not after what we've been through together. Our love has always been about supporting each other, about caring, nurturing and forgiving. That's what makes us such a great and effective couple."

Katara's only reply was hoarse laughter of disbelief. She tried to imagine what Zuko would do if they were together and she had been cheating on him. _He'd probably incinerate me and my lover alive with a continuous jet of the fiercest flame. And if I ever caught Zuko cheating on me with someone else, I'd sink them both to the bottom of the deepest ocean, encased in a block of ice. But Aang just... waves it off and forgives me?_ She felt some of her anger and self-loathing being redirected at Aang because of his reaction. She didn't need his comforting, she didn't want his forgiveness. She wanted to see him scream and shout and break all these damned statues of past Avatars in a summoned tornado of his rage.

"You're still upset, I can see that, and I understand that you're angry with yourself," Aang smiled at her supportively. "That just proves how much you care, Katara. But I honestly think that you are too upset to make the decision that I need you to make. You need time to make the right decision, time and space, and I am prepared to give you both."

"I don't think you understand what I want, Aang," Katara said ruefully. She silently begged for him to finally show some passion, some hint of jealousy and possessiveness, but at the same time, she realized she would not get that from Aang. That just wasn't who he was, not at this point in his life. _And maybe that's the problem._

"I don't believe so, Katara," Aang shook his head. "Remember, I know you better than most. What you need right now is time and space, I'm confident of it. As much as I'd love for you to stay here, it would only do harm to our relationship. Now, gather your belongings. I'm sending you back to Ba Sing Se with Appa," he turned to leave, motioning for her to follow. Numb and too tired to argue, Katara forced herself to follow, grabbing her backpack on the way to the gardens where Appa snoozed rolling on his side, the great sky bison immediately sensing their approach, huffing and puffing affectionately.

"We'll get through this, Katara, don't worry," Aang smiled at her, dragging her into a hug that she once again struggled to return. "Don't think that I'm not upset about what happened with Zuko, but you came straight back to me, and that's the most important thing. As long as we both want to make this work, our relationship will endure everything," he added, helping her climb onto Appa's back, ignoring her feeble protestations.

"Aang, you are making a mistake," she tried to object. "You don't even understand why I came back to you!"

"I understand that you are very confused right now, Katara, and that's alright," Aang smiled softly at her. "Appa will take you back to Ba Sing Se now, and I will see you in a month's time. That should be enough time for you to make a decision whether you want us to remain together. I trust you'll make the right choice."

"Wait, Aang-..."

"Appa, yip-yip!" instead of listening to her words, Aang gave the command. Moments later, the sky bison was speeding away from the Southern Air Temple and towards the Earth Kingdom, carrying a deeply frustrated Katara on his back.


	18. Chapter 18

Fire Lord Zuko had plenty on his mind as he walked the streets of Ba Sing Se towards Jasmine Dragon, the tea shop owned by his Uncle Iroh. He made similar trips to the Earth Kingdom capital at least once every month, but because of the recent developments, Zuko had decided to advance his next visit, feeling like he badly required the counsel of his ever-wise uncle. Diplomatic immunity provided by the Earth King Kuei allowed Zuko to come and go as he pleased, but he was under no illusion that his every visit was watched by the agents of Dai Li, not that it bothered him too much. If they were watching, they always did so discreetly without alerting him.

If there was one thing that Zuko particularly liked about visiting Ba Sing Se, and especially its Upper Ring, was that he could come and go without creating any stir at all. The aristocracy of the Earth Kingdom were so full of themselves, like any other aristocracy everywhere, including the Fire Nation, that they considered expressing any sort of reaction to the arrival of an outsider as being beneath them. Even if they did lay their eyes on Zuko, the only reaction he usually received was a snort or a shrug, and an immediate breaking of the eye contact. It was exactly what Zuko wanted, to be able to move around freely without making a fuss.

Flanked by a group of four Kyoshi warriors, on this occasion led by Ty Lee, Zuko climbed the stone steps leading up to the tiled patio in front of the tea shop, then turning around to briefly take in the view of the city spreading before his eyes. The outer wall was barely visible in the distance, and the Agrarian Zone was hidden completely by the equally impressive inner wall. The Lower Ring, a foul-smelling sewer packed with human misery and suffering, instantly brought back memories from his days of exile, trying to find his place in the city together with his uncle. The Middle Ring was a much more soothing view, the conditions there similar to how the middle class generally lived in the Fire Nation capital. The gaudy opulence of the Upper Ring felt a little much to Zuko, but for someone living in the royal palace, criticizing excesses felt like throwing stones in glass houses.

As he broke his stare off from the ancient city and turned to enter the tea shop, Zuko found himself standing on the very familiar trademark green carpet of the tea shop, depicting a pair of yellow dragons. Early in the day, business at the tea shop had not yet picked up in earnest, and the visitors at the few occupied tables steadfastly ignored him, leaving Zuko free to look around for his uncle. It didn't take long until Iroh emerged from the worker's area at the back of the shop, smiling broadly when he noticed Zuko's arrival. "Ah, nephew!" the old man cried, coming up to him. "You are finally here!"

"Hello, uncle," Zuko smiled as the two men embraced. "Also, what do you mean? I wasn't supposed to visit you until next week, so this should have come as a surprise."

"Ah... when you'll get to my age, Zuko, you'll find that nothing much surprises you anymore," Iroh replied with a wink in his eye. "Come, come, we have much to discuss," he added, urging Zuko to follow him.

_Ah... so the news from the capital must have reached him,_ Zuko realized. His heart suddenly felt heavy at the thought. _I hope he's not too disappointed with me._ "Wait for me outside," he turned around to give Ty Lee their orders, then turning to follow his uncle.

"Wait, Zuko, these lovely girls don't have to stand outside, let them sit down at one of the tables and I'll send someone over to serve them delicious tea," Iroh spoke up as he smiled at the Kyoshi warriors. Ty Lee and her group all as one broke out in broad grins directed at Iroh.

"Fine, but don't become distracted," Zuko warned the girls, earning back four solemn nods. "Remember, you're still on duty," he added, together with his uncle disappearing in the back rooms as Iroh led him past the worker's area towards the simple room he kept for himself, preferring to stay at the tea shop at all times instead of renting some extra space elsewhere.

As they sat down at a table by the window, Zuko felt like immediately bursting out with dozens of questions, but Uncle Iroh refused to take his seat immediately, first busying himself with his tea set in the corner, then while the tea was being prepared, coming over to clear the table of the Pai Sho board and all the scattered tiles. Finally, once the table was cleared, Iroh went back to his tea set and returned with two steaming cups for them both.

Zuko gratefully accepted the tea, inhaling the potent, sweet, but also spicy aroma. Over the past few years, he had developed a newfound appreciation for tea, obviously due to his uncle's influence, and he felt the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile as he recognized one of his favorite aromas. "White Lotus Tile," he grinned. "You always bring it out for the important occasions."

"I do, don't I?" Iroh nodded, taking a careful sip. "Ah yes, that is perfect. Now we can talk," he nodded again, giving Zuko a firm stare. "Yes, I expected you to arrive even earlier than you did, nephew, after the news I have been receiving from our people back at the capital."

"Of course, you know everything already," Zuko snorted. "I'm sorry, uncle... I've made a mess of things, haven't I?"

"Don't judge yourself too harshly, nephew," Iroh smiled patiently. "Let's look at what we know. So, the royal engagement is off." Zuko allowed a loud sigh to escape past his lips. "I'm... not entirely surprised by that," Iroh admitted thoughtfully. "I did advise you that it made political sense, but deep down, I have always regretted having to give you that piece of advice, Zuko. I want my favorite nephew to be happy, and I don't think you would have been happy with Ukano's daughter."

"It's all over between me and Mai," Zuko nodded. "There's no going back."

"And the rumor mill mentioned that much of this turmoil has to do with a recent guest at the royal palace," Iroh remarked with an amused wink. "A certain beautiful young waterbender?"

Zuko groaned in frustration. "I honestly don't know how it happened, uncle," he let out a long-held sigh. "Remember how you asked if I loved Mai and I had to spend a long time before answering with 'I guess I do'? Well... there's no guessing about what I feel for Katara. I... I've never had feelings this strong for anyone else. What I thought I felt for Mai... I realize now that I never truly loved her. I just loved the idea of having an attractive girlfriend. With Katara... I already took Azula's deadly lightning for her once, and that was before I realized how much I love her. Now I would do that again and again for her. I'm head over heels in love with her, uncle, and sometimes it even frightens me how much she means to me."

"I see," Iroh remarked, sympathy and understanding in his eyes. "And how does Katara feel about you?"

"Umm..." Zuko felt himself blushing crimson as some of the more passionate memories of their time together floated to the surface of his thoughts. "I... I have a good reason to believe that she feels just as strongly about me as I do about her. But... there's a complication."

"The Avatar," Iroh nodded. "Yes, I'm aware. Let's be honest and say that it's just one of the complications. We should address each of them in turn. Let's start with the news I have received from the homeland. Seditious chatter has picked up both in Fire Fountain City and on the Hing Wa Island, and it all ties back to Ukano."

"So, they're starting to make moves after I broke off my engagement with Mai," Zuko realized. "Well, I knew that would happen. We can counter it, right?"

"For now," Iroh frowned slightly. "I'm also hearing a lot of excited talk amongst the Fire Nation aristocracy with daughters of the marrying age. They are all seeing an opportunity to advance their own agendas by marrying their daughters to the Fire Lord. If you and Katara were to become an official couple, all these nobles would be greatly upset."

"And if I were to marry some noble's daughter, then twenty other nobles would be angry at me," Zuko shrugged. "That's not much of an argument, uncle."

"Well spotted, nephew, well spotted indeed," Iroh laughed, looking deeply satisfied. "And Zuko, please don't think that I am trying to convince you that your relationship with Katara would be a bad thing, I merely want you to be aware of all the consequences. And I want you to be absolutely certain of your feelings towards her."

"Of that, there is no longer any doubt. I mean..." Zuko blushed the color of his scar. "We got pretty close on Ember Island."

Iroh blinked, almost choking on his tea. "Nephew... just how close are we talking, here?"

"We... might have spent a night together," Zuko gulped uncomfortably, watching his uncle set down his tea cup on the table and then remain silent for the longest while.

"Well now. That makes it a lot more serious," Iroh said eventually before falling silent again. He got up from the table and began to pace back and forth the room, an activity that quickly made Zuko feel increasingly nervous and agitated. Eventually, Iroh returned to the table, grabbing a handful of Pai Sho tiles as he walked past them. "Let's play a game, Zuko," he said, throwing the tiles onto the table.

"I'm not in the mood for Pai Sho, uncle," Zuko replied in frustration.

"Not Pai Sho, a different game, nephew," Iroh smiled at him. "We will make two stacks of tiles. One will be made from the arguments in favor of seeking a relationship with our young waterbender friend, and the other will be made from the arguments against getting involved with Katara. Let's see which one of the stacks ends up the larger."

"I... guess we could do that," Zuko managed. _I bet everything will point that I shouldn't get with Katara, that it's a terrible idea._ He felt himself almost paralyzed with fear that his uncle would disapprove of the relationship that he so desperately craved.

"So, we already went through a few arguments against your union," Iroh began, picking up a couple of tiles and starting a stack. "Firstly, Ukano's attempts at sedition will increase. Secondly, the Avatar might be very upset with both you and Katara, and he's a powerful ally that we have relied on in the past."

Zuko swallowed heavily. It was true, Aang's support had been, and was still crucial during negotiations following the war. If he stole Katara from him, could he still count on Aang's support? He wanted to believe that the Avatar could set personal feelings aside when it came to doing the right thing, but these were sensitive matters and he couldn't know for sure that Aang would not hold a grudge.

"Now, for the arguments in favor of your relationship," Iroh smiled, taking two more tiles and starting a different stack. "You love her, that's one argument. She loves you back, there's another argument."

Zuko felt greatly relieved as he watched the stacks evening out. He wasn't sure if his uncle would even consider arguments such as love and happiness as valid when it came to the matters of state, but then again, Iroh had always stressed the importance of personal happiness and being in balance with one's own inner thoughts and feelings.

"Tell me, nephew... if you feel as strongly about Katara as you claim, then you have surely already imagined her as your Fire Lady," Iroh said, watching Zuko's face redden again. "Do you believe that this is a role that she would be happy with? Does it suit her character?"

"You're right, I have thought of that," Zuko admitted with slight embarrassment. "I know that Katara is a little tired of constantly moving from one crisis spot to another. There's a growing part of her that wants to settle down. But even once she has settled, I don't believe for a moment that Katara would be happy with peaceful and quiet family life. No, she would want to be involved, to have her say in the comings and goings of current affairs. I think that the role of the Fire Lady would be perfect for her. She would have power and influence to help me shape the Fire Nation and the entire world."

"Seems like you have thought about it a lot, indeed," Iroh smiled, nodding in agreement. "I see no fault in your reasoning, nephew. But you must also understand one thing. If Katara were to become your Fire Lady, there would be plenty of powerful men who would see her as a meddling foreigner and as an obstacle to remove. There have been six... no, seven assassination attempts on you to this date. There will be more... and there would be attempts on her life as well, it is inevitable."

"Katara is very capable and can take care of herself," Zuko argued, but in his heart he could not deny the growing fear. "But... if anything were to happen to her, I would never forgive myself."

"Yes, that's what I meant, Zuko," Iroh nodded sadly, adding another tile to the arguments against. "Now, let's consider her character. I have not spent much time in her enchanting presence, but from what I have learned, Katara has many good qualities. You have grown a lot, my dear nephew, but you have not lost your impatience and fiery temperament. When I look at your match, I feel that she would make a great partner for you, Zuko, because she would complement your shortcomings. She has a clearly defined sense of right and wrong, which can sometimes be a hindrance in politics, but it can also be helpful. She could provide a clear moral compass for your own decision making, something that should be very helpful for you."

"I... I hadn't thought about it this way, but you're absolutely right!" Zuko exclaimed, watching in relief as Iroh added yet another tile to the pro-Katara stack, evening them out again. _Katara is and would be good for me and for the Fire Nation, I'm sure of it. Uncle Iroh has to recognize it!_

"Now, back to the dry and passionless discussion of politics," Iroh continued. "My friends in the White Lotus have also commented on these developments. I won't lie, some of them are not too pleased about your canceled engagement. From purely political standpoint, a smart marriage can bring many benefits for your realm. Union with Katara would bring very little immediate gain to the Fire Nation. Southern Water Tribe is a largely irrelevant player on the political map of the world, and even less so in the internal politics of the Fire Nation. In short, my White Lotus colleagues feel like there's no gain in pursuing Katara," Iroh finished his dry analysis, adding another tile for the against-Katara stack.

"I think they are wrong, but... I don't have a rational argument against it," Zuko sighed.

"Do not despair, Zuko, we are not done here yet," Iroh smiled at him, adding another tile to the pro-Katara stack, evening them both out again.

"What's that for, Uncle Iroh?" Zuko asked.

"Because I want my favorite nephew to marry for love. Because I want you to be happy, Zuko," Iroh gave him an earnest smile. "You deserve it like nobody else, with perhaps the exception of Katara, for she has been through just as much as you have. Your happiness is very important to me, nephew. So, that's a very strong argument, as far as I'm concerned."

"Thank you... thank you, uncle," Zuko managed, feeling overwhelmed with emotion, at the outpouring of love and support from this man that he firmly considered his father figure.

"Do you see what I'm trying to tell you here, Zuko?" Iroh pointed at the two evenly matched stacks.

"I think so..." Zuko replied thoughtfully. "You are saying that... that there is no right or wrong decision, here."

"Exactly," Iroh nodded, satisfied. "As long as you are aware of all the consequences of your actions, you should follow your heart when making your decision."

"I know what my heart wants, but I need to be sure that it's also the right decision for me, for Katara and for the Fire Nation," Zuko said quietly. "How will I know that, uncle?"

"I can't tell you that, Zuko," Iroh smiled at him kindly before reaching out and taking Zuko's empty teacup. "But I'm sure of one thing. To figure it out... you'll need more tea."


	19. Chapter 19

Katara stood by the entrance of the Jasmine Dragon, fidgeting nervously, unable to decide whether to enter or walk away. It had been roughly a week since she had returned to Ba Sing Se, and she was still as confused and uncertain as before. She was no longer as badly tormented by feelings of guilt as before speaking with Aang, and that brought a measure of relief. Some of the guilt and anger with herself had transformed into slight annoyance with Aang for his much too forgiving and passionless response to her betrayal. It didn't even make much sense to Katara herself, but now she was angry at Aang for not being angry at her, and yet she couldn't help feel that way.

It didn't take Katara long to realize that she was in over her head and desperately needed some advice to be able to sort through this mess. She had looked at her options, but found them limited. Sokka was the last person in the world she would ever consider for relationship advice. Toph was... challenging to talk to, most of the time. Hakoda, her father, was all the way back with the Southern Water Tribe, not to mention preoccupied with his own budding relationship with Malina. And even if her father was nearby, Katara could not imagine such a conversation with him. The very thought of it made her embarrassed and uncomfortable. Really, this left only Zuko's uncle Iroh as the only reasonable and mature person she could turn to. Even if she didn't know him all that well, there was just something very disarming about Iroh's manner. They all had taken to calling him Uncle Iroh, even though Zuko was his only blood relative among the group.

Still, now that she had come all the way to the Jasmine Dragon, Katara still hesitated, standing on the threshold and unsure of whether to enter. One of the servant girls apparently had become annoyed with her just standing there, so she turned to Katara with an irritated look on her face. "Don't just stand there, either get in or out, girl!" Katara winced at all the commotion she had caused inside the tea shop, turning to leave, but then stopping when she noticed that the altercation had alerted Iroh and the old man was already hurrying her way, no doubt having recognized her.

"Ah, Katara, so good to see you!" Iroh exclaimed, quickly catching up to her. "Come right in, come sit with me," he urged her.

Katara still hesitated, fidgety as she nervously rubbed her elbow. "I... looks like you're very busy tonight," she tried to find an excuse. "I'll come back some other time."

"Nonsense, I will personally find a table for you," Iroh urged again, placing a firm hand on her shoulder and guiding Katara inside the shop. "Let us sit down and enjoy a cup or two together, shall we?" With no room to make any more excuses, Katara allowed herself to be led to the back of the dinner room where Iroh seated her at a small and remote table, then setting up a folding shoji screen to provide them with even more privacy. One of the servants came over, but Iroh did not ask Katara for her order, instead giving the servant quick and quiet instructions before sitting down with Katara.

"I have just the perfect tea in mind for you, Katara," Iroh smiled at her. "Let me know if I made the right choice once you've tasted it."

"Thank you, Uncle Iroh, you are too kind," Katara smiled back at him.

"Like I've said in the past, the doors of this establishment will always be open to the heroes of the war, and good friends of my nephew," Iroh spoke. He seemed happy to just make small-talk while waiting for Katara to get to the point, but now that she was here, she suddenly didn't know how to approach the matter at hand.

Sensing her hesitation, Iroh eventually decided to take pity on Katara and resumed the reigns of the conversation. "Speaking of my nephew, he actually came to visit me a couple of days ago," the old man mentioned casually. Katara froze immediately, a tingly sensation running along her back. _Zuko was here, in Ba Sing Se, and I missed him?_

"Then... you must have spoken about some... things that happened recently," Katara managed to get the words across her lips.

"We did," Iroh nodded with a supportive smile. "I believe you will find me very well informed about all the recent events."

Katara groaned and buried her face in her palms. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" she muttered.

"Because you are growing up and realizing that life is far more complex than you thought before," Iroh smiled, accepting the tray from the approaching servant, picking up the teapot to pour himself and Katara a cup of steaming brew, releasing fascinating floral aroma.

"This is wonderful," Katara exclaimed, having taken her first sip of the tea. "I don't recognize the flavor, what's in it?"

"A very special mix of jasmine oolong, both soothing and fortifying," Iroh explained. "I thought it was just what you needed. Was I correct?"

"Absolutely," Katara nodded. "Your powers of perception remain frighteningly impressive, Uncle Iroh."

"That is a very kind thing to say, Katara," Iroh chuckled, but then his expression quickly grew more serious. "You know, Zuko would have loved to meet you, but he was under the impression that you were at one of the air temples."

"I... was supposed to be there," Katara replied. "But after speaking with Aang, we decided that we should spend some time apart. Well, Aang decided that, and then he sent me back to Ba Sing Se so that I can think about our future without any distractions."

"And how is that going for you?" Iroh smiled encouragingly. "It seems like you have some big decisions to make."

"It hasn't been going well at all, or I wouldn't be here right now," Katara admitted. "I'm just as stumped as before. I’ve realized that I need the perspective of someone else, someone more experienced and wiser."

"Ah, you are looking to get in touch with Bumi, I see!" Iroh's eyes brightened. "I'll reach out and tell him that you wish to meet."

"What?" Katara blinked. "No, that's not what I m-... oh!" she then realized that he had made a joke. "Iroh, you are terrible! You know I meant you!"

"I'm sorry, Katara, I should not have teased you," Iroh apologized immediately. "Whatever insight I can provide, it is yours. Now, how can I help you?" he asked with an encouraging smile, trying to lessen her embarrassment.

"Zuko... did he also tell about what happened... between us?" she whispered. Iroh nodded gently. "Then you probably understand the choices before me." Another nod. "Iroh, I need you to tell me more about life in the Fire Nation. What would await me if I tied my fate with that of your nephew's? I need to know, if I am not to make a mistake."

"You are wise and mature beyond your years to even ask such a question, Katara," Iroh replied earnestly. "I am still impressed, even if I shouldn't be surprised, considering what I know about you and your past." Katara lowered her eyes, feeling her heart swell at Iroh's kind words.

"I will try to explain as best I can," Iroh continued. "But you must understand that if you were to become the Fire Lady at my nephew's side, your life would change completely."

"Change does not frighten me," Katara nodded stubbornly. "Right now, I would welcome most changes."

"I do not believe that mastering the royal etiquette and diplomatic protocols would pose any challenges to you," Iroh said. "The ceremonial part of the royal obligations is not very exciting, but it can be time consuming. I have always imagined you as someone very practical, so I wonder whether you might find the royal ceremonies particularly tiresome."

"That shouldn't be a problem for me," Katara smiled. "Just because I've had a difficult upbringing and I've spent much of my recent days living on the road, it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy the finer aspects of life, be it arts and culture, fancy dresses or fine foods, or just being girly and getting pampered in a spa. I'm not one of those savage barbarians who scowls at luxury, it's actually the other way around. I love these aspects of court life, as long as I know that the servants tending to my whims are generously compensated for their efforts."

"I understand," Iroh nodded. "If you were to become the Fire Lady alongside my nephew, I am certain that he would give you free choice to decide whether you wanted to support him more directly and become involved in the day to day decision making for the realm. Alternatively, you could instead forget all about the politics and simply enjoy an uninterrupted life of leisure and luxury. Or you could become a great patron of arts and culture, devote yourself to humanitarian efforts, or... you could start a family and devote yourself to your children." Katara blushed deep scarlet at that last comment.

"Hmm, I... no, I could never just sit idly by and do nothing," Katara shook her head with determination. "I would like to involve myself actively in the decisions that affect the Fire Nation and the entire world. And I think Zuko would appreciate that about me."

"I think he would, and yes, I expected you to give this exact answer," Iroh smiled knowingly. "But with it, comes my greatest concern for you, Katara. Politics... it is a dangerous and dirty game. Are you absolutely certain you are suited for it? Being good at politics requires great moral flexilibity, and from what I have come to understand about you is that you can be very uncompromising when it comes to what you believe to be right and wrong."

"I'm not sure I understand, Uncle Iroh," Katara bit her lip in frustration.

"I'll try to give you some examples, but this is the gist of it," Iroh moved to explain. "Sometimes, what benefits the nation as a whole, can feel morally repugnant to you. Would you be able to go against your principles, if it were for the good of the Fire Nation? And then there is the dilemma of the lesser evil. Sometimes, you will have to decide between two bad outcomes, and you will have to make peace with a decision that has bad consequences for some of your subjects, just because the alternative would be so much worse. Does that sound like something you could endure, Katara?"

"I... I'm not sure, but... I believe I could," she replied thoughtfully. "I mean, Zuko is doing all those things right now, isn't he? And he's making these decisions and shouldering all that responsibility alone, isn’t he? I could... I could help him share the load."

Iroh looked touched at her response, dabbing at the corner of his eye with his long sleeve. "You truly are one of a kind, child," he smiled warmly at Katara.

"Thank you," Katara blushed. "As for having to make a decision between two bad choices... I do have some experience. During my last visit to the South Pole, I learned that my people were rebuilding under the guidance of the Northern Water Tribe, but in the process, they were rapidly abandoning their cultural heritage. In response to this, a Southern resistance had formed, working to violently expel the Northerners and pleading with me to join them. I was torn because neither choice appealed to me, but in the end, I refused to join the resistance, no matter how much I disliked this Northerner forced progress that eroded the very cultural roots of my tribe."

"Yes, I can see that as a good example, and that must have been difficult for you," Iroh nodded in sympathy. "But there will be much harder decisions for you to make as the co-ruler of an entire nation. Let me give you one example, Katara. Has Zuko said anything about the forces within the Fire Nation that oppose his rule?"

"Yes, he mentioned some things," Katara nodded. "He said that some of those rebels want to see Ozai back on the throne, can you believe that?"

"I can, and therein lies a difficult problem," Iroh explained. "Blood ties are considered the most important when it comes to legitimacy and royal succession. In a way, those who claim that Ozai is still the legitimate Fire Lord, are not entirely wrong according to our own tradition. To these loyalists, Ozai is the legitimate ruler of the nation simply by virtue of being alive. If something were to happen to Zuko, spirits preserve him, then Ozai would be restored to the throne, with Azula next in line. If all Zuko, Azula and Ozai were to perish, then I would have no choice but to take over as the ruler."

"Either Ozai or Azula on the throne would be a terrible blow for peace," Katara nodded firmly. "We need to make sure it never happens."

"And that is what some of Zuko's advisors are constantly badgering for him to ensure," Iroh nodded. "They want him to make sure that Ozai and Azula can never take the throne."

"By... what means?" Katara shuddered.

"By the means of execution," Iroh replied. "That would put me next in line after Zuko. A much safer choice, they say."

"I completely agree, but... they want Zuko to kill his own family?" Katara exclaimed, her heart racing from the horrific thought. "That's monstrous! I'm glad he hasn't agreed to do that!"

"It seems like the logical, emotionless choice to many," Iroh remarked, carefully observing her reaction. "But I agree... I am relieved that he has not followed through on this advice. However, some of his advisors will continue to pursue this agenda, of that I have no doubt. And perhaps other circumstances might change and force Zuko to agree to it, we can't be sure."

"We mustn't let that happen!" Katara exclaimed passionately. "To make such a decision would destroy him! He's done so well to restore his own honor and that of the whole nation, we can't let him slide back to his old ways!"

"You are very passionate about this, Katara, but what if executing Ozai and Azula brought the Fire Nation a lasting peace?" Iroh asked. "What if your moral inflexibility of right and wrong stands in the way of making the best decision for the nation?"

"I don't believe that for a moment," Katara shook her head resolutely. "There has to be another option. Killing someone, executing your own father in cold blood, it can't be the best choice, it just means that you haven't tried hard enough to find a better course of action."

"Can you think of a better choice in this situation, Katara?" Iroh asked, appearing a little dubious.

"I'm not sure... I would need time to think," Katara replied. _All those advisors can't come up with a better idea, and Iroh expects me to come up with one on the spot? Well, I can't just give birth to a great idea like that!_ She jumped suddenly, blushing fierce red. _Wait... give birth? I... I think I've got it!_ "Actually... I think I know how Zuko could solve this problem," Katara managed, feeling slightly embarrassed of what she was about to suggest.

"Please, enlighten me," Iroh gave her a curious stare.

"You said that blood is the most important aspect of royal succession," Katara said thoughtfully. "In that case, Zuko needs to start a family of his own. He can then choose his own children for succession and Ozai's claim will lose all power."

Iroh gave her a poignant stare of disbelief. Then he broke out in laughter. "Katara, my dear child," he finally managed once he had stopped laughing. "I don't know what I was worried about. And I don't want to influence your decision when it comes to my nephew or the Avatar, they are both fine young men, worthy of your love and affection. But let me tell you one thing that you just made me realize, Katara. You would make the finest Fire Lady I could possibly imagine." 

"I... thank you, Iroh," Katara blushed heatedly. "That is very sweet of you to say. You have certainly given me a lot to think about. And thank you for the tea as well, it was delightful." _And thank you so much for making me aware of what this burden of ruling all alone has been doing to poor Zuko! I can't believe he has been saddled with decisions such as these all alone in that royal palace with nobody for support and to lean on! That is... that is so sad and heartbreaking._

"Yes, I see you enjoyed the tea," Iroh smiled at her. "Come now, I will have the servants prepare more to take with you. Like I told Zuko when he came to visit me... the key to making the right decisions is to always have an ample supply of tea!"


	20. Chapter 20

Katara had plenty of thinking to do over the following week of her stay in Ba Sing Se. Thankfully for her, Earth King Kuei still continued to provide free Upper Ring lodgings for the Avatar and all of his friends, allowing them to use the same house they had used during their first visit to the Earth Kingdom capital. At least this way Katara didn't have to think about accommodations, which would have posed a considerable problem seeing that she had no personal income whatsoever. Because Kuei and the Earth Kingdom officials wanted to keep the Avatar on their good side, they continued to provide this service free of charge, and the house was regularly cleaned and resupplied by the palace servants.

With everything provided for her and with not much else to do but enjoy the Upper Ring luxury, whenever Katara wasn't consumed by the dilemma of her relationships, she often found herself incredibly bored. Thinking back to her conversation with Iroh, she reasoned that this was probably the kind of life that a Fire Lady who wanted to distance herself from court intrigue and politics would have to look forward to. She quickly decided that she had no desire to be that kind of Fire Lady. _Besides, Zuko wouldn't want me to be like that. And not that I'll necessary become the next Fire Lady, that... remains to be seen._

As for her upcoming big decision, a certain clarity was slowly starting to crystallize in her thoughts. Aang had seemed to confident upon sending her back to Ba Sing Se, almost like he was convinced that given enough time to think things through, she would undoubtedly make the decision to return to him. The more and more she thought, Katara began to feel like she could not make this decision. Without realizing it, Aang had made the wrong decision by sending her away, when he should have fought for her, when she needed him to show more passion and possessiveness. Just like when they had gotten together, he hadn't done much but waited for her to drift into his arms. But now, different currents were pulling at her and carrying her away, and Aang hadn't realized that.

And the truth was that Katara missed Zuko. That on its own was the most telling sign of them all. Whenever she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the place where she longed to be the most, Katara always saw herself with Zuko, most of the time reliving their blissful Ember Island vacation. What Katara wanted had become very clear to her from the way Zuko interfered with most of her stray, wandering thoughts. She could not stop herself from reminiscing about that wonderful week they had spent together in the Fire Nation. When she tucked herself in the bed every night, she fell asleep with thoughts of the handsome Fire Lord on her mind. And when she touched herself, she did so imagining that it was Zuko touching her.

Her talk with Iroh had also provided important insight and clarity. Certainly, there were many aspects of becoming the Fire Lady that frightened Katara, if that was to be her fate. At the same time, she felt deeply intrigued by the opportunities that being the Fire Lady would open up to her. But most importantly, if the fact that she and Zuko were in love was not enough on its own, she believed that their partnership would be good for the Fire Nation and for Zuko personally. She was not some governor's daughter marrying the Fire Lord to satisfy the ambition of herself and her family. If she were to marry Zuko, she would be doing so for love, with the genuine desire to lighten his load as a ruler and with the best interests of the recovering Fire Nation at heart.

_I can't believe I'm actually thinking about marrying Zuko. That's seriously getting way ahead of yourself, Katara,_ she chided herself, trying to maintain a rational view of things. She had to remind herself that even if she now felt more and more strongly about choosing Zuko over Aang, it didn't mean that Zuko would arrive at the same decision. She felt confident about his feelings for her, but there were just so many other things that could influence his decision. Perhaps the political pressure to marry a Fire Nation girl would be too strong and Zuko would be forced to yield. Perhaps Mai's family would put so much pressure on Zuko that he would be forced to take Mai back. There were so many things that could go wrong, and Katara was aware that if she were to break off her involvement with Aang, it could mean that she would find herself all alone.

But even if choosing Zuko was clearly the greater risk, the more Katara thought about her upcoming decision, the more she realized that she simply could not imagine herself returning to the relationship she had shared with Aang. She had deluded herself about the strength of her feelings, she had not realized their true nature, because she had lacked the frame of reference of what truly passionate love and affection was like. Katara knew she loved Aang, but it was not the kind of love that set her veins on fire or filled the pit of her stomach with knots of strained desire. She felt extremely protective of Aang, she still wanted to nurture and support him, but the truth was... he needed her mothering protectiveness less and less as time went on. Zuko, on the other hand... Katara felt that being so isolated from his family and friends, Zuko needed her far more than Aang did. All of these considerations were starting to clearly sway her decision towards Zuko.

With these and similar thoughts circling around in her head as she lay on her bed in the Ba Sing Se mansion, only two days before Aang's scheduled return, Katara suddenly heard the sound of the estate's doors being flung right open and someone striding in with loud footsteps, interrupting her peaceful slumber. Intrigued and grateful for the distraction, Katara bolted up from the bed, quickly checking her appearance in the mirror and then running downstairs to confront the new arrivals. Much to her surprise, she found herself staring at two very familiar faces.

"Sokka! Toph!" Katara exclaimed happily, chuckling at the surprised looks her brother and their metalbending friend gave her. "Am I glad to see you!" she rushed forward, embracing her brother and then quickly hugging Toph as well.

"Katara, what are you doing here?" Sokka asked, giving her a suspicious stare. "I thought you went to the Fire Nation!"

"I could ask you the same, I thought you went back to the tribe!" Katara retorted.

"Ah... you wouldn't believe the craziest thing that happened to me," Sokka responded with an easygoing laugh. "I made it all the way to Kyoshi village, but then I met this girl on the road there, what's her name... Sun, or was it Jin? Anyway, it doesn't matter. You see, she had left her sick and dying father at home while she went on search for this medicinal herb, some kind of root that only grew in the Foggy Swamp."

"Uh-huh," Katara frowned, starting to suspect where this story was heading.

"Anyway, since Sun was really cute, I volunteered to go and find this root for her, like the boomerang tossing war hero that I am," Sokka continued proudly. "I searched the swamp for days and eventually found the root, but when I returned to Kyoshi village, the locals told me that Jin had already left. She left me a note, though, telling me that her father had made a miraculous recovery, and that she had to leave in order to be with him. It's a real shame that she forgot to mention where I could find her again, because in her hurry to leave, she accidentally grabbed some of my belongings."

"Wait, let me guess," Katara slapped a palm against her forehead. "Including all the money you had with you?"

"Well, yes... I mean, I wouldn't need it in the swamp, right? Duh!" Sokka rolled his eyes at his sister. Katara glanced at Toph, finding the other girl struggling not to burst into laughter.

"So you had no money to buy passage on a ship and decided to come back to Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked. "And where does Toph come into it, anyway?"

"Sokka decided that he'd stop by the metalbending academy and ask me for handouts, seeing that as a Beifong, I'm obviously loaded," Toph gave a frustrated sigh.

"I see... did you both then travel to Ba Sing Se together?" Katara asked.

"Yep," Toph nodded. "I had already planned to come and take a look at some potential metalbending hopefuls, so I asked Sokka to tag along. Ba Sing Se is still the best place to make some money."

"Making money sounds so boring, I'm a war hero, I should ask the Earth King for some monthly stipend or something," Sokka mused, another brilliant plan no doubt forming in his overactive imagination. "Anyway, Katara! You still haven't explained why you aren't back in the Fire Nation. Let me guess, they didn't like you there, am I right?"

"You couldn't be more wrong, Sokka," Katara frowned. "I just left early. You don't need to know any more than that."

"Oh, she's being all mysterious," Sokka laughed. "And then you came back here, instead of hanging out with Aang?"

"No, I went to the air temple, but I didn't stay there either," Katara snapped, becoming annoyed of the tiresome inquiry. Still, she should have seen it coming. Acting suspiciously around Sokka triggered his 'detective-mode'. She was surprised he hadn't pulled out that ridiculous detective hat yet.

"Oooh... I sense a lover's quarrel," Sokka tapped at his chin thoughtfully. "That has to be a first! I mean, I've never seen you two have a falling out."

"There was no quarrel, in fact, Aang is coming back in a few days," Katara replied defensively. "I'm just a little tired of the air nomad ways, so I decided to leave early."

"No offense, Katara, but that's a bold faced lie," Toph interjected with an annoyingly knowing grin.

"A-ha! I knew it!" Sokka pointed an accusing finger at her. "But what would you two argue about? Maybe it has to do something with you leaving the Fire Nation so early?"

"Maybe the Sugar Queen found herself a Fire Nation boyfriend," Toph suggested innocently.

"That's ridiculous!" Katara exclaimed angrily, her blood slowly starting to simmer and approach the boiling point. "But I know of someone who has a Fire Nation girlfriend!" she added, both wanting to get back at Sokka for being so annoying, and also to steer the conversation elsewhere. "None other than our old friend, Suki!"

"Suki has a girlfriend?" Sokka blinked. Then he burst out in laughter. "Ha-ha, good one Katara, I almost believed you! Suki dumping me for some girl, that's hilarious!"

"Uh, Sokka, she was actually telling the truth on that," Toph pointed out.

Sokka froze, raising his eyebrow at Toph, for a moment pondering what the metalbender was saying. Then he burst out in an even louder guffaw. "Oh, you're getting in on the act too, Toph? That's low! But I see through your attempts to deceive and misdirect! I won't be swayed by these distractions! She's the one facing our inquiries here!" he pointed dramatically at Katara, the waterbender sighing heavily.

"I'm done answering your ridiculous questions," Katara huffed angrily. "And I most definitely do not have a Fire Nation boyfriend," she added, completely forgetting about Toph's ability to discern truth and lies.

"Whoa, that's another bold faced lie right there, Sweetness!" Toph laughed so hard tears nearly spilled from her unseeing eyes. "This is just getting better and better!"

"You know, that talent of yours is seriously annoying," Katara exclaimed irately. "Did nobody ever tell you not to use it on your friends... or risk losing all of them?"

"Nah, my friends are all cool with it," Toph shrugged. "I figured a goody-two-shoes like you wouldn't have anything ugly to try and hide, but I guess we were all wrong about you!"

"Oh, so you desperately want the truth? I'll give you the truth!" Katara exclaimed, blowing up and completely losing her nerve. "I spent an amazing night of passion with Zuko and I loved every moment of it!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. As soon as she realized what she had done, Katara slammed her palm against her mouth, her eyes widening comically as her face became deep crimson.

"Well, that was a really empathic truth, well done," Toph recovered first, while Sokka still stood there with his jaw on the floor, looking paralyzed. "And now the entire Upper Ring knows about it too, good job. Also... I think I should rename you from Sweetness to Cheatness." Katara just stood there, silent and fuming.

"Whoa... you... you cheated on Aang?" Sokka eventually recovered to give her a stare full with incredulity. "That's... whoa, that's really low, Katara. My own sister, cheating on my best friend, the Avatar, the savior of the world! I'm so disappointed in you."

Katara just kept glowering at her brother, her eyes narrowing. "Oh, get off your high komodo rhino, Sokka, like you haven't done your share of stupid things!" she shouted at him.

"Probably, but at least I haven't cheated on anyone," Sokka shrugged. "Anyway, now that we have exposed your lies... I feel really hungry. I hope there's some meat around the house," he added, turning towards the kitchen. As Sokka was heading out of the room, Katara angrily reached for the water in the nearby vase of fresh silver lilies and used it to create a medium sized water whip. With very little hesitation, she aimed it at Sokka's backside, sending her brother flying into the kitchen and crashing into the pantry.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," Toph commented, having felt Sokka's heavy impact with the pantry. "Hmm, perhaps I should reconsider using my truth telling abilities on you all the time, Katara," she reluctantly admitted.

"I'm alright, I'm alright!" Sokka cried, all tangled up inside the pantry. "Hey, and I found some meat! Thanks, Katara!"

Katara's only reaction was a loud groan of frustration.


	21. Chapter 21

"There's just one more item on the agenda that we must bring to your attention, Fire Lord," Zuko listened to one of his several advisors sitting around the table in the audience chamber, adjacent to the throne room. "The garrison commander of Kirachu Island has been seen meeting with a man with obvious pro-Ukano leanings. Gifts have been exchanged. We don't believe the commander has promised firm support for Ukano yet, but his loyalties have definitely been compromised."

"I take reports such as these very seriously," Zuko nodded in response. For all his difficulties focusing on the task at hand while fighting off persistent thoughts and fantasies about a certain beautiful waterbender, the young Fire Lord recognized the problems his recovering nation were facing, and did his best not to neglect important issues such as the sense of growing rebellion in the air, Mai's family seriously starting to fan the flames. "What are your recommendations?" he turned to his advisors.

"Men like this commander respond well to a promotion that comes with a hefty pay rise," one of the advisors spoke up. Zuko frowned, but said nothing. As much as he hated it, the stark reality was that loyalty was easiest to secure with money, as long as the throne could outbid the seditious nobility. Zuko hated rewarding disloyalty with increased pay, but the approach had done wonders in the past. There was nothing more effective than bribing and flipping back some of Ukano's assets.

"If there are other means to secure the loyalty of this man without spending additional funds, I would very much appreciate that," Zuko's royal treasurer, a balding elderly man with impressive whiskers, suggested. "The treasury is not in its healthiest state right now." Zuko frowned, having to admit that the treasurer had a point. The Fire Nation finances were in a poor state, and Ukano undoubtedly knew this fact and was eager to exploit a weakness. Transition from wartime economy to that of a peacetime was a painfully slow and challenging process, and during this period of transition, the overall economy was flailing.

"I do have a suggestion, yes," the advisor who had delivered the report stated with a slightly smug smile. "The commander has a son, who recently failed his entry exams in the Royal Academy of Science. If we could make sure that he is accepted into the academy, his father would be very grateful."

Zuko smiled, giving his advisor a grateful nod. "That is excellent advice. Make it happen. And make sure that the commander knows who he has to thank for the change of his son's fortunes... and hint that there might be more favors to come, provided he remains loyal," the Fire Lord ordered, the advisors all bowing as one. "Was there anything else?" he asked, receiving only shakes of the head. "Very well, you are dismissed until the next week's meeting."

As the advisors began to slowly file out of the audience chamber, talking among themselves as they walked, Zuko noticed Suki stepping a little closer to where he sat, his sole bodyguard during the meeting with the advisors. "That went pretty well, didn't it?" she asked quietly. "We seem to be countering all of Ukano's moves."

"So far," Zuko nodded. "They're very cautious and their plots move slowly, but it's a double edged-sword. Makes it easier to counter them, but it also means that we won't be done with this dance anytime soon. And I'd really rather be thinking about something else other than Ukano's plots," Zuko sighed. Without any effort, his thoughts fled back to Katara once again, wondering where she was, what she was doing, whether she had mended her relationship with Aang.

"She'll be back, Zuko, I'm sure of it," Suki tried to offer a supportive smile, but he was sure that it lacked any real conviction. He was about to respond, when the doors to the audience chamber burst open and a breathless Ty Lee rushed in.

"Zuko... I mean, Fire Lord Zuko, you won't believe the visitor who just arrived! And they're asking for you!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Zuko's first thoughts once again went to Katara and his heart skipped joyfully as he rose swiftly from his seat, hoping that the girl who had captured his heart had returned to him. The doors to the audience chamber opened again, but this time they were blown wide open by a gust of wind as the mystery visitor entered, crushing Zuko's hopes. He was shocked by the unexpected appearance of the young man in red and yellow robes, bald-shaven head and the familiar airbender tattoos. Indeed, the mystery visitor was none other than Avatar Aang.

Unsure of what to make of this surprise visit, Zuko began to walk towards the Avatar, and Suki and Ty-Lee naturally fell into step with their charge, protectively flanking him, almost as if expecting the Avatar to have come with hostile intentions. Instead, Aang smiled as he turned to Suki with a greeting, then repeating the same with Ty Lee. When he turned to briefly exchange bows with Zuko, the smile faded from his face. "Zuko," he said simply.

"Avatar Aang," Zuko replied guardedly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm here on a private matter," Aang said, glancing at the two Kyoshi warriors.

"If it's what I think, then we can speak in the presence of Suki and Ty Lee, they're aware of the events," Zuko shrugged.

"I see," Aang frowned, looking at Suki in particular with a touch of betrayal in his eyes. Zuko could feel Suki shrinking back a little next to him. "When Katara arrived and told me what had happened, I wanted to make sure I did not overreact in anger. I sent her back to Ba Sing Se and gave her a month to decide what she really wants. The month I gave her is about to expire and I am on my way back to Ba Sing Se. I think you should come with me and be there when she makes her decision."

"Are you serious?" Zuko blinked. What game was Aang playing? He had expected many different outcomes, but he hadn't expected this. Why did he want to put Katara on the spot like that? "Uh... shouldn't this be about you two and your relationship?" he finally asked, unable to make any sense of Aang's motives.

"I think it would be best if you heard Katara's decision from her," Aang replied.

Zuko fell silent again, unsure of how to proceed. Aang appeared so confident that Katara would decide to stay with him. Perhaps he just wanted him to be there and hear her choose Aang as some kind of a punishment? Zuko felt sick to the stomach from the thought. He didn't want to deal with the humiliation of a very public rejection. _Then again... if Katara is still undecided, and I'm not there when Aang arrives, then I would be unable to persuade Katara to choose a relationship with me. By choosing not to go, I might very well be dooming all my chances to be with her. And I can't stand the thought of sitting here idly and waiting, when I could be in Ba Sing Se, fighting for her._

"You know what, Aang," Zuko finally made his decision. "I agree. I will go with you."

"Glad to hear it," Aang nodded, turning around to leave. "Make your preparations, Appa, Momo and I will be waiting for you in the courtyard." 

"How fortunate that I managed to sort out all the current affairs before this surprise dropped on me," Zuko grumbled to himself. "I guess I can make the trip on the pretense of another early visit with Uncle Iroh." He then looked at his two expectant bodyguards. "Well, you better get ready for a flight to Ba Sing Se, too."

"I thought Aang just wanted to go with you alone," Ty Lee blinked in surprise.

"Maybe, but I don't really want to be stuck alone on the bison's back with Aang for several days," Zuko shuddered. "That would be incredibly awkward and unpleasant. So you're coming along. You're my bodyguards, I shouldn't be leaving home without you by my side, right?"

"Right!" Ty Lee saluted cheerfully. "Also, I'm really good at breaking up awkwardness and making everyone feel happy and relaxed!"

"That you are, Ty Lee," Zuko chuckled. He then turned to the other girl. "Suki, unless I'm mistaken, there is a minister in charge of handling Avatar relations, right?" Suki nodded firmly. "Yes, I thought so. Poor guy. I must remember to send him a gift basket and a personal apology..."

* * *

It was late in evening several days later when Appa landed in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, the gaudy elite district beautifully illuminated by lanterns of different colors. Zuko was far too nervous to appreciate the beauty of the city, however, almost dislocating his ankle when he flubbed his jump from Appa's back. Having left Appa grazing by the nearby turtle-duck pond, Aang made straight for the nearest building, Zuko recognizing the house that was place of stay for the Avatar and his friends during their first visit to Ba Sing Se. Flanked by Suki and Ty Lee, Zuko had no choice but to follow Aang, hoping that the ensuing confrontation would be less awkward than the flight to the Earth Kingdom capital. Aang had kept uncharacteristically silent the whole way, only really talking with Suki and pointedly ignoring Zuko.

Not that Zuko had expected anything else. He had been more than a willing participant in the events that had led to the betrayal of his old friend, and for that he deserved Aang's scorn. But at the same time, Zuko was still firmly convinced that Katara didn't feel the same way about Aang than she clearly felt about him, and he was desperate to see her for once make a decision that would put her own wishes and desires above those of Aang's and others. That he would also benefit from this decision, of course, made Zuko's motives highly ulterior, and he was not blind to it.

As they came closer to the house, Zuko became aware of the voices coming from the open windows. He could clearly make out Katara's voice, arguing with someone who sounded very much like Toph, and above it all, there was the very familiar laughter belonging to Sokka. _Oh great, even more spectators,_ Zuko sighed inwardly. By now he was so nervous that his legs felt like made from jelly and his palms had become uncomfortably sweaty and clammy.

Aang reached the entrance first and knocked, then proceeded inside, without waiting for a response. All the talking inside the house died instantly. Lagging a little behind, Zuko and his two bodyguards quickly caught up, entering the house behind Aang, immediately coming face to face with Katara, Toph and Sokka. When Katara noticed his presence, Zuko saw her eyes widen and her already fidgety, nervous facade threatened to collapse completely. Dressed in her plain blue Water Tribe outfit, her hair disheveled, slight circles under her eyes suggesting lack of sleep, Katara was a mess. And also the most beautiful sight Zuko had ever laid his eyes on.

Sokka was the first to break the silence. "Suki!" he exclaimed, walking up to his ex-girlfriend, but quickly finding his way blocked by Ty Lee.

"Hi, Sokka!" Ty Lee spoke with a beaming, almost manic grin on her face. "I'm Ty Lee, remember? I've been looking forward to meeting you again!" she threw her arms around the confused Sokka and pulled him into a bear hug. "Also, I'm really sorry for stealing your girlfriend, I didn't meant to, but it just happened," she added, pinching Sokka's cheek. "We can still be friends, right?"

"I, uh..." Sokka was instantly disarmed by Ty Lee's over the top friendliness. "Yes... yes, friends, ha-ha, of course we can be friends..." he managed eventually, glancing back at Katara. "So... you were telling the truth!"

Toph answered instead of Katara, the waterbender continuing to alternate her helpless stares between Aang and Zuko. "We tried to tell you, Sokka," Toph sighed, rubbing her brow in frustration. "Seriously, how can you be so dumb at times?"

"I think right now we need to hear from Katara," Aang spoke up, silencing the others. There was a heavy weight to his voice that Zuko hadn't noticed before.

Katara gave the Avatar a disbelieving stare. "Why are you trying to turn this into some sort of a spectacle?" she asked. "We need to talk, yes. In private. The rest of you should give us some privacy."

"Hey, this is my house as much as it is yours, I'm not going anywhere," Sokka huffed.

"Nor am I, this is too juicy to miss," Toph grinned.

"Then we have nothing to discuss," Katara's hands landed on her hips as she glared angrily.

"Everyone but Zuko, please go outside and give us some space," Aang said in a voice that broke no arguments. "I'm serious, guys. Just do it, please." Sokka and Toph both looked annoyed as they walked past Aang and left the house, Suki and Ty Lee following upon receiving a nod from Zuko.

"This is about our relationship, Aang," Katara still looked unhappy. "Zuko doesn't have to be a part of our conversation."

"He didn't have to be, but you went and made him a part of the conversation," Aang replied firmly. "Zuko stays."

"That's fair, I suppose," Katara admitted sadly. "I've done a lot of thinking, like you asked me to, Aang. And yes, it didn't take me long to realize that I do love you. I always will." At these words, Zuko noticed Aang quickly glance at him, but he couldn't quite read the Avatar's expression. Was it a triumphant look of victory? Zuko couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of this house, and yet his legs felt heavy like stone and he could not move a muscle.

"And yet..." Katara continued with a somber expression on her face. "I have realized another thing, Aang. Loving you for me meant to protect you, to support you in all the challenges facing you, to be the nurturing presence in your life. But you have grown into a capable, handsome young man, and you don't really need that kind of support from me anymore."

"You're wrong, Katara," Aang shook his head stubbornly. "Your support means everything to me."

"You're clinging to the feelings of the past, Aang," Katara smiled sadly. "But as we have both grown up, things have changed, and I think I was the first of us who noticed that. The relationship between us... it gave me everything I needed at the time, but right now... I feel like I need something else. And I think if you were to be honest with yourself, you would agree with me that you don't need me as much as you used to."

"None of this makes any sense, Katara!" Aang exclaimed, his temper finally starting to flare. "You love me, and I love you! That should be enough!"

"But it's not, it's really not," Katara shook her head desperately. "Please, I treasure what we had too much to despoil it by going into details of what I find lacking in our relationship."

"If you had told me that you're lacking something I would have provided it for you!" Aang shot back.

"I only realized that during my trip to the Fire Nation," Katara admitted, her eyes lowered. "And I'm not talking about something that's in your power to give, Aang. There are things that **I** can't bring to our relationship, and you can't change that." 

"You're just making excuses now, Katara," Aang said accusingly. "You say that you love me, but you don't even want to try and fix our relationship. If you treasure it so much, you would be fighting harder to make this work."

"Aang! I have searched my heart and I know I **can't** make it work, not anymore!" Katara pleaded desperately, sinking to her knees. "Please, believe me!"

"Aang, she's trying to tell you something without causing you more hurt than we already have," Zuko finally decided to step in, unable to watch Katara's heartbreak any more.

A gust of wind struck Zuko's chest, knocking him back a few paces. "Stay out of it!" Aang snapped at him angrily. "Look me in the eyes, Katara. Tell me that you're choosing Zuko over me."

"Aang... I'm telling you that it's over between us," Katara managed weakly. "Regardless of what happens with me and Zuko."

Aang stared at her for the longest while before he snapped out of his daze and shook his head bitterly. "I could never imagine you doing something like this to me, Katara," the Avatar said solemnly. "I trusted you with every fiber of my being. Goodbye," he said, quickly turning around and leaving the house, somehow managing to keep his composure.

Witnessing Aang's bitter withdrawal filled Zuko with a pang of sympathy and regret for the Avatar. If this was a victory for him, then it felt exceptionally hollow. There was now a path for him to be with Katara, but what had been the cost? Aang's friendship was a terrible price, both for him personally, and for the Fire Nation. And yet... hadn't he told himself that the love of a woman like Katara was worth any price to pay, worth any risk taking? Did he still believe that?

His eyes fell on Katara, rising from the floor, looking completely devastated by her decision. She was barely holding back the tears, but not for long. If he felt terribly for Aang, Zuko knew that Katara was experiencing pain that was hundred times stronger. The realization spurred Zuko into action and he was at her side in an instant, feeling her slumping heavily against his chest like a drowning woman. With his hands tenderly caressing her back, the dam of tears finally broke and she started to cry against his chest as he stood there, holding her tightly.

That was when Zuko realized that he was right. Katara's love really was worth any price to pay and any risk to take.


	22. Chapter 22

Katara stood on the deck of a Fire Nation airship, idly watching the starry sky. Hundreds of feet below, the lands of the Earth Kingdom spread as the airship cut a straight line towards the mainland coast. The ground below was sinking in darkness, but in the pale moonlight Katara could just about make out some of the features that suggested to her that they were currently crossing the region known as the Great Divide. The nights out on the Earth Kingdom plains could get very chilly, especially as high up in the air as they were, and Katara was slowly starting to freeze in her light waterbender's clothing. Her parka was among her belongings down in the hold, but she was reluctant to head back to retrieve it, fearing that she might disturb the others, happily napping down in the hold.

She hadn't been able to sleep much at all, not tonight, nor the night before, after the draining confrontation with both Aang and Zuko. Katara still had trouble reconstructing her evening after Aang had stormed out, angry and distraught. She remembered Zuko holding her for a long while until she had stopped crying and then helping Katara to her room, but he hadn't stayed with her. Katara was glad and thankful that he hadn't tried to stay with her. At that moment, the pain caused by her breakup with Aang was far too raw and Zuko appeared to realize that, giving her space. Someone had come in later when she had already slipped into her bed, probably Suki, and she had held Katara's hand, just speaking to her, silly nothings mostly, but just hearing someone's friendly and caring voice had done wonders and she had been able to fall asleep and rest for a while.

The following morning, Katara had woken with the very first rays of the sun, heading downstairs and expecting to find herself alone in a quiet estate, surprised to find Zuko already up and making all sorts of arrangements. They had shared a tender embrace, drawing strength and comfort from each other and then sat down to discuss their plans, although in this case it mostly came down to Katara happily agreeing to everything that Zuko had already thought of and suggested to her. While Zuko was happy to give her more time should she need it before accompanying him back to the Fire Nation, Katara knew that it was dangerous for Zuko to stay away from the capital for too long. Besides, it wasn't as if she was keen on remaining in Ba Sing Se any longer than necessary. So, Katara had gone and done her packing, a somber feeling washing over her as she realized that everything she owned easily fit into two trunks, with plenty of space left spare.

Zuko had pulled some impressive strings with his ambassador to Ba Sing Se in order to secure a private airship to bring them back to the Fire Nation. Katara was glad that he had been able to accomplish this, as traveling on the air balloon would have felt very constricted with her belongings, Ty Lee, Suki, and especially when Sokka and Toph had decided to come along as well, for reasons that were still a mystery to Katara. Judging from how Sokka had tried to shift closer to Suki when they settled in for a nap, Katara had a sneaking suspicion that her brother still harbored plans to win his ex-girlfriend back. Suki had seen through his clumsy attempt, however, and had quickly inserted her duffle bag between them to block Sokka off. As for Toph, she had claimed that after finding some new metalbending hopefuls in Ba Sing Se, she could do with a little vacation before going back and resuming cracking her Sifu whip again. _Or is it a metal wire that a metalbending master would be cracking?_ Katara thought, smiling to herself. Toph had also mentioned that she was looking forward to showing off her metalbending to some easily impressionable Fire Nation rubes. _Yes, that sounds like Toph, alright._

Zuko's uncle Iroh had come to see them off before they got onboard of the airship. Iroh had been genuinely happy to see them leaving for the Fire Nation together. He had hugged them both in turn and given them his best wishes, promising to visit the capital in a few week's time. They had boarded the airship then, departing, and once on their way, the true implication of what it all meant for her had finally hit Katara with full force. She was turning an entirely new leaf, starting a completely new life. Her life up to this moment had been either enduring the hardships of the South Pole, and the past four years that had been intrinsically linked with Aang, following his path... but now it was time to forge a different path, by Zuko's side. Was she worried and afraid of what the future might bring? Of course, she would be a liar to claim otherwise. Was she uncertain whether she had made the right choice?

The answer to that question was a firm and resounding _no_. Every moment she had spent with Zuko felt unexplainably right. Everything about Zuko's reaction in the wake of her breakup with Aang further convinced Katara that she had made the right choice. He had been very respectful throughout the whole difficult ordeal, and carried himself with truly royal dignity. She could tell that Zuko honestly regretted upsetting Aang, and he made sure not to show any improper expression of victory and jubilation, the way Sokka would have probably done under similar circumstances. Zuko also knew not to instigate any physical closeness with her, nor to engage her in difficult topics of conversation before she was ready. In short, Zuko seemed to know exactly what she needed. For Katara, it was an encouraging sign for their relationship.

"I thought I would find you here," the subject of her thoughts slipped in next to her against the railing, but Katara was not startled this time. She simply found herself smiling happily in the dark.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"I probably could have kept sleeping, but I noticed your berth was empty," Zuko replied. "So I thought to check on you first." He casually brushed his hand against hers, quickly pulling back. "Katara, you're freezing!"

"It is getting a little chilly, yes," Katara admitted reluctantly.

"Let me go get something for you," Zuko offered, then stopping in his tracks. "Of course, there's another way I can warm you. Remember, after Ty Lee had chi-blocked you..."

"Oh," Katara managed, already feeling warmer from the thought alone. "That felt... really nice."

"Is that a permission?" Zuko asked hopefully. Katara responded with a small nod, and he quickly stepped up behind her, pressing lightly against her back and putting his arms around her waist. Katara soon began to feel the warmth coming from Zuko pouring into her and making her so pleasantly warmth, but also so very safe, loved and needed.

"That is much better," Katara spoke softly, settling in more comfortably against his chest. "I'm starting to realize that it's so convenient when your boyfriend can also serve as your personal furnace."

"Is that so?" Zuko chuckled into her hair. "I've heard that my girlfriend can also double up as a freezer whenever we want a cold, refreshing drink." Katara burst into laughter at that, both of them settling into comfortable silence, watching the stars above.

"Katara?" Zuko spoke up a while later, his voice laden with emotion. "I know you are uprooting your entire life in order to come to the Fire Nation with me. I can only imagine how scary that would be. That you would be doing all that for me... I almost struggle to be believe how fortunate I am."

"At times it does feel very scary," Katara admitted. "But when you hold me like this, it doesn't feel scary at all. It makes me feel as if we can deal with anything that fate throws our way." Zuko hugged her even tighter at these words. "I went to speak with your uncle in Ba Sing Se, and he truly opened my eyes as to what awaits me if we should link our fates. And I'm sure that no matter how prepared I might be, there will always be surprises, but as long as we support each other, I have very little fear about what awaits us."

"You will always have my support, Katara," Zuko promised. "After the sacrifices you have made, it's the least I can promise you."

"I believe you, Zuko," Katara replied warmly. The desire to turn around to face him, to steal a kiss or two, was slowly starting to grow again, but she tried her best to silence it for now. Another part of her still felt like it was too soon. "I just thought of something else," she said instead, trying to move her own thoughts elsewhere. "Once we arrive at the Fire Nation capital, I should send a letter to my father."

"Ah... of course," Zuko sounded slightly nervous. "Yes, he should hear the news from you."

"Don't worry, Zuko, he likes you well enough," Katara smiled. "Of course, he also has been fighting the Fire Nation his entire life. I'm sure he will feel a little conflicted when he hears the news, but he'll just have to deal with it. Just like I had to deal with his involvement with Malina."

"I suppose a Fire Lord having a friendly disposition to the Southern Water Tribe is not quite the same as said Fire Lord dating his daughter," Zuko remarked thoughtfully. "My mother will be in for a surprise, too. I told her that I broke things off with Mai, but she doesn't know about you."

"Oh... that should be an interesting conversation to have," Katara felt a little fidgety at that. "Are you sure she wouldn't have preferred you find yourself a pretty little Fire Nation girl instead?"

"You've met my mother, briefly as it was," Zuko replied. "And you know her story. You know how she suffered in an arranged loveless marriage. She would never want that for me. She never liked the idea of me marrying Mai. When she gets to know you better and realizes how we feel about each other... she will become your greatest supporter, Katara. Trust me on this."

"I do trust you, Zuko," she whispered. "Thank you... for everything. For being so amazing and so understanding."

"It's the least I can do for you, my beautiful Water Tribe girl," he whispered back to her.

"Shall we return to the hold, my handsome Fire Lord?" Katara smiled as she turned around to face him. "I finally feel relaxed enough that I just might fall asleep..."

* * *

Come the evening of the following day, Katara found herself in her new apartments at the royal palace of the Fire Nation capital. She was still blushing from how Zuko had ordered the surprised servants to prepare the consort's chambers for her. _The royal consort... is that what I am now? That'll take some getting used to._

To say that the consort's chambers were splendorous compared to the guest quarters she had used before, would be an understatement. Luxury oozed from the smallest household item, whether it was a hairpin, a paperweight or a bookmark. The chambers themselves were not just a bedroom with some facilities, as she had expected. There was a bedroom, of course, with the largest canopy bed Katara had ever seen, large enough for six people at least. Adjacent to it was the bathroom, with a bath so ridiculously large that it could pass for a small swimming pool. The bathroom itself seemed unnecessary large and Katara had pressed one of the servants about it, receiving the explanation that some of the past royal consorts had a habit of inviting the court musicians to their quarters and enjoying a private concert while soaking for hours in a scented bath. Katara could scarcely believe the story at first, unable to even comprehend such vanity, but the more she searched around the consort's chambers, the more it all began to make sense.

Facing the entrance to the chambers, Katara found a small study with a pair of heavy bookshelves, laden with books on multitude of topics. Many of the tomes looked very old, suggesting that the Fire Ladies of the past had pursued many different interests, ranging from phrenology to astronomy, including several well-worn books on relationship advice which Katara hoped she would never need, but she filed away mental note of their presence just in case. Next to the study was the largest room of her new chambers, a splendorous parlor with all the necessary accommodations to receive and entertain guests, low and comfortable sofas and plenty of colorful cushions for seating, collection of games many of which Katara did not recognize, as well as a drinks cabinet with an impressive number of bottles containing colorful, yet suspicious liquids. Adjacent to the parlor was a small antechamber with a locked door, and servants had explained that it connected directly to the Fire Lord's chambers, allowing them to visit each other with the guards being none the wiser. Katara had blushed furiously at that comment, though privately she dearly hoped that the passage would see much use in the coming weeks.

One of Katara's most interesting discoveries in the consort's chambers was the wardrobe full of incredibly intricate and beautiful fine dresses. Spurred by curiosity, she had taken them out and tried them on one by one. They were all at least a couple of sizes too large for her, and Katara decided that they might have belonged to Zuko’s mother, Ursa. Still, Katara could not stop herself from daydreaming about how her appearance in such a dress would be received upon her introduction as the new Fire Lady. _I suppose it would give me an appropriately regal look, though they are also a little bit too severe for me,_ Katara mused idly. The dresses were all very nice, but they weren’t _her_.

She had heard the servants mentioning that a meeting with her personal tailor would be scheduled for tomorrow, and while she still struggled with the idea of actually _having_ a personal tailor, Katara also already had some ideas that she wanted to discuss with them. She wanted to wear something that clearly underlined her pledge of service to the Fire Nation, but also resonated with her personality and reflected her origins, something that tied into the Southern Water Tribe culture. The South had changed, irrevocably, much to her sorrow. But the memory of the South, or at least how she remembered it, lived on inside of her. Katara knew that it would mean the world to her if she could somehow fuse her newfound love for the Fire Nation with her own powerful ties to her past and to her cultural heritage.

The young waterbender would have likely spent more time admiring the various dresses, but at some point, she suddenly realized that she had erred when thinking that the clothes might have belonged to Zuko’s mother. In all likelihood, they had actually been made for the one who had occupied these quarters the last, and that would have been Mai. Ukano’s daughter hadn’t returned to the capital since her sudden banishment from the palace a month ago, and the servants probably hadn’t been given the orders to remove the dresses prepared for her. Suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, Katara threw the dresses back into the wardrobe and resolved to ask the servants to dispose of them first thing tomorrow.

She continued to explore the consort’s chambers for a while afterwards, but as the evening progressed, Katara’s stare more and more often began to turn towards the doors leading to Zuko’s quarters and she removed the bolt and chain, silently hoping for him to appear. When that didn’t happen, Katara began to feel a little restless. She had been grateful that he had given her space when she had needed it, but right now, Katara desired Zuko’s company. Certainly, he might be busy with important Fire Lord matters, but surely it wouldn’t do any harm if she were to take a peek at what he was doing? 

Having overcome her hesitancy, Katara opened the doors to the passage and quickly reached the doors on the other side. They were unlocked and she pressed forward, finding herself inside an identical antechamber on the other side of the passage. Katara quietly opened another door and found herself in a dimly lit corridor. A door to her right was open and she took a quick peek into a study at least twice as large as the study in the consort’s chambers. Katara couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she saw Zuko sitting behind a heavy oaken desk, carefully studying some documents in front of him, now and then making a note on the edges of the paper. _He looks so... stately and serious,_ Katara thought, her heart swelling from the sight. _He's really trying so hard to be a good leader for his people._

She continued to watch Zuko from the doorstep for a while, fighting with herself whether to withdraw and let him work. After much struggle, her selfish side scored a rare victory and she announced herself with a light cough. "Oh," Zuko looked up from his papers, momentarily startled. "Have you been standing there for long?" he smiled at her.

"I was just admiring a Fire Lord at work," Katara smiled, walking up to where he sat, leaning in against the backrest of his chair. "I shouldn't disturb you if you have a lot to do."

"It's nothing that can't wait," Zuko replied. "I'm having a meeting with my ministers and advisors in a few days. Just getting prepared for it."

"Do you... think I could attend the meeting?" Katara asked uncertainly. "I want to start helping you, but right now I have very poor understanding of where things stand. Perhaps it would be good if I could just listen in? Be a supportive presence?"

"I know I would appreciate it," Zuko nodded. He rose slightly in order to turn the chair around before sitting down again. "Much better. I want to be able to look at you when we are talking."

Katara blushed. "I like the way you look at me," she confessed. "Makes me feel all happy and tingly."

"Spirits, you are so adorable," Zuko whispered, seizing her hands and tugging lightly to pull her closer. Katara all but fell into his lap. "How are you settling in?" he whispered again.

"In my quarters or in your lap?" Katara whispered back, heat burning her cheeks. 

"Both," Zuko grinned at her.

"Amazingly well," she breathed out. Their faces were inching ever closer and they both made the move to bridge the gap at the same time, rubbing their noses together a little awkwardly before meeting for that long sought-after kiss. Their making out swiftly gained steam and Katara wasn't sure she would be able to reign herself in. Straddling Zuko's lap, she slowly became aware of Zuko's growing arousal, and while it served to only further inflame her, it also snapped her back to reality and she reluctantly pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. She brought her hands up and cupped his face with her palms, scattering rapid kisses all over his face. "Spirits, I want you so much," she confessed. "But... not yet. Soon, Zuko... very soon."

For the briefest moment she thought she had seen the very understandable disappointment in his eyes, but it was gone just as quickly, replaced by patient understanding.

"We finally have no reason to hurry," Zuko spoke quietly.

"Exactly. I am here to stay," Katara smiled at him. "Well, not tonight, I should let you work. But... if I could snuggle in against your chest for a short while..." she added shyly, and he helped her settle more comfortably into his lap, leaning with her head against his chest. "That's perfect," she sighed contentedly.

"You're perfect," Zuko whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Katara smiled, feeling at peace, warm and protected. She felt like she hadn't felt in many, many years, not since leaving the South Pole. Finally, she felt like being home again.


	23. Chapter 23

Zuko glanced around the large audience chamber, slowly filling with the ministers of his cabinet and various other advisors. Dressed in full Fire Lord regalia, he was sitting at the end of a long table in a slightly elevated position, befitting of his status. A smaller chair had been provided for Katara to sit to his right, and she had taken her seat looking excited, but also a little nervous. Zuko was having a hard time avoiding staring at her, as on this occasion her considerable beauty was further enhanced by the dress she wore. The tailor had done a brilliant job on a very short notice, and Zuko fully appreciated the result, making a mental note to give the man a raise.

The dress Katara wore was a modified version of the traditional garb of a royal consort. The lower part of the dress was the finest crimson, but the upper part featured ribbons of sapphire blue woven in amidst the red, almost like splashes of ocean waves amidst a raging inferno. The traditional golden embroidery was replaced with sapphire blue as well, and Katara had chosen a tantalizingly low neckline for the dress to put her mother's necklace on an even more prominent display. All in all, she was a sight to behold, and already causing a stir amongst the gathered ministers and advisors.

The sole Kyoshi bodyguard present had taken her spot to his left, standing still as a statue. Ty Lee played the role on this occasion as her girlfriend was probably busy dodging the frustrating attempts by Katara's brother Sokka to win her back. At least Ty Lee did not appear bothered at all by the situation, usually just laughing the whole thing off.

When it seemed that everyone had finally arrived, Zuko decided not to waste any more time, rising from his seat and towering above the others. "Before we begin today's meeting, I have an introduction to make... although it shouldn't be necessary, since her accomplishments should be common knowledge," Zuko spoke, bowing lightly at Katara. "Today we will be accompanied by Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. She is here in the capacity of the royal consort."

Murmurs of confusion and uncertainty almost instantly floated from the crowd. "But she is a foreigner! And a woman!" the elderly treasurer exclaimed, looking deeply unsettled.

"Your powers of perception continue to astound me, treasurer," Zuko replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "She is indeed a woman, but no longer merely a foreigner, if the meaning of a royal consort somehow escapes you."

"This is still most unorthodox, Lord Zuko!" the war minister spoke up, a pudgy middle-aged man with known weakness of overindulging in too many fire-cakes on top of a wholesome dinner. "You never saw fit to involve your previous consort, Lady Mai, in these gatherings!"

"Lady Mai had no interest in them, nor do I believe she had anything worthwhile to contribute," Zuko frowned. "I have a reason to believe that Lady Katara will be able to offer beneficial insights, especially once she is brought more up to date with our current situation. Now, does anyone have particularly strong feelings against her presence, or may we continue?" he asked in a stern voice, noticing that Katara had slightly shrunken in her seat, her confidence taking a knock from the frosty reception, even though Zuko had warned her about such a possibility.

Fortunately, nobody raised any further objections, mostly out of fear of angering him, but to Zuko it was a good sign. He finally had the respect of his ministers and advisors, and it had _only_ taken three painfully long years. "Right," he nodded mostly to himself, casting his eyes around the room and only then noticing the sole empty seat. "Who is the absentee?" he demanded to know.

"Minister in charge of handling Avatar relations," one of the junior advisors helpfully explained.

"What, he didn't enjoy my gift basket?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I believe he quit citing impossible conditions to fulfill his duties," the same advisor explained again.

Zuko quickly glanced at Katara. She was looking back at him with a guilty expression in her eyes. "I will take on these responsibilities," she spoke with firm certainty in her voice. "This is my mess to fix, after all."

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko smiled at her. "There you go, she is already proving her worth," he turned to his ministers, some of them still appearing skeptical, but a few smiling and nodding at Katara. And quite a few were letting their eyes linger far too long on Katara, as far as Zuko was concerned.

The meeting then proceeded with the ministers and advisors all delivering their weekly reports. Zuko had already read the abridged versions of these reports and gave his prepared notes at the end of each report. It was all business as usual until it was time for one of his advisors to deliver his report on the situation on Kirachu Island.

"Lord Zuko, I have an update on the situation on Kirachu Island," the advisor began with a respectful bow. "As you and my esteemed colleagues may recall, we made a decision to secure the loyalty of the commander of the local garrison by enrolling his son in the Royal Academy of Sciences, even though he had failed his entrance tests. The commander was very happy about this favor and reassured us of his loyal service to the Fire Lord. However, there has since been a recent development, after I had already submitted my written report to you, my Lord."

"What is this development, out with it!" Zuko ordered. He didn't like sudden developments. No, sudden developments were universally bad developments.

"There was an accident during the maintenance of one of the airships," the advisor explained. "As I understand, one of the cannons was somehow still loaded, and the bomb exploded. It killed two soldiers and seriously wounded the garrison commander. It is unclear whether he will make a full recovery."

Zuko clenched his fists in anger. "Sabotage?"

"I have launched a full investigation, Lord Zuko, but sabotage is very likely," the advisor nodded. "We are aware that known sympathizers of Ukano made several attempts to meet with the commander after he promised to support us, and he rebuked all their attempts to communicate." 

"Have you identified these sympathizers?" Zuko asked. The advisor nodded at him once more, sending him deep in thought. Was it time to finally start cracking down on Ukano and his fellow conspirators? Zuko could not decide. He still wasn't sure just how widely Ukano's net had spread. What if by moving too aggressively he would send his nation towards civil war? Then again, Ukano had gone as far as sabotaging a Fire Nation warship, which was either a bold or a desperate act. He glanced at Katara, looking for support if not outright advice, and found her deep in thought as well, but he drew strength from her mere presence nonetheless.

"Detain and interrogate them," Zuko finally decided. The boldness of his enemy demanded a firm reply, or else they would interpret his inaction as weakness. _No. It **would** be my weakness, there's nothing to interpret. _"Even if we don't learn anything, make sure they know that they are being watched. Perhaps it will spook some of them. In the meantime, continue your investigation. If we could tie one of these sympathizers to the sabotage, that would be the best outcome."

"We can always arrange such an outcome, my Lord," another advisor suggested. Zuko frowned at the suggestion. A brief look at Katara revealed her clear displeasure at this underhanded method as well, which to Zuko merely confirmed his already made decision.

"There is no need to resort to such machinations," Zuko shook his head, turning to the next advisor in line to deliver his far more boring and mundane report. Still, when it came to the matters of state, Zuko had grown to appreciate things being mundane and boring. It also meant that things were being stable. As a ruler, the last thing you wanted to hear about was a surprise.

For the next hour or so, more and more dry reports were delivered and Zuko forced himself to retain his interest through sheer force of will. When the turn to speak finally landed on the last speaker, his elderly treasurer, Zuko immediately snapped out of his mild stupor. He had read the report on the state of the treasury very carefully, and he had quite a few issues with said report. To say that the state of the treasury was alarming was an understatement, and it was seriously starting to worry Zuko.

"Lord Zuko, esteemed colleagues, Lady Katara," the treasurer began to speak in his slightly squeaky voice. "I'm afraid that I have no good news to deliver on the state of the treasury. Tax revenues are falling well short of what we projected."

"That’s because your projections were too optimistic in regards to the colonies, I warned you of that before," Zuko frowned at the treasurer. The state of the former Fire Nation colonies in Earth Kingdom territory was still in flux. They were still packed with Fire Nation citizens, but with the colonies starting to firmly push for more and more autonomy, the citizens felt less and less inclined to send their hard-earned coins back to the Fire Nation capital, and tax revenue from the colonies was drying up quickly. "But never mind the colonies now, that’s a topic for another time. I noticed something else in your report. We were supposed to have finalized the sale of eight airships to the Earth Kingdom, and it still hasn’t happened. Can someone explain this delay?"

"The Earth Kingdom delegation that came to inspect the airships two weeks ago left without signing any binding documents," the Minister of Commerce explained with a sour expression on his face. "Even though they claimed to be satisfied with the airships…"

"I believe I can offer an explanation on why the Earth Kingdom is stalling," Zuko’s Minister of Intelligence piped up, a small, wiry man with rat-like features who at first looked like his portrait should be placed in the dictionary section explaining the meaning of the word ‘treasonous’. Fortunately for Zuko, he had learned that first appearances could be very deceptive, and the man was actually one of his most ardent supporters. "The Earth Kingdom are looking to start their own airship development program. To this end, they are trying to lure a famous inventor who is currently staying in Yu Dao. During the war, the Fire Nation had pressed this inventor into our service and many of his inventions are still in use and form the backbone of our own military. The hot air balloon is one such invention."

Zuko was about to reply, then noticing that Katara had started fidgeting in her seat, appearing a little nervous, almost as if wanting to speak up but not quite daring to do so. Uncertain of what was going on, Zuko turned to address the gathered advisors. "We need this sale to go through," he spoke firmly. "Which means, we can’t let this inventor fall into the hands of Earth King Kuei and the Dai Li."

"The inventor himself is a citizen of the Earth Kingdom," the Minister of Intelligence added. "But my sources have informed me that he very much values his independence, and has so far resisted courtship from the Dai Li."

"They might just decide to snatch the inventor, once they get tired of trying to persuade him," another advisor suggested. "If we were to eliminate this man, the Earth Kingdom would be denied an asset." Zuko winced at the idea, glancing at Katara, who looked at the advisor in wide-eyed horror.

"Perhaps we can consider some less drastic solutions?" Zuko asked the advisors.

"We can always offer bribes to dissuade him from selling his secrets to the Earth Kingdom," another advisor suggested.

"Murder or bribery, how charming," Zuko sighed. This was shaping into one of those lesser evil choices again, and he really, really hated those. _Unless…_ Katara’s reaction caught his eye again, the young waterbender looked like she had plenty to say on the matter, but it seemed like she badly needed some encouragement to speak her mind, a little intimidated by the self-important and stuffy ministers and advisors. "Katara, don’t hesitate to speak… I’ve got your back, you know that," he whispered to her, receiving a warm and relieved smile in response.

"My Lords, may I ask if this inventor is the same man who during the war found refuge at the Northern Air Temple together with his son and other Earth Kingdom survivors?" Katara finally spoke up, addressing the advisors. "His son’s name is Teo and he is a paraplegic who flies a glider built for him by his father."

"I believe so, Lady Katara," the treasurer bowed at her, looking impressed. "I am curious about your insight, my Lady."

"I met this man and his son while accompanying the Avatar during the war," Katara explained. "In fact, we struck up friendship with his son. They aided us several times during the war, most crucially during the invasion on the Day of the Black Sun."

"Interesting," the treasurer mused, other advisors also nodding and exchanging whispers. "Perhaps you could help us formulate a different strategy, Lady Katara. It seems that you know this man better than any of us. How do we convince him not to side with the Earth Kingdom?"

"Well... I don't know if he would care for bribes," Katara shrugged. "He's an inventor. I think what Teo's father loves the most is the freedom and opportunity to create whatever strikes his fancy. Some of his ideas might backfire like the peanut sauce bombs, but some will turn out amazing."

"The Fire Nation is the most scientifically advanced nation in the world. The research facilities at our military complexes are second to none," burly man with a thick bushy beard, the Minister of Defense, spoke proudly. "Our engineers would be overjoyed to work alongside this wild Earth Kingdom genius."

"Of course, but I believe that Teo's father would be put off by the idea of working in a Fire Nation military complex," Katara frowned. "Nor would he be swayed by an invitation from a Fire Nation official. The increase of hostilities during Ozai's reign affected him badly."

"What if **you** wrote to him, instead?" Zuko asked suddenly, having listened to the conversation for a while. "He might not trust me or my cabinet, but he might be swayed by a personal letter from you."

Katara fell silent for a moment before responding. "That... might actually work," she eventually nodded. "In fact, I should write to both Teo and his father. If my letter to the inventor will not be convincing on its own, I think Teo would help me persuade his father."

"We need them to agree to a visit, and then we can put on the best Fire Nation hospitality for them," Zuko smiled at Katara. "We'll wine and dine them, and then tempt them with the best facilities an inventor could hope for."

"My Lord, turning this inventor into an ally would be a major coup for us," the treasurer nodded, actually looking happy and excited. Zuko hadn't been sure the man was even capable of such emotion, since the treasury had been in a downward slide since the first day of his reign. "The Dai Li would be greatly incensed by our actions, but the Earth Kingdom would have no alternative but to finalize the airship deal."

"It is settled then," Zuko rubbed his hands excitedly. This was going better than he had hoped. "Katara will write her letters to Teo and his father, and we will proceed from there," he said, quickly looking at Katara again. She was looking straight ahead at the advisors, but there was a gratifying, satisfied smile on her lips. "Was there anything else, treasurer?" he asked, but the man responded with a shake of the head. "In that case, I pronounce our meeting concluded. I will see you all in a week's time."

At his words of dismissal, the officials began to file out of the room one by one, eventually leaving Zuko alone with Katara, with only Ty Lee standing watchful in the shadows. "That... went well, didn't it?" Katara asked, looking hopeful. "More importantly, you didn't have to give an order to eliminate someone..."

"Yes, some of my advisors are... a little too quick to jump to that advice," Zuko winced. "It's technically a solution, but it takes a lot to convince me to resort to such means. That was the way of Sozin, Azulon and Ozai. I'm trying to find another way."

"And I am here to help you find that other way," Katara said, rising from her seat and coming over to him.

"You're off to a great start, Katara," Zuko smiled, also rising and taking her hands in his. "It's been only one meeting with these politicians, and I am already certain that in due time, you will make the greatest Fire Lady in all of history."

Katara responded by wrapping her arms around him and leaning in for a lingering kiss. "Just when I thought you have already reached your limits of flattery, you manage to find something even sweeter to say," she whispered, briefly pulling away, only to resume kissing him moments later.

As they eventually and reluctantly broke off their kissing, leaving the room accompanied by Ty Lee, Zuko could not be happier about how Katara's introduction to the court politics had unfolded. By proving her usefulness to the royal advisors and ministers, Katara had taken an important first step towards being accepted and embraced as the future Fire Lady. And for his part, Zuko could not stop himself from looking forward to this future more and more with every passing day.


	24. Chapter 24

The Fire Nation capital was even more beautiful at night than it was during the day. It didn't take long for Katara to acknowledge it, she had done so very early in the tour of the capital that Zuko was taking her on, together with Sokka and Toph. It was the same route that he had planned for her more than a month ago, and Katara was a little disappointed that they hadn't been able to make it a more private, romantic affair, especially with an increased security detail of five Kyoshi warriors accompanying them. Still, the sights alone were to die for, especially the old part of the capital. The chaotically planned, tightly crammed buildings full of odd angles and unexplainable protrusions, they almost seemed like taken from some strange dream world, but there was also a mystical allure about this ancient part of the capital.

Walking through the narrow, cobbled streets in the soft lantern light, holding Zuko's hand... all of it together with the events of the past few days put Katara in a jubilant mood. She had been so nervous about facing Zuko's advisors a couple of days ago, she had nearly completely lost her nerve and chosen not to join. But somehow, everything had worked out, and by some strange twist of fate a topic had come up that had allowed her to contribute in a meaningful way. The letters to Teo and his father had been composed and sent off the day before, and all that remained now was to wait hopefully for a positive response.

She had sent out another letter the day before, this one addressed to her father in the South Pole. In it, Katara explained that she had terminated her relationship with Avatar Aang and had chosen to move to the Fire Nation capital in order to pursue a new relationship with Fire Lord Zuko. She had no idea what her father's reaction to the letter would be. She knew that Hakoda would want her to be happy above everything else, but she also knew that the news would leave him deeply conflicted. Katara hoped that he would at least be able to appreciate how much of a win this was for the Southern Water Tribe politically, but something told Katara that her father would not be able to look at the situation so dispassionately.

Katara shook her head and cleared her thoughts, returning to the here and now, squeezing Zuko's hand and regarding him with a smile. He returned the gesture, an easygoing smile that made her heart soar. Katara snuggled closer to Zuko, releasing his hand and instead wrapping her arm around his midsection while he put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She beamed into the evening's darkness, glancing around to see if anyone reacted to their exchange, but the others seemed to be ignoring them. Two of the Kyoshi girls walked ahead of the procession while two others brought up the rear. Sokka was busy talking Suki's ear off, taking advantage of the fact that Ty Lee had an evening off. He was really laying it on thick, reminiscing back and forth about all the good times they had enjoyed together, and Katara was feeling rather embarrassed about his behavior... especially when she was aware of something that no doubt would come as a shock to Sokka. In the meantime, Toph was keeping a little aside from everyone, though Katara was certain that she was highly aware of everything that went on, as these cobbled streets made Toph particularly perceptive. 

As their path through the city took them through the narrow streets of the old town and into a busy little marketplace full of tantalizing scents and smells from the many food stalls, the group quickly dissolved. Sokka was distracted by a jerky vendor and Suki used the opportunity to disappear, while Toph paddled over to the fire-cake stand. The Kyoshi girls blended in with the other patrons, continuing to keep a keen eye on the group under their protection.

"I'm getting a craving for some flaming fire flakes," Zuko smiled at her. "Want me to get something for you?"

"Is there anything that won't burn my throat horribly?" Katara chuckled. Her spicy food tolerance was building up, but it was a work in progress.

"They might have a milder variety that you might be able to tolerate," Zuko replied. "Shall we go look?"

"Umm... how about I trust you to pick something for me?" Katara smiled at him. "I wanted to use the opportunity to speak with Toph. And I should probably talk with Sokka as well."

"I'll let you do that," Zuko nodded, leaning closer and pressing his lips against her cheek. "Just don't disappear on me, beautiful."

"Never," she breathed her reply, watching him leave, then turning around and making a beeline straight for Toph, the dark-haired girl stuffing her mouth full with an impressively sized fire-cake, some of the spicy red filling smeared on Toph's cheeks. "Enjoying yourself, Toph?" Katara asked her prickly friend.

"This stuff is great!" Toph exclaimed, having swallowed the last bits of the cake. She turned back towards the pleased looking vendor, happy to see their treats being enjoyed by an appreciative customer. "Another one, cake vendor!" The mousey looking man was only too happy to serve, passing another fire-cake over to Toph.

"Toph, I was hoping we could talk for a while," Katara spoke up in a more serious tone of voice.

"Sure, what's on your mind, Sweetness?" Toph asked, holding on to the fire-cake and not stuffing her mouth just yet. _Well, at least she's stopped calling me Cheatness, that was annoying, if… not inaccurate._

"Toph, don't take this the wrong way, I am happy to have you with us, but... I have to wonder, why did you really come with us to the Fire Nation," Katara asked. "Please be honest. You know I can't discern the truth the way you do."

Toph hesitated for the briefest moment. "I guess that's fair," she eventually admitted. "I was just confused by everything that was going on. First Sokka tells me that he's broken up with Suki? Then we come to Ba Sing Se and find out that you're about to dump poor old Twinkletoes? All these couples between my friends suddenly breaking up? It didn't make any sense. I thought that you and Aang in particular were for life."

"I guess everyone thought that, except for me," Katara sighed deeply.

"Hey, it is what it is," Toph shrugged. "I guess I just really felt bad for Sokka and for Twinkletoes as well. I wanted to feel the vibes off you and Suki, I wanted to make sure you're doing all that dumping for a good reason."

"I see," Katara exclaimed. She hadn't quite expected this to be Toph's motive. "So, what's the verdict?"

"I have to say, what I'm getting from you and Sparky over there is so disgustingly sweet that it makes my stomach churn," Toph sighed. "But... it's also real for you both. So, I guess I can't fault you, Sweetness, you are following your heart. Same goes for Suki... she really cares about that girl of hers. I wish Sokka would just accept it. By the way, you know that the girl he's been making moves on for the past half an hour isn't even Suki?"

"Yes, I noticed Suki slipping away back at the palace and trading places with another girl," Katara rolled her eyes.

"One of us should probably tell him," Toph suggested.

"I'll take care of it," Katara sighed. "And Toph? Thank you for caring. Especially for Sokka and Aang. Neither Suki nor I wanted to hurt our boys."

"Think nothing of it, Katara," Toph shrugged, looking eager to resume stuffing her face with the fragrant and spicy fire-cake.

"And Toph?" Katara added before leaving. "Maybe someday soon, either Aang or Sokka will notice what a beautiful young woman you are becoming."

"Ugh, don't say that!" Toph grimaced. She then thought for a while, her lips forming a rare smile. "But... thanks, Katara. I know you were not lying when you said that."

"I would never lie about that, Toph," Katara smiled at her friend, then turning around to locate her brother, blissfully chewing on something that according to the stall owner was ambitiously called 'dragon jerky'. "Sokka, I need to speak with you," she got straight down to business.

"Sure, Katara, what's up?" Sokka gave her a curious stare, never stopping to move his jaw.

"Sokka, you need to stop. You've been talking that girl's ears off for nearly an hour," Katara spoke sternly. "It's just embarrassing to watch. You need to respect that Suki has chosen to be with Ty Lee."

"What, like Zuko respected that you had chosen to be with Aang?" Sokka frowned.

"That's... not the same!" Katara snapped angrily. "I didn't exactly discourage Zuko. Suki has outright told you that she is happy with Ty Lee!"

"Oh, really?" Sokka glared at her. "Then how do you explain how she was so eagerly listening to all my stories just now?"

"Because that's not Suki," Katara sighed. "Suki is back at the palace. You have been subjecting that poor Kyoshi girl to all your tales about how Suki is the perfect match for you..."

Sokka raised his hand and opened his mouth to reply... and then closed it again. He tried the same again... and still no sound came from his mouth. Eventually he recovered enough to be able to speak. "Why... why didn't she say something?" he managed.

"Because she was too embarrassed about possibly embarrassing you so badly," Katara said. "So, she just kept silent all this time and hoped that you won't notice anything."

"And I didn't," Sokka slapped himself in the face, so hard that it left a visible mark. "I'm a complete idiot, aren't I."

"You wouldn't be my awesome brother without your goofy moments, Sokka," Katara smiled supportively. "I'll always be proud of you, you know that. But I'll be even more proud if you could find the strength in your heart to accept the truth about Suki."

Sokka winced, but the fight had gone out of him by now. "I'll try, Katara," he promised, then looking around the marketplace. "But now I need to find that poor girl and apologize. Do you know her name, sis?"

"I believe you were talking to On Ji. She's one of the recent recruits, a young Fire Nation girl," Katara explained. "Also, after you have apologized, you then have to let her talk for the next half an hour without interrupting her."

"Ha, that's fair," Sokka chuckled despite obviously still feeling down. "Thanks for setting me straight, sis," he nodded at her before rushing off. Shortly afterwards, Katara found Zuko by her side again, her boyfriend pressing a steaming bag of flaming fire flakes in her hand.

"Thanks," Katara smiled, rising on her tiptoes to lean closer and give Zuko a quick kiss.

"When the vendor found out who they were meant for, they insisted on making a new batch, just for you," Zuko explained. "Give it a try."

Katara quickly popped one of the crunchy treats into her mouth and bit down on it. Much to her relief, it didn't incinerate her tongue. "Oh... this is wonderful, spicy and yet not overpowering!" she exclaimed happily. "You are too caring, Zuko."

"Impossible," his eyes twinkled in the soft light of the lanterns. "Shall we proceed with the tour? The best is yet to come, and the Kyoshi girls are waiting for us already," he motioned towards a street leading away from the marketplace.

"I have no choice but to surrender myself to your guidance," Katara grinned like a love-struck maiden. _Well, at least the love-struck part is true._ As they began to walk down the street away from the marketplace, Katara turned her head to look behind to see if the others were following, smiling when she noticed Sokka walking next to On Ji and listening to her, Toph walking just a little behind them.

The winding street eventually took them down to a wide channel, weaving through the capital. A pair of boats had been tied to a small pier nearby, waiting for them. The channel looked absolutely breathtaking, clusters of floating lanterns illuminating the waters, together with the lights from the nearby buildings, reflecting in the water. It was the perfect romantic setting, and all of a sudden, Katara felt the overpowering urge to enjoy the view all alone with Zuko.

"Do you think the others would mind if we were to steal one of the boats just for ourselves?" Katara whispered to him.

"That would be such a wicked thing to do," Zuko chuckled at her suggestion. "Let's do it!" Without any hesitation, they jumped into the boat and Katara used her waterbending, cutting the rope with a sharp shard of ice and then creating a wave that sent the boat speeding away from the pier, leaving the Kyoshi bodyguards standing there and watching helplessly as the two people they were supposed to guard with their lives, floated away into the night.

"We'll be alright, girls, don't worry!" Zuko called out to reassure them. "Just follow us... at a reasonable distance!"

"We're not going to get in any trouble over this, I hope?" Katara laughed, idly using her bending to guide the boat down the channel, then slowing down when they were out of sight of the others.

"I'm the Fire Lord, I decide who's in trouble and who's not," Zuko winked at her. He quickly took his place next to her in the boat and they swiftly found themselves in each other's arms. The boat slowly came to a standstill amidst a cluster of red and blue lanterns as the pair lost themselves to their rapidly heating kisses and caresses. It was only when they became aware of the sounds of paddling from the approaching boat, that they separated and Katara used her bending to propel their boat forward once more. 

Once they had put some distance between themselves and their pursuers, Katara took a hold of the collar of Zuko's robe and pulled him closer for another kiss. "Zuko?" she whispered in lustful tones, looking deep into his eyes. "Tonight, I'll want more than just talking while cuddling up to you..."

"I... think I approve of this plan," Zuko managed to reply. "Can you... perhaps make this boat go a little faster?"

Katara laughed in response, summoning another small wave to push the boat further. "Let's not make those poor Kyoshi girls worry too much, yes?" she smiled cheekily. "Besides, there's no reason to hurry back to the palace. We'll have the whole night," she added, gently cupping his cheek. "Practicing a little restraint will do you good, anyway."

"Sorry..." Zuko smiled at her. "It's just the things that you say and do... they enflame me so, and it's near impossible to restrain myself."

"Well, too much restraint isn't fun either... but I'm sure we can find a good balance between passion and restraint. It’s almost like balancing our two respective elements, fire and water," Katara teased, tracing his chin with her thumb. "Besides, I always love hearing about all the ways I make you feel..."

"Are you sure you can't make our boat go just a touch faster?" Zuko winked at her.

"I'm sure," Katara laughed. "Just enjoy the ride with me. We'll be back at the palace before you know it, and then we'll have all night, like I said."

"I'm going to make sure that we both get very little sleep tonight," Zuko warned her with a hint of promise in his eyes. It made Katara's knees go all weak and wobbly.

In reply, she reached out and pressed another soft kiss against his lips. "I'll hold you to that, my beloved Fire Lord."


	25. Chapter 25

Zuko winced as the bright rays of the morning sun streaking in through the window tickled his face and snapped him awake. He spat out a bit of the pillow he had been chewing on in his sleep and reared his head, looking around the royal bedroom. He couldn't stop himself grinning like the luckiest fool in the world when his eyes fell on Katara, sleeping next to him in the bed. After the third wild night in a row they had spent in Zuko's bedchambers, getting very little sleep, Katara was looking properly exhausted and Zuko could not help but take a measure of pride in that accomplishment.

The look on Katara's face as she lay on her back was one of utter bliss, a curtain of tangled hair falling in her face. She had stretched out like a lazy cat, her arms raised above her head, one leg bent at the knee and the other poking out from under the sheets, revealing a tantalizing expanse of her thigh. It was during moments like these when Zuko had to pinch himself to be able to believe that he could now call Katara _his_. A part of him still sometimes thought that it was all a dream and that at some point he would wake up to face his old drab and loveless life.

Their moments of intimacy were a marvel on their own. So early in their relationship, they had very little control over these encounters, instead just letting their lust and desire for each other take over and carry them through. In time, Zuko resolved to fully explore every inch of Katara's beautiful body and discover all the secrets of what made her tick, so to be able to better satisfy her desires. The very thought of her becoming putty in his hands, to feel her writhe in pleasure under his touch, to look into her face as she was consumed by the cresting of her pleasure and cried out his name... the very thought of it all stole Zuko's breath away. As well as made him painfully aroused yet again.

Waking her up to resume where they had left off last night seemed like a very selfish thing to do, but... what if he were to just tug on her sheets a little bit, and what if that woke her up? Surely she would have no cause to complain about that. Still grinning like a fool, Zuko stealthily reached out and began to pull Katara's sheets downwards, revealing more of her naked body inch by inch. His breath hitched as the sheets slid across the firm swell of her breasts, revealing the dark nipples, already stiffening a little from the contact with the sheets that Zuko was tugging upon. Next to be revealed was Katara's perfectly flat stomach and her slim waist, before the sheets came to rest at the juncture of her narrow, girlish hips. Zuko hesitated a little, but then was about to proceed, when Katara's voice stopped him.

"Zuko..." she purred dreamily at him. "What are you up to now..."

"Just appreciating something incredibly beautiful," Zuko didn't miss a beat.

"Any more appreciation from you, and I won't be able to walk today," Katara chuckled sleepily.

"How is that a bad thing?" Zuko grinned. "That just means we get to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"Yes, but isn't this the day your mom arrives for a visit?" Katara asked.

Zuko blinked. He could not believe himself, but he had completely forgotten. This was all Katara's fault, he decided. She was way too perfect and too distracting, and it made him forget something as important as his mother's visit to the palace. "Spirits, I **am** a terrible son," he groaned aloud.

"Wait, you mean you forgot?" Katara sounded amused, as if she was taking pride in being able to make him forget something so important. Zuko supposed that her pride was not unmerited. "Also, Zuko... the sun looks to be really high up in the sky. When did you say they were arriving? Because I'm pretty sure it's close to lunchtime already."

Zuko let out a sigh. "This is going to be so embarrassing," he cringed. "We were supposed to meet them when they arrive in the morning. And instead we just slept in..."

"I'm not going to make a great first impression on your mom," Katara nodded.

"You've met her before and already made a good impression," Zuko pointed out.

"I meant good impression as your girlfriend," Katara sighed. "Anyway... we should probably dress and go face the embarrassment together?"

"That sounds like a plan," Zuko smiled. "While I can't get enough of spending time with you, I do want to see my mom. Kiyi will be overjoyed too, and Noren is a good man. They'll accept you into the family right away, Katara, trust me," he said, slipping out of the bed and starting to dress himself, Katara following his example.

Some fifteen minutes later, having don their full royal regalia, waiting for Katara to fix her hair and then letting her help straightening out his top knot, the two lovers emerged from the Fire Lord's quarters. Brief inquiry with the guards revealed that Ursa and her family had already arrived and had been showed to the quarters that were kept specifically for their visits to the capital. Unable to stop himself from blushing nervously, Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and held it tight as they walked down the palace hallways. To know that his mother approved of their relationship was highly important to Zuko, and from the slightly nervous look on Katara's face, he could tell that it mattered to her just as much.

As they approached Ursa's chambers, the guards stationed outside opened the doors, announcing their arrival. Zuko gave Katara's hand another squeeze before they entered the room to face Zuko's mother and her family, both Ursa and Noren standing and smiling at the young couple while Kiyi was running around in circles like a wild tornado. "Mother," Zuko smiled, releasing Katara's hand and quickly walking up to her to embrace Ursa. She hugged him back with fierce happiness, her little boy she had sacrificed so much to keep safe. Behind them, Katara and Noren exchanged polite greetings and bows.

Zuko eventually released his mother, allowing her to face Katara. "I remember you, Katara," Ursa said, approaching his girlfriend. "It's a pleasure to see you again. The news came as a big surprise, but a very welcome one."

"Thank you, Lady Ursa," Katara smiled and gave a formal bow.

"Just Ursa will do," his mother smiled back at Katara. "And there is no need to be so formal," she added, beckoning Katara closer and surprising her with a hug. "Isn't that much better?" Ursa asked.

"It is, you are very kind," Katara smiled. She then blushed lightly. "Also, Zuko and I must apologize for being so late and missing your arrival."

"Yes, we... uh, overslept a little," Zuko admitted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Ursa and Noren exchanged amused stares and began to laugh.

Before the conversation could resume, however, the tornado named Kiyi arrived on the scene. She instantly crashed into Zuko, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Zuzu! Am I glad to see you!" she cheered, then shoving a pair of dolls into Zuko's face. "Look what I have!"

"Wait... is that a doll of... me?" Zuko blinked at his not entirely accurate likeness. For one thing, the scar was on the wrong side of the doll's face. "Who's making these, anyway?"

"Just some enterprising craftsman back at Hira'a," Ursa explained. "Give it enough time and he'll be selling dolls of Katara, too." The young waterbender gave a surprised gasp at that.

"Oooh, I'll want one of those as well to join Zuzu and Kiyi, the amazing firebender duo!" Kiyi exclaimed eagerly.

"You should properly greet Katara too, Kiyi," the girl's mother reminded her.

"Oh!" Kiyi blinked, quickly wandering off towards the amused looking Katara. "You're Katara?" she asked. Somehow, she seemed to be swallowing the first syllable so it sounded like she was saying 'Tara' instead. _Zuzu and Tara, the royal couple. I guess I can live with that,_ Zuko chuckled to himself.

"Yes, I am Katara," his girlfriend smiled at his half-sister. "And you must be Kiyi." Although Katara had met Kiyi two years ago, his sister had been very young back then, and most likely did not remember Katara at all.

"Wow, your dress is so pretty! And you're really pretty too! How did you and Zuzu meet? Where are you from? Look at my dolls! This one's Kiyi and the other is Zuzu. They travel all around the world righting wrongs! Would you like to play with them?" Kiyi did her absolute best to stun Katara with a string of questions as if fired from a Fire Nation airship cannon.

"Kiyi, I would love to play with you, but first I want to speak with your mommy and daddy for a little while, is that alright?" Katara spoke gently, putting her hand on the little girl's shoulder with a disarming smile.

"Oh... umm, sure, I can wait," Kiyi replied obediently. "But not too long!"

"It won't take long," Katara nodded with a smile, then approaching the others again. "She is such a sweet child."

"She can be a handful, but you seem to be a natural with children," Ursa smiled at her.

"Back at the South Pole, I often had to look after children who had lost their parents to war," Katara explained, a little somberly. "Even if I wasn't much older than them, I had to grow up much faster than I normally would."

"I can tell that you are a very mature young woman," Ursa nodded approvingly. "Like I said, the news took us by surprise, but from what Zuko wrote about you, I had no misgivings at all. I was not exactly excited about the arranged match between Zuko and that other girl. I can already feel that things are much different between you and my beloved son."

"Thank you, Ursa," Katara managed, looking a little overwhelmed.

"Mother, I wanted to ask if you could stay at the palace a little longer this time," Zuko spoke up, thrilled to see his mother and girlfriend hitting it off so well. "I'd cherish your company as always, but Katara in particular could do with some advice from the former Fire Lady."

"Zuko has been very caring and thoughtful in explaining everything about life at the royal court," Katara smiled gratefully at him. "But there are some things I would love to hear from a woman's perspective. I would very much appreciate your advice."

"I'll be happy to stay for a few weeks and offer what advice I can," Ursa replied, quickly glancing at her husband. "If that's alright with you, Noren."

"A few weeks at the royal palace? Yes, I think I can manage," Noren chuckled.

"Then it is settled," Ursa said firmly. "I'll stay and provide guidance so that you have an easier time settling into your future role," she told Katara, the two women embracing again.

"Thank you so much," Katara appeared very grateful, then glancing at the impatient looking Kiyi, fidgeting nearby. "But now, with your permission, I'd like to entertain Kiyi for a while. She's been very patient so far, and Zuko, you probably want to catch up with your mother and Noren."

"Have fun with Kiyi," Zuko smiled at his beloved waterbender.

"Kiyi, shall we go outside?" Katara approached the ecstatic looking little girl. "I'll show you my waterbending. We can make ice sculptures by the fountain!"

"Wow! Tara, what's an ice sculpture?" Kiyi wondered, following Katara with an enraptured look on her face.

"How many times did Mai offer to play with Kiyi?" Ursa asked in amazement once Katara and Kiyi had left the room.

"Exactly none," Zuko shrugged.

"I'm not surprised," Ursa sighed. "Mai was always a wretched child, so spoiled, arrogant and entitled. I am relieved that you have rid yourself of that unhappy union, Zuko."

"Yes... it was slowly eroding my will to go on even before we had announced our engagement," Zuko shuddered. "I nearly made a terrible mistake just for the sake of political convenience."

"I hope there will be no consequences," Noren sounded worried. "We've heard that Mai's family are very influential in some circles."

"I'm sure they're plotting something, but it's just one more challenge for the Fire Lord," Zuko shrugged. "And now I have the energy to overcome just about any challenge. Katara is worth any political inconvenience I might face."

"You really love this girl, don't you? I can see that very clearly," Ursa smiled softly. "I'm so happy for you, my son."

"I really do, mother," Zuko smiled back at her. "I don't know how to explain it or put it in into words, but she truly is one of a kind."

"Not to mention that she left the Avatar himself, the savior of the world, just to be with you," Noren remarked, looking impressed. "That speaks of her devotion to you, Zuko."

"I know... though I hope we can mend our relationship with Aang. We sort of need him," Zuko remarked, a little bitterly. He quickly shook these somber feelings away, smiling again. "Oh, and would you believe it, Katara is determined to do some actual governing at my side. She already accompanied me to a meeting with my advisors and impressed everyone," Zuko explained proudly. 

"That is remarkable," Ursa nodded. "Ozai would never allow me to do anything like that, even if I had wanted to. I did not really have the head for politics, though. But Ozai just wanted me for my bloodline tracing back to Avatar Roku. He wanted strong firebending children, and I suppose he got them. You would do well to allow Katara to flourish in whatever way she wishes, Zuko."

"I fully intend to," Zuko nodded. "Katara has so much potential, and I don't plan to limit her in any way. She's amazing for me, and she'll be equally amazing for the Fire Nation."

"You are so taken with her, I should hope you two are not getting too carried away in your relationship," Ursa warned gently. "She is a beautiful girl and very mature for her years, but Katara is still very young. I trust that you are taking all the necessary precautions."

"Mother!" Zuko exclaimed, feeling his cheeks burn. "You've given me the flowers and bees talk twice already! I honestly don't need it one more time! Katara and I are being very careful. If you want to give someone the Talk, maybe do it with Katara," he added with a twisted grin on his lips. "She might need a refresher." 

"Well, since I'll be staying here a while longer, I think I'll do that," Ursa made a resolution. "Also, Zuko, I wanted to ask..." she began, falling silent and hesitating.

"Azula?" Zuko guessed, correctly from his mother's nod. "No change, I'm afraid."

"Still ranting about how much she hates me?" Ursa sighed, shaking her head. "I hope to one day understand how and where I failed her."

"I put the blame squarely at Ozai's feet. He broke something inside of my sister, something that might never be repaired," Zuko spoke, overcome by feelings of disgust at the mention of his father. "I hope that Azula can be reintroduced into society some day, but right now... she's still ways off. All we can do is to keep her comfortable, provide the best available care and continue researching the reasons for her trauma."

"My poor daughter," Ursa sobbed, forcing Noren to step closer and put his arm around her shoulders. "Despite all that she's done, I can only feel love and sorrow whenever I think of her."

"I want my sister back, too," Zuko sighed, walking up to his mother and Noren as they shared a comforting group hug. "I won't lose hope that it might happen in the future. But... there's no timeline on these things."

"I understand," Ursa nodded as they separated. "Still, I don't want to be maudlin and sad when visiting my dearest son. Shall we go and see what your beloved Katara and Kiyi are up to?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Zuko replied, taking his mother's hand. He might never be able to put his entire family back together again, but right now he had his mother and her new family, and he had Katara in his life. All in all, he was feeling much more complete than he had been in many years.


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a while longer?" Katara asked, standing next to Toph by the palace's air balloon landing pad, watching the balloon being prepared for her flight back to the Earth Kingdom.

"Nah, I'm good," Toph shrugged. "'sides, I need to get back to the academy sooner or later. There's no telling what my students have been up to during my absence. I didn't exactly tell them how long I was going to be absent."

"Oh, in that case perhaps you should go back, yes," Katara nodded reluctantly, looking around the palace gardens. "I wish Sokka would have come and said farewells. Zuko asked me to pass on his best wishes. He would have come himself, but I think he received some report that left him in a foul mood."

"That's alright, tell him not to worry," Toph replied. "As for Sokka, we said our farewells earlier. He seems a little taken with that On Ji girl."

"Yes..." Katara sighed. "At least he followed my advice and stopped chasing after Suki. But I fear he's just setting himself up for more heartache. I don't think he really wants to stay in the Fire Nation."

"Sokka's just being Sokka," Toph chuckled. "He'll learn one day. Maybe."

"I guess so," Katara nodded. "Still... you're going to be alright, Toph?" she looked at her younger friend with concern.

"Why do you ask? Why wouldn't I be alright?" Toph shrugged, but to Katara the shrug felt uneasy.

"I don't know," she replied thoughtfully. "But sometimes I get the feeling that you're lonely, Toph."

"Maybe I like it that way?" the younger girl replied. "Anyway, don't worry, Sweetness. At least I'm no longer completely cut off from my family. Dad and I have actually been... talking, recently. It's been... good. Awkward, but good."

"I'm so happy to hear that, Toph. And have a smooth journey," Katara smiled, giving a hug to the younger girl, and even thought she was grumbling a little bit, Toph eventually hugged her back. "See you soon, Toph!" she called out as her friend climbed into the air balloon's basket.

"Better believe it, Sweetness! You're not getting rid of me that easy!" Toph laughed back as the balloon started to gain altitude.

Having spent a while watching the balloon departing, Katara realized with some embarrassment that she had been waving her farewells out of habit to someone who could not see it. Blushing a little, Katara all but ran back inside the palace, also recalling that she had asked Ursa to join her for a cup of tea at her quarters while Kiyi was taking her afternoon nap.

Katara arrived back at the consort's chambers just ahead of Zuko's mother, and as they both sat down in the parlor, one of the palace servants entered to serve them tea. Once they had been left alone again, Katara took a sip of the fragrant spice tea before picking up the conversation. "And how's Kiyi today?" she asked with a smile on her lips. She was quickly growing very fond of Zuko's little half-sister and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

"Asking for you all morning, same as yesterday and the day before that," Ursa laughed. "You're quickly becoming her favorite, Katara."

"Aww, she is such a sweet kid," Katara beamed happily. "I'll make sure to visit her later before she is tucked in for the night. I should be able to make time even though I know reports for the next cabinet meeting have been delivered and I should catch up with them."

"I shouldn't delay you with a lengthy conversation, in that case," Ursa offered apologetically.

"No, no... it's fine, really," Katara reassured the older woman. "The reports won't take that much of my time. I'm happy to talk for as long as you can stand my company."

"In that case, perhaps you can indulge my curiosity," Ursa began, taking an idle sip of the tea. "I said that we were very surprised by the news that Zuko had taken you as his royal consort, but that it was a welcome surprise. I was wondering... it probably was a surprise for your family as well, was it not?"

"Umm... it probably will be!" Katara laughed uneasily. "I only sent out the letter to my father a week ago and it probably hasn't yet reached him in the South Pole. My father, Hakoda, the Head Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe, bears no love for the Fire Nation, having fought them his entire life since he could wield a weapon. Gran Gran... or Kanna, my grandmother, Hakoda's mother, saw this war pull her son away from the family for many years. My mother was taken from us during a Fire Nation raid... yes, you could say that my family has a complicated relationship with the Fire Nation."

"And yet you have decided to tie your fate with the ruler of the nation that your family despises," Ursa wondered.

"Well, my father knows Zuko," Katara explained. "He also attended Zuko's coronation after the war ended. He thinks very highly of Zuko, so I hope his reaction will still be favorable. And he and Gran Gran would both want me to be happy above everything else, regardless of their sentiments towards the Fire Nation."

"If your compassion, empathy and open-mindedness is a trait that runs in your family, then you should have no reason to worry," Ursa reassured the younger woman, Katara happy to hear the words. "But what astounds me most of all is... well, let's just say that Zuko has entrusted me with stories of his adventures in exile together with Iroh, trying to track down the Avatar. It was painful for Zuko to relive everything that he had done, but I know that his actions caused great personal harm to you in particular, Katara. That you should be able to love him despite everything... I find that remarkable."

Katara could not stop her eyes filling with tears, a lump of emotions swelling in her chest. "For the longest time, Zuko's face for me was also the face of the enemy. But then something happened. In Ba Sing Se, we were both imprisoned by the Dai Li. During our imprisonment, we began to talk. I told him about losing my mother, and he told me about losing you, and I felt that we established a common ground." Katara stopped for a moment, finding it genuinely hard to discuss the events of that day, taking another sip of the tea to recompose herself. "I saw the potential for something good within Zuko. I felt hope that perhaps he could be the key to break the century old cycle of hatred and destruction. And I thought that I had gotten through to him. But... he was not ready to turn that page, not yet. He turned on us yet again, and I was devastated. I honestly believed that he was ready to embrace the good within him."

"Oh, my dear child," Ursa set her teacup aside and turned to embrace Katara. "I have heard Zuko tell this story. And I have never seen him weep as hard as he did after he was finished with it. He was inconsolable." Katara felt hot tears rushing down her cheeks at Ursa's words.

"But he eventually made the right choice," Katara sobbed. "He returned to help us, and I was the last to forgive him, and for the longest time I treated him with nothing but scorn and mistrust, I didn't have a single kind word for him. I saw that my disdain was hurting him, and I took despicable pleasure in it."

"Because you thought you had established a personal connection with him, and when he turned on you, his betrayal felt very personal for you in particular," Ursa surmised correctly. "You wanted to hurt him the same way that he had hurt you. It's understandable, Katara."

"It's unforgivable!" Katara managed, fighting a fresh flood of tears and failing miserably. "Why did I have to be such a... witch about it?"

"You're only human, and it was a perfectly human reaction. You shouldn't blame yourself," Ursa spoke gently, stroking Katara's hair. Katara soon began to relax and regain her composure. She felt safe and protected, almost forgetting that she was in Ursa's arms, feeling like it was her own mother hugging and comforting her. "You and Zuko share a painful and conflicted past, just like the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. But through it all, one thing is clear to me. Even back then, both you and Zuko were capable of causing deep emotional impact to one another through your actions."

"Are you... are you saying that we loved each other back then already?" Katara whispered. 

"Not necessarily," Ursa smiled. "I'm saying that the potential for an extremely powerful connection between you two was always there. Perhaps the circumstances did not allow you to realize it back then, or you simply were too young. But it is certainly no surprise that such powerful feelings have sparked between you now."

"I love him so much," Katara ground out through the ball of emotions in her chest. "I love him with all my heart and then some."

"I see that very clearly, dear child," Ursa hugged the young woman tightly before releasing her, Katara straightening herself and quickly wiping her cheeks. "It's a rare and beautiful sight to behold."

"Thank you, Ursa. And thank you for listening," Katara sniffed a little. "I really needed to air all that to someone who isn't Zuko... I feel so much lighter now."

"I was happy to help," Ursa smiled. "Of course, there is one more matter in which I feel I must offer my advice," she added, a little awkwardly for some reason. "When feelings run so strongly between two young people, it's very easy to lose your heads. And while I am certainly expecting grandchildren eventually, I trust that you are currently taking all precautions."

Katara turned extremely red in the face. "Uh... Gran Gran is not only a very wise, but also a very practical woman," she managed to explain. "Before I left on a world changing adventure with the Avatar, she made sure that I had all the necessary knowledge in the... matters that you refer to."

"So we don't need to have this talk?" Ursa chuckled. Katara grinned at her and shook her head. "I'm glad to hear. And I'm glad we had this talk, Katara. The more we speak, the happier I become with my son's choice. But now, I believe it is time for me to let you work," she said, rising from the sofa.

"Thank you for stopping by, Ursa, I enjoyed our talk," Katara smiled at her. "And tell Kiyi I will stop by later!"

After Ursa had left, Katara spent a few minutes to finish her tea and recompose her thoughts. The talk with Ursa had been very emotional, but now she needed to switch to a more grounded, dispassionate attitude with which to tackle the reports that had been delivered to her study.

Having gathered her composure, Katara left the parlor and proceeded straight for the study, finding a neat stack of documents in a case lying on her desk. There was a note saying 'copy of the Royal Consort' written on the case, and someone, probably one of the junior scribes, had also drawn several hearts on the case. Katara blushed and chuckled, a little amazed at how she had already obtained a share of admirers among the court. She wondered what Zuko would say about that, but she also hoped he wouldn't become unnecessary jealous over a cute, innocent little gesture like this.

Still smiling, Katara sat down at the desk and opened the case. She was rather looking forward to the cabinet meeting in two days time, mostly because she had good news to share and impress the advisors with. She had received reply from Teo in Yu Dao, her friend writing that together with his dad, they would be arriving at the Fire Nation capital very shortly. Katara felt fiercely determined to do all she could to persuade them to remain in the Fire Nation, and improve the health of the royal treasury through their inventions.

Starting to go through the reports, Katara soon found herself struggling. The first dozen or so of the documents seemed to contain nothing but numbers, and Katara would always freely admit that she just didn't have the head for numbers. She understood the general gist of the reports, but just couldn't get into the details. The intelligence reports made for a much more interesting read, though when she began to browse the updates on the situation on Kirachu Island, Katara blinked, unable to quite believe her eyes. In an instant, she jumped from her seat, grabbed the report and ran off to Zuko's chambers, finding the passage unlocked as per usual.

She quickly tracked Zuko down in his own study, the Fire Lord sitting there with a concerned look on his face, gently rubbing his temples as he glared at the report before him. "Did you also just read the report from Kirachu?" she asked with bated breath.

"Yes, how did you guess," Zuko grumbled. "When I asked my people to spook Ukano's sympathizers, I could not imagine that one of them would get so spooked that he would incinerate three of our agents to blackened crisps! And then disappear without a trace!"

"And what do you make of what they later found in that man's apartments? Stacks upon stacks of pro-Ozai pamphlets?" Katara gasped. "Could your father somehow be directing this entire plot from his prison cell?"

"I don't think so," Zuko shook his head. "He hasn't had any contact with anyone on the outside for months. No, this is Ukano hiding behind the pro-Ozai drivel."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, sitting down at Zuko's desk.

"Well, Ukano's not going to get anywhere if he started a plot to put himself on the throne," Zuko explained patiently. "What right does he have against someone of royal blood like me? He has no legitimate claim whatsoever. No, he can only advance his plots by claiming that he is doing all of this to restore Ozai to his rightful place on the throne."

"I'm surprised that's even working," Katara sighed. "I mean, your father has had his bending taken away, he is powerless. And he was beaten convincingly by a twelve year old."

"Sure, but I was also beaten by the same twelve year old, several times. I was even beaten several times by my own girlfriend," Zuko chortled. "Besides, these people who buy into this dream of Ozai, they are not thinking of Ozai as he is now, rotting in prison. They are buying into Ozai as an idea, a symbol of the Fire Nation that is greater than any other nation and dominates the rest of the world."

"I see," Katara nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Zuko, I'm going to sound like a terrible person for what I'm about to say, but... I'm starting to see how your father being alive is actually a serious problem."

"No kidding," Zuko rolled his eyes. "But of course, Aang just had to be damned pacifist about the whole thing. He may have taken the high road and done the noble thing, but it's now putting my hold on the Fire Nation at serious risk."

"I don't want to blame Aang," Katara frowned. "Even if you are probably right... it would have been easier if Ozai was gone. And... I guess I wouldn't even feel too bad about it. I mean, he committed terrible crimes, didn't he? And he is unrepentant about them. I would consider him irredeemably evil."

"You'll find no argument from me," Zuko nodded.

"What are you going to propose at the meeting?" Katara asked.

"What are **we** going to propose," Zuko smiled at her. "I actually wanted to run my ideas past you first."

"I... would love to help," Katara beamed happily, feeling deeply flattered.

"The only way to deescalate the situation now would be by cutting off the heads of this rebellion, but sadly, we still have no direct evidence against Mai's family. They are being exceptionally careful," Zuko sighed. "Any other steps I take will only escalate the issue."

"Explain," Katara urged.

"Three good people have died. There should be some kind of response, or else we will appear weak and these rebels will only take it as an encouragement to go on the offensive," Zuko explained. "But if I order crackdown on the rebels, that will also trigger a response, and we'll end up in a back and forth of ever increasing violence. Really, it's not going to be good regardless of what we choose to do."

"One of those lesser evils choices?" Katara smiled pensively at him.

"Indeed," Zuko nodded. "What do you think we should do?"

Katara thought for a while, brow creased in thought. "Well, I still believe we need to focus on tying Mai's family to this conspiracy and go after them, but it's going to take time," she said eventually. "In the meantime, I think we need to answer this act of violence, firmly, but by escalating as little as possible. In short... we need to buy ourselves more time."

Zuko smiled at her. "You summarized that better than I could ever hope to," he said approvingly. "I'm glad that we are of one mind on this. And I think I have just the move to make in mind. There's a known resistance cell operating in the Fire Fountain City. They haven't committed any crimes yet, but I think I will order them to be thrown in the local prison on some trumped up charges. Maybe it'll put the fear in some of the rebels and they'll reconsider their path."

Katara frowned a little, but eventually relented. "Well... I don't like it, but... at least we're not killing anyone," she sighed. "Fine, you have my approval. But this whole mess makes me feel a little dirty."

"I know exactly what you mean," Zuko winced.

"I think we've both earned a distraction now," Katara suggested. "I was going to play with Kiyi after reading the reports," she asked hopefully. Watching Zuko play with his little half-sister was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. Like Ursa said, it would be a while before they should think about having children of their own, and until then, this served as a wonderful substitute. And Zuko was so gentle and caring with Kiyi that it made Katara practically melt and triggered all sorts of motherly instincts inside of her.

"I was hoping for a different sort of distraction," Zuko gave her an amusingly pleading look.

"Spirits, you are incorrigible! There will be time for that later!" Katara growled playfully, giving Zuko a light bonk on the head. "Now, come with me! It's time for the fearsome trio of Zuzu, Tara and Kiyi to get up to no good yet again!"


	27. Chapter 27

The dinner table at the royal palace was particularly laden with gourmet foods on the evening of a very special occasion. Made from expensive Earth Kingdom ingredients such as platypus bear egg and lobster crab, the menu featured dishes such as ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus-root salad, the idea of which alone made Zuko wince, but he was willing to go along with the changed menu if it meant pleasing the honored guests of the evening. Still, the guests seemed mostly excited about the simpler staple foods such as cabbage soup and cabbage noodles, paying little attention to anything else.

The guests in question were, of course, young Teo and his inventor father. Zuko had learned that the elderly man's name was Okashi, which was just as well, because he was starting to become uncomfortable from constantly having to refer to him as the Inventor. For almost a week now, since their arrival at the Fire Nation capital, Katara had taken upon herself to entertain their guests, showing them around the city and doing everything she possibly could to entice them into staying. This whole plan was Katara's idea to begin with, and she was fiercely determined to see it through to a successful outcome. When Katara applied herself to any given task, she didn't know any other approach than to give it her all. Realizing how important it was for Katara, Zuko was happy to give her free reign, even if it meant that he didn't get to see her as much as he would have liked.

The last person at the dinner table was Katara's brother, Sokka. Zuko had raised some objections with Katara in private, aware that Sokka wasn't exactly committed to secure Teo and his father's services for the Fire Nation. Katara had argued that because of Sokka’s previous experience of working with Okashi on some of the inventions that were used during the failed invasion on the Day of the Black Sun, Sokka had an already established good rapport with their two guests. So far, the plan appeared to be working out, and Sokka's presence actually seemed to be helpful.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay in the Fire Nation so far?" Zuko asked as they all took a small break from eating.

"It's amazing!" Teo gushed. He stole a quick glance at Katara, the young waterbender smiling back at him. "And Katara has been the best guide ever, taking so much time to show us around!"

Zuko smiled himself at the reaction of the young man. He could definitely sense some one-sided attraction there, not that he had any reason for jealousy. Anything that swayed Teo or his father towards remaining in the Fire Nation was a good thing, and he was intrigued at how Katara was slowly starting to realize that she could use her charm and her looks to a very good effect.

"My father isn't one for sightseeing, I'm afraid," Teo added when Okashi hadn't commented on his earlier statement.

"Ah, but you must have found our facilities at the military research base impressive, Okashi?" Zuko asked hopefully.

"Quite so, quite so, Lord Zuko," Okashi nodded, twirling his scraggly dark moustache. "I think I saw quite a few of my own inventions lying about the place! You know, the ones that awful War Minister Qin forced me to create for him. That scoundrel isn't still in your service, Lord Zuko?"

"Certainly not, he made the wise decision to resign and remove himself from the public eye before I could get around to removing him myself," Zuko explained quickly.

"Good, good," Okashi nodded. "But yes, very nice facilities, so much more space than what I am used to! And it didn't even look like it was being put to very good use, we didn't see much activity... that's a real shame."

"Well, our research center is currently looking to fill the position of its chief inventor," Zuko continued to press the matter. "I would be very happy if you were to consider taking up this position, Okashi."

"Hmm... working for the Fire Nation," the old man frowned, his face scrunching up as if he had tasted something foul. "Doesn't put a good taste in my mouth, I'm afraid. I don't want to end up making more machines for yet another war."

"We are not interested in starting or participating in any wars," Zuko shook his head. "I sincerely hope that the Hundred Years War will be followed by hundred years of peace. If you were to accept my offer, you would have absolute freedom to create whatever you wish." _It would be a great win even if he never invented anything of value. As long as he doesn't end up working for the Dai Li and the Earth Kingdom._

"Okashi, I would never agree to be in this position if the Fire Nation planned to invade one of its neighbors," Katara implored passionately. "Last war took too much from me and my brother already. Everything I'm doing is with the goal of maintaining and strengthening the peace."

"Well, I believe you, Katara," Teo gave her a heartfelt nod of support. "My dad and I watched you and Sokka fight the Fire Nation while giving your all. I know you wouldn't be working with Fire Lord Zuko if he had some evil plans for the world."

"It's true, the young lady has been nothing but trustworthy," Okashi nodded. "And those facilities are better than anything I've seen before. You're really making a good pitch, Lord Zuko!"

"I think I can make it an even better one," Zuko smiled, sensing the breakthrough. "How about a generous monthly royal stipend so that you'll never have to worry about having enough money?"

"Also, I will make sure that Teo has the opportunity to receive the best education that the most talented Fire Nation tutors can provide," Katara added on her behalf.

"Father, we have to take the offer!" Teo pleaded passionately with the old man. "I want to stay here in the Fire Nation. It'll be amazing!"

"Hold on, boy, don't get too carried away," Okashi chided his son. "And you'll really be alright with me creating whatever I want, Lord Zuko? You won't start to nudge me towards creating some powerful weapon of sorts after a few months?"

"I am trying to scale down our military, not to expand it, Okashi," Zuko smiled patiently, understanding the man's misgivings all too well. Just like for so many others, the wounds inflicted upon him by the previous regimes ran deep and were not easily forgotten. "You have my solemn promise to have creative freedom."

"I think you should keep working on those peanut sauce bombs," Sokka nodded excitedly. "Now there was a hidden potential if I ever saw one!"

"Peanut sauce bombs?" Zuko frowned at Katara's brother. "I'm not sure I quite see the usefulness there..."

"Have you tried to eat the peanut sauce after it has been exploded?" Sokka grinned. "I accidentally got hit in the face with it and decided to lick myself clean. It was the best thing ever! The explosion gave the peanut sauce a particularly creamy texture and extra spiciness!"

"Sokka, that sounds..." Zuko was about to say something along the lines of 'dumb', but he just about managed to stop himself in time. Okashi was a remarkable eccentric. Was it really so unbelievable that even in one of his failed experiments, he had succeeded in creating the superior peanut sauce? "That sounds rather intriguing, actually," he finished.

"Should be really easy to mass produce, too," Sokka mused, ideas already forming in his overly active imagination. "All you need to do is to just pour it into cans and bam! It'll sell like fire-cakes!"

Zuko chuckled inwardly at the mental image of telling his council of advisors and ministers that the new plan to shore up the Fire Nation treasury was to blow up massive quantities of peanut sauce. It was so amusing, that all of a sudden he couldn't wait for the next council meeting to do just that.

"I don't know about exploding peanut sauce, but I know another of your inventions, Okashi, that the people of Fire Nation and everywhere around the world would deeply appreciate," Katara added with a smile. "I'm talking, of course, about the time candle." Zuko felt his eyebrows rise a little from the mere mention of something called a 'time candle'. That definitely seemed to have great potential for profit. This man, Okashi, was absolutely worth his weight in gold and then some more.

"It is very convenient, isn't it?" Okashi agreed, nodding in satisfaction. His ego definitely seemed very much appeased. "You know what, Lord Zuko? I'm leaning towards accepting your proposal, but I have one last concern. Those men who came to speak with us in Yu Dao... grim faced, dressed in black robes with green sleeves."

"The Dai Li," Katara spoke with a frown on her face. "The secret police of Ba Sing Se."

"Quite, quite," Okashi nodded. "Very sour and unpleasant. They insisted that I should go and work for the Earth King. Patriotic duty of a citizen of the Earth Kingdom. What rot! Where was Earth King Kuei while the Fire Nation took over the whole kingdom except for Ba Sing Se? There was no sign of him! What of **his** duties to his subjects?"

"He didn't even know there was a war going on," Sokka shrugged. "Oh, and I'm not saying that to make excuses for Kuei," he added hastily, having noticed Katara giving him a stare. 

"What use do Earth Kingdom citizens have for a king who doesn't know what's happening in his kingdom?" Okashi ranted, getting carried away. "I have nothing but contempt for this man! Hmph! Perhaps if he had invited me personally to Ba Sing Se, apologized for his ignorance and inaction, perhaps then I would have chosen to work for him. But no, instead he sends his glum, creepy goons who tried to put fright into me and my son!"

"Did they threaten you?" Katara gasped, looking shocked.

"They said that choosing not to work for the Earth Kingdom might have consequences," Teo explained. "I think that was a veiled threat."

"Not even particularly veiled," Zuko frowned. These Dai Li agents were getting bolder... or more and more desperate. "But you shouldn't be worried Okashi, not for your own sake, nor for your son's. Accept my proposal, and I will assign a security detail to ensure the safety of you both."

"Unlike that terrible War Minister Qin, you know how to make a good proposal, Lord Zuko," Okashi eventually nodded. "Very well, Fire Lord. Consider me signing up as your chief inventor."

"Yes! This is going to be awesome!" Teo cheered, looking at the beaming Katara.

"Thank you so much for agreeing, Okashi!" Katara gushed happily. "I'll make it my own personal commitment to make sure that you and Teo don't lack for anything."

"And I'm just looking forward to pitching some of my own crazy ideas to you," Sokka added with a chuckle. Zuko once again wanted to oppose him, before remembering that despite his mostly clueless manner, Sokka had actually come up with plenty of creative ideas during their adventures, ideas that mostly shouldn't have worked, and yet somehow did.

"In that case, let's drink to the start of a successful partnership," Zuko suggested, raising his glass, everyone following his example as the dinner continued in a more relaxed atmosphere, among laughter and happy small-talk.

* * *

A couple of hours later, following the conclusion of a very successful royal dinner, Zuko was lounging on the bed in his quarters, starting to feel very impatient. Katara had retired to her chambers shortly ahead of him, and he had fully expected her to have arrived in his bedroom by now, yet she was running late. Zuko frowned, wondering if perhaps she had laid down for a nap and fallen asleep. He was just about to get out of the bed and head over to see what was keeping her, when he suddenly recognized the unmistakable patter of light steps in the corridor outside.

Sure enough, seconds later Katara's head popped into the room as she looked around and grinned when she noticed the impatient look on his face. Within moments, she was in the bed next to him, both of them lying on their sides while facing one another. "I'm so happy," Katara admitted with a broad grin on her face.

"And I'm so proud of you," Zuko smiled back at her, running his hand from her waist to her hips and back. "You did an amazing job on those two, Master Diplomat Katara. They had already taken the bait by the time of the dinner. All I had to do was to help you reel them in."

"I'm surprised it worked so well," Katara admitted. Her arm sneaked around Zuko's waist. "But that just proves what I already firmly believed. Nothing can stop the two of us when we work together. The world better beware!"

Zuko chuckled at her infectious enthusiasm, feeling it spreading to him as well. "And young Teo seemed very taken with you as well," he couldn't resist to add.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Katara laughed.

"I'm not," Zuko smiled at her. "But I think you're starting to realize that you have the looks and charisma to drive many men wild and crazy about you."

"Well, it's a good thing that I only care about driving one man wild and crazy about me," Katara replied.

"Well, that one man is extremely appreciative of said fact," Zuko winked at her.

"Oooh, so confident that I was talking about you?" Katara grinned wickedly.

"What?" Zuko blinked. He then grinned and forcefully pulled her tightly against his chest. "When did you become such a wicked tease, Katara?"

"When I noticed how much you love me being a wicked tease," Katara didn't miss a beat with her reply. Their mouths were only inches apart, but not for long. After four days of being parted, the kiss was particularly intense, hungry and needy. "Spirits, how I've missed this, even if it has been just a few days," she admitted breathlessly once they had parted.

"I know what you mean," Zuko whispered in reply. "Let's make up for that lost time over the next few days, shall we?"

"Let's do that," Katara smiled, but then her face clouded just a little bit. "Though... my father should be here in two days," she reminded him. Hakoda's letter had arrived some four days ago, but the Chieftain himself was not all that far behind the letter, having sent it out mere days before departing the South Pole.

"Nervous?" Zuko asked gently.

"A little bit," Katara admitted. "But I won't let anyone threaten what we have, Zuko. Not even my own father. Even should he disapprove, it won't matter."

"I hope he approves," Zuko said earnestly. "But... I'm glad that you feel so strongly. If our situations were reversed, I would feel the same way, but fortunately I already knew that my mother would adore you, and she does."

"I believe we'll be able to win my father over. And I think we can count on Sokka’s help, too. He's seen enough to realize that what we have is very real, so he's stopped giving me grief about Aang," Katara smiled. "Anyway, why are we talking about our parents? I thought we had something completely different on our minds."

"Well, it was you who brought up your dad," Zuko pointed out with an annoying smirk on his lips.

"Zuko?" Katara asked dangerously.

"Yes, love?" he smiled at her.

"Shut up and show me how much you've missed me," Katara ordered. It was a command that Zuko was only too happy to obey.


	28. Chapter 28

Katara nervously rocked on the balls of her feet as she stood next to Zuko at the docks of the First Lord's Harbor, looking on as a Southern Water Tribe ship was currently in the process of having its ramp secured by the capital's dockworkers. Despite having told herself countless times that she had no reason to worry, Katara still found herself a tangle of nerves, grateful for Zuko's presence at her side, taking great comfort from his hold on her hand.

It didn't take long for her father to appear, climbing down the ramp ahead of a small Southern Water Tribe delegation. Chieftain Hakoda looked just as she remembered him, still full of energy, with perhaps an extra crease on his brow. Malina walked next to him, smiling brightly, still wearing her reddish-brown hair short, in the style of the Northern tribe. Katara had come to if not like, then at least respect Malina, and yet every time she saw this new woman in her father's life, she could not stop herself thinking how she was lacking in every way when compared to her mother. Katara knew that it was very unfair to think so, but she just couldn't help herself.

As Katara was still thinking on what to say as she watched her father approaching, Sokka decided to steal the moment. "Over here, dad! Sokka coming through!" he exclaimed and rushed forward like some wild animal, embracing his father in a crushing polar bear hug, then giving a smaller hug to Malina.

"Sokka, so good to see you," Malina was the one to reply. "We didn't know you would be here as well, but this is a wonderful surprise."

"I didn't know that Sokka would be staying when I sent you my letter," Katara explained, releasing Zuko's hand to stand in front of her father. She was grateful when he made the first move and embraced her, Katara hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you, dad," she whispered.

"Well now, just look at you, daughter," Hakoda shook his head in amazement once he had released her. "Who would have thought it, but you are looking like a regular Fire Nation courtier." 

"Maybe so, but I haven't forgotten my roots," Katara replied, tugging on her mother's necklace, always around her neck. "Anyway, I'm sure you remember Zuko..." she said, nodding for her boyfriend to join them.

"Chieftain Hakoda," Zuko bowed his head, extending his arm for a handshake.

"Lord Zuko," Hakoda nodded respectfully, responding with a firm shake of the hand.

"And this is Malina, my father's... partner," Katara announced a little awkwardly.

"Actually... we have news for you, Katara," Malina replied, giving her a quick, slightly reserved hug, then shaking Zuko's hand. "And news for Sokka as well... a surprise, really."

"Yes, children... I'm sorry that this will come as a surprise, but for nearly three weeks now, Malina is no longer my partner or my girlfriend," Hakoda said as he smiled at Malina. "She is my wife."

"What?" Katara and Sokka both exclaimed at once. "Why weren't we invited?" Sokka protested, Katara nodding along, feeling rather upset.

"Because you two are impossible to track down and deliver an invitation to," Hakoda sighed. "Messengers were trying to track you down for the past three months, with no success. And since formalizing our relationship was starting to become a time sensitive issue..."

"Time sensitive? Why?" Katara demanded, Sokka backing her up with a firm nod.

"Because I'm with a child," Malina replied simply. Sokka let out a strangled noise that sounded like a burp of a sky bison. Katara felt her head starting to spin, and Zuko had to step in to steady her. It was only now that she noticed that there was a slight, but very obvious bump to Malina's belly, and she wondered just how she hadn't noticed it at once.

"I'm sorry, Chieftain Hakoda, but Katara thought she was the one doing the shocking surprises," Zuko commented with some amusement.

"I wish there had been a better way to spring the news on you both, but with the amount of traveling you are doing with the Avatar... or well, you _were_ doing with the Avatar, I guess," Hakoda coughed lightly. "It was just impossible to track you down since you never stayed in one place."

"Well, that's going to change now," Katara smiled, slowly starting to recover from the surprise. "I'm finally settling down. And dad? I'm not upset, I understand... Malina seems to be quite far along already. People were probably starting to waggle their tongues, and when you're the Head Chieftain..."

"Yes, we didn't want to give any ammunition to your father's remaining opposition," Malina said. "I'm glad you understand."

"I'm just... still trying to wrap my head around the thought of having a half-brother or half-sister," Katara sighed, shaking her head. _I really should have seen it coming, though. Malina is much younger than my dad, it just makes sense that she would want children. Perhaps more than one, even._

"What are you talking about, it's going to be awesome!" Sokka cheered. "Of course, it's going to be a half-brother, it has to be. I'm going to teach him how to master the boomerang and become a true warrior of the Southern Water Tribe."

"It'll be just another thing that we have in common, Katara," Zuko turned to her with a smile on his lips. "I have a half-sister from my mother's second marriage, and you'll have a half-sibling from your father's second marriage."

"Huh... that's true, thanks for pointing that out," Katara smiled, then laughing about the absurdity of the situation. Here she was, all worried about having shocked her poor father with the news of becoming the Fire Lord's consort, and then Hakoda would come and stun her with an even more shocking surprise. "Are you done with your surprises for us? Can we be on our way to the palace?" she asked, turning back to her father and Malina.

"That was all we had prepared, daughter," Hakoda replied with mirth in his eyes. "Lead the way. It has been some time since I was here for the coronation."

"More than three years, yes," Zuko nodded as the group began to make the slow journey from the harbor to the royal palace.

During the walk back to the palace, the group began to spread out a little and Katara found herself walking next to her father at the front of the procession, slightly ahead of the others. "So... what do you think, dad?" she finally dared to ask with bated breath. "About me... being here, and all."

"I'm not sure what to think, not yet," her father replied. "I barely recognized you in that fancy dress. Life at the royal court... it's just not what I expected you to want. It doesn't seem to be **you**."

"And what seems to be **me**? Living in the South that I no longer recognize?" Katara cut back, a little sharper than she had intended. It was a common pattern for most of their more serious conversations. Whether she had a reason for it or not, Katara instantly became defensive with her father. Even though he had mostly been supportive, for some reason she still expected and feared disapproval. While understandable, Hakoda's decision to leave his family and go fight the Fire Nation had left some permanent marks that Katara knew would stay there forever.

"Not necessarily South," Hakoda replied softly.

"Oh, you mean traveling the world with Aang, moving from solving one crisis to another, constantly putting out fires? Restoring long abandoned air temples and reviving the Air Nation? Never staying in one place for long, never knowing home? That's somehow **me**?" Katara snapped.

"The few times I saw you with Aang, you appeared very happy, at peace," her father tried in a conciliatory tone. "I guess I just expected you to remain together for a very long time."

"You and everyone else, it seems," Katara frowned bitterly. "Sure, I'm the unreasonable one who ruined everyone's favorite couple, I know. Sorry, but I'm not sorry for realizing that I wanted something else. You know what I want, what is **me**? To have a hearth, a home. To have possessions, something to call my own. I'm not an Air Nomad, dad, I never could be! I like to be attached, to people, to places, to things. It's as simple as that."

"Are you quite sure you couldn't have that with Aang?" Hakoda asked. "He was so devoted to you, I thought he would have done anything to please you."

"Dad... I have spent more than a month agonizing over my choices," Katara forced herself to answer patiently, even if her blood was boiling red hot by now. "Trust me, you are not going to raise any questions that I have not thought of and answered already. I'm crystal clear and certain about my choice. Do not try to sow doubt in my mind, it will not work. My love for Zuko will not waver."

"I'm just... trying to make sure that you're making the right choice," her father sighed. "This is a very big change for you, daughter. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, yet I can't help being afraid... I mean, this is the Fire Nation."

"I understand... it's the old hatred that you can't entirely let go of, and I don't blame you for that," Katara smiled at her father, trying to see things from his point of view. "But it's not just a big, scary change for me, dad. It's also an exciting new opportunity. I can help Zuko make the Fire Nation and the entire world a better place. And I am in a unique position to forge even closer ties between the Fire Nation and the South. As the Head Chieftain, you know that our tribe could do with a powerful ally. Not to mention all the other ways in which the Fire Nation could lend its support."

"Now you're talking like a real politician. I'm sorry, but it's very strange for me to hear you speak like that," Hakoda shook his head.

"Well, you better get used to it, because that's a role I intend to fully embrace in the future," Katara spoke with steely determination. "And in doing so, I could do with support and approval from my father, instead of his doubts and his questioning."

"I... that is fair, Katara, and I apologize," her father sighed, giving her a sorrowful stare. "You have always possessed good judgment, my daughter, and I had no reason to question your chosen path. I guess it was my old fears and suspicions towards the Fire Nation, toying with me. I'm proud of you, Katara, so very proud. If this is where you want to be, then I have no reason to doubt that you will achieve great things at the Fire Nation court."

"Thanks, dad," Katara smiled as she scooted closer to her father and wrapped her arm around his back as they walked. She briefly glanced behind her to see where the others were, noticing Zuko and Sokka speaking with Malina as they followed them, her boyfriend giving her a supportive smile that further improved Katara's mood.

It wasn't long until they had all arrived at the royal palace, the Southern Water Tribe delegation stopping at the palace's column lined entrance hall to discuss further arrangements for the remainder of the day. "When's the dinner?" Sokka made his priorities clear. "I'm hungry."

Katara found herself rolling her eyes. "Sokka, you're always hungr-..." she almost finished, but something distracted her. There, at the back of the hall, something had peeked out behind one of the columns, a dark shape.

"What's the matter, Katara?" Zuko immediately became alert, having noticed her reaction.

"I just thought I saw something... or someone," Katara replied, continuing to stare at the back of the hall, but it appeared empty now. "Probably nothing. I'm just a little stressed, I guess," she shrugged.

"Back to the plan for the day, then," Zuko continued undeterred. "Our esteemed guests will no doubt wish to rest a little following their journey. The servants will shortly show you to the guest quarters. In the evening, we will have entertainment in the form of the national kuai ball finals accompanied by a splendorous meal."

"That sounds lovely, Lord Zuko," Malina smiled. Katara found herself nodding in agreement, until she once again became aware of a strange presence nearby. Her eyes shot upwards and she barely contained a scream when she noticed the dark shape now standing on the upper floor balcony. From the brief look she had stolen, Katara was reasonably sure the figure belonged to a woman, dressed in an all-black form fitting outfit with an equally dark cowl. Her face was hidden behind a strange white mask.

"Did you see something again, Katara?" Sokka asked, looking around as well.

"I don't see anything strange," Zuko frowned as he examined the hall, the others doing the same.

"I don't know... maybe I'm just seeing things, but it felt so real," Katara sighed, shaking her head, not knowing what to think.

"You're not seeing things, something is amiss," she was glad and relieved to hear Suki's voice, her friend together with three of her Kyoshi sisters announcing themselves, having remained inconspicuous until now. "I definitely saw some movement on the balcony."

"There!" one of the Kyoshi girls, On Ji, shouted suddenly. Katara swirled around to face whatever the girl was pointing at. The dark shape wearing the intricate white mask had somehow made it very close already, and it was making up distance fast, running with silent steps.

Katara and Zuko both reacted at the same time. Double barriers of fire and ice sprang up to shield the group from the unknown assailant. Katara was left perplexed when the dark shape was somehow able to weave through the seemingly impassable barrier, appearing in their midst. There was something in the attacker's hand, a thin, long dagger, almost like an extension of the woman's arm. She was ready to pounce, about to strike either her or Zuko as they stood side by side.

With a swift, acrobatic jump, one of the Kyoshi girls landed right next to the unknown assailant and delivered a savage kick to the dark-clad woman's midsection. It wasn't enough to knock her down, but the blow staggered her. Before she had recovered, a boomerang whizzed through the air and scored a firm blow against the attacker's temples, dazing her further. Katara finally snapped out of her surprised state and a gushing spout of water threw the dark clad assassin across the hall. She rolled behind one of the columns and moments later a cloud of thick vapor rose from the ground, the assailant probably using some kind of a smoke bomb.

Cautiously, Sokka together with the Kyoshi girls examined the place where the assassin had disappeared, finding no sign of her. She was gone, just as suddenly as she had appeared.

"What... was that?" Hakoda asked in a raised voice, looking deeply unnerved.

"I know what it was!" Ty Lee exclaimed excitedly, running back towards the group. "Zuko also knows, don't you, Zuko?" The Fire Lord was frowning deeply at the comment. "It was a Kemurikage! They're real! And I kicked its ass!" she cheered aloud.

"Calm down, Ty Lee, the Kemurikage aren't real," Zuko sighed. "It was just someone dressing up as one to scare us."

"Huh?" Ty Lee's celebrations froze. "What? No way! I'm telling you it was a real Kemurikage!"

"The Kemurikage is a story made up to scare children," Zuko sighed. "Children and Ty Lee, it seems. Anyway, there's no reason to panic. Because of this incident, I'll have security increased for the rest of the week, and I'm sure we'll see no other occurrences."

Katara could not stop herself from wincing, having noticed the disturbed look on her father's and Malina's faces as servants led them away to their guest quarters. _This is just great, when I needed my father to calm down and set his doubts about my chosen path aside, the first assassination attempt during my stay just had to happen. What can I say? So far, my father's visit to the Fire Nation is a complete disaster…_


	29. Chapter 29

Despite acting with great confidence in front of his guests from the South Pole, in private Zuko felt deeply concerned about this latest assassination attempt. It was the first one in the past eight months, and felt markedly different from all the others, not just because this time it had put his lady love in harm's way as well. This was the first time when an assailant had actually infiltrated and attacked them within the walls of the royal palace. All the previous times, the attempts had been made during some public events and ceremonies, but this... this was more serious. He couldn't stop feeling as if someone had crossed a very important line and was trying to send a clear message.

Katara had been shaken up by the events, but not as much as Zuko had feared, a large part of her distress stemming from worries about her father's reaction to the assassination attempt. When Zuko had suggested that she move from the consort's quarters to his so that they wouldn't have to worry about each other's safety more than necessary, Katara had readily agreed, in short order bringing over some of her things from the consort's chambers and quickly settling in, at least until this immediate crisis had been resolved. Zuko had also decided to increase security in his private quarters, not trusting the regular palace guards to be adequate when dealing with this threat. Suki and Ty Lee had moved in with them, occupying the lounge next to the Fire Lord's bedchamber, Zuko ordering them to remain close by at all times.

With these precautions made, Zuko then sent for the latest reports of the palace agents and his Minister of Intelligence, hoping to find some patterns, some movements in the shadows that would help them to identify the attacker. As soon as the reports had arrived, Zuko together with Katara sat down in his large study to browse through them, Suki and Ty Lee also in attendance, ready to offer their opinion. As far as Ty Lee was concerned, Zuko had made it explicitly clear that he didn't want to hear any more speculation about the Kemurikage being real. He could see that Ty Lee was a little upset that her idea was so brusquely discarded, but Zuko felt it was necessary, as this was too important to allow them to be distracted by fairy tales.

"Well... there's not much in these reports, if I'm perfectly honest," Zuko sighed, throwing the last document back onto the desk in frustration.

"Indeed, it seems to have come right out of the blue," Katara nodded, also looking stumped as she browsed the papers. "I've been wondering about what Okashi and Teo told us at dinner. The Dai Li made threats to coerce them into working for the Earth Kingdom. Would it be possible for them to be behind something like this?"

"I don't think it's entirely impossible. I mean, we have at least a dozen known Earth Kingdom spies living in the capital, any of them could have organized something like this at the request of the Dai Li," Zuko nodded. "And I actually like the way you're thinking... maybe we're focusing too much on Ukano all the time."

"Hmm... no, I don't think it would be the Dai Li," Suki argued, shaking her head. "Why would their assassin use a mask of the Kemurikage? That's oddly specific. No, they'd have to come from the Fire Nation."

"I hate to say it, but Suki just shot down my theory," Katara chuckled. "Well, I guess we have no other leads than Ukano and his conspirators."

"The palace is abuzz with rumors about the Kemurikage being real," Suki shrugged. "And no, it's not because Ty Lee has been fanning said rumors."

"I've been keeping my mouth shut, just like you told me to, Zuko," the other girl said, still sounding just a tiny bit offended.

"Plenty of bystanders saw the attacker, their clothes and the mask. It was pretty distinct," Zuko shrugged. "I should have known that this kind of talk will pick up. And maybe it's not a bad thing after all. Maybe we can get Ukano to believe that we have fallen for his deception and that we really are looking for this mystical Kemurikage. Maybe it'll trick him and he'll drop some of his caution."

"Maybe," Suki mused. "Or maybe... and don't get angry at me, please, but just maybe we shouldn't throw Ty Lee's theory in the bin so quickly. It's not like spirits crossing over to the mortal realm is unheard of. Rare, for sure, but not unheard of."

"Ugh, not you too, Suki!" Zuko groaned. "Look, it doesn't make sense even if I were to agree that it could be the Kemurikage. What are they known for, according to the legend? Stealing little children! Not trying to assassinate Fire Lords! So the assassin being the Kemurikage doesn't even make sense."

"Hmm..." Suki frowned, looking at Ty Lee.

The other girl shrugged a little defiantly. "Well, he's got us there," she eventually admitted. "But I know what I saw," Ty Lee added firmly.

"I think we should keep an open mind to all the possibilities," Katara cut in, trying to prevent an argument from erupting. "But let's just hope that the attacker wasn't a real Kemurikage. If that was a real spirit, then... well, then we'd be in trouble. The only one who could deal with this issue would be the Avatar... and I don't need to remind you why getting Aang to help might be difficult," she added with a conflicted look on her face.

"Yes, let's just focus on Ukano for now," Zuko frowned. Having to chase Aang all across the known world only to beg for his assistance with a spirit assassin seemed like a nightmare scenario to Zuko. He really hoped that Ty Lee's wild imagination was not the actual reality of the situation.

"So, we threw one of the resistance cells behind bars to rethink their life choices," Katara continued. "Could this be a reaction to that?"

"It's possible, though it seems like an overreaction," Suki shrugged.

"Yes, I agree," Katara frowned. "And I thought we were doing our best to stop things from escalating, but this... well, I don't even know how we should react to this!"

"I'm still wondering about that assassin," Suki went on. "By now, we have a pretty good idea about all the freelance assassins for hire operating in the Fire Nation. This lady matches none of the known profiles! It's like... on one hand, she'd have to be a foreigner, but on the other hand, then her disguise doesn't make sense. As I understood from Ty Lee, it's based on a very obscure legend that even most Fire Nation citizens are unfamiliar with." Ty Lee quickly nodded in agreement.

"I know, it's very puzzling," Zuko nodded. "What if it's someone who has been persuaded to come out of retirement? Someone who hasn't been around for years?"

"They sure didn't seem rusty to me," Ty Lee shook her head. "She moved like crazy, weaving around those barriers like she was an airbender! I just barely got her in time before she skewered you with that weird dagger!"

"And I will be forever in your debt, Ty Lee," Zuko smiled at the girl. "I have an idea. I'll have someone head over to the Temple Archives and ask the Fire Sages there for some older records. You two," he pointed at Suki and Ty Lee, "can go over those records and see if something familiar pops up."

"Sure, we'll probably have a lot of time to kill here, babysitting you two," Suki grinned back at him.

"Now, now, Suki, show some respect to the Fire Lord," Zuko chuckled amiably.

"But discovering the identity of this assassin could take a long while," Katara spoke up a bit later. "What should we do about Ukano in the meantime?"

"Yes, that's the big question, isn't it?" Zuko sighed. "If he's behind it and we do nothing, it'll really embolden them. They might try again, or they might do something even worse, like plunge an entire region into open revolt."

"Then we have to do something to prevent another move from him," Katara nodded firmly. "But what?"

"There are some solutions that my advisors have proposed in the past, but I have been reluctant to act upon," Zuko replied. "One of them is to infiltrate Ukano's stronghold and take some of his family members as hostages. Once they are in our care, he would be unable to act against us, or we would..."

"We would what? Execute the hostages?" Katara gasped. "And who would those hostages be? Mai? Her mother? Her baby brother?"

"Hey, calm down, Katara, I did say I have rejected this idea," Zuko spoke soothingly. "I couldn't go through with that, believe me."

"Besides, I think Ukano would call your bluff, anyway," Suki added. "He would know that you wouldn't execute innocents."

"Yes, it's a terrible plan, alright," Zuko agreed gladly. He frowned, already foreseeing the reaction to what he was going to say next. "I know that my ministers and advisors will be pressing even harder for the solution that I have already mentioned to you. Removing the shiny beacon of this rebellion."

"Removing your father," Katara shuddered. "You know my thoughts on that already."

"I don't know why that monster still draws breath!" Ty Lee exclaimed with rare passion. "If not for him, Azula might have been..." her voice broke and Ty Lee had to stop and recompose herself. "He took your sister from you, Zuko, you know that in your heart. He poisoned her mind! Without him, Azula might still be with us right now."

"I don't disagree with you there, Ty Lee," Zuko sighed. "I have been wondering... perhaps if my father was gone, if Azula knew that... maybe it would allow her to heal as well. She wouldn't feel like she still had to prove herself to him."

"You can't know what Ozai's death would do to Azula," Katara spoke with concern in her deep blue eyes as she reached out and rested her palm against Zuko's chest. "I worry what giving an order to execute your own father would do to **you** , spiritually. I don't want to see you destroyed by something so traumatic."

"Is that not preferable to taking a risk that further endangers us both?" Zuko wondered, uncertain of what to do. Katara wasn't wrong. Much as he loathed Ozai, and as little as his father meant to him at this point in his life... he was still his father. Ordering the death of this monster... it could leave a mental scar that might never heal. On the other hand... if he did nothing and in the end, he'd pay for it with his life? Or even worse, the assassins would target Katara instead of him? He could not allow that to happen, under no circumstances. He had to protect Katara above everyone else, including himself. But... he also couldn't protect her by using means that would drive a wedge between them, by doing something so distasteful that she could never approve of.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Katara offered, having thought about their options some more. "Round up some well known rebels, put scare into them, let's do more of that. Don't order Ozai's death. Don't do it to yourself, Zuko, I implore you."

"Fine," Zuko ground out reluctantly. "I'll respect your wishes, but... if things escalate further, my hand might be forced." Katara gave him a pleading look, but didn't say anything.

"Katara, I'm not sure if you knew this, but Ozai was already handed a death sentence by a war tribunal almost three years ago," Suki cut into the conversation. "He'd be long dead if Zuko hadn't granted him clemency. He doesn't have to order Ozai's death. He could just revoke his clemency and allow the tribunal's decision to stand."

"It may sound better, but we both know that in the end it just means the same thing, Suki," Katara gave her friend a firm stare.

"Ugh, why couldn't the Avatar just kill him when he had the chance!" Ty Lee exclaimed angrily. Zuko wished he could disagree. The only one appearing eager to defend Aang was Katara, but even she didn't seem to have much fire for that argument right now.

"There's a lot to think about, I'll give you that, and no easy answers," Zuko sighed, suddenly feeling weary and tired. Retiring to his bedchamber with Katara and resting for a while with her snuggled by his side was starting to sound more and more appealing. Unfortunately, before he could make any such suggestion, one of the hallway guards entered the study, bowing apologetically for disturbing them.

"My apologies, Fire Lord Zuko, but Head Chieftain Hakoda is outside, requesting audience with you and Lady Katara," the guard announced.

"Very well, show him inside," Zuko told the guard, then shooing Suki and Ty Lee out of the study as well, the two Kyoshi warriors following the guard. "Do you have any idea what he might want?" Zuko quietly asked Katara.

"I've no idea," Katara whispered back as her father strode into the study, concern heavy in his face.

"I'm sorry if I am disturbing you," Hakoda began with an apology. "But I haven't been able to rest since what happened earlier."

"We are all a little shaken up from it, but rest assured, we are taking every possible precaution," Zuko replied politely.

"Yes, we just spent almost an hour deciding on our response," Katara nodded in agreement with her boyfriend. "It's important that you don't overreact, dad."

"Overreact?! My daughter was nearly killed by some crazy shadowy assassin right before my eyes, and you're telling me not to overreact?" Hakoda erupted in an emotional outburst. "You should be leaving the capital with me and Malina! We will protect you until this assassin has been caught!"

"Father, we all know that's not going to happen," Katara replied sternly. "My place is here with Zuko."

"Katara, I know you think that this new role of yours is very important, and I do not disagree with that," her father would not let go easily. "But you can't help anyone, you can't make the world a better place, if the next time this assassin succeeds!"

"What we're doing here is too important, father," Katara shook her head stubbornly. "I will not be intimidated by these cowards seeking to undo the work that Zuko has started. We are not going to show weakness. The truly worthwhile goals are worth pursuing no matter what challenges lie in our path."

"You don't want her to be hurt, do you?" Hakoda appealed to Zuko. "Tell her to seek safe shelter, at least until this crisis is resolved!"

"Katara's safety is the most important thing to me," Zuko replied earnestly. "But Katara is also the bravest and most selfless person I know, not to mention a waterbender of unsurpassed skill. She can protect herself, but if she would find herself in trouble, I will always be close by," he said, placing his hand over Katara's and she gripped it gratefully. "I will always have Katara's back, Chieftain Hakoda."

"I see there's no reasoning with either of you," Hakoda sighed, admitting defeat. He chuckled in resignation, shaking his head at his daughter. "Katara, you have ten times your mother's stubbornness, my dear."

"I have no idea why people think I'm stubborn!" Katara huffed. Zuko and Hakoda exchanged amused glances at that. "Anyway, dad... I know what you're afraid of, but it's not going to happen. You're not going to lose me the way you lost my mother. I promise. Zuko and I won't allow that to happen. So, please... go, rest, talk with Malina... and we'll see you later in the evening."

"Very well," Hakoda finally nodded, looking slightly more at ease. "I'm sorry, Katara. I may have allowed my fears to get the better of me."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Chieftain Hakoda," Zuko smiled in understanding. "We both care about Katara and want to make sure that she's safe." Hakoda nodded at him, an unspoken gesture of respect between the two men, and then Katara's father left the study, leaving the royal couple alone.

"What a day," Katara sighed once her father had left. "I think I need to lie down for a bit and let it all sink in."

"I'll join you," Zuko stood from his chair and took Katara's hand, as they quickly made their way from the study to the royal bedroom and settled comfortably in the bed, Katara with her back against him with Zuko's arms wrapped around her waist. "It's been a crazy day, indeed," he said quietly. "And as this rebellion gains strength, days like these could become the new normal. I just hope you won't end up regretting placing yourself in this situation."

"That's not going to happen, Zuko," Katara replied with unwavering confidence. "All these challenges we're facing? They only serve to convince me that my place is here in the Fire Nation. With you."

With emotions swelling in his chest, Zuko pulled her tighter against him, pressing his lips against her neck in a heated kiss that sent a shudder of delight through her frame. "I love you, Katara. I love you so much," Zuko whispered in her ear as he continued to hold her tight. He would never allow anything to happen to her. He would give anything, including his own life, just to keep her safe.


	30. Chapter 30

The next royal council meeting began exactly as Zuko had predicted. The previously arranged schedule was thrown out of the window as all the ministers and advisors began to speak all over each other, the recent assassination attempt having frayed everyone's nerves. Zuko initially tried to get the council session back on track, but had quickly given up, realizing that he had to allow his advisors to voice their opinions on the matter. Almost unanimously, they all called upon him to do the only smart thing possible, recall the order granting Ozai clemency and remove his father from the political equation.

Katara was feeling immense pride at how Zuko weathered all this political pressure heaped upon him, refusing to bow to the demands of his advisors. Katara could sense that for many of his advisors, probably for most of them, the issue was not that they were firmly loyal to Zuko and wanted to keep him safe. No, they knew perfectly well that if something were to happen to Zuko and Ozai returned to rule the Fire Nation, all of Zuko's advisors and ministers would be purged instantly, executed, imprisoned or exiled. These people were in love with their status and wanted to preserve it at any cost. If that meant pressing Zuko into eliminating his own father, well, that was no skin off their backs.

"Lord Zuko, you are refusing to do the right thing out of misguided sentimentality," the Minister of War was chiding her beloved. "Under these conditions, you make it impossible for us to ensure your safety!"

"Well, it is a good thing that I am not depending on you to ensure my safety, then," Zuko sighed, starting to look exasperated. "Can we move on at last? We have spent too much time on this issue already."

"My Lord Zuko, what will it take for you to reconsider?" the Minister of Intelligence asked, also looking frustrated. "What needs to happen before you even consider this option?"

"I'm not going to engage in any such 'what if' speculation," Zuko replied. "My decision is final," he added, hesitating a little at the end. _For now,_ Katara realized. _He meant to say 'for now', but then thought against it. He has a breaking point on this issue, and I need to make sure that he never reaches it._

The advisors still continued to mutter and complain for a while, but eventually the heat died down and the grumbling attendees returned to their normal schedule, one by one delivering their previously submitted reports. After the fiery debate regarding the assassination plot, these reports felt even dryer than usually, and Katara did not find much to contribute to them, even Zuko limiting himself to mostly nodding along and a few general inquiries. However, things were about to become a lot more interesting once it was the royal treasurer's turn to speak, the elderly man giving Katara a particularly admiring stare as he got to his feet to address the Fire Lord and his consort.

"My Lord Zuko, I'm sure you have browsed my reports and seen that the past week has been a resounding success for the royal treasury," the treasurer spoke with rarely witnessed enthusiasm. Delivering good news was clearly an unexpected occurrence for him. "Three days ago, Earth King Kuei finally put his signature on the agreement to purchase eight Fire Nation airships. The revenue produced from this sale will allow us to plug all the leaks in the treasury and even leave us with something in excess."

"The Dai Li are none too happy about this turn of events," the Minister of Intelligence frowned. "The unofficial channels are abuzz with veiled threats and promises of payback for this coup we staged."

"I hope you're not suggesting that we should have left Okashi and his son to be spirited away by the Dai Li," Zuko glared at the minister, who quickly backed down. "Anyway, I want you all to know that we have one person in particular to thank for this turn of events. It was Lady Katara who through her efforts secured Okashi's services for the Fire Nation. I think we should all applaud her triumphant success."

Katara felt her cheeks redden as Zuko and all of his advisors stood up from their seats and actually gave her a thundering round of applause. "I, uh... I am pleased that I could help the Fire Nation through my actions," she managed a little meekly, taken aback by all this unexpected praise.

"You should be proud of what you have achieved, Lady Katara," the treasurer smiled at her. "Lord Zuko, I hope you will consider my advice. I strongly believe that the young lady's talents would be particularly effective to use in foreign affairs. She is very well respected and trusted all around the known world. Her words would carry a lot of weight when representing the Fire Nation. She would make the perfect ambassador!"

"That is an excellent suggestion," the Minister of Intelligence echoed. "Lord Zuko, perhaps Lady Katara should be brought in on the colony project? I'm sure she could be of great help, especially now that the Dai Li will be sure to put increasing pressure on the colonies."

"I'm sure we'll bring Lady Katara in on this matter in due time," Zuko answered a little evasively. _What is this_ _colony project?_ Katara wondered. _This is the first time I hear about it... why hasn't Zuko told me anything about this project? It sure sounds important._ Still, pressing her inquiries during a council session was not something that Katara could do, so she resolved to interrogate Zuko on this matter later in private.

"And I am not even done with the good news, Lord Zuko," the treasurer picked up on his report. "I know, I know... I'm shocked and surprised as well," he added with a slightly self-deprecating chuckle. "But the benefits from securing Okashi's services for the Fire Nation will soon start to pay off in many other ways, not just in securing this sale of airships. His earlier invention, the time-candle, is slated for the start of mass production next week."

"That is good news indeed, I had a feeling that something like a time-candle had great potential," Zuko nodded approvingly. "I saw the sales projections. You are going to be one happy, smiling treasurer very soon. Much to the relief of us all."

The elderly treasurer chuckled, the man clearly in good spirits. "And I have even better news, Lord Zuko!" he announced. "I am pleased to report that the royal taste testers have finished their research of this curious invention called exploding peanut sauce. They are all in agreement that it makes the perfect condiment to go with the ever-popular sizzle-crisps."

"Well, I'll be damned," Zuko shook his head in wonderment, then glancing at Katara. "What do you know... Sokka was right."

"Sokka is very often right, which is rather frightening considering what comes out of his mouth," Katara said, unable to hold back laughter.

"We will begin mass-producing this new exciting product in two weeks. Our sales projections are extremely promising. This sauce is going to take the Fire Nation by a storm," the treasurer explained happily. "We are going to market it under our Flamey-O Hotman's Choice brand. The campaign slogan will be 'It's not the best choice, it's Hotman's Choice!'"

"Err... alright," Zuko managed, looking a little stunned. "Well, as long as it fills the treasury, I'm sure we're all going to be very happy. Was there anything else? No? In that case, let's conclude this meeting and I'll see you all again same time next week," he quickly rounded things up to cut off any attempts by the advisors to return to the already discussed assassination attempt. Having been dismissed a little abruptly, the council attendees were left with no other choice than to slowly file out of the room, leaving Zuko alone with Katara, with only the sole Kyoshi warrior watching over them.

"So... who knew that a peanut sauce would solve the Fire Nation's financial woes?" Zuko looked amused as he turned to face Katara, both of them also getting up to leave.

"Sokka would claim that he knew," Katara smiled at her beloved, but then her expression shifted to a more serious one. "But you really must explain me about this colony project. It seems like something very important, and yet you haven't mentioned it to me once thus far."

"Uh, sorry... but with everything else going on, I didn't want to throw too much on your plate at once," Zuko offered apologetically. "It wasn't my intention to hide anything from you, Katara."

"I believe you, but now that it has been mentioned, you should just go and tell me everything," Katara urged him, as she took his hand in hers and they slowly walked out of the audience chamber together.

"Well... it's a very complicated matter, and not easy to explain," Zuko sighed. "You were present for all the initial troubles that went down in Yu Dao, and how it led to them obtaining greater autonomy from both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Well... Yu Dao isn't the only former Fire Nation colony seeking greater autonomy. In fact, it's the same story with all of our former colonies that initially decided against reverting back to being a part of the Earth Kingdom. But lately, the Dai Li are starting to instigate unrest across all these colonies. Their goal is to bring them all back into Earth Kingdom."

"I thought that the people of Yu Dao made their wishes very clear on the matter," Katara exclaimed angrily. "I assume that people in all those other colonies feel similarly to the people in Yu Dao."

"Yes, they're all packed with Fire Nation citizens who have lived in these colonies for their entire lives, their children and grandchildren have been born there, they have laid their roots in the colonies, but they still consider themselves tied culturally to the Fire Nation," Zuko explained. "They have no interest in living under the Earth King's rule. It's exactly the same story as in Yu Dao."

"They shouldn't be forced to rejoin the Earth Kingdom if they don't want to," Katara frowned. "I thought Earth King Kuei agreed to it when we reached settlement over Yu Dao."

"Mhm... Katara, you have met Kuei a few times. What do you really think about him?" Zuko asked.

"I think that he's nice and well-meaning, but... I'm not sure he makes a great ruler for his people," Katara admitted after some thought. "He seemed so much naiver than we were, and we were just kids! I know that he has tried to become more involved, but I'm not sure how successful he has been."

"You're almost entirely correct in your assessment," Zuko nodded. "But it's not just that he's incredibly naive, he is also very weak-willed and yields to the slightest pressure. The Dai Li have already retaken the reins from Kuei and have made him into their puppet. Kuei has no control or influence over what happens in the Earth Kingdom. He has once again become the tool of Dai Li."

"Ack! That is so frustrating!" Katara fumed. "I thought that after Long Feng... eh, no, I guess when I think about it rationally, I should have realized that Kuei will never become a strong, confident and insightful ruler. He's probably too distracted taking care of his pet bear."

"Anyway, in short, the colony project has to do with our own strategy regarding the Fire Nation colonies," Zuko explained. "It's important that we don't just allow the Dai Li to snatch them up for the Earth Kingdom. These colonies are still very much necessary for the stability of the Fire Nation."

"Really?" Katara wondered. "How come?"

"There are several reasons," Zuko replied. "All those Fire Nation citizens in the colonies still pay taxes that help fill our treasury. It's not a huge amount, but it's still sorely needed. Secondly, there's a lot of commerce between the capital and the colonies. If the Earth Kingdom took over the colonies, they would slap us with such heavy tariffs that it would greatly reduce our profits and give the treasurer and aneurism."

"Ugh! You're right, this is terribly complicated," Katara sighed.

"I know, that's why I didn't want to burden you with it just yet," Zuko smiled at her.

"Of course, now that you have told me of the project, I won't be able to stop thinking about it," Katara grinned.

"I know..." Zuko sighed in exasperation. "I regret telling you already..."

"Oh, shush," Katara glared at him, then giving him a slight bump with her shoulder. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am that you didn't give in to all those ministers who tried to force you... you know, about your father."

"Thanks," Zuko replied, but he sounded very hesitant. "But I'll be honest with you. I'm starting to have doubts about my decision... lately more and more so."

"Why?" Katara exclaimed passionately. "Zuko, I don't want you to be party to a murder of that pathetic, helpless wretch. Not because I feel pity for him, but because I fear for what it might do to you!"

"I know..." Zuko sighed. "It was an easier decision when it was just about my life being at risk. But ever since your safety has been threatened... if something happens to you and I prove unable to protect you, I will never forgive myself for not doing something about Ozai's influence when I had the opportunity."

Katara stopped in her tracks in the palace corridor, forcing Zuko to come to halt as well. "Zuko, I can't accept that you would consider executing your own father just to keep me safe from potential harm," she said in a trembling voice. "If you were to go through with it... I'm not sure I could live with myself."

"What... what are you saying?" Zuko instantly appeared deeply distressed.

"I... I don't know," Katara whispered. "But... I think it would make it very hard for me... to stay and continue as we are..."

"Well... Iroh said that if we were to become a couple, then you would serve as my moral compass," Zuko eventually gave a pensive smile. "How right he was. I just didn't realize that you would do so even if that meant placing yourself in such great danger."

"Sorry," Katara smiled apologetically. "Maybe I'm still being a bit naive, but I want to believe that we can draw a line at some things."

"I'd like to believe that as well," Zuko admitted with a sigh. "But... I'm not sure this is where I draw the line, even if Ozai is my own father. I'll try to respect your wishes, Katara. For as long as I can. But there may come a point at which I might have to yield, so I can't make you the promise that I will never call for my father's execution."

"I wouldn't want to force you into a promise that we both know you might have to break," Katara sighed. "I'm just trying to prevent you from going down this dark path for as long as I can, while at the same time hoping that we can end this rebellion without you having to execute Ozai."

"That would be the best outcome, I agree," Zuko nodded in agreement. "What a heavy topic of conversation, hmm? I feel all doom and gloom now."

"I would suggest some pleasant distraction," Katara gave him a wink. "But we don't have much time. I am starving, and then there's the matter of my father's departure back to the South Pole, so we should be heading to the harbor shortly. I need to have one last talk with him so that I'm sure that we have truly cleared the air for good."

"I know you've been frustrated with him, but I'm sure you realize that all he wants is to make sure that you're safe and happy," Zuko smiled at her.

"You're right, of course, and I wish I could give him better reassurances, especially on that first point," Katara sighed again. "Still, I feel like he's been slowly coming around to the idea of me staying at the Fire Nation court. I wish he could have stayed longer and become more comfortable with the idea of us being together."

"Of course, but your father has his own obligations to his people that are no less important than our duty to the Fire Nation," Zuko replied. "There will be other visits, I'm sure."

"At least Sokka has decided to stay," Katara smiled. "Though I'm not certain for how long."

"Things getting more serious between him and On Ji?" Zuko asked. "He better not rob me of one of the most promising recent recruits!"

"I'm sure we'd cope with that, somehow," Katara elbowed him lightly again. "I like seeing my brother happy, you know."

"I know," Zuko nodded. His face darkened as he became more pensive. "I wish I could see my sister happy…"

"I'm so sorry, Zuko… I also wish Azula would get better, even though she probably would still scare me quite a bit," Katara spoke, stopping and wrapping her arms around Zuko in a comforting hug, resting her head against his chest. "I hope that one day you'll be able to mend your relationship with a healed Azula."

"I hope so too," Zuko spoke quietly, holding her tightly. "Until then, I'll be drawing support from your strength and your compassion, Katara."

"That's right," Katara whispered into his chest. "Nothing can stop us for as long as we are together."


	31. Chapter 31

Zuko smiled to himself, watching the small crowd of excited guests of the royal soiree engaged in spirited conversation. Calming music provided a pleasant background for the evening's gathering, the soothing and wistful sound of the tsungi horn making Zuko feel nostalgic about his travels with his Uncle Iroh during his exile. Among the gathered dignitaries, some of the most important people in the Fire Nation were present, as well as representatives from the foreign embassies in the capital. But this wasn't just some meeting of the power brokers, far from it, Zuko had some very specific plans for this evening, and for that reason he had made certain to have the still functional part of his family in full attendance, his mother Ursa with her family, and even uncle Iroh had made the journey from Ba Sing Se.

He looked fondly upon the intended target of his plans for the evening as she stood conversing with a group of Earth Kingdom officials. Katara was looking particularly resplendent tonight, in her beautiful Southern Water Tribe infused Fire Nation outfit, this particular version of the dress tantalizingly baring her shoulders in a way that made more than one of the soiree guests struggling to take their eyes off her. Zuko smiled and shook his head at the sight of his beloved. _She has truly made me the luckiest man in the Fire Nation,_ he thought to himself. _I can only hope that what I'm planning tonight will make her just as happy as she's making me every day we spend together._

"It really is as I thought, isn't it, nephew?" Uncle Iroh came to stand next to him, smiling softly as he also gazed upon Katara nearby. "She truly is one of a kind."

"Yes," Zuko replied a little absentmindedly, unable to take his eyes off her. "Sometimes I'm not even sure I'm not living in some kind of a beautiful dream."

"Don't worry, Zuko, from what I have observed, the young lady in question feels equally strongly about you," Iroh grinned. Katara had moved on to speak with her brother Sokka, then noticing that Zuko and his uncle were looking at her, turning around to regard them with a beaming smile that for a moment made Zuko forget about everything else around them.

"Thank you for taking care of that matter for me, uncle," Zuko turned back to Iroh, gently patting the inside pocket of his royal Fire Lord robes where Katara's gift was carefully concealed. "I really appreciate it, I know it must have been difficult to find a skilled Water Tribe craftsman."

"It was a bit of a challenge, but the lady is well worth the effort," Iroh replied. "Did you take a look at it? I hope it meets with your approval, Zuko."

"I think it is beautiful, but it doesn't matter whether I like it or not, the only thing that matters is if Katara likes it... and I think she will," Zuko smiled to himself.

The gift in question was a betrothal necklace, its design closely matching the necklace of Katara's mother. The central piece was a bright blue jewel bearing the waterbending symbol, but the difference in the necklace that Zuko had commissioned was that the pearl was encased in an intricate gold frame, consisting of Fire Nation motifs, a circle of flames and a pair of fire-spewing dragon heads forming the clasp. Both parts of the necklace were crafted by two different jewelers from their respective nations, but they came together beautifully and naturally, just like their union.

"Well, I can't wait to see her reaction," Iroh chuckled. "I hope you're not too nervous, Zuko. You have no reason to be."

"Of course I'm not nervous, why would I be nervous, what a ridiculous thing to say, ha-ha," Zuko managed. "Alright, maybe I'm just a little bit nervous. I wish I could just give it to her now, but... the time has to be right."

"Does Ursa know about your plans?" Iroh asked, waving at Zuko's mother and her husband Noren, being entertained by the unusually happy and smiling royal treasurer.

"No, I was planning to surprise mother as well," Zuko smiled. "But she has been needling me about proposing, so I don't think it will be much of a surprise. She and Kiyi are both crazy about Katara, you know."

"I can't possibly imagine why," Iroh laughed. "Anyway, I've taken too much of your time already, nephew. Do your royal obligations and go mingle with the other guests," he added, giving Zuko's shoulder a light push.

With a reluctant grumble, Zuko set to his task. He would have much rather preferred to steal Katara away from whatever group of dignitaries she was currently engaging with, and spend more time with her. At the same time, he knew that Katara was too dutiful to appreciate the distraction. The soiree was an amazing opportunity to strengthen diplomatic ties in less formal circumstances, and Katara was clearly making good use of it, chatting with the guests and winning them over with her charm.

As Zuko began to mingle with the guests, he found most of them full of praise and support for the Fire Lord, with the sole exception being the Earth Kingdom delegation, their ambassador giving him the cold shoulder. With no other option but to deliver a hefty down payment for the Fire Nation airships, the Earth Kingdom officials were understandably surly about this turn of events. Still, even though the Earth Kingdom had suffered terribly at the hands of the Fire Nation, their finances were in a better shape than those of Zuko's homeland. Earth Kingdom was the vastly dominant nation of the world in terms of territory, and it allowed them to bounce back quickly from the disastrous war. Of course, just because the Earth Kingdom could afford to spend money for its new airships, it didn't mean that their corrupt officials were happy to do so, since it left them with less money to enrich themselves with.

Having spent what felt like an eternity entertaining the guests, Zuko felt discouraged seeing that Katara was still going strong, speaking with the Northern Water Tribe ambassador and not looking ready to quit just yet. Sighing with mild frustration, Zuko instead went over to the heavily laden tables of various delicacies and helped himself to some food, finding the sizzle-crisps with exploding peanut sauce a truly magical combination. The other guests seemed to think so as well, since the snacks were gone almost instantly as soon as the bowls were refilled. _Or maybe it's just Sokka, eating it all,_ Zuko chuckled to himself, then turning to approach the musicians and enjoy their performance, but finding someone blocking his way, delighted to see Katara's smiling face in front of him.

"I can tell you're getting a little bored," she winked at him. "I thought you might do with some company."

"I could do with your company in particular," Zuko smiled at her. "You need a break from all those boring officials, anyway."

"What are you talking about, they are all fascinating people and our conversations were absolutely riveting," Katara grinned wickedly. "No, you're right, it was starting to get a bit boring," she eventually admitted. "Now you have to entertain me."

"Uh... I'd be happy to," Zuko replied. "We could always try dancing," he suggested half-seriously. Indeed, some of the couples had taken to dancing, though there was not much space for it and the musicians were not playing particularly suited music for dancing.

"I'm not much of a dancer, honestly," Katara shook her head.

"Oh really?" Zuko feigned surprise. "That's not what I heard. I have it from credible sources that on this one occasion you and Aang put on a real show to wow some Fire Nation school kids."

"Who told you that?" Katara blushed.

"Toph."

"Of course it would be Toph," Katara sighed. "It's like her mission in life is to embarrass me. Anyway... I am not confident enough about dancing in front of all these dignitaries. I'd probably get tangled up in this dress and trip over or something."

"So you are saying that we need to first practice in private," Zuko suggested innocently. "Lots and lots of practice."

"Mhm..." Katara mused dreamily, tracing an idle finger across his chest, coming dangerously close to where her gift was hidden. "Yes, I see much potential in practicing in private," she added with a promising wink.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Zuko chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist while ignoring the gathered guests. "I know I've told you before, but it bears repeating again and again."

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Fire Lord," Katara smiled back. She looked like she fully expected him to kiss her there and then, and Zuko knew the moment was right.

He tightened the hold on her waist, looking deep into her sapphire blue eyes. "Katara, there's something I have to tell you-..."

A sudden scream somewhere in the crowd of guests cut Zuko's words right off. _Damnation, what's that all about!_ They parted instantly, looking around alertly. Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by the Kyoshi warriors, the presence of whom had been completely unnoticed throughout the entire evening.

"There!" Zuko exclaimed, pointing in the crowd. Between two of the guests, he could clearly see the familiar shape of the black clad assassin, with its dark cloak and intricate white mask. Just as he had pointed at the assailant, she was gone in an instant.

"We can't use bending here, it's too dangerous, we might hit some of the guests!" Katara shouted. Fortunately, some of the more astute dignitaries quickly got the right idea and were fleeing for the exits, but there were still far too many who had frozen in shock from this brazen intrusion.

"Where is she?" Suki cried in frustration, the Kyoshi girls having formed a tight protective circle around Zuko and Katara.

"There! Watch out!" Ty Lee called out a warning as the assassin suddenly reappeared, frighteningly close already, just a few feet away. The black clad figure made a swift lunge at one of the Kyoshi girls who brought up her fans to deflect the incoming blow. The assassin's long, dark dagger sliced right through one of the fans and struck the girl deep into her chest. With a strangled gasp, she collapsed at Katara's feet, gravely wounded.

Katara went numb with shock of the terrible sight, but still reflexively managed to create an ice barrier to protect herself, Zuko encircling them both with fire shields, not risking to use offensive bending in these tight quarters, filled with panicking dignitaries. Fortunately, the Kyoshi girls reacted quickly, plugging the gap formed by the fall of their comrade.

The assassin struck again, her movements so fast that they almost became a blur. It was fortunate, however, that her next target was Ty Lee, a young woman of unsurpassable acrobatic skill and incredible reflexes. The dagger struck fast and true, but Ty Lee somehow managed to dodge and weave out of the way, and committed to her swing, the assassin became unbalanced, unable to defend herself as Suki delivered a savage blow across the assailant's chest with one of her fans. Instead of dropping the assassin, as Zuko would have expected it, the blow seemed to only impede her slightly. Still, before she could regroup and resume her attacks, Ty Lee beat her to the punch. An acrobatic kick to the face sent the masked assassin reeling, stunning her and pushing her further back.

Finally, their foe was in a place where she could be struck with bending, with nobody in the near vicinity of her on the soiree floor. Zuko was about to launch a torrent of fire at her, collateral damage be damned, but fortunately Iroh beat him to it. A massive arc of lightning struck the hapless assassin and threw her sizzling frame right into the heavily laden delicacy tables.

Convinced that they had finally gotten rid of the pesky assassin, Zuko allowed himself a relieved breath, but then with incredulity he noticed the assassin rising again, albeit slowly. She cracked something in her left hand and billowing plumes of smoke began to envelop her and spread throughout the room, masking her.

"Damnation, not again!" Zuko shouted. "She's getting away, don't let her escape!" Iroh and the Kyoshi warriors immediately charged towards the assassin, but it was to no avail. Just like before, she had somehow escaped capture.

Zuko quickly stopped being angry about the assassin's escape when he turned around to see that Katara had recovered from her shock and was already down on her knees, trying to heal the injured Kyoshi girl. Zuko was no healer, but it took him one look at the terrible wound in the girl's chest to realize that the injury was life threatening. The pool of blood surrounding her was slowly growing larger, and Katara's dress was already heavily stained as she desperately tried to weave her waterbending healing powers to mend the injury.

"Spirits, no..." Sokka had arrived on the scene, a sob escaping his lips as he sank to his knees next to his sister. "On Ji... it's On Ji... sis, you have to heal her..." Zuko's chest clenched painfully at Sokka's words, the rest of the Kyoshi girls also rushing back to stand over their injured sister, all of them in severe distress at what they were seeing. Ty Lee was crying already, tears rushing down her cheeks and washing away the coat of paint.

"Sokka, please, you have to let Katara work," Zuko spoke calmly, sitting down next to Sokka and placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's not working!" Katara exclaimed desperately. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes as she worked frantically. "She's losing too much blood... I can feel her slipping away..."

"Katara? Maybe you can try something else?" Zuko suggested quickly. He knew that under normal circumstances Katara would never consider what he was going to propose, but On Ji was in danger of dying unless they thought of something. "If she's losing too much blood... maybe you can control her blood to stop it from escaping?"

Katara gave him a shocked stare, but then an expression of understanding set into her eyes and she gave a firm nod, taking a deep breath and trying to focus herself. Katara's hands moved in strange weaving patterns, and reacting to her bending, blood stopped oozing from the terrible wound in On Ji's chest.

"I don't know what you're doing, sis, but it's working," Sokka exclaimed. "Keep it up, please! You can save her!"

"We need another healer!" Zuko suddenly realized. "While Katara is keeping her from losing blood, someone else needs to close that wound!"

"I'll go find the Water Tribe delegation," Iroh nodded instantly and rushed off, moving a great deal faster than most men his age.

"He needs to find a healer soon," Katara managed. The effort seemed to be taking a lot out of her, she was trembling and beads of sweat were running down her brow. "I don't know how long I can keep this up..."

"You have to, sis! You have to!" Sokka pleaded with her.

"Sokka, I'm doing my best!" Katara all but shouted in reply, somehow managing to retain her focus. Despite her best efforts, however, On Ji didn't seem to be getting better at all. She was clearly struggling to breathe, shaking and starting to cough. "Spirits, the blood is filling her lungs and I can't stop it!" Katara realized with dawning horror in her eyes.

Zuko felt sickened and lightheaded, almost as if he was going to faint from one look at poor On Ji. Blood was starting to pour from her mouth now, first a small trickle, but quickly becoming a thick stream. A few of the Kyoshi girls watching the grizzly scene had already broken down, unable to face the sight. One had fainted outright. Ty Lee's face was a messy coat of tears and paint. Suki's tear stained eyes shone with righteous anger.

"I'm... sorry," Katara whispered, unable to maintain her concentration, her hands starting to shake too much for her to continue. Sokka let out an anguished wail as he watched On Ji's head roll to the side and her suffering finally came to an end. Sokka continued to sit as if frozen by the side of his girlfriend, holding her limp, lifeless hand.

Zuko reached out and despite his horror and discomfort, closed poor On Ji's eyes. He forced himself to look away from the terrible sight, turning to Katara. She was sitting there, covered with On Ji's blood, staring right at him, but there was a frightening emptiness to her stare, as if she was looking right through him. In an instant, Zuko was at Katara's side and gathered her into his arms.

A powerful shudder coursed through her, as if she had snapped back to reality. Then she began to weep uncontrollably.


	32. Chapter 32

Zuko walked the lonely mountain path seething in anger, clenching his fists as he traversed the rocky climb leading up to the high security prison outside the volcanic caldera that formed the walls of the capital. After much thought over the past few days, he had finally made his decision and composed a formal decree. It was now resting in the pocket of his royal Fire Lord robes, the official document feeling like it weighed as much as a pile of bricks.

It hadn't been an easy decision to make, not by a long shot. Zuko was aware that he was acting in anger, not the best frame of mind for making decisions, but it hadn't stopped him. There had to be a response to the cowardly attack by the assassin, he had to do something. His beloved Katara was clearly struggling to cope with what had happened, unable to sleep, tormented by nightmares when she finally managed to fall asleep, often waking up in the middle of the night and breaking down in tears. Katara's brother and his friend, Sokka, was inconsolable. And the tight sisterhood of the Kyoshi Warriors was utterly dejected and traumatized by what had happened.

And Zuko... Zuko had a funeral to attend later in the day.

No, this could not stand without a firm response. He knew that he might regret his decision later, once his head had cleared from anger, but he did not let that to stop him. He was aware that his decision would not necessarily mean the end to the sedition and violence. Just because his father would be gone didn't mean the rebellion would die altogether. Yes, it would certainly demoralize those who truly believed that they were fighting to restore Ozai to his rightful place. But there would also be others who would use this to further escalate the violence.

 _Let them. Let them reveal themselves. Then we can finally deal with these conspirators once and for all._ Zuko also knew that Katara would be disappointed by what he was about to do, and yet... he couldn't allow that to stop him. He had to hope that in the end, Katara would understand why he had to do it. _I can't sit idly for months, waiting until we can finally link this assassin to Ukano. How many more assassination attempts will we have to endure during that time? How many more of my loyal bodyguards, my friends, would die to protect me? What if... what if they hurt Katara?_

The thought of possibly getting hurt himself did not even register with Zuko next to the horrific mental image of the assassin's dark blade striking Katara. His feet came to a screeching halt as a curse escaped his lips and he shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the terrible thought, only able to continue a while later.

Shortly after, he stood at the gate tower leading into the mountain prison. The guards had been alerted of his coming and swiftly allowed him to pass through, entering the grim, oppressive walls of the prison that over the centuries had held some of the most important prisoners in the Fire Nation history. "Take me to my father," Zuko ordered the guards. "I trust he is safely secured."

"Ozai is not going anywhere, Lord Zuko," one of the guards replied with a bow of his head, taking Zuko down a dark corridor, poorly illuminated by the occasional wall sconce. "Over here, my Lord," the guard spoke, pointing at one of the side rooms, unlocking the door and allowing Zuko to enter. The room was split in half by impenetrable bars, the pale, gaunt visage of his sneering father greeting him from within his miserable cell.

"Well, well... look who's come to visit me," Ozai addressed him mockingly. "If it isn't the Fire Lord himself."

"Father," Zuko said by a way of reluctant greeting. Ozai was still trying to sound imperious, but he couldn't quite hide the weakness and exhaustion in his voice. Despite it all, Zuko could not deny that his father still exuded a presence that on some level frightened him, at least a little.

"So, my son... you're discovering that the role of the Fire Lord is not as easy as you thought?" Ozai sneered at him. "Perhaps you have come to beg me for advice? Don't be shy, then."

"You have no advice for me that I would find useful, father," Zuko snapped angrily.

"Oh, really?" Ozai chuckled. "What about all those assassination attempts you have been facing? Do you know how many of those I faced? None. I had an iron grip on this nation, while you are about to squander and lose it all. And do you know why? Because you are weak. You have always been weak. You don't have what it takes to rule the Fire Nation."

"What do you know about these assassination attempts, father?" Zuko pressed, not rising to the obvious bait that Ozai dangled before him. "How do you know of them?"

"Your guards love to talk, Zuko," Ozai laughed. "You will find me remarkably well informed." Zuko frowned at that. He would have to discuss the matter with the prison warden. The guards were definitely not supposed to fraternize with the prisoners, Ozai least of all. Hopefully it was just boredom of the remote posting, and hopefully there weren't any Ozai sympathizers among the guards. Zuko couldn't quite believe that, knowing how carefully they had been vetted.

"Are you somehow involved with these assassination attempts?" Zuko asked instead, though he obviously didn't expect Ozai to give a direct answer.

"All I know is that sooner or later they will succeed in restoring me to my righteous place on the throne," Ozai smirked. "How long do you think the Fire Nation loyalists will tolerate your incompetence, your betrayal of everything that the Fire Nation stood for? Your personal bodyguards are some Earth Kingdom wenches, while a Southerner waterbender whore warms your bed. Your weakness and your betrayal of our ideals disgusts me."

"Tell me who are these loyalists, father. Tell me who stands behind these plots to overthrow me," Zuko continued, ignoring the taunts, even if his father's comments about Katara made him eager to engulf Ozai's cell in a sea of cleansing fire. "I'm giving you one last chance to name these conspirators, if you know who they are."

"At least you are smart enough to still fear me, and believe that I have been manipulating these plots from my cell," Ozai seemed amused. "No, Zuko, I don't know who has been plotting against you. And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. Instead, I would cheer them on. The sooner you can be purged from both the Fire Nation's history and from our family tree, the better."

"So, you are unable and unwilling to help me, then," Zuko shrugged. "A bitter old man, still clinging to his hatred and contempt, with no shred of regrets and no hope of redemption. Thank you, father, for confirming what I already expected," he added, turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, Zuko?" Ozai demanded. "Are you too weak to face the truth that I have laid out before you?"

"I am simply done listening to you, father," Zuko replied impassively. "We will not be speaking again. Goodbye."

"What do you mean, goodbye?" Ozai shouted, appearing incensed, clenching at the bars and shaking them in a desperate attempt to dislodge the solid metal, all to no avail. "Come back and explain yourself! I demand it!" his father exclaimed, but Zuko would not waste any more time on Ozai. He had learned all he needed. Not even a single graying hair on his father's head was worth redeeming. All of a sudden, the weight of the decision he was about to make felt lighter.

Having located the two guards manning the entrance into the gate tower, Zuko beckoned one of them over and retrieved the scrolled up parchment from the pocket of his robes, passing it over to the guard. "Here are my orders for the prison warden, see that they are delivered to him immediately," he spoke in a grim voice.

"Of course, Lord Zuko," the guard appeared a little surprised, hesitating slightly.

"I am revoking the order granting clemency to the former Fire Lord Ozai, effective immediately. He is to be executed by sundown," Zuko said simply, turning around and leaving a pair of stunned guards in his wake.

* * *

The funeral service had just ended and Zuko found himself standing by the simple grave that now held the ashes of On Ji, the brave and loyal Kyoshi warrior who had given her life in service to the Fire Lord. The wastefulness of it all made it very hard for Zuko not to cry, especially when he thought how young the poor girl had been, the entire life still ahead of her. On Ji had been an orphan, her parents lost in the final stretches of the war, and in the other Kyoshi girls she had found loyal sisters, a family she had come to love. And now it had all been taken from her, much too soon.

Leaning against his side, Katara was going through similar motions, her cracking composure now and then broken by sobbing, Zuko trying to comfort her the best he could. For a long while, they just stood there side by side following the service, neither of them able to find any words that would fit the sorrowful atmosphere.

Finally, as they slowly turned to leave, Zuko and Katara were approached by Suki, leading the entire squad of dejected Kyoshi Warriors. Still, despite their grief, Zuko could also see fire, determination and anger in the eyes of all the girls. "Lord Zuko, there is something I have to say in the name of all the Kyoshi Warriors," Suki spoke, bowing to him respectfully. "We are all of one mind on what I'm about to tell you. We will never allow anyone else to be hurt by this despicable, cowardly assassin. We will pursue this loathsome bitch until the end of our days if necessary, but we will make sure that she answers for On Ji's death. That is our solemn vow," she said, all the Kyoshi Warriors bending their knee before Zuko and lowering their heads in a submissive bow.

"Thank you. Rise, my brave warriors," Zuko smiled, touched by their display of loyalty and camaraderie. "I am comforted by your support and your dedication, and so is Katara." His beloved managed a slightly pained smile and a nod of agreement. "On Ji would be proud of you."

"She will be proud of us once we have reclaimed our honor by capturing her killer and unmasking this conspiracy," Ty Lee spoke with uncharacteristic grimness, all the other girls nodding in agreement before they retreated, leaving Zuko and Katara alone, though not for long as they were soon approached by an equally dejected looking Sokka.

"Hey, so..." Katara's brother began, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "I know this comes on a really short notice, but... I kind of really don't want to be staying in the Fire Nation right now, so..."

"You're leaving," Katara choked out.

"Yeah... sorry, sis, but I just feel... really down about what happened," Sokka lowered his eyes. "On Ji and I were really starting to connect, too..."

"I'm so sorry, Sokka... of course, I understand why you want to leave. I can imagine it would be very hard for you to stay where it all happened," Katara said, reaching out and pulling her brother into a comforting hug. Without thinking, Zuko joined in, supportively wrapping his arms around the two siblings.

"We'll be sorry to see you go, Sokka," Zuko said once they had separated again. "If you could give me a couple of days, I would prepare the air balloon to take you wherever you want to go, back to the South Pole or to Ba Sing Se."

"That would be great, Zuko, you're a true friend," Sokka nodded gratefully at him. "I was thinking Ba Sing Se. That city makes it easier to avoid thinking about painful stuff, you know? All that hustle and bustle, something going on all the time... that's exactly what I need."

"Of course, Sokka," Zuko smiled serenely. "I'll let you know once the balloon is ready, I hope you don't mind waiting an extra day or two."

"Nah, I'll be fine, Suki and Ty Lee promised to distract me from being too gloomy," Sokka managed a smile. "Guess I'll go poke them about making good on that promise," he said, quickly hugging his sister one more time and then turning to follow the slowly departing Kyoshi girls.

"So..." Zuko began uncertainly, taking Katara's hand and looking into her pensive eyes before they began their slow passage back to the palace. "Stupid question, I know, but... how are you holding up?"

"Not so good, Zuko," Katara sighed deeply. "Not so good."

"Yes, I gathered..." Zuko sighed as well. "And I have to tell you something that will probably make you feel even worse. And if there's one thing I hate doing, it's making you feel worse. But I can't hide this from you."

"You went and did it," Katara stated flatly. Zuko gave her a searching stare. "Ozai."

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Don't you think I didn't see how conflicted you were all morning?" Katara smiled somberly. "You were struggling with something that preyed heavily on your mind. And when you excused yourself for a few hours to go for a walk, I knew instantly where you were going and why."

"You know me so well, Katara," Zuko smiled at her fondly. His smile then faded a little. "You... don't hate me for what I've done?" he asked with sudden fear in his voice.

"Of course I don't hate you, Zuko," Katara shook her head. "It just... saddens me that you felt like you had to do it. And it saddens me that I wasn't able to convince you not to do it. But at the same time... I keep wondering if I didn't make a mistake by pressing you to resist the counsel of your advisors. Perhaps if you had taken care of Ozai sooner, this assassination plot would have never materialized and On Ji would still be alive."

"It's useless to speculate, Katara," Zuko squeezed her hand supportively. "We'll never know what might have happened."

"Then we are doomed to be forever plagued by doubt," Katara sighed.

Zuko felt at a loss, not knowing what to say. _What_ _ **can**_ _one say to make it feel better? Maybe sometimes there just are no words._ He felt the betrothal necklace crafted for Katara still resting in the inner pocket of his robes. He briefly wondered when the next opportunity to present it to his beloved might come. _Not anytime soon, I imagine._

"Is there anything I can say or do to make it better, Katara?" he finally decided to voice his thoughts.

"I'm not sure, Zuko," Katara replied quietly. "Let's just... let's just go back to the palace."

The rest of the way back passed in silence.


	33. Chapter 33

Katara woke with a start in the middle of the night, finding herself drenched in sweat. It was an improvement over her nightmare in which she had been drenched in blood, no, it was even worse, she had been literally drowning in On Ji's blood, it was suffocating her, making it impossible for her to breathe, like a punishment for failing to save the other girl.

Feeling slightly nauseous, Katara carefully managed to disentangle herself from Zuko's arms without waking him, pushing a little away towards the empty side of the large royal bed. Her recurring nightmares kept waking him up as well throughout the past few nights, and it was a small miracle he had remained asleep this time. Resting on her back, Katara closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. All the attempts of calming herself and return to sleep seemed pointless, every time she closed her eyes, she found herself instantly returning to that fateful soiree and the assassin's attack, unable to erase On Ji's blood smeared face from her mind. She had failed, so completely, even with the aid of her bloodbending, a tool she had sworn never to use again.

Realizing that she would not find sleep anytime soon and her tossing and turning would only risk waking up Zuko, Katara quietly slipped out of the bed and dressed herself. Her heart sunk a little when she noticed the frowning and unhappy expression on Zuko's face as he slept, suggesting that her beloved was also dealing with nightmares of his own, but still she steeled herself and turning her back on the bed, Katara left Zuko's chambers. The two Kyoshi warriors on guard outside the room immediately became alerted at her appearance, giving her questioning stares.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," she apologized, feeling sorry for startling the bodyguards. "I'll go back to my own quarters for a bit."

"I'll go with you," one of the girls stood up to follow her. Katara was about to protest, but the Kyoshi bodyguard prevented her. "Sorry, Fire Lord's orders. I'll get in trouble if I don't follow them to the letter."

"Alright, I don't want anyone to get into trouble on my behalf," Katara smiled at the Kyoshi girls, deciding not to argue. She then proceeded over to the consort's chambers, entering her own bedroom with the bodyguard remaining outside, on full alert. Having paced restlessly back and forth for a while, Katara eventually lay down on her bed fully clothed, staring at the ceiling and wondering helplessly how to deal with all these dark thoughts haunting her.

Her inability to save On Ji was the issue that bothered her the most. Rationally, she accepted that the injuries the girl had suffered would have made the task near impossible for even the most skilled healer, but none of these rationalizations mattered when her thoughts turned back to those haunting moments during which On Ji's life slipped away from her, with Katara resigned to helplessly watching it happen before her very own eyes. Katara had seen people die before, but never like this. She had been spared the worst sights of the death of her own mother, and still it haunted her to this very day. Even if she and On Ji hadn't been especially close, the circumstances of her death were so traumatic, to Katara they felt just as haunting as the memories of her mother's passing.

The worst part about On Ji's death was the prevailing thought that she could have stopped it from happening. If she hadn't talked Zuko out of executing Ozai earlier, it might have thrown the plans of the conspirators in complete disarray. Ukano probably would have had too many problems on his hands to concern himself with sending an assassin. There wouldn't have been the second assassination attempt and On Ji would still be alive, if not for Katara's rigid and inflexible moral convictions that had done no good whatsoever and had instead led to the death of an innocent and loyal young woman.

Of course, Katara still maintained enough rationality to understand that this was pure guesswork, and that the assassination could have still very well happened even if Ozai had been executed earlier. However, when she was in such a dark and downcast mood, her mind generally resolved all of these 'what if' scenarios in ways that were extremely negative, always assuming the worst.

And now, not only had she failed to save On Ji, on top of it all Zuko had still removed his order granting Ozai clemency. Her beloved had his father's blood on his hands, and she had completely failed to protect him from having to do something so horrible. Not that she felt sorry for Ozai, far from it. Katara felt repulsed by the idea of taking life, but if there was one person in this world for whom she would make an exception, it would have been Ozai. No, she did not much care that Ozai was dead and gone. But she did care about what this act would do to Zuko.

All of these recent events were slowly starting to build a tangle of heavy doubts in Katara's mind. _I was so convinced that I was doing so well for Zuko and for the Fire Nation, but maybe I was just deluding myself. Maybe I'm actually in way over my head and I have no idea what I'm doing, and I just keep making things worse without seeing it. Who knows what other disastrous mistakes I've made, the consequences of which we are yet to see?_

_Maybe... maybe this whole thing has been a big mistake? What was I doing, thinking that a girl from the South Pole could become the next Fire Lady? Surely this is all just naive and childish fantasy and I'm chasing a pipe dream!_

Katara felt so overwhelmed by her emotions that she could not stop herself from rolling over and starting to weep bitterly into her pillow. It took a long time for her shoulders to stop shaking and she slowly began to calm down, regaining some measure of control over her emotions. She picked up a random book from the nearby nightstand, sitting up and pulling her legs underneath her, seeking to distract herself with a silly romance novel. Katara found it nigh impossible to focus on what passed for the plot, her dark thoughts interfering too much, but she refused to give in and forced herself to plow onwards with the ridiculously sweet and cheerful romance.

In the end, it must have worked, because Katara woke a while later with the book in her lap, someone gently shaking her shoulder. "Everything alright?" she instantly recognized Zuko's voice as he sat down next to her. "I was worried when I woke up without you next to me."

"Sorry... sorry, Zuko," she replied with a small yawn, stretching her limbs, stiff from her having fallen asleep in a rather uncomfortable position. "I kept having nightmares and I didn't want to wake you up, so I came back here."

"I thought as much," his face creased with worry. "Still the same nightmare?" Zuko asked, Katara nodding wordlessly. "There must be something we can do about it, Katara. What if we both take a break? Go away for a couple of weeks, away from it all?"

Katara instantly felt incredibly tempted by the prospect of a couple of weeks on Ember Island. But the more she thought about it, the sooner she realized that any such vacation would be quickly ruined by the guilty realization that they had left the Fire Nation fending for itself at a crucial point of Zuko's rule. "You know that's not possible right now, Zuko," she replied softly. "The fallout from Ozai's death is about to hit us, and the Fire Nation will need you more than ever."

"It will need you as well," Zuko said earnestly, taking her hands in his. "I will need you, Katara."

"I'm... not so sure about that," Katara averted her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Zuko immediately sounded concerned.

"Sorry. Just having a crisis of confidence," Katara smiled weakly. "Zuko?" she began tentatively. "In the wake of everything that's happened... I need to do some serious thinking. And... I'm not sure I can do it here, where everything feels so painful."

"You want to go away," Zuko stated. He sounded afraid and it tugged so painfully on Katara's heartstrings.

"I **don't** want to go away. I can't stand the thought of being parted from you, Zuko, trust me," Katara sniffed. "But... I feel like I have to confront all these thoughts haunting me on my own. I need some distance from you and from the Fire Nation. I fear... I may not have been as ready for these responsibilities as I thought. Perhaps I was being overconfident."

"Katara, you have been doing marvelously well," Zuko squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Everyone around the court will tell you so."

"Maybe... I don't know... I'm just so confused," Katara shrugged helplessly. "Please, Zuko, will you give me time to sort this out on my own? I don't relish leaving you alone, especially not now, but I feel that I must do this if I want to make it work. And I... I so desperately want to make **us** work. I love you so much, Zuko," she began to sob again, not resisting when he pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her.

"Katara, I love you more than anything," he whispered as their lips finally parted. "If you want me to give you space, I'll give you space. But... don't expect me to let you slip out of my life and not fight for what we could have together."

"Zuko, that's something I want least of all, trust me," she said, hugging him fiercely. "I want to come back stronger. For you. For the Fire Nation. For us both."

"That's... that's good," Zuko seemed to relax at her passionate statement. "Where do you want to go, Katara? Back to Ember Island?"

"No, I was thinking I could leave with Sokka tomorrow," Katara replied. "Ba Sing Se sounds like a good destination, for the same reasons that he gave you."

"That sounds like a good idea, Katara," Zuko smiled at her. "While in Ba Sing Se, you should go and speak with Uncle Iroh. I believe he could help set your mind at ease. Can you promise me you'll do that?"

"Of course, I promise," Katara agreed readily. "That sounds like a great idea. If there's anyone I could speak to about the burden of responsibility and command, it would be your uncle."

"Maybe it is something that you need to do," Zuko eventually admitted, though he still sounded a little reluctant. "But I am still going to worry about you..."

"Then perhaps I need to reassure you of my feelings for you more firmly," Katara smiled, leaning closer to him and giving Zuko a quick kiss that left them both hungry for more.

"And just how do you plan to reassure me?" Zuko's grin broadened.

"Oh... I have some ideas," Katara smiled as she leaned back onto the bed and pulled Zuko down with her, sighing in contentment as his body pressed against hers. "And I most certainly know where to start..." she added, pulling into another kiss, with many more sure to follow.


	34. Chapter 34

Standing near the prepared hot air balloon, Zuko was experiencing a strange feeling of _déjà vu_. About two months ago, he had already bid farewell to Katara like this, when she had left him to return to Aang to see if they could fix their relationship. Back then, Zuko had been deeply uncertain whether she would return to him. Right now, he felt more confident that Katara would come back to him once she had worked through the issues that tore at her. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't nervous or didn't feel saddened about their parting. No, it was very hard to accept that for once he didn't have all the answers, or couldn't do whatever was needed to make her feel happy. It was as Katara had said, he couldn't fix her. She needed to fix herself, first.

Before saying his farewells to Katara, Zuko first walked up to Sokka, standing by the balloon's basket. Katara's brother seemed to be in much better spirits this morning, it seemed that spending time with Ty Lee and Suki had done him a world of good. "Stay safe, Sokka," Zuko told him, the two clapping each other on the shoulder before embracing. "Take care of your sister, and let her take care of you."

"Sure thing, Zuko," Sokka nodded at him. "Oh, and let me know when you've dealt with those people who did this to On Ji, alright? I'll raise a glass of fire whiskey to that."

"Will do," Zuko smiled grimly, then walking over to where Katara stood. They began by embracing wordlessly, simply holding on to each other for the longest while. "I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered once they had parted.

"I know..." Katara nodded somberly. "But state matters will keep you busy, I suspect. Please, promise me that you won't get too distracted."

"I'll do my best," Zuko sighed. It was time to let her go, but it was the last thing he wanted. There was still one last unaddressed matter that he needed to share with her. "Katara, there's something I have to tell you... well, actually, no... something I want to give you," he managed, retrieving the ornate jewelry box with his fumbling fingers.

"Oh?" Katara looked at it in wide-eyed surprise, gingerly accepting the gift. "What is it?"

"I had planned to give it to you during the soiree on that fateful evening," Zuko sighed. "There hasn't been a good occasion since, but... I need you to have it with you as you're leaving."

"Now I'm incredibly curious, Zuko," Katara replied a little nervously, opening the box with trembling fingers. She actually cried out in surprise at the sight, almost dropping the jewelry box. "It's... you made me... a betrothal necklace?" she gasped.

"Guilty as charged," Zuko managed a smile. "I hope you like it and I haven't overstepped..."

"What? No... no, it's precious to me," Katara replied, visibly touched, struggling not to burst into tears. "It's so beautiful..." she whispered, running her fingers across the surface of the engraved jewel. She then reached out and unclasped her mother's necklace she always wore around her neck. "Would you... do the honors, please?" she asked, almost shyly.

Zuko had some trouble forcing his fingers to cooperate, but eventually he managed to open the golden dragon head clasp of his gift and fasten it in place where Katara's mother's necklace had always rested. "I'll be damned," Sokka commented nearby, looking at them with his eyes wide from surprise. "That's the first time I see Katara removing mom's necklace. Zuko, my man, she must be real crazy about you."

"I love you, Zuko," Katara smiled at him, but there was an undeniable veil of sadness in her eyes. "This necklace... it's more than just a gift and you know it's meaning, but... right now, I just can't discuss that. Perhaps in time..."

"That's why I want you to have it while we spend time apart, Katara. So that you know what I want us to have when you're ready to come back," he smiled back at her. "I love you, Katara. Never forget that."

"I won't," she nodded and their lips met for one last kiss before Katara reluctantly turned to follow Sokka into the balloon's basket.

 _I'll see you soon,_ Zuko was tempted to say, but then thought against it. He didn't want to put Katara under any extra pressure of expectations, she was already doing a fine job of that herself. Instead, as the balloon began to gain altitude, he simply stood there and waved, until the balloon swiftly became a rapidly disappearing dot in the skies.

Once he could no longer see the balloon, Zuko turned around and dejectedly slumped back to the palace. Mere minutes had passed, but he was already feeling lonely.

* * *

For the following two days, Zuko did his best to immerse himself in the matters of state, and truth be told, there was a lot to do. As he had suspected, Ozai's death had shaken up the rebellion, and it had seen plenty of defections. But it had also spurred the more committed cells into more direct action, and they now rose from the shadows to strike. Increased presence of the Fire Army had prevented any hostilities from breaking out in the capital, but the Fire Fountain City and the Hing Wa Island had fallen into rebel hands, seeing their governors overthrown in a violent coup.

Zuko's generals were busy putting together plans to retake these rebel strongholds, and Zuko had already called them in for several meetings, stressing the importance of escaping civilian casualties, or at least keeping them very low. He didn't want these rebels to be overthrown at the expense of losing all support with the people. Zuko had also stressed the importance of recovering intelligence that linked these plots back to Ukano and Mai's entire family. Ukano was so cautious that even when most of his rebels had revealed themselves, he still chose not to show his hand and remained on the sidelines, probably wanting to gauge his chances of successfully overthrowing the Fire Lord before he jumped into action.

With the action against the rebels well and truly under way, Zuko had one more important matter on his mind, something that he knew he would need to address following the death of his father. His sister Azula deserved to know the truth, and she deserved to hear it from him. With that in mind, he had made the journey across the capital to the medical institution where his sister was being kept under the strictest security, the facility built into the side of the caldera more like a fortress than a mental institution. Still, Zuko had made it clear that he wanted his sister to be as comfortable as possible under the circumstances, and while examining the facilities, he found them more than adequate. There was even a beautiful garden at the center of the complex, and that was where Zuko found Azula when he approached her with three of his Kyoshi warriors standing a respectable distance away, Ty Lee having refused to enter at all, not wanting to be anywhere near Azula.

"Azula?" Zuko called out softly, watching his sister turn to face him. She looked... surprisingly well, actually, compared to the last time he had seen her. Dressed fully in white, including cute and fluffy slippers, Azula looked unexpectedly peaceful. Her hair was kept neat and tidy, in a thick long braid on her back. The expression in her eyes was calm and content, not the crazy, manic glare that had frightened Zuko during their Agni Kai. There was a healthy color in her cheeks, and the nurses had even helped her apply makeup, so she looked both healthy and pretty, almost her old perfectionist self.

"Zuzu!" Azula beamed at him, and Zuko felt rather taken aback by her unexpected happiness to see him. "You've come to visit me! I was hoping you would! I'd hug you, but..." she gestured at the manacles on her arms and legs, making it impossible for her to firebend.

"I could hug you if that's alright," Zuko suggested, still a little uncertainly.

"Please, I want a hug from my favorite big brother," Azula kept smiling. Throwing caution aside, Zuko sat down and reached out, wrapping his arms around her, surprised when Azula leaned in against him. "I wish those silly nurses and healers would trust me when I tell them that these aren't necessary," she said later, shaking the manacles.

 _Spirits, what I wouldn't give for them to be unnecessary,_ Zuko thought to himself. Despite everything that had happened, he missed his sister. The only thing he wanted more than to have Azula back in his life, was to have Katara back with him. "You look well, sister," Zuko smiled back at her. "How are you doing?"

"Not too bad, Zuzu," Azula replied. "Everyone's nice and respectful to me, most of the time. They know you'd be so mad if you found out that they're mean to me."

"It's true, I would be very upset," Zuko nodded. "Listen, Azula, there's something important I need to tell you."

"Sure, Zuzu, what is it?" Azula gave him an impatient stare.

"It's about father," Zuko began nervously. He remembered the power that Ozai had held over him throughout the years. Ozai was an even bigger presence in Azula's life than he had been in his. After Zuko had proved to be a disappointment, Azula had been the one groomed for rule. He was aware that the news of Ozai's death could well set off Azula's rage and undermine all the progress that she had made in her healing. "I had reasons to suspect that Ozai was still plotting against me," he tried a little white lie to soften the blow. "I had no choice... he had to go."

"Father is dead?" Azula's eyes widened in surprise. Then she threw her head backwards and began to laugh joyously. "Good riddance!" she exclaimed. "Ozai became dead to me when I found out that he had been defeated by the Avatar. The Avatar! That goofy little kid I trounced every time we fought! And then he went and took away father's bending? Pathetic! Zuko, you did us all a favor."

"I don't quite feel that way, but I'm glad you're not upset," Zuko let out a breath of relief. "I was afraid you were still looking up to him."

"What, that loser? No, he was dead to me long before you had him killed," Azula snorted. "If there's anyone I'm looking up to, it's you, Zuzu."

"Me?" Zuko blinked. "Since when?"

"Since you became the Fire Lord," Azula smiled at him. "The healers and nurses don't tell me much about what's going on outside these walls, but sometimes I overhear them talking. They're always full of praise for what you're doing. I'm impressed, really. I wasn't sure you had it in you."

"I'll be honest, I wasn't sure either," Zuko chuckled, starting to loosen up. Talking with Azula like this felt strange, but he enjoyed every moment of it. His sister appeared to have made great strides in her mental recovery, and he could not be happier about it. "Oh... there are some other things that you probably don't know about. I broke up with Mai."

"Pfft, Mai," Azula scowled. "She was never your equal. I could never understand how you suffered dating someone so boring. You can do better, Zuzu."

"I am doing better, Azula," Zuko chuckled, wondering about Azula's reaction to the news he was about to drop. "I'm now together with Katara."

Azula's eyes widened comically and then she began to laugh. "Katara? The waterbender? Avatar's girlfriend? You poached the Avatar's girlfriend?"

"I kind of did, yes," Zuko admitted a little bashfully.

"Oh, that is perfect!" Azula looked highly approving. "I mean... she might not be of proper Fire Nation breeding, but she's quite formidable. The way she took me down during that Agni Kai? That was something, wasn't it? I was angry, sure, but I was also impressed with her skill and quick thinking. And I guess she's easy on the eye, too, if you like something more exotic."

"She means the world to me, Azula," Zuko smiled at his sister, hoping that she would understand.

"Yes, well... I suppose I could respect her," Azula admitted after a moment of thinking. "I think you could have done a lot worse, Zuzu. At least she's not dull and apathetic like Mai."

"Katara is anything but," Zuko chuckled. "She's been such a great support helping me rule the Fire Nation."

"I wish they'd let me help you as well, Zuzu," Azula's eyes turned sad. "Now that you've become such a fine Fire Lord, I'd do my best to support you."

"I hope that becomes a reality someday soon, sister," Zuko sighed wistfully. He really did want that, a great deal. And Azula looked like she had been making great progress lately. They had been talking for a while now, and she appeared very much normal. Was she perhaps ready to return to the society at large? He'd need to discuss it with the healers first, of course, but Zuko couldn't help but hope that they could be reunited soon.

"When do you think they'll let me out?" Azula asked with a hopeful look in her wide eyes. "I've tried to be good, Zuzu, I've really tried."

"I can see that, Azula, I'm very proud and impressed with you," he pulled her into another comforting hug. It was a strange feeling and he couldn't get enough of it. Azula had never been one for hugs even at the best of times, but now all the aggression seemed to have been drained from her. "I'll speak with the healers and see if they agree to start giving you a bit more freedom. But you'll have to be patient."

"Alright, Zuzu... I'll be patient," Azula nodded earnestly. "It's worth it. I want nothing more than to help you rule the Fire Nation as your loyal second in command. We'll be an unstoppable sibling force, you'll see!"

"That does sound nice, I agree," Zuko replied, starting to feel more and more convinced of Azula's amazing recovery. There was still one more test that he needed to put her through, however. So far, he had not mentioned their mother in the conversation. When he had found Ursa again some two years ago, Azula had accompanied him and had been instrumental in locating her, but she had also reacted very violently to their mother. Azula had attacked Ursa and her entire family with deadly force, and it had landed her back in the mental institution.

"Also, mother could come visit us now and then from Hira'a, how does that sound?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, that sounds marvelous," Azula looked delighted. "And once she arrives at the palace, unsuspecting, I would surprise her with a jet of fire, melting flesh clean off from her treacherous bones and she would never again manipulate either of us with her deceptive lies!" Azula exclaimed with a manic look to her eyes, making Zuko recoil in horror.

"Azula... mother loves you very much," he tried, shaking from the sudden change in her expression which had become downright bloodthirsty. "Why can't you see that?"

"Poor Zuzu... she still has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" Azula gave him a look of pity. "That's alright, brother. Once I am through with her, we'll both be free of her poisonous influence."

"Azula, I..." Zuko suddenly found it difficult to breathe, let alone to talk. Azula was not getting better at all... she was still trapped in the same old circle of blind hatred she felt for their mother, and she was clearly nowhere near ready to be released from her captivity.

"Oh, I know you don't agree, Zuzu, but you'll see the light one day," Azula smiled at him. "But until you're ready to accept the truth about our mother... do you think you could come visit me more often? I'd really love that..."

"Of course, Azula... I promise I'll come visit you at least once every week," Zuko made a solemn promise, fully intending to keep it. He had neglected his sister for too long. If the healers felt that his visits had the slightest positive impact on Azula, then he would continue to visit her even if it took years or decades.

"That's great!" Azula looked happy. "Oh, and bring Katara along too, please? I want to get to know her better, now that she's my big brother's girl."

"I think she will be happy to join us at some point," Zuko nodded. _When she returns. When, not if. Never if._

"Awesome," Azula gave him a pleading look. "One last hug before you leave?"

"Of course," Zuko nodded, feeling like he might cry as he held her close. He wanted his sister to be healthy and to be back into his life so much, and during their talk, he had almost become convinced that she was ready to be released. But no... the ugly, unpleasant truth was that Azula still had a long road ahead of her, and Zuko had no idea if she would eventually make it all the way.

"I'll see you soon, Azula," he eventually released her and turned to walk away, unable to look at her any longer. Dressed in her white overalls, Azula looked so uncharacteristically fragile and vulnerable, so cowed, that it broke his heart.

 _I'm never giving up on you, Azula,_ he thought with grim determination as he left the garden, wiping a few stray tears away from his cheeks. _I don't care how much time it takes... I'll never give up on you, sister._


	35. Chapter 35

"Katara! What's for breakfast?" Katara rolled her eyes at the sound of Sokka's voice, her brother bursting into the kitchen of the Ba Sing Se estate.

"Your favorite, slices of fried duck's breast together with scrambled eggs and sautéed eggplant," Katara replied, busy as she tried to manage the pots and pans. She hadn't done any cooking for at least a couple of months, and had been very rusty at first, but she was slowly starting to find her groove once more. And even if her first attempts hadn't been particularly great, at least Sokka wasn't the most discerning audience, with his appetite he tended to eat whatever was piled in front of him.

"But that's not my favorite," Sokka argued as he sat down at the kitchen table, looking impatient.

"Well, too bad, because that's what you're getting," Katara chuckled, doing some quick assembly of the prepared ingredients and distributing them across the two plates, then placing the by far fuller plate in front of Sokka before sitting down to eat herself.

"Hey, this isn't half bad, sis," Sokka smiled at her as he gulped down his food so quickly as if he was worried that someone might show up to try and steal it.

"Glad to hear it," Katara nodded. It was nice not to feel completely useless, even in this small capacity. Sokka spent most of the day out in the city, getting into all sorts of trouble and adventure, but Katara had refused all his attempts to get her involved. Instead, she spent her days at the estate, trying to work through the complicated mess of her confusing thoughts. The news that Sokka had brought back from the city about the Fire Nation rebels overthrowing a pair of local governors, hadn't exactly set her mind at ease.

"Well, that was nice," Sokka let out a satisfied sigh as he pushed his plate aside. Katara gave him a look of disbelief, barely half way through her own meal. "Is there any more?" Sokka gave her a hopeful look.

"There's isn't," Katara sighed. "Really, Sokka, your stomach is like a bottomless pit that can never be filled."

"Oh well, I'll get some skewers down in the Middle Ring," Sokka licked his lips as he rose from the table. "Well, guess I'll go challenge more people to a street haiku competition. Sure you don't want to tag along?" Katara shook her head firmly. "Maybe it's for the best," Sokka nodded. "At least if the Dai Li show up to evict us, you can waterbend them out of here."

"The Dai Li aren't going to do anything like that, I told you already," Katara sighed. Sokka was so convinced that the Dai Li would try to get back at them for stealing the services of inventor Okashi from under their nose, but Katara knew that they would not be so bold to act aggressively against the Fire Lord's consort. "If there's anything I'm uncomfortable with is that this estate was given to Aang and his friends to use, but... I'm not sure I am included amongst them anymore. If he were to arrive in Ba Sing Se, that would be incredibly awkward."

"Well, I'm still Aang's friend, and as his friend I can invite anyone I please, so consider yourself invited," Sokka shrugged.

"Thanks," Katara chuckled. "But if Aang does arrive, I'll be moving out. Zuko gave me enough money that I can afford to rent a place of my own. And he also told me I can always ask Iroh for help... speaking of Iroh, I should really go and talk with him. I think I'll do that now."

"Well, at least you'll be leaving the house for once," Sokka rolled his eyes. "Want me to go with you, sis? It sounds a little boring, but if you want me to..."

"No, no, I'll be fine, and you're right, you would only get bored," Katara smiled at her brother. "Just try not to get into too much trouble and I'll see you in the evening."

"Alright, see you later, Katara," Sokka stopped to briefly hug her and then was out through the front door like a whirlwind.

Katara spent the next little while cleaning up in the kitchen, making sure everything was nice and orderly. Then she retreated to her room upstairs to make herself presentable for leaving the house. She chose one of her simpler Water Tribe outfits, aware that wearing her Fire Nation dresses would draw too much attention, something she wanted to avoid. Feeling satisfied with her appearance, Katara eventually stepped outside, quickly making the relatively short walk to the Jasmine Dragon.

Once she was seated at a table inside the tea shop, Katara asked one of the servant girls to send for Iroh. It didn't take long for Zuko's uncle to emerge from the back rooms and make his way over to where she sat, taking a seat at her table. "Ah, Katara... so good to see you again," he greeted politely. "I was hoping you would come before my nephew finally pressed me into seeking you out."

"He's been asking about me?" Katara asked, unable to hide a smile. It warmed her heart to hear that Zuko was missing her. For her part, she had been missing him terribly.

"Oh yes, he always asks me about you whenever he sends the latest updates on the situation," Iroh nodded. "So, how are you?"

"Sorry... I'm still just as uncertain and confused as before," Katara sighed.

"What about?" Iroh asked gently. "Tell me what ails you, Katara."

"I... I just feel like I've done more harm to Zuko and the Fire Nation when I chose to be with him," Katara admitted, lowering her eyes. "Just look at what has happened since then! The rebellion is in full swing, they are taking over some of the regions! If only I hadn't placed my own happiness and selfish desires above the needs of many, the Fire Nation might be at peace right now if only Zuko had married Mai."

"But Zuko wanted to be with you just as much as you wanted to be with him," Iroh pointed out. "Whatever the consequences might be, this isn't just because of what you alone desired, Katara."

"Maybe, but if I had turned him down, he would have gone back to Mai. Probably," Katara added uncertainly.

"Do you think Zuko would have been happy with Mai?" Iroh prodded.

"I don't know..." Katara sighed. "But what does it matter? What does mine or Zuko's happiness matter when lives are at stake?"

"It matters more than you might think, Katara," Iroh smiled patiently. "An unhappy ruler is also an uncaring one, someone who will not be motivated and attentive to the needs of his people. And I'm afraid that my nephew was slowly turning into such a ruler even before you arrived in the Fire Nation. If he had married Mai, her family would have slowly usurped more and more power, sidelining Zuko. Perhaps after producing a heir with Mai, he would have succumbed to a mystery illness or an assassination." Katara's eyes widened in shock at that suggestion. "And believe me, Katara, Ukano and his allies do not care about serving the people of the Fire Nation. No, they are from the mold of Sozin, Azulon and Ozai, and would rule as the Fire Lords of old. None of us want that for the Fire Nation, do we?"

"Of course not!" Katara exclaimed passionately. "Thank you for your perspective, Iroh. I hadn't considered it... I don't know if it convinces me, but..."

"Well, allow me to add something else that might convince you, Katara," Iroh continued as the servants finally brought them steaming cups of ginseng tea. "I know what you did to secure the services of that inventor for the Fire Nation. That would have never been possible without you by Zuko's side. Without you, Zuko would have likely had to approve a most unfortunate decision in regards to Okashi, just to prevent an asset from falling into the hands of the Dai Li."

"I don't think Zuko would have done something so terrible," Katara protested.

"Not the Zuko you know and love, Katara," Iroh smiled. "But a dejected, unhappy Zuko, who is disillusioned to the point of becoming apathetic? It's not impossible. But your relationship has prevented this outcome, and your presence at the court allowed to find a solution that had an immediate positive impact on the Fire Nation fortunes. It was a truly remarkable turn of events, Katara."

"I must admit... the outcome of my involvement felt very rewarding," Katara blushed lightly.

"You are right to feel proud about what you did," Iroh complimented her. "Politics is usually a long game, and often the decisions we make don't play out fully for many years to come, sometimes even decades. But what you achieved with Okashi brought fruit immediately, which is very rare in politics. Now, once the rebellion is crushed, the Fire Nation will be in a very strong position, largely thanks to what you did."

"Are you sure you're not overstating my importance just a little bit?" Katara's brow furrowed as she gave Iroh a skeptical glance. "Also, you make this whole crushing rebellion sound so easy, when it's really not."

"Trust me, Katara... to have them finally reveal themselves is a good thing," Iroh said confidently. "They are more dangerous when acting from the shadows. Exposed, they can finally be defeated once and for all."

"Maybe, but it will still cost lives, won't it?" Katara sighed. "Not to mention that Ukano still hasn't tipped his hand, unless the news I have are old..."

"No, he's still waiting," Iroh admitted. "I'm not saying that it's all going to be simple or easy, Katara. There is still plenty of work to do until the Fire Nation as a whole falls in line behind Zuko. But I reject the assertion that today we are in a worse situation than before because of your relationship with Zuko."

"It's so hard for me to accept that when every night I wake up from nightmares of On Ji bleeding to death next to me," Katara sobbed out. "Someone so young and vibrant died to protect me, and I failed miserably while trying to save them. I can't reconcile that with the idea that my presence at the court has not made some things worse."

Iroh fell silent at that, sensing her distress and waiting for Katara to recompose herself. "It was a terrible situation for someone as young as you to be placed in, and I truly regret not being able to prevent it," Iroh admitted with great sadness. "I am not at all surprised that it weighs so heavily upon you, child. I am not unfamiliar with losing someone I truly care about on my watch. I know what it can do to a person, so I can at least offer to share my own experiences in hopes that it will help."

"Are you speaking of your son, Iroh? Lu Ten?" Katara asked softly.

"Yes," Iroh nodded. "The stories others tell about what happened can be very far from the truth. If you wish to hear what really happened, I would gladly share it with you."

"I would hear it, Iroh, unless it's too painful for you," Katara replied.

"The passing of time has smoothed the scars I bear from that day," Iroh smiled pensively. "As you probably know, it happened during the ill fated First Siege of Ba Sing Se. For a long time, the Fire Army under my command struggled to break through and take the city. The reason for our struggles should be obvious to anyone who has seen the walls of Ba Sing Se, but Fire Lord Azulon did not care. He wanted results and he was losing patience, threatening to recall me and replace me with someone more capable. No guesses as to who that would have been."

"Ozai?" Katara asked, receiving a sharp nod.

"I did not want to see that happen," Iroh continued. "So, as a last ditch effort I came up with a daring plan. A small strike team would scale the walls under the cover of night, while the main army carried out a diversion by attacking another section of the wall. I discussed this with Lu Ten, and while he pointed out the dangers of this mission, he agreed that tactically the plan made sense and was worth a try. I asked him to put together a strike team that would scale the wall, while I went to oversee the diversion by the main army. The operation was about to get underway, the strike team was in position, when I asked one of my officers to find my son. Imagine my distress, when the officer replied that my son was with the strike team, about to set off on their mission. Understand, Katara, it was never my intention for Lu Ten to lead the team himself."

"Why did he decide to do such a thing?" Katara asked, seizing the teacup in an iron grip from the tension.

"That was what I wanted to know as well," Iroh explained. "I nearly flew into panic as I ran off in search of Lu Ten. Eventually, I managed to find and confront him, demanding an explanation. I can still hear his reply to this very day, Katara. 'Father, I will never ask one of my men to do something I was not willing to do myself'."

"I... I'm so sorry, Iroh," Katara managed, a few tears running down her cheeks. "Your son... he must have been so very brave."

"To a fault, some would say," Iroh smiled bitterly. "I tried to talk him out of it, but to no avail. I threatened to cancel the entire mission, but he begged me not to do it. Do you know what his last words to me were?" Katara shook her head. "'Do not worry so much, father. Tomorrow morning, we'll be having tea in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.'"

"Oh... spirits..." Katara sobbed, starting to cry in earnest. Iroh waited patiently, offering her a napkin and she gratefully accepted it, wiping her face. "That must have been... your own son..."

"I was not myself for a very long time, Katara," Iroh spoke softly. "What happened did not break me, but it forever changed my perspective. I would give everything to be able to reverse the decision that took my son from me, but at the same time... I know that without those painful experiences, I would not be the man I am today. I would have most likely be a more powerful, but spiritually lesser man, one that did not have the wisdom and compassion necessary to help my favorite nephew become the remarkable man I know he can be. And I wouldn't be able to give my hopefully useful advice to you now, Katara."

"It is incredibly useful, Iroh," Katara nodded gratefully. "I think I understand what you are trying to tell me. I must not allow On Ji's death to break me. Instead, I must learn from it and become even more thoughtful when it comes to dealing with the power and responsibilities I have."

Iroh gave her a bright, supportive smile. "Even at such a tender age, you are such a thoughtful and wise young woman," he spoke softly. "And you have been a wonderful support, a strong shoulder for Zuko to lean on. You just need time to see that yourself."

"I wasn't able to convince Zuko not to execute his own father," Katara still felt like arguing. "I needed to protect him from having to do something so awful, and I failed..."

"You must understand that if you hadn't been at the court, Zuko had most likely been pressured into killing Ozai much sooner," Iroh replied. "But you were there, and though you were not able to stop it altogether, you made sure that Zuko did not make his decision lightly. You made sure that he understood the weight of his decision."

"I guess..." Katara sighed. She was still struggling and fighting herself at every turn. She desperately wanted to believe what Iroh was trying to tell her that she was good both for Zuko and the Fire Nation, but she still could not allow herself to believe it. "I understand what you're trying to tell me, Iroh. I think it's mostly because of On Ji and the nightmares I've been having... I'm just afraid of making things even worse should I come back to Zuko."

"That's why I think you're ready, Katara," Iroh smiled encouragingly. "Do you know what kind of ruler isn't worried about the consequences of their decisions? Reckless tyrants like the men who preceded Zuko."

"You're right..." Katara muttered. "Still, if I've been so good for the Fire Nation, why don't I **feel** that way?"

"I think you have the unfortunate trait of downplaying your own achievements while magnifying what you believe are your failures," Iroh looked at her kindly. "I know of a certain young man who loves you very much and who often falls into the same trap as you do."

Katara laughed despite herself. "Yes, I admit, Zuko does have that failing... I suppose we really are two peas in a pod in that regard."

"You don't have to rush yourself before you are ready, Katara," Iroh spoke encouragingly, patting her hand. "But give a good thought to everything we discussed here today. Let it all settle, and I think you will see yourself in a new light. And if you are still plagued by doubts later... well, you know where to find me. I will always make time for my wonderful future niece-in-law."

Katara blushed deeply at Iroh's words. "Thank you so much, Iroh," she said. "Are you... corresponding with Zuko often?" Iroh nodded at that. "Could you please tell him that I am doing well, and that I love him more than anything?"

"I will let him know, of course," Iroh smiled. "And remember about my offer, Katara," he added as she rose to leave. "Know that I am here for you."

"Thank you, Uncle Iroh," Katara smiled gratefully at the old man. "Thank you... for everything."


	36. Chapter 36

"About time you got here..." Zuko looked up from the reports in front of him on his desk, regarding the arrivals to his study. He then blinked, surprised to see that only one of his loyal bodyguards had graced him with her presence. "Ty Lee, where's Suki? I specifically asked both of you to attend."

"Uh, sorry, Zuko... she's running a little late," Ty Lee gave him an apologetic bow. "She was reading some of those dusty old tomes that the Fire Sages gave us, and then she got really excited after reading something. She said she needed to run down to the archives in the Dragonbone Catacombs and double check something. I'm sure she'll be along shortly."

"Well, it better be important," Zuko grumbled, though truth be told, he couldn't help feeling intrigued. He had learned to trust Suki's instincts, and he knew she wouldn't have run off unless it was important. "Anyway, sit down, don't just stand there, we're not in public," he nodded at Ty Lee, who gratefully accepted his invitation and sat down by the table, regarding him with that sincere wide-eyed, admiring stare.

"So..." Ty Lee began, unable to sit still and quiet for more than a few moments, pointing at the reports in front of him. "We're going to crush those rebels soon, right?"

"I'm trying to do as little crushing as I can," Zuko sighed. "Sometimes I feel I have to fight some of my generals as much as I have to fight the rebels. Too many of them just want to go in there and level the Fire Fountain City with all the rebels and innocent civilians trapped inside."

"You're not letting them to do that... I hope?" Ty Lee appeared pleading.

"Of course not," Zuko smiled at her. "I don't care if it takes more time, but we're going to evacuate as many civilians as possible. Even if that means moving in slowly, taking street after street and block after block. I've made it clear to the generals that I won't tolerate unnecessary loss of life, the last thing we need is to give the rebels the opportunity to paint me as some kind of an oppressive tyrant."

"Pfft, I thought they wanted an oppressive tyrant on the throne," Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "Those guys just don't know what they want anymore. Oh, by the way... any news from Hing Wa? There's this one servant girl who's family is from the island and she's always pestering me about the latest news. The poor thing is really worried..."

"Mhm," Zuko grumbled. "I'm just letting the rebels sit tight there for now. That island is very defensible... if I bring in the army, they'll just butt their heads against those impenetrable rocks. Really, it's almost like trying to storm Ba Sing Se. I think retaking that island will be better left to a smaller infiltration team."

"Sounds like a job for the Kyoshi Warriors!" Ty Lee exclaimed cheerfully.

"Actually... I was thinking that, yes," Zuko admitted. "But not before we manage to deal with that crazy assassin who's probably still out there, waiting for another opportunity to strike. Until we've dealt with her, I need you with me at all times."

"That makes sense," Ty Lee nodded in agreement. Before she could say anything else, the doors to the study opened and in strode Suki, struggling with a pair of big old tomes in her arms, carefully laying them on top of Zuko's desk, but they still released a cloud of dust that spread out through the study and made them all sneeze.

"I hope there's a compelling reason for messing up my study, Suki," Zuko gave the leader of his bodyguards an inquiring stare.

"Sure, just you wait till you see what I've discovered, Zuko," Suki began, flipping open the first of the tomes to a marked page. "There's a passage here that describes an attack on a high standing government official. It was carried out by an assassin that perfectly matches the description of our attacker."

"Let me see," Zuko got up from his seat and walked over to read the relevant passage himself. Suki was right, the description matched perfectly. "Interesting... and wait, this happened early in the reign of Azulon? That's almost eighty years ago."

"She's pretty sprightly for an at least eighty year old lady, wouldn't you say?" Suki remarked. "But that's not all. I went down to the archives in the catacombs to find even older records. And guess what, she shows up there as well!" she exclaimed, opening the yellowed, particularly dusty tome.

Once the dust had settled, Zuko was able to read the passages that Suki had marked, three of them altogether. They all described someone very similar to their assassin. One of the passages even came with a drawing which left no doubt whatsoever, this was the same assassin that had attacked them. "And how old are these records?" Zuko asked.

"Even the Fire Sages struggled to date them, but they believe two of them are from the reign of Zoryu and the third one is even older," Suki explained. "So, they go back more than four hundred years."

"Interesting," Zuko mused thoughtfully. "Someone is really committed to continued use of that disguise."

"Zuko... I know you want to hold on to that explanation, but I think we have to put more weight on the spirit theory," Suki spoke firmly. Zuko's first instinct was to wave her off dismissively, but he thought against it, beckoning her to explain. "It's not just what I discovered in these tomes. We also have to consider other evidence. I mean... you saw the kind of punishment she was able to shrug off before fleeing, right? Iroh blasted her with lightning! That usually kills people outright, doesn't it?"

"Hmm... it's true that she showed abnormal resilience, but that alone doesn't prove she's not human," Zuko shrugged.

"And then there's the dagger," Suki added. Both Zuko and Ty Lee gave her intrigued stares. "I... happened to see On Ji's body as they prepared her for the cremation. The wound on her chest was... weird. I've not seen a weapon that leaves marks like that. The skin around the wound was dark, almost blackened. I know of no dagger or katana capable of doing that, the only explanation I have is that maybe it's some form of spirit world energy?"

"That... that does change things," Zuko was finally forced to relent. "Suki, I could dismiss any of those things on their own, but when all these pieces of evidence are put together, I guess I have to admit... it's most likely that our assassin is not human. I commend you on a job well done, Suki," he smiled at the proudly beaming young woman.

"Thank you, but Ty Lee also deserves some credit, she wouldn't stop with her spirit theory and that kept me going," Suki smiled at her girlfriend.

"Ty Lee deserves not only credit, but also an apology," Zuko said solemnly, bowing deeply to the other girl. "Ty Lee, will you forgive me for so rudely dismissing your opinions earlier?"

"Aww, shucks, Zuko... you don't need to apologize, really," Ty Lee grinned at him, looking happy beyond description. "Besides, it's not like I was completely right, anyway. Sure, it looks like the assassin is a spirit, but they're not a Kemurikage. Looks like they've been killing folks all this time, not stealing children at all."

"Maybe this is what the real Kemurikage are all about," Zuko suggested. "The stories we know about them are pure fiction, invented just to scare children and make them compliant."

"Oooh, that would make a lot of sense!" Ty Lee gasped excitedly. "But now that we know the assassin is a spirit... what can we do?"

Zuko and Suki exchanged uncomfortable glances. "Well... there's only one thing we can really do," Zuko sighed.

"Yes, I agree," Suki nodded. "We need Aang..."

"I am so not looking forward to having to beg for his help..." Zuko shuddered. "But... it is for the good of the Fire Nation, so I guess I'll have to. Ty Lee, please run down to the Minister of Intelligence and shake him down for the last known location of the Avatar."

"Got it, Zuko!" Ty Lee bolted off like a wind.

"Suki, go and bark at whoever's in charge to prepare one of the airships for immediate departure, once Ty Lee gets information from the minister," Zuko ordered.

"Understood," Suki nodded. "Want Ty Lee and myself along for this one? We might be able to convince Aang to help."

"An excellent idea," Zuko smiled at Suki. "I'll see you both on the deck of the airship shortly."

* * *

Roughly a day later, the Fire Nation airship carrying Fire Lord Zuko appeared in the skies above Cranefish Town, one of the many former Fire Nation colonies on the western coast of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko remembered that some of the older reports tended to condemn this town as the absolute backwater among the colonies, however, it seemed to have experienced a very rapid growth over the past few years, and judging by the haphazard construction of new buildings, it seemed like it was conducted very chaotically and not under any sort of actual plan.

The appearance of a Fire Nation airship had created an understandable stir among the town's residents, and when the Fire Lord himself appeared from the hold of the airship, it seemed as if veritable chaos would break out in the streets. Fortunately, people seemed to calm down once Zuko and his entourage had explained that they were here to seek audience with the Avatar. Zuko was relieved to hear that Aang was indeed present at Cranefish Town, and a small crowd of his admirers then took it upon themselves to show him the way to the city hall where Aang was apparently in a meeting with someone.

Inside the city hall, Zuko, Suki and Ty Lee were made to wait for what seemed like an excessive amount of time until Aang was finally free to see them. The Avatar emerged from one of the rooms together with an elderly man with a thin rat tail moustache and a kind expression on his face, the two of them chatting amiably. Zuko couldn't help feeling as if Aang was doing his best to pretend not to see him, but he would have none of it, purposefully approaching the pair, Suki and Ty Lee in tow.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" the elderly man immediately recognized him. "What pleasure to have such an esteemed guest to our humble town!" he gushed. Aang seemed to be a little annoyed about the praise heaped upon Zuko.

"Lao Beifong, meet Fire Lord Zuko," Aang reluctantly made the introduction.

"Beifong, any relation?" Zuko wondered.

"Toph is my daughter," Lao nodded. "Our relationship might be rocky, but I could not be more proud of the greatest earthbender of all time. And the greatest metalbender as well, how about that?"

"Yes, she's certainly very impressive," Zuko agreed, starting to get a little impatient. Lao Beifong seemed like an amiable enough man, but he was here to help the Fire Nation, and for that he needed to speak with Aang. "I apologize for being curt, Master Beifong, but I have traveled a long way seeking the Avatar's counsel. Would you be so kind to excuse us?"

"Oh, most certainly, most certainly, I'm sure the Avatar will be able to help you just as he was able to aid our town with its dire problem," Lao bowed deeply and backed away, leaving Zuko and his small group facing Aang in an empty corridor of the city hall.

"What did you help them with, Aang?" Suki asked with a smile on her lips, trying to break the ice.

"They had problems with a group of bending supremacists led by this awful businesswoman Liling, trying to oppress the non-benders of this town," Aang explained impassively.

"I bet you sorted them out real good," Ty Lee gushed, throwing some mock punches at an imaginary enemy.

"Yes, and then I took away Liling's bending so that nobody else gets this idea that the benders are somehow superior to non-benders," Aang explained with such chilling indifference that it made Zuko's blood freeze in his veins.

"Charming," Zuko muttered under his breath. "Listen, Aang, I know you're not exactly excited to see me," he began awkwardly.

"No kidding," Aang shrugged at him. "What do you want?"

"Well... as awkward as that might be, I need your help," Zuko sighed.

"What with?" Aang looked taken aback with surprise.

"With something you have unique skills for and that nobody else can help with," Zuko explained. "There's an assassin loose in the Fire Nation capital and it has already made two attempts on mine and Katara's lives." Aang winced visibly at the mention of Katara's name, and Zuko briefly wondered if he had made a mistake by mentioning her. "On their second attempt, the assassin killed one of my bodyguards, a friend to Suki and Ty Lee," he pointed at the two solemn figures by his side.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but why do you think this assassin is a spirit?" Aang wondered.

"There are many signs pointing to that," Suki cut in, eager to explain her theory. "She seems to have inhuman strength and is able to shrug off attacks that would cause serious injuries to most people. Also, we found records that someone matching her description has been killing people more than four hundred years ago. And finally, the wounds left by her weapon are strange, they leave the skin charred, blackened, unlike any other weapon I've seen."

"Hmm... you've done your homework well, Suki," Aang nodded approvingly. "Yes, that sure sounds like a spirit." He then seemed to think about something. "Wait, Katara isn't with you? Did you leave her behind in the Fire Nation with this assassin lurking around?"

"Don't worry, she's not in the Fire Nation," Zuko shook his head.

"Well, if she's not in the Fire Nation, and she's not here with you, where is she then?" Aang pressed.

"She's staying in Ba Sing Se for a while," Zuko ground out reluctantly, starting to become frustrated. "Now, are you going to help or not? It's really important... this spirit stuff is something you're supposed to be helping out with, right?"

"I should be able to help, but right now I'm a little busy," Aang replied evasively, his thoughts seemingly elsewhere already. "There are some things I need to take care of first, and maybe afterwards I can help you," he added, swiftly turning around and walking away without offering any other explanation.

"Wait, are you serious?" Zuko called after him, swiftly becoming incensed. "Is he serious? Where does he think he's going?"

"Uh, Zuko... it's pretty clear he'll be going to Ba Sing Se," Suki said, shaking her head. "Why did you tell him that Katara is there, alone?"

"...because I'm an idiot?" Zuko groaned, slapping a palm against his forehead.

"Wait... are you saying that instead of helping with our spirit assassin, he's going to chase after Katara instead?" Ty Lee stated incredulously. "Whoa... that's low! The Avatar is no hero!" she shouted aloud to make sure everyone in the city hall heard her. "The Avatar is nothing but a jerk!"

"Settle down, Ty Lee, let's not make a scene," Suki shushed her girlfriend. "What are we going to do now, Zuko? Follow Aang to Ba Sing Se and try to talk some sense into him?"

"I'm... not sure that's a good idea," Zuko sighed. "Listen... despite that Katara and I are going through a rough patch, I believe in her. I don't know what Aang hopes to achieve, but I have to believe that it's not going to work. Katara will do the right thing, for us and for the Fire Nation."

"You know what... I think you're right, Zuko," Suki smiled encouragingly. "Katara has never let you down, and she never will."

"I think it's really sweet that you trust her like that," Ty Lee echoed Suki's sentiments. "And I agree... she loves you and she loves the Fire Nation now. Whatever Aang might be hoping for, she's going to dash his hopes."

"Thanks, both of you," Zuko smiled, allowing the two girls to briefly hug him in the empty corridor. "I know you're right. And I know that Katara will never let me down." Despite some small sliver of doubt still persisting, Zuko felt himself filled with a strange surge of confidence. If Aang truly hoped that he could win Katara back, Zuko was more certain than ever that the Avatar would be sorely disappointed.


	37. Chapter 37

Katara hummed to herself as she was busy chopping up vegetables for an evening meal at the Ba Sing Se estate. Sokka had recently returned from his daily escapades in the city, fortunately remembering to bring with him some of the fresh produce from the Middle Ring marketplace, and Katara was now using it to whip up a quick meal for the two of them. During the past week of her stay at the Earth Kingdom capital, cooking had become her favorite form of distraction. Creating something, just about anything, made her feel at least somewhat useful, and put her in a more positive frame of mind as she tried to sort out her complicated emotional state.

The talk with Uncle Iroh had been incredibly useful for putting some things into proper perspective for Katara, and he had also been correct when saying that time will help her see things for what they truly were. She was becoming much better at focusing on all the good things she had done for Zuko and the Fire Nation, instead of dwelling on her perceived failures too much. The news coming from the Fire Nation were not exactly good, but at least things were not getting worse. The forces loyal to Zuko were in the process of slowly retaking the Fire Fountain City, while the rebels maintained complete control of the Hing Wa Island. Overall, it seemed as if Zuko was in control of the situation, and that eased Katara's mind somewhat.

The most encouraging sign for Katara was that the previous night for the first time since the latest assassination plot, she had managed to sleep through the night without once being awakened by a dreadful nightmare involving poor On Ji. Katara was slowly coming around to accepting the idea that the best way to atone for her failure to save the girl was by serving the people of the Fire Nation with increased vigor, commitment and vigilance. She did nobody any favors by collapsing under the weight of her decisions, in fact, giving up and running away from her responsibilities was something that would completely devalue On Ji's sacrifice.

Overall, Katara felt like she was becoming more and more ready to return to the fold and continue serving the Fire Nation at Zuko's side. The precious gift of his necklace that she refused to remove at any time, reminded her about the promise of what awaited her at the Fire Nation capital, and time and again she caught herself running her fingers across the smooth surface of the engraved jewel, wondering what Zuko was doing and fantasizing about what they could be doing if they were together at that very moment. Most of these fantasies tended to become rather heated very quickly, so Katara had to make sure to only indulge in those in the privacy of her bedroom.

There was no denying that she was starting to miss Zuko more and more. When she had come to Ba Sing Se, Katara had been in such low spirits that she hadn't been certain at all about returning to the Fire Nation, but by now she knew that it was only a matter of time before the urge to return to Zuko became overpowering. Still, she resolved to wait a little longer, just to be sure that she was returning for the right reasons, and not just because she ached to be touched, to have her willing body explored and satisfied by her damnably handsome and charming Fire Lord.

"Mmm, something in here smells really good," Sokka interrupted her thoughts, poking his head into the kitchen and taking a good whiff of the aromas mixing over the stove. "I'm starving!" he added unnecessarily.

"Well, it's almost ready, I just need to add the veggies and the rice noodles," Katara replied, tossing a generous amount of spices into her chicken broth, an amount that a couple of months ago she would have considered potentially dangerous, if not deadly.

"Just make sure there's enough," Sokka reminded her, earning a glare from his sister. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you something! I met Toph earlier!"

"You met Toph and didn't think to mention it sooner?" Katara sighed at her brother. "Will she be stopping by?"

"She wasn't sure," Sokka explained. "She said she had an audience with King Kuei."

"Huh... I wonder what the king might want with Toph," Katara mused, throwing the sliced vegetables in with the broth.

"Toph didn't know either," Sokka replied. "Anyway, I'm sure she'll stop by later if she has the time."

"Right," Katara nodded, quickly adding the noodles and waiting a bit before filling two bowls for Sokka and herself, with plenty still remaining in the large cooking pot that would hopefully be enough to sate Sokka's unnatural appetite.

The two of them had only just sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat, when the sound of someone entering the estate interrupted them. "That must be Toph," Sokka said, reluctantly rising from the table and leaving the kitchen. "Uh, Katara... it's not Toph," he called out a moment later.

"What do you mean?" Katara jumped from the table and rushed over to where her brother stood. _Maybe it's Zuko!_ was the first thought on her mind. It wasn't Zuko. Someone else stood by the entrance, giving Sokka and her a slightly goofy, impish smile. "Aang?" she managed to get across her lips.

"Hey, you two," Aang greeted them. "I expected the estate to be empty, but I'm sure glad to see you both!"

"Glad to see you as well, buddy, it's been too long!" Sokka ran over to Aang to give him one of his smothering platypus bear hugs.

Katara couldn't decide how to act upon seeing Aang. When she had last seen him, he had stormed out of this very estate, heartbroken and angry, but now he stood there, smiling at her as if holding no grudge? She felt like the right thing for her to do would be to get her things and disappear, but it felt almost rude to lead in with that. "I made some food for Sokka and myself, but it's made with chicken broth. I can whip you up something else instead, if you want," she decided to offer.

"Thanks, Katara, I am pretty hungry after a long flight," Aang replied with a grateful look as he followed her into the kitchen. "Smells really nice... I've missed your cooking, Katara. This will feel like the good old times," he added, sitting down at the table and observing her working at the stove.

"What brings you to Ba Sing Se, Aang?" Sokka asked, busy gulping down his own serving of noodles.

"Just needed to take a little break from everything," Aang shrugged, his eyes remaining on Katara. "When I saw light in the estate windows, I thought maybe it's you, Sokka, but I definitely wasn't expecting to find Katara."

"I'm just taking a brief vacation, nothing more," Katara replied, a little evasively. She definitely did not want to share her personal troubles with Aang, spirits knew how he would interpret that.

"Yes, I've heard that things are getting a little too hot in the Fire Nation," Aang nodded knowingly.

"It's nothing that Zuko can't handle," Katara said, aware that she sounded a little defensive.

"I hope so, but I'm worried," Aang sighed. "I was told that he ordered his own father to be executed. That's... I'm not alright with that, honestly. There was a reason why I chose not to kill him."

"I respect your decision and your convictions, Aang," Katara answered politely. "But I'm not sure leaving Ozai alive served any practical purpose. He was never going to seek atonement for what he had done. All he did by remaining alive was to inspire a wasteful rebellion in his name."

"Hmm..." Aang mused thoughtfully, gratefully accepting the bowl of stir-fried noodles from Katara. "As I understand, the rebellion actually got a lot worse after Zuko had Ozai killed. But, correct me if I'm wrong," he added before digging into his food. "Oh, this is really good, Katara, thank you... Fire Nation spices, eh? That's a very nice change."

Katara did not respond to the compliment, still inwardly seething about Aang's earlier comment. She didn't expect him to be aware of all the intricacies of Fire Nation politics, but it still seemed as if he was making a point by trying to cast Zuko in a bad light. _What's he playing at, anyway? Is he trying to sow doubt into my mind about Zuko? Well, I won't let him._

"Zuko's really trying to do the best he can, Aang," Sokka unexpectedly came to her boyfriend's defense, and Katara gave her brother a warm look of gratitude.

"I'm sure he is, but I can't blame Katara for needing a little break from all that craziness back there," Aang nodded. "I think we all imagined that Zuko would have a much firmer grip on his throne by now."

 _If he had married Mai, he probably would,_ Katara's treacherous mind reminded her. _If Zuko doesn't have a firm grip on his throne by now, it's because of me, not because of him._

Katara was still trying to work out her reply to Aang's comment, but thankfully, she was interrupted by a knock on the doors and someone else entering the estate. "Any of you lot in here?" Toph's voice rang out, loud and clear.

"We're in the kitchen, Toph!" Sokka called out to the earthbender, being the first to hug their friend as she entered to join them, Katara and Aang repeating the greeting afterwards. Toph's appearance was rather unusual, she was wearing a very elaborate and complicated dress of Earth Kingdom's white and green, some makeup to bring out a shade of pink in her usually pale cheeks, and her hair was styled in an amusing combination of differently sized buns.

"You look amazing, Toph," Katara complimented her with a smile.

"Thanks, but ugh... they make me dress up like this for the king, and then I don't even get to sit down with him? Instead, those lame Dai Li ambushed me!" Toph complained. "And they didn't even have any snacks! I'm starving... something here smells really nice, can I get some of your grub?"

"Sure, Toph," Katara chuckled, giving her brother a look. "There's enough left for two, Sokka, you want an extra serving as well?" Sokka's answer was an emphatic nod, so Katara just laughed and split the remaining food between the two of them. "So, what did the Dai Li want with you?" Katara asked as she placed the bowl in front of Toph.

"They wanted to enlist the services of me and my metalbenders," Toph explained. "Something about reverse engineering a Fire Nation airship."

"Oh... those Dai Li are crafty," Katara winced. It was no surprise, really, having been utterly fleeced by the airship sale, the Earth Kingdom was undoubtedly eager to begin production of their own airships. "So, did you agree to help?"

"I said I'll consider," Toph shrugged. "I really don't like those Dai Li, though. Hey, do you think Zuko would open the royal treasury for me **not** to help the Dai Li?"

"Umm, are you being serious now?" Katara wondered. With Toph, you just never knew.

"Not really," Toph chuckled. "Like I said, those Dai Li still rub me the wrong way, I've no interest in helping them. Still, I think eventually they'll find someone smart enough to figure out those airships and how to build them."

"Probably," Katara nodded. She briefly wondered how Toph didn't show any surprise about her being in Ba Sing Se, but then she realized that Sokka had probably already explained the reason for it to Toph during their meeting earlier.

"Anyway, Twinkletoes!" Toph exclaimed while still busy slurping down her noodles. "I'm surprised to see you here! I got word from my dad that you were helping out his business around Cranefish Town."

"I wasn't exactly helping **his** business, it just happened as a result of my involvement," Aang explained. "But he is a nice man, Toph. Despite your rocky past, I think he really cares about you a great deal."

"At least he's learning how to show it," Toph muttered. "He hasn't been great about that in the past. My mother has the same problem, really. Anyway, enough about my parents... I was asking you about Cranefish Town because my father's letter implied that you were going to stay there for some time?"

Aang seemed to hesitate for a while before answering. "Well, you're going to hear about it from your father sooner or later, so I can just come out and say it," Aang replied. "Zuko came to visit me just before I left Cranefish Town."

Katara instantly froze in surprise. "Zuko came to visit you? What for?" she asked.

"Mostly to apologize," Aang replied. Katara blinked, then noticing that Toph's brow was furrowed as she gave Aang a deep frown. "And he also came to beg me for help. I couldn't help but feel that he's really losing his handle on the situation."

Katara's heart clenched painfully in her chest. _Spirits, are things really so bad that poor Zuko had to seek out Aang and humiliate himself by begging the Avatar for help? Maybe if I had remained by his side, he wouldn't have been forced to do something like that!_

"You're going to help him, right?" Sokka asked expectantly.

"I'll have to think about it, Sokka," Aang shook his head. "It's not the Avatar's duty to interfere in the internal politics of any nation. I can't be seen as the errand boy for the political leaders of the world to be called upon whenever they have some rebellion to crush."

"I... guess that's fair," Sokka replied, though he sounded disappointed.

A thought suddenly occurred to Katara as she listened to the conversation, feeling increasingly anxious. _I can't believe Aang would do that, but I need to know... and I can use the fact that Toph is here... yes, I need to ask._ "Aang, did Zuko tell you that I was in Ba Sing Se?" she asked.

Aang paused for a moment, taking a brief glance at Toph, instantly realizing that he could not lie. "I can't remember... I think he might have mentioned something like that, yes," he answered as evasively as he could.

Katara had to quickly turn away to hide the expression of anger flaring up in her face, forcing herself to remain calm. _He said earlier that he hadn't expected to find me here! That was a fucking lie!_ Just so she wouldn't say something she would later regret, Katara rose from the table and began busying herself with cleaning up the kitchen, even though all she really wanted to do was to scream at Aang for choosing to rush to Ba Sing Se, instead of doing the right thing and helping out Zuko.

"Hey, so... why don't we move elsewhere and let Katara finish up here?" Sokka suggested to the others. "We can exchange tales of our latest adventures, and I'll even share the last bag of Auntie Ashuna's blubbered seal jerky I brought back from my last visit to the South Pole."

"Ugh, that stuff is dreadful," Toph groaned, but she still allowed Sokka to lead her out of the kitchen, Aang lingering behind.

Katara pulled herself away from scrubbing the saucepan. "I'll finish up here as Sokka said, then I'll get my things and be out of here," she spoke flatly.

"What, why?" Aang appeared desperate. "Please, Katara, you don't have to leave, not for my sake. I want you to stay."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Katara frowned.

"Well, I think it's a great idea," Aang smiled at her. "I mean... I assume that you want me to help out Zuko, right? We could talk about that."

"I... see," Katara's eyes narrowed as she stared at him, not entirely certain what he was getting at. She didn't want to assume something worse than he actually intended, even if his statement left a lot to interpretation. "Fine, I'll stay. For now," she decided.

"Glad to hear it," Aang gave her another bright smile. "I'm certain you won't regret it."


	38. Chapter 38

A few days had passed since his return to Ba Sing Se, and Aang found himself increasingly confused and frustrated about the situation he had placed himself in. He hated to admit it, but he had no idea what he was doing, and he started to suspect that whatever he was doing was only making things worse and worse between him and Katara.

While she was never openly angry or hostile towards him, gone was the warmth she had always graced him with. Aang spent countless attempts to engage and entertain her in all sorts of ways, and even if Katara accepted his company, he quickly became discouraged by how disinterested she clearly was. Katara rejected all of his attempts to ask her out in any way that could be interpreted as a date, insisting that Sokka accompanied them, which would be an obvious hindrance to Aang's plans. In short, Katara was doing her best to tell him that she was no longer interested in him romantically. The only trouble was, Aang was not prepared to accept it, not after they had spent so much time together as what most observers would describe as a perfectly happy and harmonious couple.

Aang did not feel good about the circumstances that motivated Katara to stay at the Ba Sing Se estate. He knew he was almost forcing her to remain by his side with his vague promises of possibly helping Zuko. It left him with a bad taste in his mouth, but he just about managed to convince himself that he had to do whatever it took to win Katara back. Hadn't she complained upon breaking up with him that one of the reasons for their breakup was that he didn't show enough passion in trying to win her back? At least Aang had felt that it had been what Katara had implied. In which case she had no reason to complain, he was just doing what she wanted him to do, fighting tooth and nail to win her back.

Obviously, Aang didn't quite manage to convince himself with those shabby explanations, and feelings of guilt continued to wrack him as more and more time passed by. For a while, he managed to distract himself by transforming these feelings of guilt into anger which he then directed at Zuko. He tried to convince himself, and also Katara, that Zuko was becoming increasingly ruthless and power hungry, doomed to follow in his father's footsteps, citing his execution of Ozai as a proof. He told himself that Zuko did not deserve someone like Katara, he was simply not worthy of her. Zuko might have atoned for some of his past sins, but to Aang, he could never do enough to be worthy of someone as clean and pure as Katara.

Now and then, while struggling to fall asleep at night, Aang wondered about events of the past, and how now, in hindsight, he would choose to act differently upon them. It was particularly biting that Katara had actually been the one so fiercely opposed to accepting Zuko into their group and as his firebending teacher, and they had all fought so hard to convince her to agree. _I wish I hadn't tried to convince her,_ Aang thought to himself. _I wish I had done as she said and found another firebending teacher. Ugh, maybe I could have convinced the Combustion Man to join us instead! He wouldn't have stolen Katara from me._

Some of his thoughts turned even more darker and vengeful. He felt guilty about these fantasies, but now and then he could not stop imagining Zuko perishing at the hands of his father, his sister Azula, or just dying in some freak accident. However, these dark thoughts just made Aang feel even worse, they provided no relief whatsoever. Despite his raging jealousy, he knew that Zuko had suffered plenty of hardships during his childhood, and he felt terrible about wishing some kind of misfortune on his rival.

As for his friends, Sokka remained completely clueless about what was going on, Katara not telling him anything either, so the two of them were able to maintain their normal relationship. Toph, however, had been a different matter altogether. Before leaving the previous day, she had pulled him aside to tell him in no uncertain terms how disappointed she was with his behavior. Aang had been too ashamed to respond and try to defend himself, remaining silent until Toph had left. He had tried to shrug it off, but it had hurt... Toph was not someone who usually decided to get involved into the emotional tangles of others, and for her to speak out... it made Aang realize that perhaps he truly was doing something that was deeply wrong.

The worst part had come the evening of the day Toph had left. He had forced a rather apathetic looking Katara to play a couple of rounds of Pai Sho with him, but then she had retreated back to her room, listless and downcast. Sometime later, Aang had gone to check up on her, hoping to find her in better spirits, but instead, through the gap in the doors, he had observed her lying in the bed curled in a fetal position, pressing her new necklace against her lips as tears fell from her closed eyes.

The sight of her crying felt like a blow to Aang's stomach. He felt sickened at being the cause for her sadness and despair. And she was clutching that beautiful new necklace of hers, clearly a gift from Zuko. Aang had no illusions about just whom she was thinking at that moment, her thoughts were with Zuko, and it was clear that Katara longed for nothing else than to be reunited with him. But still, while feeling like a complete heel, Aang still wasn't sure he could let go. The clearer he saw the depths of her feelings for Zuko, the more he understood the depths of his own feelings for her. He was madly in love with her, he was infatuated, he was obsessed, and he couldn't give up on her.

It had taken some time, but eventually Aang was forced to admit that he needed help. He needed advice with the situation in which he lacked any experience and found himself way in over his head. Shame and guilt over his recent actions had so far stopped him from contacting his own past lives, but now he could no longer deny the necessity. Locking himself in his room, Aang entered a deep meditative state, reaching out for whoever of his past lives would respond with hopefully helpful advice.

When Aang opened his eyes, he found himself in a tower of one of the air temples, quickly recognizing it as the residence of Guru Pathik, the Eastern Air Temple. However, it was not the old guru who was currently keeping him company, sitting in a lotus position next to him, but rather the previous Air Nomad avatar, the compassionate and wise Yangchen.

"Avatar Yangchen," Aang was relieved to see her. This felt like something that would be better discussed with a woman, and Yangchen was a much better option than the fiery, more direct Kyoshi. "Am I glad to see you."

"Likewise, Aang," Yangchen smiled softly at him. "I sense that you are weighed down by a heavy burden, young Avatar."

"Then you know what I want to ask about?" Aang said, Yangchen nodding at him serenely. "I am so confused, Yangchen... I don't know what I am doing. Should I keep fighting for Katara? Or should I let her go, even though it would hurt so much?"

"I cannot answer you directly, Aang, but I can share my own experience with you in hopes that it will help," Yangchen replied. "As you know, many Air Nomads practice and teach the necessity to distance themselves from emotional entanglements and physical possessions. As an Avatar, I fundamentally disagreed with these teachings. It was my utmost conviction that in order to serve capably as an Avatar, I had to maintain strong emotional ties with the rest of humankind, which meant living alongside my peers and allowing myself to experience the same feelings and emotions that were a part of the life of every human being. And so, the feelings that I sense in you are not unfamiliar to me."

"How did you deal with these feelings?" Aang asked.

"By making many mistakes, young Avatar, and by learning from these mistakes," Yangchen smiled serenely. "I was as prone to falling in love as any other human, especially in my younger years, when I also had the least experience to handle these emotions well. We like to imagine that falling in love is a wonderful thing, but... the truth is that often it does not lead where we hope it would lead."

"Tell me about it," Aang sighed deeply.

"I would like to tell you a story that just might contain a valuable lesson, if you would care to hear it," Yangchen offered, Aang giving her a quick nod. "I was in my early twenties when I fell in love with a remarkable young man. Even at his own tender age, he was already an influential figure in Earth Kingdom politics, a regional governor," Yangchen began her tale. "Now and then, I had to make decisions that would affect the territory he governed, and as time went by and our relationship deepened, I began struggling to maintain my objectivity. I began to side with him more often than I should have, and I angered spirits as well as the governors of his neighboring regions. And I also began to ignore certain rumors that concerned my beloved..."

"What rumors?" Aang prodded, feeling captivated by Yangchen's tale.

"Of him working together with pirates of the Fifth Nation to attack his fellow Earth Kingdom governors," Yangchen sighed. "It was true, of course. When I learned the truth, I felt devastated and betrayed."

"And rightly so, he did betray you!" Aang exclaimed.

"If only that were so simple," Yangchen replied. "You see, Aang... he truly did love me back, more than anything, and I believe that even now. But unfortunately, he had taken my blind and unconditional love as a tacit support for everything that he did, and he genuinely believed that I would approve of him expanding his territories through conquest. That's the extent to which obsessive love can blind us, Aang."

"Are you saying that my love for Katara will lead me to doing something that will have terrible consequences?" Aang asked, feeling uncertain.

"Not necessarily," Yangchen replied. "But there is great danger that it can throw you off the narrow and delicate path of balance that you must maintain as the Avatar. And are you certain that it has not already done so, Aang?"

"What... what do you mean?" Aang managed nervously.

"Your feelings for this girl, Katara," Yangchen spoke softly. "Are they not already affecting the balance of this world?"

"I... I'm not sure what you..." Aang began to reply, but then forced himself to fall silent. _Katara and Zuko love each other, much as I hate to admit it. And I have heard stories about how much she has helped him with bringing peace to the Fire Nation. And Zuko is more than just a boy who stole my girl. He's the key to the transition to peace in the Fire Nation, without him the whole process would collapse. And he's been directing funds to rebuilding the South Pole. Their union... it can bring balance to the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe, and... and I'm standing in the way of that because I can't let go of my feelings for Katara. I'm the bloody Avatar, and yet I'm the one preventing the world from being restored to balance!_

"I think you understand what I tried to tell you," Yangchen spoke softly, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"I... I think I do, yes," Aang managed a weak reply. The truth hurt and left him sad and drained... yet somehow, it also felt liberating. He finally saw what the right thing to do was, and it felt like a small reward in itself.

"You will know happiness soon, young Avatar, I'm sure of it," Yangchen smiled softly before the vision of her began to dissipate. "It just won't be with her."

Aang blinked as he found himself sitting cross-legged on his bed in the Ba Sing Se estate bedroom. With sudden clarity realizing what he had to do, Aang jumped out of the bed, unlocked the door and rushed upstairs to start knocking insistently on the doors of Katara's bedroom.

"What's all the racket about?" Sokka was the first to react, poking his sleepy head out from behind his own bedroom doors. "Is it time for breakfast, or something? Come to think of it, I am a bit hungry..."

"Sorry about waking you, Sokka, but I need to speak with Katara," Aang insisted. "Katara, please open up! It's urgent!"

A few moments later, Katara opened the doors, fully dressed, looking like she had been awake for a while, but simply unwilling to answer him. "Aang, what is it?" she asked, not unkindly, but very reserved.

"Katara, please, gather your things, we're going back to the Fire Nation," Aang spoke firmly, smiling when he saw Katara's eyes widening in shock. "Sokka, get your things too if you want to come along," he added, looking at his yawning friend.

"Nah, I'm good, I don't want to deal with the Fire Nation just yet," Sokka shrugged. "I'll just stick around here in Ba Sing Se, thank you very much."

"What's going on, why are you doing this?" Katara asked Aang, still not sure whether he was being honest with her.

"I'm going to help Zuko with his problem, and I'm going to take you back with me. I'm going to take you back to Zuko," Aang said, watching the sadness in Katara's face melt away almost instantly. "Katara, I have been acting like a complete idiot these past few days. I am so ashamed, and I owe you a massive apology. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"Aang... I just want us to be friends again," she whispered. "That's all I want..."

"Nothing would please me more than for us to be friends, Katara," Aang smiled at her. Sure, it hurt to say those words, but... what he said was also the truth.

"I'm so relieved, Aang," Katara managed a weak smile and then hugged him fiercely before releasing him again. "I... I'll start packing then," she added with a shy smile.

"You do that, Katara. Appa and I will be waiting for you outside," Aang nodded at her. "It's about time we brought you back home."


	39. Chapter 39

The couple of days that took Appa to make the flight from Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation's capital felt the longest in Katara's life. Even though Katara felt like she had mostly patched things up with Aang and they could actually converse with one another without feeling too awkward, Katara still would have preferred to have someone else along with them just to break up any leftover tensions, but Sokka had understandably chosen to remain in Ba Sing Se. During one of their mid-flight conversations, Aang had also disclosed the exact nature of Zuko's plea to him, to track down the spirit assassin responsible for On Ji's death. When Katara had learned of this, she hadn't been able to stop herself from becoming angry again, reprimanding Aang for not doing the right thing and instead rushing to Ba Sing Se to try and win her back. However, since it was clear that Aang was feeling very guilty about his decision, she was happy to let the matter drop.

As they reached Fire Nation territory, Katara felt herself becoming more and more nervous, worrying about in what state she would find the capital. While flying over the Shuhon Island, Katara could see a large concentration of the Fire Nation Navy in the bay, and there were plumes of smoke rising from some parts of Fire Fountain City, suggesting that military action against the rebels was still ongoing. Fortunately, they encountered no similar sights until reaching the equally calm looking capital, and Katara was able to let out a sigh of relief when Aang's loyal sky bison landed in the courtyard of the royal palace.

Their arrival had been spotted way in advance, and by the time an anxious Katara slid down from Appa's back, a welcoming delegation was arriving in the courtyard. Her heart fluttered with excitement when she saw Zuko all but running ahead of his entourage of Kyoshi bodyguards who were struggling to keep up with their excited liege. Zuko looked a little gaunt and paler compared to how she had last seen him, the recent events appearing to have taken a heavy toll on him. _And I wasn't here to lighten his load,_ Katara realized with a pang of guilt. Still, despite looking a little ragged, to gaze upon him once again was the perfect balm for Katara's own tormented heart.

And even though Katara wanted nothing more than to fly right into his arms and feel his lips smother hers with burning kisses, she forced herself to behave in a more reserved manner, simply out of respect for Aang and his feelings. Zuko must have realized the same thing when they finally came face to face, and they contended themselves with a brief embrace before separating again. "You're back," he stated plainly, but the happy smile on his face spoke volumes.

"I am," Katara nodded happily, then turning to nod at Aang. "And look who I brought back with me."

"Hey, Zuko," Aang waved at him, smiling. He seemed to be enduring the sight of her and Zuko hugging perfectly well, something that Katara felt relieved about. "I'm sorry about earlier..." he managed a little awkwardly. "But now I'm here to help."

"Thank you, Aang, I really appreciate it," Zuko smiled at the Avatar. "You're going to tell me how you managed that, my beautiful master diplomat," he whispered to Katara.

"Truly, I did nothing, Aang came around on his own this time," Katara smiled at her beloved.

"I had some help from another very special lady who showed me the error of my ways," Aang added mysteriously. He then rubbed his hands excitedly. "So, I'm ready to get started! Can you take me to the place where this spirit was last seen?"

"Of course," Zuko nodded, leading the procession inside, towards one of the palace halls where that ill-fated soiree had taken place. There were hundred and one things on Katara's mind that she wanted to blurt out and ask Zuko about, but she somehow managed to exert enough willpower to remain silent, reminding herself that getting Aang started on tracking this spirit assassin had to take precedence over everything else.

"It happened here," Suki was the one to speak up as they stood in the center of the large hall where the assassin had struck. Katara felt her knees wobble a bit as the dreadful memories of that day assaulted her, and she felt grateful for Zuko immediately noticing her reaction and moving closer to steady her. "On Ji fell right here," Suki continued, standing in the exact spot where Katara could see just the faintest outline of a pool of blood, regardless how hard the palace servants had tried to scrub the floors.

"Hmm... yes, I can definitely sense traces of spirit energy, though it is faint," Aang muttered with his eyes closed. "It is a good thing I did not delay coming any longer or the traces would have faded, but now I should be able to find this spirit assassin of yours. Very well, time to get to work," he nodded to himself, cracking his knuckles.

"Do you require any assistance, Aang?" Zuko asked.

"Well... this might take a while," Aang mused. "It could even take days. While I'm in the spirit world, my physical body here will be vulnerable. So, if you could provide some guards to look over me..."

"Of course," Zuko nodded, turning to his Kyoshi warriors. "Suki, organize guard shifts to watch over Aang."

"Got it, Zuko," Suki nodded, huddling together with the other girls as she quickly handed out their assignments.

"Also, maybe someone could fetch some pillows or something to make sure Aang doesn't have to sit on the floor," Katara suggested, one of the palace servants immediately rushing off to carry out her suggestion like an order.

"Thanks, Katara," Aang smiled at her, settling in comfortably on the pillows once the servant had returned, resting with his back against a marble column. "Well, time to get started," he said, actually sounding excited.

"Aang?" Katara spoke up, a little nervously. "Please, be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks, alright?"

"Of course, Katara, you know me, I'm always careful," Aang winked at her.

"I appreciate you doing this for us, Aang, I really do," Zuko told him earnestly.

"Don't mention it, Zuko... it's about time I performed my duties as the Avatar. And now, please shoo and let me work... I'm sure you two have lots to catch up on, anyway," he added, making a dismissive motion with his hand before slipping into a meditative pose. Katara and Zuko were only too happy to follow Aang's suggestion, retreating and starting on their way towards the royal quarters.

"We do have lots to catch up with, don't we?" Zuko smiled at her as they slowly walked down the long corridors, his arm wrapped around her shoulders while she held on possessively to his waist. "Why don't you go first?" he added.

"I think I had the by far more boring experience," Katara chuckled. "As always, talking with your uncle gave me so much clarity and a renewed perspective. I had to let everything he told me to stew for a few days in my mind before it began to sink in, but I think I should now be much better equipped to deal with the burdens of leadership."

"Sometimes I wonder what we would do without Uncle Iroh," Zuko sighed.

"I don't want to think about that, because we probably wouldn't be together without him, and I refuse to contemplate that," Katara shuddered. "Anyway, I probably would have returned to the capital sooner, but then Aang showed up unexpectedly and... well, I don't want to go into details, but his behavior was... unpleasant." Zuko's frown deepened at that, and she quickly moved to reassure him. "Don't worry, in the end he realized what he was doing, apologized and then did the right thing. So, unless you don't mind, I would rather not talk about it anymore. It was an unpleasant episode, but there's no reason for any of us to revisit it."

"That's fine by me. I'm just delighted to have you back," Zuko said, turning her to face him and then leaning in to kiss her. Katara sighed in contentment as she allowed him to take the lead and be the aggressor in the breathless wrestling of their tongues.

"Spirits, I've missed that. I've missed you..." Katara managed upon their reluctant parting. "But I assume we want to make it all the way back to your quarters... eventually..."

"That would be preferable, I suppose," Zuko chuckled, as hand in hand they continued on their way.

"Anyway, you can tell me what's been going on here as we walk," Katara prodded him. "I've been hearing all sorts of rumors in Ba Sing Se, making me crazy with worry. Everything looked to be mostly stable as we were flying in, though..."

"All things considered, it could have been a lot worse," Zuko replied. "Ozai's death came too soon for our conspirators, I don't believe Ukano had all of his Pai Sho tiles in place yet."

"So, I **was** giving you terrible advice when talking you out of removing clemency from Ozai," Katara remarked.

"No, you weren't, it's not like any of us knew what the rebels were up to before I made my decision," Zuko told her firmly. "Deep down, you know that you had perfectly valid reasons for trying to talk me out of it. You were trying to prevent me from starting on a dark path."

"I suppose that is true," Katara admitted. "I guess much of our advice and decisions can be both right and wrong at the same time, depending from which way you look at them..."

"Sounds like something that Uncle Iroh would say," Zuko smiled at her.

"No, that's all me, but probably because of listening to your uncle," Katara chuckled. "Anyway, you were about to tell me about fighting the rebels when I distracted you."

"Oh, right," Zuko smiled. "My generals assure me that they need at least two, maybe three more weeks to fully pacify Shuhon Island. That's where most of the fighting has been taking place. Afterwards, we'll have to smoke the rebels out from their Hing Wa stronghold, and that's not going to be easy. And then there are the other loose ends, like the spirit assassin and tying Ukano and his family to the rebellion. Once we take care of that, we should be able to enjoy some peace and quiet."

"Oh, is that all?" Katara winked at him. "Sounds like our 'and then they lived happily ever after' moment is almost here, hmm?"

"Hah, I'm sure once we deal with this crisis, another one will spring up immediately afterwards," Zuko chuckled darkly.

"You're not supposed to say that, I mean, that's no way to convince me to stick around," Katara grinned teasingly.

"Well, maybe I can think of other ways to convince you," Zuko growled at her playfully as he forced her to stop again, pressing her a little roughly against the wall and starting to kiss her again, his hands roaming insistently all over her body and making her groan into his mouth. "Was that convincing enough?" he smirked, having released her and watching her chest rise and fall powerfully as she struggled for breath.

"I should say so..." she managed to reply.

"Fortunately, we're almost at our quarters," Zuko whispered hoarsely. "Once we're there, I think I can conjure a few even more convincing arguments for you to stick around."

"I can't wait to see what those might be," Katara chuckled. "But to be serious for a moment, did nothing else of interest happen? Aside from the rebellion, and missing me terribly, of course?"

"Hmm... oh, yes, there's one more thing, I'm not sure how you'll feel about it," Zuko eventually admitted as they reached the entrance to the royal quarters, one of the guards stationed there opening the doors for them as they proceeded inside. "I've started to visit Azula more regularly."

"That's wonderful, Zuko!" Katara exclaimed happily. Sure, Azula still frightened her a little bit, but still, with Zuko's family as fractured as it was, she was delighted to hear that he was at least putting the remaining pieces back together. "How is Azula doing, is she getting any better?"

"Well... yes and no," Zuko sighed. "She seems perfectly normal most of the time, in fact, she's actually much nicer to me than ever before, but as soon as I mention our mother, something just snaps inside of her, and she gets this crazy, murderous look in her eyes. So... yes, she's better, but still nowhere near where she needs to be if she wants to come and live with us in the palace."

"Oh... that's so sad," Katara's face fell with disappointment. "I really hope that you and your sister can be properly reunited someday soon."

"I really hope so, too," Zuko smiled sadly. "By the way, she really wants to meet you. If you would care to accompany me on one of my visits, maybe it would do her some good as well."

"I... I think I would love that," Katara replied earnestly. Despite still harboring slight hesitancy and fear towards Azula, she knew she would do everything within her power to bring Zuko and his sister back together. "I will accompany you on your next visit," she swore solemnly.

"Katara, this... this is why I love you so much," Zuko spoke quietly, his eyes overflowing with emotion as he looked deep into her eyes. "Will you let me show you just how much I've been missing you?" he asked hopefully, tugging lightly on her arm, pulling her towards the bedchamber.

"Umm, while I would love nothing more than that, Zuko, I've just spent two long days on the back of a smelly sky bison," Katara blushed. "You'll have to let me take a quick bath or else you'll feel like making love to Appa."

"I'm very fond of that old bison, but maybe not quite that fond," Zuko chuckled.

"Good... I wouldn't want to think that I suddenly have to contend with competition," Katara grinned, pressing up against Zuko so tightly that he could perfectly recognize every curve of her delicious body. Their contact caused an immediate reaction from Zuko, and when Katara's hand slid downwards to further stimulate his arousal, Zuko eyes narrowed as he drew a sharp intake of breath.

"It's not really fair to leave me in such a state while you run off to take a lengthy splash in the bath," Zuko growled at her playfully.

Katara seemed to be contemplating something, before a wicked grin spread on her lips. "Well... you do have a point, Zuko, but you should still consider yourself fortunate that I am in such a charitable mood today. It's true, I can't leave you in such a worked up state, so... I guess I'll have to do something about it," she mock-sighed before gracefully sliding down to her knees in front him.

"Katara... you are absolutely crazy, and I love you so much for it," Zuko breathed out, quickly helping her free him from his clothes. "Agni, I..." he was about to say more, but Katara would not give him any respite as she bent to her task, absolutely relishing this opportunity to show her Fire Lord just how happy she was to be reunited with him back in the Fire Nation.


	40. Chapter 40

The first sensations Zuko experienced after waking up the next morning were those of Katara's hair tickling his nose and nearly making him sneeze. With his eyes watering as he tried to hold back a fit of sneezing, Zuko gently pushed Katara's hair out of his face without disturbing her sleep as she rested curled up against him, her head in the crook of his arm, arm wrapped around his chest. She hadn't even been gone for that long, a couple of weeks at best, but still, somehow this separation had felt so much worse than compared to the first time when she had left him. But now that Katara was back where she belonged, at least according to Zuko, he was more motivated than ever to not let her leave again.

Sometimes it still surprised him how important her presence had become in his life. He felt like a dried husk without her, going about his duties almost mechanically, with cold detachment. But with Katara present, everything just seemed to make so much more sense. She infused even the annoying daily chores of their life with meaning. He couldn't hope to put the true extent of his feelings into words, but previous night had convinced Zuko that Katara not only understood the way he felt about her, but that her feelings for him matched his in their strength.

Another proof of her love for him rested against the skin of her upper chest, the beautiful necklace he had commissioned for her. Katara was clearly reluctant to take it off, and it flattered Zuko greatly. Making love to her while she wore nothing but the necklace that spoke of her devotion to him filled Zuko with fierce possessiveness and he found it extremely arousing. He had lost count of the amount of times they had woken each other through the night to resume their lovemaking, but judging by how exhausted he felt, they must have set a new personal record for themselves.

As he was busy reminiscing about their recent amorous exploits, he felt Katara stirring next to him and she opened her eyes, looking up at him, her gaze full of love and warmth. "Mhm..." she mumbled, clearing her throat. "Why do I feel so tired..." she whispered happily.

"Because we refuse to acknowledge that we have limits," Zuko chuckled at her. "We are in no hurry, though. We can rest for as long as we want... well, until hunger becomes impossible to ignore," he added, realizing that he was feeling quite ravenous.

"I'm not really hungry," Katara muttered. At that, her stomach growled fiercely in protest, making them both snicker. "Well, I guess I stand corrected!" she laughed.

"Oh, I don't know, from the way my shoulders are covered in bite marks, maybe I shouldn't be surprised that you're not hungry," Zuko winked at her.

"You're the one to talk, I bet my neck is all covered in bruises," Katara said, reaching out with her fingertips to touch the side of her neck.

"Umm, yes, I seem to have left quite a few spots," Zuko blushed a little, not that he felt sorry for it. Also, he knew perfectly well that Katara loved to wear these marks as a proof of his passion for her.

"Well, time for something with a high neckline today, then," Katara grinned at him. "I don't want to be horribly insensitive to Aang. Oh, and speaking of Aang... I guess we should get out of the bed and check on how he's doing. Maybe he's come out of the spirit world already."

"Suki or Ty Lee would have informed us if that were the case," Zuko replied. "But, sure... let's check in on Aang. It would be a little unfair for us to lounge here all day while he does all the work. Not that we can help him, but..."

"I know exactly what you mean," Katara smiled warmly at him. "Alright, time to try and get up." With a groan, she managed to get up from the bed, stretching her tired limbs. Zuko felt reluctant to move, for the moment preferring to continue laying about and enjoying the view of her slowly dressing herself, until Katara noticed what he was doing and tossed his robes at him, hitting Zuko square in the face.

"Not fair, you can't blame me for enjoying the view," Zuko mock-protested, but then grumbled and started to get ready as well.

"I'm sure you can survive until the evening when you can enjoy the view once again," Katara gave him a meaningful state. "Just as long as I'm not denied my own enjoyment."

"Oh... does the lady have any complaints about last night?" Zuko asked, hoping that he did not sound insecure.

"No complaints whatsoever, Zuko, only praise," Katara smiled. "Now hurry up and let's be on our way."

A few minutes later, the royal couple were on their way, walking the palace hallways, when rounding one of the corners they came face to face with two Kyoshi Warriors running towards them. "Suki, Ty Lee, is something the matter?" Zuko immediately addressed his two most trusted bodyguards.

"Yes, Aang just came out of the spirit world," Suki exclaimed, breathless. "First thing he said right away was to send for you, so... here we are."

"And we're really relieved that we didn't have to barge in on you," Ty Lee added gratefully.

"Well, let's not waste any more time and go hear what Aang has to say," Katara said firmly and quickly they set to follow Suki and Ty Lee towards the royal palace hall where Aang was currently sitting among the scattered pillows, eagerly emptying a glass of water before moving on to devour a piece of tofu. Despite finding tofu rather unpalatable, the sight still made Zuko's stomach growl ferociously.

"Oh, there you are," Aang finally noticed their approach. "Sit down, you'll want to hear this," he pointed at the pillows.

"Did you manage to deal with the assassin?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"I did, but let me tell you, it was not at all easy," Aang sighed, wiping his forehead. "It's not often that I get this feeling that maybe talking alone won't be able to solve a problem and that maybe on this occasion I will need to set my pacifism aside. I had to fight that spirit at least a dozen times until she would finally listen to what I had to say."

"That sounds very difficult and dangerous, Aang. We appreciate everything you've done to solve this problem for us," Katara spoke gratefully, Zuko nodding in agreement.

"I'm still amazed that I managed to break a cycle of vengeance and hatred as old as this," Aang sighed. "Can you believe that this spirit was older than the Fire Nation itself?"

"That's what the legend of the Kemurikage says," Ty Lee butted in, eager to remind everyone about being the first with her spirit theory. "They were the spirits of grieving mothers who had their children taken by the warlords who ruled the Fire Islands during those days."

"That part of the legend seems accurate, Ty Lee," Aang smiled at the excited looking girl. "And it seems that this particular Kemurikage viewed the Fire Lord as simply one of those warlords of old. She didn't see any difference, until I was finally able to convince her that the Fire Nation as it is now, has nothing in common with such distant past."

"Well, she wouldn't have been wrong about Sozin, Azulon and Ozai," Zuko sighed. "It's funny that I never heard about them being attacked by this Kemurikage assassin, though. They would have actually deserved it."

"Here's the thing, Zuko... she wouldn't have attacked you either, if she hadn't been compelled to do so," Aang explained.

"Compelled? How, and by whom?" Zuko asked.

"I think one of your enemies has some ancient blood ties to the woman who became this twisted dark spirit," Aang mused.

"Wait... isn't Ukano the one boosting about his immaculate pedigree and how his bloodline is older than the Fire Nation itself?" Suki blinked.

"He sure is," Zuko nodded. "I don't suppose this spirit gave you any names that would help us link Ukano to this Kemurikage?"

"No names, but she showed me his face," Aang replied.

"That's... even better!" Zuko exclaimed, nodding at Ty Lee. "Go get the pictures we have of Ukano and his brother in law! The ones we made in preparation of wanted posters." Ty Lee jumped to her feet and ran off, returning barely a minute later with a couple of scrolls.

Aang unfolded the first picture and shook his head. "Nope, that's not the man," he said, then unfolding the other scroll, now smiling and nodding. "Yes, here's your guy, Zuko. That's him, alright," Aang said, pointing at the picture of Ukano.

"I can't believe it, but we finally have him," Zuko exclaimed with joy, feeling a massive burden falling from his shoulders. "Suki, Ty Lee, put together a strike team, it's finally time to hit the estate. Secure everyone on the premises and then comb the entire place for clues and more evidence. I want to know as much as possible about everyone's involvement."

"Understood," Suki nodded, immediately ready to head out, but Ty Lee seemed a little slow to follow.

"Umm... what about Mai?" Ty Lee asked hesitantly. "And her mother and little brother?"

"Well... when I said secure them, you don't have to throw them in a dungeon," Zuko replied. "But they need to be held until we have finished our investigation." Ty Lee looked relieved as she ran off to follow Suki.

"I'm glad you want to treat them fairly," Aang said sincerely. "I really hope there will be no repeat of what happened with your father."

"Umm, Aang... the penalty for treason in the Fire Nation is execution," Zuko shuffled uncomfortably.

Aang winced at that. "I don't suppose I can convince you to be lenient," he sighed.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try to be as fair as possible," Zuko said, then smiling at his beloved. "Katara will hold me accountable."

"That I can trust, at least," Aang smiled at them both. "Well, I think my work here is complete. It's time I got started on my way back."

"You don't have to run off immediately, do you? Surely you could stay a while?" Katara asked, Zuko finding himself nodding along, despite the recent difficulties in their relationship with the Avatar.

"I'm not quite there yet, Katara, if you know what I mean," Aang gave her a bittersweet smile. "But I'll get there someday soon. And don't worry, I don't plan to disappear from your lives. You'll see plenty of me in the months and years to come."

"That's good to hear, Aang," Zuko found himself smiling at the Avatar. "Perhaps eventually we'll be able to resume our work on the Fire Nation colony project."

"Of course!" Aang agreed eagerly as he rose and dusted himself off. "Let me know when you have something solid in mind, Zuko. Until then, I bid you two farewell. Take good care of the Fire Nation and of each other."

"We will, I promise," Katara answered for them both as they watched Aang walk away. Once he was out the door, Katara quickly slipped into Zuko's embrace and they remained like that for a while, content and relieved about finally being rid of this dark threat over their lives.

* * *

Shortly after the Kemurikage had been pacified, the Kyoshi Warriors led by Suki and Ty Lee managed to execute a flawless raid on the estate of the former governor Ukano. Following the arrest of Ukano and his family, as the news spread over the course of the next few days, his rebellion quickly fell apart. The remaining resistance pockets in Fire Fountain City agreed to surrender in exchange for full amnesty. The rebels on the Hing Wa Island also decided to give up their hopeless cause, arresting their own leaders and then exchanging them to the Fire Nation Navy generals in return for full amnesty. Just like that, the rebellion of the Fire Nation was over.

All that was left for Zuko was to deal with the head of this snake, Ukano and his family. Evidence gathered by the Kyoshi Warriors clearly condemned both Ukano and his brother in law, and there was no way Zuko could allow them to escape the harshest sentence. As much as he did not enjoy the thought, an example needed to be set or else he would risk seeing another rebellion springing up at some point. Ukano's wife Michi was absolved of all involvement in the plot, and together with her young son Tom-Tom they were released to live with her sister Mura.

Still, there was one loose end and it weighed heavily on Zuko's mind as he stood at the gates of the mountain prison fortress that had once held his own father before his execution. He had asked Katara to accompany him for moral support, and she stood by his side, appearing a little downcast and intimidated by the grim compound. He squeezed her hand, offering a nervous smile, before heading inside past the heavy gates to confront the guards on duty.

"Fire Lord Zuko," one of the four guards addressed him as they all bowed to the royal couple. "Are you here to see the prisoners?"

"Just one of them," Zuko replied. "Take us to the cell of Lady Mai."

"Of course, Lord Zuko," the guard nodded, grabbing the keys and leading them down the winding, poorly illuminated passageway, lined with dark cells on one side.

"I think it would be better if I didn't go in with you," Katara spoke once the guard had stopped and was busy opening the lock on the outer cell door. "She could become more hostile and confrontational if she saw me."

"That's probably a good idea," Zuko sighed, not looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

"And Zuko?" Katara stopped him as he was about to head inside. "Please, try to find some leniency in your heart, if you can." She sighed, before letting him go. "Eh, I shouldn't have even said that. Know that I fully trust you to do the right thing."

"Thank you, Katara," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her briefly before proceeding into Mai's cell.

His former fiancée had noticed the commotion outside her cell and was standing with arms crossed on her chest as she waited on him to enter. Despite finding herself in an oppressive and dank cell, there was still a defiant expression on her face as she turned to regard him coolly. "I had nothing to say to your lackeys, and I don't have anything to say to you," she announced coldly.

Zuko sighed deeply at the hostile welcome. He needed Mai to help her own case, not to worsen her situation. The evidence gathered by the Kyoshi Warriors was overwhelming. Mai's involvement with her father's plot before Zuko had broken off their engagement was impossible to prove. However, since Zuko had banished her from his presence, Mai had been onboard with every step her father had taken in directing this conspiracy, involving the summoning of the spirit assassin that had threatened his and Katara's lives and had taken the life of poor On Ji. If he followed the letter of the law as it stood written, then Mai's head should roll separated from her shoulders, following that of her father and her uncle. But deep down, Zuko knew that it was his decision to be with Katara that had turned Mai against him. And now, he needed to save her life because of it.

"Has it been properly explained what awaits you unless you renounce your father and his actions?" Zuko asked her, refusing to become angered by her confrontational stance.

"It doesn't matter," Mai snapped angrily. "I'll stand with my father."

"So you don't know what awaits you?" Zuko asked again.

"They said something about the harshest punishment," Mai shrugged. "I won't be intimidated, not by you."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you, but I cannot overlook the seriousness of what your father did. I must set an example," Zuko replied simply. "Mai, perhaps you don't understand your own situation. Your father and your uncle will be executed. I'm trying to save you from the same fate."

Mai gave him a look of disbelief. "You wouldn't dare," she shook her head, as if trying to convince herself. "My family is too influential and powerful for you to just... wipe out like that. You're just trying to turn me against my father."

"There's no reason for me to do that, Mai. We already have enough evidence to condemn all three of you. But I want to give you a chance to keep your life," Zuko said.

"Like you care," Mai spat bitterly.

"I do care, or I wouldn't be here," Zuko sighed. "You are too young to throw your life away, Mai. Not for this! Surely you want to keep living?"

"You're serious... you're actually serious," only now Mai seemed to realize that Zuko's words were not merely empty threats. In an instant, all fight and hostility was gone from her, replaced by crippling fear in her haunted eyes. Her knees buckled and she crumpled to the floor. "Of course I want to keep my life... if you want me to renounce my father's actions, I will. I'll do anything."

"That's a good start," Zuko smiled, feeling relieved about her cooperation. "We can work from there."

"I assume you'll still throw me to rot in some prison for a long time," Mai remarked bitterly.

"I have something else in mind, Mai," Zuko told her.

"Like what?" she asked resignedly.

"Exile," Zuko spoke grimly. "You will leave the Fire Nation never to come back. But you'll be able to select any place of your choosing and start a new life there. I will provide you with transportation and some modest funds to get you started."

"Starting anew somewhere else... maybe that's what I've needed all this time," Mai wondered quietly.

"Any idea where you'd like to go, Mai?" Zuko asked.

"Yu Dao, if that's alright," Mai decided quickly.

"Good, I'll go make the arrangements," Zuko nodded. "You'll have to sign some paperwork before it's all settled. I hope you'll find peace in your new life, Mai," he added, turning to leave.

"Zuko?" she called out as he was about to leave. "You're a better man than I deserved. If our positions were reversed... I don't think I would have been so charitable."

"Maybe you just don't give yourself enough credit, Mai," Zuko stopped on the doorstep to address her one final time. "For what it's worth... I'm sorry about how it all unfolded."

"Yes... me too," Mai whispered as he left the cell, the guard locking it behind him.

Zuko hadn't even made a few steps when Katara was at his side, his girlfriend embracing him tightly. "I'm so glad she listened to reason," she whispered as they held each other. "And I'm so proud of you, Zuko. I don't believe you will come to regret being merciful."

"No... no, this time I don't believe I will..." Zuko replied, cradling Katara in his arms. "I'm just glad I could give her a new start. Hopefully, she will use this opportunity wisely."


	41. Chapter 41

Katara stood next to Zuko in the hallway of the mental institution that was currently home to his sister Azula. Through a window, she could look inside the nearby room where Azula was currently being spoon fed her breakfast by a caring nurse. With the manacles holding her wrists tightly clasped, it was clear that she could not use any cutlery herself, but at least she had enough freedom to pick up the glass of juice and drink from it without much difficulty. Katara was feeling deeply conflicted at the sight before her, especially knowing that this had been Azula's life for the past three years.

Sure, she had done plenty of heinous things at the instruction of her father, but still, for someone so young having to be locked up because of the danger they posed to those around them... something about it felt deeply wrong to Katara. Especially, when she knew that Azula was of similar age to herself, in fact, she had only recently learned from Zuko that their birthdays were only four days apart with her being the very slight senior. She tried to imagine herself rotting away in some Fire Nation prison for so long, a very likely outcome if Aang hadn't been able to defeat Ozai, and she just couldn't imagine remaining sane if she'd been placed in that position.

Of course, the facilities Azula were held in were much nicer than any prison, Zuko had spared no expenses to keep his sister as comfortable as possible. And yet still, it felt like a prison because even in this safe environment, Azula had to wear manacles on both her arms and legs simply to make sure that she wouldn't hurt any of the staff. With all that said, Katara had to admit that Azula looked... better than she remembered even before her mental breakdown during that ill-fated Agni Kai with Zuko. The pitch black long hair in contrast with her alabaster skin and wide, intensively expressive eyes, meant that Azula was an exceptionally beautiful young woman, though her beauty was more of the fierce and dangerous kind, but even that seemed to have softened a little from how Katara remembered her.

Soon enough, Azula was finished with her meal and two nurses quickly made sure that she was presentable before escorting her outside where Zuko and Katara were waiting for her. "Zuzu!" she immediately broke into a broad smile upon noticing her brother, then turning to stare at Katara. "Oh... and you brought Katara with you! How wonderful!"

"Hey, Azula!" Katara forced herself to smile back at the other girl, still feeling a little apprehensive. While she felt sorry for Azula, a part of her couldn't easily forget all the hardships she had put her and their group through, and for Azula to suddenly be acting so friendly towards her felt more than a little bizarre.

"Please, remove her manacles," Zuko ordered. The nurses exchanged slightly nervous glances, hesitating. "I have permission from the healers. Azula can walk around freely during my visits, you may place the manacles back on once I leave, is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Zuko," one of the nurses bowed her head and then they proceeded to quickly unshackle the grateful looking Azula.

"Boo!" Azula exclaimed suddenly, making a hand gesture reminiscent of bending at the nurses, both of them jumping in fright and retreating in a hurry.

"Azula, behave," Zuko shook his head at his innocently smiling sister.

"I'm just messing with them," Azula laughed, then running up to him and throwing her arms around Zuko in a big hug that made Katara break out in a happy smile as well. "Thank you, thank you so much for getting rid of those awful manacles, and thank you for coming to visit me."

"I love visiting my sister, I only regret I can't do it more often," Zuko smiled at her as they parted, Azula now turning to Katara, who reached out with her hands in a greeting, but Azula would have none of it, surprising her with a fierce hug instead. Having overcome her initial shock, Katara relaxed and hugged Azula back.

"It's great to have you here, Katara," Azula grinned at her. "You know, I had been wondering about who would make a worthy match for my big brother, before he came to visit me and told me that you two were together. But it makes so much sense, you know? The only one who would be worthy of him would surely be the only girl that has ever taken me down. Remember?"

"I do remember, but it's not a very happy memory," Katara frowned, feeling a slight shudder passing through her. If she hadn't taken Azula down back then, she would have likely lost Zuko for good. She would have most likely had been killed herself. It had been too close for her liking.

"Well... I guess it was a bit of a crazy time, wasn't it?" Azula smiled. "Still, I'm really glad you took me down. That was the old me who listened to Ozai's bullshit, when in reality he was weak and never worthy to sit on the throne, unlike my big brother here," she added proudly, playfully elbowing Zuko in the ribs.

"Thanks, I guess," Zuko smiled at his sister. "Anyway, let's not stand here in the corridor. Shall we go to the garden?" he suggested.

"Sure! Race you there?" Azula challenged.

"I think we'll walk, but you go ahead, stretch your legs, you must be feeling really stiff," Zuko told her. "We'll meet you there shortly." Azula gave him a beaming smile before dashing off, moving a little awkwardly as her muscles had most likely suffered from some mild atrophy.

"Whoa... she's really different from how I remember her," Katara blinked once she and Zuko had been left alone to walk to the garden at their own pace.

"I know, right? Just don't mention my mother, as I told you before," Zuko said, Katara nodding in understanding. "Anyway, the healers have an explanation for her behavior. They believe that Azula has become accustomed to having a male authority figure in her life, and when Ozai failed so miserably in her eyes, she sought to replace him with someone else."

"And she replaced him with you," Katara realized. "That does seem to be the case."

"I know... it's a little weird how she suddenly looks up to me so much, almost like she's hanging on my every word," Zuko said, looking a little uncomfortable. "But I swear never to abuse her trust, unlike my father did. Instead, I'm going to use it to guide her down as gentle a path as I can."

"And I'm going to help you every step of the way," Katara smiled, giving her boyfriend a quick but firm hug.

"I think you'll be able to help a lot, she seems to respect you, if maybe not for the best reason of you having defeated her," Zuko mused thoughtfully. "If not for that blind hatred towards our mother, I would have called for Azula to be brought to the palace already."

"I really hope we can help her work through that," Katara sighed.

"Well... the healers think that because she defers so much to me now, I could simply **order** her to get along with my mother, and it's possible that she would obey those orders," Zuko replied. "But... I'm hesitant to do so. I would rather like Azula to arrive at that decision herself, if at all possible."

"I think you're right about that, Zuko," Katara gave him a small smile as they entered the beautiful garden at the center of the complex, sitting down on one of the benches and smiling as they watched Azula race laps around the garden before she eventually came to join them, breathless and exhausted. Instead of perching on the bench next to them, Azula chose to plop down in the grass, just sitting there at their feet in her pristine white overalls. To Katara, she made for such a conflicting sight... the dangerous, unbridled power bursting inside of her was undeniable, and yet, when she looked up at Zuko, all Katara could see was just this young girl, scarred and vulnerable, desperately seeking approval.

"By the way, Zuko, I heard the nurses talking about how the rebellion is over," Azula looked up at her brother in admiration. "I always knew you would crush them!" she added, raising a clenched fist.

"Yes, for the first time during my reign, I can finally feel at peace," Zuko let out a sigh of relief. "That's not to say that we aren't having any challenges whatsoever..."

"Oh?" Azula perked up immediately. "Who else needs crushing?"

"Well, the Earth Kingdom is starting to mess with our former colonies more and more, and we'll have to do something about that soon," Zuko explained.

"Well... if you need to infiltrate Ba Sing Se, you know who to ask, I'm pretty good at it," Azula winked at him.

"I'm hoping it won't come to that, but thank you for offering," Zuko chuckled at her.

"Zuzu?" Azula looked up at him again, appearing pleading. "When can I come to live with you in the palace? I really want to..."

"As do I, sister," Zuko replied earnestly. "And you've made a lot of progress which means that you'll able to do that sooner rather than later. But it's not something we can put a timetable on, Azula. We all need to be patient."

"I'm... really trying to be patient, I've just never been very good with that," Azula sighed. "What if I agreed to keep those manacles on, maybe then I could move to the palace sooner?"

"It's something to consider, but I'd rather you got well enough that you wouldn't need them," Zuko smiled at her.

"You already don't need them around us, that's a great first step," Katara happily nodded in agreement.

"Well... I'll keep trying to get even better, then," Azula declared resolutely. "I just want to help Zuko become the best Fire Lord there's ever been. It's... really hard for me to be locked up in here where I can't help him."

"Hmm..." Katara mused, Zuko giving her a questioning stare. "Maybe we should talk with the healers again, Zuko," she said. _If helping Zuko means so much to her, maybe it's not doing her any good to be kept under lock in here. Maybe it_ _ **is**_ _time to move her to the palace... but that's not a conversation to have in front of her._

"Yes, I see what you mean," Zuko nodded at his girlfriend, seemingly understanding what she was hinting at. "I can't make any promises, Azula, but know that I'm trying my best to speed up the process."

"Of course, and I trust you, Zuzu, I really do," Azula looked up at him with admiration in her wide eyes. "In the meantime… you can stay a little longer today, can't you?"

Zuko gave Katara a questioning look, and she quickly smiled approvingly. "Of course, we can stay longer," she said happily. "The Fire Nation is finally at peace... which means that we have all the time in the world."

* * *

Having returned from their visit with Azula and following a hearty meal at the royal quarters, Zuko and Katara headed off to spend some time with Zuko's mother and her family at their quarters, Ursa, Noren and Kiyi staying at the capital for their monthly visit. Because their stay with Azula had taken more time than they had planned, Zuko and Katara arrived at the guest quarters at a slightly inopportune time with Kiyi still snoozing through her afternoon nap. Ursa and Noren had just left them to head into the bedroom and check on their daughter, leaving Zuko and Katara alone in the living room.

While Zuko had taken a seat nearby, Katara had instead perched down on the soft carpet amongst Kiyi's discarded toys. Zuko's half-sister's newest toy was of particular interest to her, and she still felt amazed that someone was creating dolls in her likeness. _I guess I'll have to get used to the fact that I am becoming a role model for some young girls in the Fire Nation... which of course means more responsibility,_ Katara thought to herself, holding up and examining the beautifully crafted doll, admiring the rather impressive likeness.

"Maybe you should order one for yourself," Zuko commented with some amusement about her fascination.

"Maybe I will, and maybe I'll order a Zuko toy to go along with it," Katara grinned at him. "Then I'll be able to do this," she said, picking up the Zuko doll and pressing the faces of their respective dolls together while making smooching sounds.

"What are you, twelve?" Zuko rolled his eyes at her.

"Pfft," Katara scoffed at him. Then her eyes lit up as a wicked idea came to her. She laid her doll on the carpet, and then covered it with Zuko's doll. "Hey, Zuko, take a look at this," she grinned at him, mimicking rather suggestive movements with the two dolls.

Zuko's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he noticed what she was doing. Hearing Kiyi's excited voice in the next room seemed to have sent him into a state of hyperventilation. "Are you crazy?!" he hissed at her. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Katara gave him the look of purest innocence. "I'm just playing with dolls, nothing wrong with that," she added, never stopping making the thrusting motions with the Zuko doll, even when Kiyi and her parents were about to enter the living room.

Zuko made a leap from his chair and reached out to grab her hand, but Katara pulled it away the last moment. With the momentum carrying him, Zuko still crashed into her and they ended up in a struggling heap amidst Kiyi's discarded toys, wrestling with each other until Zuko finally managed to seize Katara's wrists in a firm grip above her head, while pinning her body down with his weight. "You are a wicked, wicked woman, Katara, do you know that?" his words were a low growl.

"I don't know what you mean," Katara still kept up her innocent expression when Ursa, Noren and Kiyi entered the room at that very moment, looking at them with varying degrees of surprise and amusement.

"Mommy, are Zuzu and Tara fighting?" Kiyi asked with some concern.

"I don't think so, Kiyi, they are just being very adorable and cute," Ursa burst into laughter together with her husband.

"Mother, I am the Fire Lord! I am not **cute**!" Zuko frowned indignantly, hastily climbing off Katara.

"I am your mother and you will always be cute to me, even when you're in your sixties," Ursa chuckled at her son's discomfort.

"Yes, you're just one big cutie, Zuzu," Katara added with a wicked grin as she also rose to playfully elbow Zuko in the ribs.

"Hey!" Kiyi exclaimed, having looked over her discarded toys and holding up one of her dolls which had been broken neatly down the middle. "You jerks broke my Blue Spirit action figure!"

"That was all Zuko, he assaulted me," Katara inserted quickly, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"Why you-..." Zuko glared at her, then sighing in defeat. "Ugh, fine... Kiyi, I'll get you a new Blue Spirit action figure, alright? Sorry, this is what happens when Katara gets carried away," he added, receiving another elbow to the ribs for his efforts.

"Well... you don't have to, but what you should do instead is spend the whole evening playing with me, then I'll be happy!" Kiyi announced her decision. "Both of you!"

"Just a moment, Kiyi, there was something I wanted to discuss with Zuko and Katara before you steal them again," Ursa held up her hand, ignoring Kiyi's protests. "I understand you went to see Azula earlier," she said. "Tell me the truth... how is she?"

"I think she's gradually improving, wouldn't you say so, Katara?" Zuko said, looking at her, Katara responding with a nod. She could understand why Zuko did not feel like elaborating. _She's doing fine, but the moment your name is mentioned, she explodes with rage and murder._ That wasn't something easily said to your own mother. "We're thinking about moving her to the palace soon, if the healers agree to it," Zuko added.

"That sounds wonderful," Ursa smiled. "Does that mean she has become more accepting of me as well?" Katara and Zuko exchanged uncertain glances, struggling to form a reply. "Ah... I see," Ursa's face fell a little. "Still, Zuko, I think it is important for Azula's recovery that you do so. If that means I can't visit you at the capital for a while, then so be it. You can still come to Hira'a."

"I guess that's true," Zuko frowned. "Yes, we might have to do it that way for a while."

"Of course, there might be a complication when it's finally time for your big day," Ursa smiled at them, making Zuko and Katara both blush deep red.

"We haven't really talked about that yet," Katara was the first to answer.

"Yes, it's too early to worry about it," Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Well, in that case, I won't hold you up any longer. I'm just relieved that Azula is slowly improving," Ursa nodded, then glancing at her impatient looking younger daughter nearby. "I hereby transfer you into Kiyi's care. It seems like you will be her prisoners for the rest of the evening."

"That's right!" Kiyi commanded, stamping her foot at the ground. "By the order of Fire Lord's favorite sister, you are hereby sentenced to play with me!"

"Well, when you put it that way," Katara grinned, glancing at the resigned looking Zuko. "Who are we to refuse?"


	42. Chapter 42

Two months passed since Ukano's rebellion had fizzled out, and the Fire Nation was enjoying an unprecedented period of peace and harmony. Zuko and Katara had used this time to go on a grand tour of the nation, a much-needed public relations boost to further cement the people's loyalty and adoration of the new royal couple. They had been very well received everywhere they went, even in places where the conspiracy had met a more active support. With nobody else stepping up to incite a new rebellion, with the Fire Nation seeing swift economic recovery, and with the living standards of the Fire Nation citizens on the rise, there just was no fertile ground for any dissent to take root, and everyone more or less finally fell in line behind the young Fire Lord and his equally much-admired Southerner consort.

Having spent more than a month on their grand tour of the nation, Zuko and Katara returned to the capital to arrange something that they had both been looking forward to a great deal, bringing Zuko's sister Azula back to the palace from the mental institution where she had spent long three and a half years. Azula was given new quarters in the same palace wing as Zuko and Katara, since Zuko did not believe that putting Azula back in her old room was a good idea, for it most likely held too many dark and unpleasant memories. Zuko was also absolutely insistent that Azula be fully unshackled and allowed to walk free as she pleased, since he believed that it was the right time to fully test her newfound loyalty and devotion to him. Despite the fears of the healers that he was moving too fast with Azula, Zuko refused to change his mind. He did not believe that Azula would ever recover fully if she did not feel that the effort she was making to get better was rewarded.

Obviously, some people around the palace whom Azula had hurt personally, were not very keen to see her walking around freely. Ty Lee was one of these people, the girl absolutely freaking out when she had first encountered Azula in the palace corridors, and things became so bad that Ty Lee had even begged Zuko to be released from her duties. Fortunately, after an earnest heart to heart talk, Ty Lee had agreed to sit down with Azula and talk out her grievances, and by the end of that surprisingly peaceful conversation, she had walked away absolutely shocked about the change in Azula's behavior, immediately withdrawing her resignation.

Indeed, during the two weeks of Azula's stay at the palace, there had been no incidents, and Zuko could not be happier about his sister's progress. If there was one thing that he found a little odd was how clingy she seemed for his attention and approval, but for now he was very happy to accommodate Azula, since he wanted to keep a close eye on her anyway. He only hoped that with enough time, Azula would learn to relax a little bit and with enough positive reinforcement, would not seek constant validation from him.

But even if everything seemed to be running smoothly and calmly in the Fire Nation, it didn't mean that all of their problems were by now in the past. Over the past few weeks, more and more reports of the Dai Li activities in the former Fire Nation colonies were starting to come in, until a couple of days ago, Zuko had received the copy of a letter that the citizen's council of one of the colonies had submitted to Earth King Kuei. The letter begged the Earth King to _liberate_ them from the oppressive tyranny of Fire Nation influence and reincorporate their fair city into the Earth Kingdom where it belonged.

According to Zuko's agents, the council members had been coerced and intimidated into penning this letter by the Dai Li, and this was certainly a serious enough matter that he had immediately called for a meeting with two of his ministers, the Minister of Intelligence and the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Zuko was accompanied at the meeting by Katara and Azula, his sister insisting on taking part in every boring meeting since her relocation to the palace, and Zuko was happy to grant her request. Azula certainly knew how to make herself useful, the moment she felt someone was being disrespectful to Zuko during a heated argument, she would direct such a fierce glare at the culprit that they would be instantly cowed and silenced.

"So, we all know why we're here," Zuko began the meeting, pointing at the large map attached to the wall of the audience chamber. Thirteen large red dots lined the eastern and northern coasts of the Mo Ce Sea, location of the former Fire Nation colonies. "The Dai Li want to reclaim these territories for the Earth Kingdom. We're not going to allow them to do that. Still, the rest of the world won't stand around idly and watch us claim these colonies for the Fire Nation, so the best option we have at this point is to push for full autonomy of these colonies. The question is, how do we get there?"

"The Dai Li would have to go along with such a decision," the Minister of Foreign Affairs said. "I don't see how we could persuade them to do that. The only thing that has worked in the past is excessive force."

"That's why I think we'll need allies to help put pressure on the Earth Kingdom," Katara spoke up, looking like she had given the matter a lot of thought. "But to do that, we need to get our allies interested in the project to begin with. We'd have to offer them something..."

"What allies are you thinking of, Lady Katara?" the Minister of Foreign Affairs asked.

"Well, the Southern Water Tribe... and I am sure I could secure the cooperation of Chieftain Arnook from the Northern Tribe as well," Katara mused thoughtfully. "Also, let's not forget Aang. The Avatar would be very interested in finding a diplomatic solution in this matter."

"I like the way you're thinking, Lady Katara," the Minister of Intelligence nodded approvingly. "Involving the Avatar is a very smart ploy. He could make even the Dai Li quake in their boots, if he was truly passionate about this project. But how can we entice him to be on our side? He's all about this concept of balance, can we use that somehow?"

"Hmm... how about... a place in the world where people of all callings and cultural backgrounds, benders and non-benders, can come together into one melting pot," Katara spoke aloud, then wincing as she considered her words. "Uh, forget it, that probably sounds too silly and idealistic."

"No, no, Lady Katara, you're definitely onto something!" the Minister of Foreign Affairs exclaimed. "That's exactly how we need to sell this! Not just as some disparate, scattered little colony towns. Let's sell the concept of a nation! An entirely new nation!"

"I'm intrigued," Zuko admitted. "I can see how this could appeal to Aang. While he's very passionate about preserving the Air Nomad culture, he also feels strongly about people of all cultures coexisting harmoniously."

"That's very true," Katara admitted. "You're right, the idea has merit. But I would still like to get the Water Tribes involved for additional support. How could we do that?"

"Hmm..." the Minister of Intelligence snapped his fingers. "I think I've got it. You want to sell this idea as a place where people from all nations could find home, correct? Well, that means also people from both Water Tribes. And I'm sure they would like representatives..."

"I see where you're going, minister," Zuko nodded with a smile. "We could tie this into the system of government of this new nation. A council of sorts?"

"Oh yes!" Katara agreed, suddenly looking very excited about the whole plan. "Representatives from both of the Water Tribes, one from the Fire Nation and one from the Earth Kingdom. Oh, and we could even give one to the Air Nation, just as a sign of respect to Aang."

"Perhaps he would be interested in assuming the position himself," Zuko wondered.

"It's possible, at least in the beginning," Katara nodded. "I bet I could get father to assign a representative we could rely on. Hmm, Sokka is just wasting away his time in Ba Sing Se, it's about time we put him to some actual work... oh, and I'm sure I could also work out a suitable candidate with Chieftain Arnook."

"And I'm sure I could find a suitable candidate to represent the Fire Nation," Zuko mused, glancing at his sister sitting next to him, listening intently even if she wasn't saying anything. _Who else would be better to protect my interests in the colonies than my own sister? She'd probably run roughshod all over the others, especially those who disagree with us and oppose our interests... which would be just perfect._

"With a plan like that in place, we'd only have to worry about the Earth Kingdom representative, and they would be heavily outnumbered on the council," the Minister of Intelligence said, nodding approvingly. "My Lord, if you can get the Avatar and the Water Tribes onboard with this idea, we'd stand a good chance at intimidating the Earth Kingdom to play kuai ball with us."

"I agree, but... we would still be asking the Earth Kingdom to cede a lot of territory," the Minister of Foreign Affairs walked up to the map and drew a few lines around the spread-out colonies. "The mountain ranges to the north and to the east form a natural border of this new nation. But it's very sizable. Look, it's almost comparable to the current territory of the Fire Nation. Would they really part with this much?"

"Well... it does form a natural border, doesn't it?" Katara asked with a shrug. "It wouldn't make sense for us to ask for less, right?"

"I agree completely," Zuko nodded at his beloved. "I think we have a working plan."

"Perfect," Katara grinned. "I'll write letters to my father, Chieftain Arnook and Aang immediately."

"Good idea," Zuko agreed. "Once we know they are onboard, we'll dispatch a letter to King Kuei and call for a summit, probably in Yu Dao."

"My Lord, perhaps we should first come up with a shiny name for this new nation of ours?" the Minister of Foreign Affairs suggested.

"I'm not sure, Sokka would probably never forgive me if we named an entire new nation without consulting him first," Katara laughed, Zuko having to chuckle at that as well.

"Katara brings up a good point, let's just leave it unnamed for now," he added with some amusement. "Anyway, I think we have a very good plan, now let's have Katara send out her letters and wait for the reaction. If everything goes well, the Dai Li will be in for a very unpleasant surprise. Oh, and thank you for attending," he nodded at the two ministers, dismissing them, while he, Katara and Azula remained behind.

"I'm so giddy now, I can't wait to start on those letters," Katara exclaimed once the ministers had left.

"I know, I'm excited myself," Zuko smiled at her, then turning to his sister. "I'm sorry, but this must have felt really boring for you, Azula."

"Foreign affairs aren't really my thing, Zuzu," Azula smiled back at him. "My understanding of foreign affairs has always been 'if someone doesn't do as the Fire Nation says, **crush** them!'"

"We're trying a slightly different approach now," Zuko winked at her.

"I noticed!" Azula laughed. "Well, I'm happy to try out your way if you think it's a good idea. We can always crush them later, right?" she winked back in a way that made Zuko wonder whether she was joking or not.

"Anyway, if this plan works out, I'll need a trusted representative of mine in the colonies," Zuko mused, looking Azula in the eyes. "How would you feel about being that representative, sister?"

"You... you would trust me with that?" Azula gasped, her eyes widening.

"Who else would be better suited to protect my interests than my own sister, who is also a fierce Fire Nation patriot?" Zuko smiled at her. "Of course, I would trust you. We're family."

Azula sniffled at that, almost looking like she was going to cry. "Ozai would have never trusted me with anything so important, may his remains feed the maggots," Azula exclaimed passionately. "If this new nation of yours becomes a reality, Zuzu, and you're serious about giving me the job, I would **not** let you down, that's a promise!"

"Hey, maybe you can serve on the council together with my brother," Katara grinned. "I should be able to persuade my father to send Sokka as the representative of our tribe."

"Hmm, that would be nice... I seem to remember that your brother was kinda cute, the way he always thought he could protect you with his boomerang and his sword," Azula smiled at the memories. "Bringing a weapon to a bending duel may not be a smart idea, but he was certainly brave."

"Wait, you thought Sokka was cute?" Katara blinked. "I'm surprised you even noticed between all the attempts to take us out!"

"Well... I didn't think so at the time, but now, looking back... yes, sure, why not, your brother is definitely a cutie, Katara," Azula grinned.

"Unlike Azula, I definitely noticed that you were very cute while I was busy attacking your group and trying to capture the Avatar," Zuko pointed out to Katara.

"Hmm... that's true, I suppose," Katara giggled. "Hey, I'm starting to notice a trend. Maybe hunting someone down is actually a part of the Fire Nation courting ritual..."

"I assure you, it is not," Zuko huffed at her. "I mean, you better hope that it's not, because I was chasing after Aang, not you."

"Ha! Very well, I guess you won that argument," Katara laughed. "Anyway, I should go and write those letters, I'm too giddy to think of much else. Can I leave the royal siblings alone without you getting into too much trouble without me?"

"Yes, Katara!" both Zuko and Azula replied in unison, bursting into laughter as Katara rolled her eyes and left the room.


	43. Chapter 43

It took two more months for all the invited parties to agree on participation in the upcoming Fire Nation colony summit, but when the appointed time finally came, the already packed colony city of Yu Dao turned into a veritable beehive. With space at a premium, the most suitable place to hold a summit was deemed to be the estate of Yu Dao's mayor, Morishita. With so many dignitaries present, Zuko and Katara could not even afford the luxury of having their own quarters, Azula sharing with them. Suki, Ty Lee and two other Kyoshi girls occupied a room adjacent to the royal couple and Zuko's sister, the Fire Nation delegation having to squeeze in tight to leave the remaining space for the other visitors.

Zuko had wisely warned Azula not to mingle with the other dignitaries too much, at least not until the summit was concluded, since her presence could cause a lot of friction with the Earth Kingdom delegation in particular, and spirits forbid, they didn't need the Dai Li even more hostile towards them than they already were. Azula still had free reign to come and go about the town as she wished, as long as she had two of the Kyoshi girls accompanying her, and she made good use of her exploits, not only avoiding getting into any trouble, but bringing back important information about how the summit's proposal had already leaked to the general public of the colonies, and was enjoying widespread and overwhelming support from the locals.

The only delegation that was not staying at the mayor's house was the Earth Kingdom representatives. They had rented an entire house nearby, with the pretense of not wanting to stay under the same roof with 'deceptive and hostile Fire Nation officials'. Katara and Zuko both believed that the real reason for their decision was to keep King Kuei away from those who might implant some dangerous ideas about this summit into his head, wanting to retain their complete control over the weak-willed ruler of their nation.

With the evening of the summit's official opening fast approaching, the mayor's estate was abuzz with activity as servants rushed back and forth, making sure everything was as close to perfection as possible for the start of the proceedings. With all the invited summit guests starting to gather in the lounge for some informal talks before the real work got underway, Katara and Zuko wasted no time in joining the others, accompanied by Ty Lee and Suki.

As the Fire Nation representatives entered the lounge, it seemed as if everyone save for the Earth Kingdom delegation were already present. Katara could see Aang rather animatedly discussing something with Uncle Iroh, while in the other corner of the lounge, her father, Chieftain Hakoda, and his wife Malina, were busy discussing matters with the Northern Tribe Chieftain Arnook. Katara was especially pleased to notice that her brother Sokka was present as well, likely having arrived very late last night, and Katara was not surprised to currently find him standing by the heavily laden buffet, stuffing his face with all the delicious treats on offer.

"Sokka, I'm so glad you could make it!" Katara greeted her brother, approaching him first. He turned towards her, smiling and about to hug her, but at the last moment Katara noticed that his chin was all smeared with hot sauce, just about managing to push him away. "Careful, I don't want that hot sauce all over my dress, clean your face, you savage!" she swatted playfully at him.

"Ugh, sorry..." Sokka muttered, quickly wiping his face clean. "Better?" Katara nodded swiftly. "Anyway, I only arrived less than an hour ago... and I was so hungry by the time I got here! Even more hungry than usually."

"Looking forward to being part of a summit where history is made?" Zuko asked.

Sokka made a face at that. "Look, I'm sure it's really important, but you know all that political talk makes me sleepy," he yawned to make a point. "I'm all about action, a boomerang kind of guy, you know? But dad insisted that it's really important that I'm here, so... I guess here I am!"

"It really is important, Sokka," Katara nodded at him. "For one thing, we need you to name this new nation we're trying to put together. We trust you will not disappoint us."

"It's so nice to have my talents finally appreciated," Sokka sniffed a little, looking touched. "You'll have not just a name for your nation, you will have the **best** name you could possibly imagine, you have my word for it. Now, if I could only wriggle out of having to sit through this boring summit, that would be even better. Or maybe I could grab a nap under the table... you'll wake me up once it's over, right?"

"I'm sure you don't have to sit through it if you find it so boring. Chieftain Hakoda is supposed to argue on behalf of your tribe, anyway," Zuko told Sokka.

"Yes, that's right," Katara nodded, a sudden idea occurring to her as her eyes lit up excitedly. "By the way, Sokka, there's this very lovely girl who also won't be attending the summit itself, and I know for a fact that she thinks you're real cute. Maybe you could keep her company?"

Sokka's hand holding a sweet roll came to a halt mid air. "A lovely girl who thinks I'm cute?" he blinked, looking very intrigued. "This wouldn't be a prank, would it? No, wait... my sister can't do pranks or anything funny, really, so this has to be real. Well, where is this mysterious girl?"

"Back at mine and Zuko's quarters," Katara explained, silently fuming at Sokka's comment about her humorlessness. "I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

"Well... then I shan't make her wait any longer," Sokka grinned, straightening his clothes and preening himself a little. "How do I look?" he asked.

"You look just fine, Sokka, stop worrying about it," Katara sighed. Sokka flashed them all a confident, winning grin, before heading off.

"Katara, you know you're about to give your brother a heart attack, right?" Suki asked, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, I so want to be there and see what happens!" Ty Lee gushed excitedly.

"What are you talking about? I'm sure it'll go just fine," Katara huffed.

"Well, to be honest... your matchmaking efforts in the past have not been all that successful," Zuko pointed out, appearing a touch concerned. "I hope it doesn't backfire, I would hate for Azula to get hurt."

"Oh..." Katara immediately realized his concern. She had only been thinking about Sokka possibly being frightened by Azula, and had completely forgotten that Azula was in many ways innocent and vulnerable. "Well, to be honest... while Sokka has not had a lot of luck with girls, it hasn't really been his fault, he's been hurt more than he's done the hurting. Umm," she turned towards Suki. "Sorry, Suki, I didn't mean to dredge up the past."

"Hey, fair is fair," Suki smiled at her, not appearing offended or guilty.

"I'm sure you're right, Katara," Zuko smiled at her. "Sokka is a really protective kind of guy, so I know I can trust him with my sister."

"That's what I thought," Katara smiled back at her boyfriend, then tugging on his arm and pulling him towards the group in the corner of the lounge, trying to attract her father's attention. She was successful, and Hakoda quickly excused himself and approached Katara and Zuko, leaving his wife talking with Chieftain Arnook.

"Ready for the big day?" Hakoda smiled at them both. "Kuei won't roll over without a fight, the Dai Li will make sure of it."

"We are aware of that, Chieftain Hakoda," Zuko replied. "And thank you once again for your support. I'm glad you recognize the opportunities this presents to the Water Tribes."

"I'd be a fool not to recognize an opportunity," Hakoda nodded firmly. "Our closer ties with the Fire Nation have already proved to be a great boon, thanks to you, Zuko, and especially thanks to my daughter," Katara's father smiled at her. "And now, to have closer ties to a nation that could be an important player in the politics of our world? Not to mention, having a say in its governance through a council seat? We are most definitely interested, and you will find Arnook similarly excited about this opportunity."

"Did you have time to speak with Sokka about the potential new job?" Katara asked. She was really desperate to see her brother finally settle down and start to seriously apply himself instead of just remaining this eternal wanderer who would not be tied down to anything or anyone.

"Not yet, he only just arrived," Hakoda shook his head. "But I think I can manage to convince him, Katara. We just first need to bully the Earth Kingdom into going along with your plan."

"Bully is such a dirty word," Katara winced. "But I understand what you mean..."

"Anyway, I'll get back to the others," Hakoda excused himself, nodding at Arnook and Malina. "Just know that when you start to press Kuei hard, you'll find both me and Arnook firmly on your side."

"Thanks, dad," Katara smiled at her father as he retreated, then turning to glance around the lounge. Iroh had retreated over to the buffet to pour himself more tea, leaving Aang standing all alone, deep in thought, so Katara and Zuko walked over to the Avatar, greeting him politely.

"Hey, good to see you, guys," Aang smiled at them. "I'm getting really excited! It's a good thing we're about to start soon, I can hardly contain myself!"

"I'm glad you found our proposal to your liking, Aang," Zuko said, looking pleased.

"Are you kidding? I was surprised at how amazing it was!" Aang exclaimed. "It was like you had created something perfectly according to my wishes." Katara blushed lightly when she heard these words, since the plan had been designed with one of its prime purposes being to appeal to Aang... and also to be extremely beneficial to the Fire Nation and everyone else at the expense of the Earth Kingdom.

"Everyone we've spoken to so far has been very supportive and approving of it," Katara joined the conversation. "But we expect King Kuei to be strongly opposed to it."

"I guess I can understand that," Aang shrugged. "I mean, he'd be giving away a lot of territory, right? But then again, he hasn't held this territory for many decades, so... and besides, the people of the colonies have spoken already, they favor autonomy and independence. As the Avatar, the will of the people is the only thing that matters to me, I don't even need to hear the other arguments."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Zuko said. "I hope it means that you won't mind if we have to... lean on King Kuei a little more firmly during the summit."

"Well... that depends on what you mean, Zuko," Aang gave the Fire Lord a scrutinizing stare. "I draw a line at military threats, or threats of any kind, you know that."

"We definitely do not intend to go there, Aang, the Fire Nation military will not be used that way as long as we have any say in it," Katara insisted firmly.

"Well, in that case we are in agreement, Katara," Aang smiled at her.

"Have you thought about that council seat if we manage to push the project through?" Katara asked him.

"Yes, it's... actually very appealing!" Aang nodded happily. "To have a say in shaping up a newly developing nation, watching it become something I've long dreamed about, I think it could be really rewarding. Yes, I can imagine doing something like that, especially at the beginning when my counsel might be needed more before we set things up to run smoothly."

"That's some good insight, Aang," Zuko smiled at the Avatar. "And should you take that council seat... well, you just might be serving alongside some very familiar faces," he added with a chuckle, then shaking his head when Aang gave him a curious stare. "Ah, no spoilers, my friend. We don't want to get ahead of ourselves, do we?"

"Heh, I guess not," Aang chuckled in agreement. The conversation would have probably continued, but at that point, Sokka barged back into the lounge with a wild, frightened look in his eyes as he rushed towards the group.

"Katara! Azula's broken out of her cell! She's done something horrible to that poor girl who thought I was cute, I'm sure of it!" he rattled off quickly.

Suki and Ty Lee immediately burst into laughter. Zuko slammed an open palm against his face. Aang just stood there stunned, while Katara let out an inward groan. "Sokka... Azula **is** the girl I was talking about!" she exclaimed in frustration.

Sokka's eyes bulged in their sockets and he looked like he was about to faint. "Wh-... wha... urk... gllp?" was all he could manage.

"I think Katara should just stop trying to spring surprises on people," Zuko sighed, shaking his head at the waterbender. "Sorry about that, Sokka. Azula has been doing so well in her recovery that we have decided to try and reintegrate her into a normal life at the palace, and so far, it's been working out great. I think your sister now regrets not warning you in advance."

"Hey, I thought it would be fun," Katara tried defensively.

"It absolutely was!" Ty Lee exclaimed, Suki nodding along in agreement.

"Mhm... ugh... not for me!" Sokka finally recovered, regaining his ability to speak. "I really got the fright of my life! But wait..." he suddenly blinked. "You were lying when you said she thinks I'm cute, right?" his eyes widened again.

"Nope, she definitely did say that," Katara grinned.

"Err..." Sokka froze, not sure how to proceed. Then his face fell as he thought of something. "Wait... maybe that's why she looked so sad when I ran from your room screaming like a little girl? Ugh... now I feel like an idiot. Again."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I guess my attempt at being funny really did backfire," Katara suddenly felt very guilty. "Want me to go back with you and clear everything up?"

"Nah, I'll do it on my own, don't worry about it, sis," Sokka straightened himself bravely, leaving them to return to the guest quarters. "I'll sort it out myself, regardless of how much Azula scares me..."

"Just start talking to her, you'll find she's not that scary anymore!" Katara called after him.

"So, Azula is running around freely, that'll take some getting used to," Aang mused thoughtfully. "Well, if she's really turned the page then I'm happy for her, but I hope you are taking this very seriously. She's your responsibility now, Zuko."

"Believe me, I know that better than anyone, Aang," Zuko nodded with a sigh. "I'm taking it extremely seriously, trust me."

"That's good enough for me," Aang smiled, then excusing himself. "Anyway, I'll go talk things over with the Water Tribe folks. Looks like your uncle wants to talk to you, Zuko," he added, pointing behind their backs. Indeed, Iroh stood close by, slowly sipping his tea and as always looking deep in thought.

"Uncle," Zuko smiled at Iroh as their small group approached him. "Any final observations or pearls of wisdom before the summit begins?"

"Nephew, I think you may have outgrown me in that area already," Iroh returned the smile. "For one, it wouldn't have occurred to me to put together such a brilliant plan for the colonies to back Kuei into a corner."

"Oh... that was all Katara, actually," Zuko smiled at her.

"No, it wasn't, it was a real group effort involving Zuko and his ministers, I'm not going to take all the credit," Katara argued, blushing from what she felt was a wildly exaggerated compliment.

"Well, the initial idea was yours, we just ran with it," Zuko didn't seem to agree and his praise filled her with intense, gratifying warmth.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter who came up with it, what matters is that it's a very clever idea," Iroh chuckled. "Kuei is in a very difficult position. Reject the plan and be reviled by the rest of the world. But the Dai Li will still fight the plan tooth and nail. I was out in the city earlier and I saw the Earth Kingdom delegation. The Dai Li were forming almost like a human shield around the king wherever he went, there were at least a dozen of them. They made sure no citizen of Yu Dao could approach him to voice their grievances."

"Ugh, that's... disgusting," Zuko frowned.

"It's so disappointing that he doesn't have the will and strength to fight their influence," Katara nodded in agreement.

"Such is the fate of weak rulers," Iroh remarked. "I knew I would never have to worry about that with you, Zuko. Especially now that you and Katara have forged such a powerful bond."

"I could not agree more," Zuko nodded, smiling at his beloved. "But... I could have become someone like Kuei, an ineffective figurehead, if Mai and her family had asserted influence over me. Katara quite literally saved me from that kind of fate."

"You saved me just as much, Zuko. I would have become completely miserable if I had continued the way I was, always helping to realize the dreams of others, but never following my own," she smiled back at Zuko, then shooting an apologetic glance at Aang, but fortunately he was well out of the earshot, conversing with her father and Malina.

"I think we are all in agreement that you are very good for each other," Iroh nodded sagely. "Oh, and Zuko... I also ran into your sister out in the town earlier today. I must admit, she seems quite well-adjusted."

"I'm glad to hear that, uncle," Zuko smiled. "I was a little worried about how she would react to you. She was always hostile towards you, though nowhere near the anger that she feels for our mother."

"Well, I wouldn't say that she was very nice when we met, but it was definitely an improvement," Iroh explained. "I could sense that she was almost jealous of me, I think because of how highly you think of me, nephew. She seems so very desperate to be your most important ally that she views me as a rival."

"Ah... that does make sense," Zuko nodded. "I think I can talk to her about it and make sure that she doesn't feel threatened by you and our relationship. At least she doesn't feel like you're turning me against her, which is something she has always accused mother of."

"It is regretful that she is unable to let go of it," Iroh sighed. "But real and meaningful change takes time. You know that better than anyone, nephew."

"I know... and it's a painful road to walk," Zuko nodded sadly. "But I'm trying to be there for her, the way you were there for me, uncle. And Katara has been a great help, too, Azula seems to respect her opinion as well."

"She just needs to feel loved and supported, and I think we have managed to help with that so far," Katara smiled.

"All I know is that she could not hope for a better company on her road to recovery," Iroh said. He was about to add to his statement, but at that moment, the doors to the lounge opened and another group of people entered, the portly mayor of Yu Dao, Morishita, ahead of the Earth Kingdom delegation, an almost fearful looking King Kuei surrounded by six stony faced Dai Li officials in their customary black and green robes. "Well now..." Iroh remarked with great interest. "Looks like the real fun is about to start..."


	44. Chapter 44

The summit to decide the fate of the former Fire Nation colonies got underway with the opening speech from its host, the mayor of Yu Dao, Morishita, in which he gratefully thanked everyone in attendance for taking part in this momentous event. The mayor's speech was then followed by the opening remarks by all the leaders present at the summit, somewhat meaningless pleasantries, pure political fluff and time wasting, while everyone prepared for the real business ahead of them. After the introductory part was over, a short recess was called, and all the attendees filled the lounge once again. Zuko had been trying to intercept King Kuei without the presence of the Dai Li, but they were guarding him much closer than Zuko's own bodyguards, not letting anyone approach the king.

Once the recess was over, the delegates slowly began to return to the summit hall, and seeing Katara following the others, Zuko reached out to stop her, pulling his beloved consort aside. "Katara, a word," he whispered to her.

"Yes? What is it, Zuko?" she asked, looking at him in surprise.

"I've been watching the Earth King and the Dai Li all this time, and I'm starting to realize something," Zuko spoke, keeping his voice quiet. Katara was watching him intently. "He's under even more strict control by the Dai Li than I had expected. That can only mean one thing."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, also keeping her voice down.

"If we force him to sign up for the project... I have a feeling that the Dai Li will decide that he is no longer useful to them as a puppet," Zuko spoke grimly.

"What, you think they're just going to... off him?" Katara gasped, looking around and hoping that nobody was listening in on them, but by now they were the last remaining people in the lounge.

"Why not?" Zuko shrugged. "If he won't do their bidding, they'll get rid of him and find an even more malleable puppet in his place. I absolutely expect them to do that."

"So what now?" Katara looked at him intently. "I like King Kuei, despite his flaws... does that mean we shouldn't force him into signing? That would be a terrible blow for our people in the colonies..."

"Yes, and for the Fire Nation, so... I don't know, what would you do, Katara?" Zuko asked, feeling uncertain.

"Let me see if I understand it correctly," Katara mused thoughtfully. "If it's a choice between preserving the life of a weak ruler who isn't even doing much for his own people, and improving the livelihood of thousands of people in the former colonies, then... maybe I'm becoming cold and callous, but I'm the royal consort of the Fire Lord. I don't see how I can betray the interests of the Fire Nation and its people."

"I hoped you would say that," Zuko gave her a relieved smile, reaching out and softly kissing her lips. "I'm glad we're of one mind on this. Now, let's go and clinch this deal for our people," he said, and together they returned to the summit hall where the other delegates were waiting on them.

As soon as everyone looked ready to proceed, Aang rose from his seat, the Avatar taking it upon himself to lead the proceedings. This suited Zuko perfectly well, he did not want to take the lead on this, as it would have created the impression that this was all a Fire Nation plot to rob the Earth Kingdom... which in a way it was.

"We have all had the time and opportunity to read the proposal for the fate of the former Fire Nation colonies," Aang began to speak. "I will now give floor to every representative to express their approval or disapproval with the proposed plan. To the dissenters, I would ask to provide their arguments, so that we can continue what will surely be a lively debate."

"The Southern Water Tribe approves of the proposal in its initial draft," Chieftain Hakoda spoke without any hesitation.

"The Northern Water Tribe are also happy to support the plan as it stands," Chieftain Arnook added with a firm nod of the head.

"The Fire Nation is in favor of the proposal. I would suggest a small change here and there, but overall, we are happy with it," Zuko said, not wanting to present himself as too eager in support of the plan.

"The Air Nation is obviously in favor of this idea as well, it represents exactly what the Avatar is supposed to stand for, balance, unity and cooperation between all of our nations," Aang said, nodding happily as he gave a hopeful stare to the very uncomfortable looking Earth King Kuei, a Dai Li agent whispering into his ear.

"Well... the Earth Kingdom is not happy, not at all happy!" Kuei squeaked nervously. "We are asked to surrender a great portion of our ancestral lands... which is not good... uh, I mean... really, rather unfair! The Earth Kingdom suffered more than anyone during the war-..."

"That's highly debatable, King Kuei," Hakoda injected angrily.

"The Air Nation was wiped out in a genocide! What are you talking about, King Kuei?" Aang glared at the king, who in response seemed to shrink into his seat.

"Well... it doesn't change that it's our land to begin with!" Kuei protested after another Dai Li stooge had whispered the right answer into his ear. "Many Earth Kingdom citizens are living in these territories and we want to protect them!"

"Where was this sentiment during the war, King Kuei?" Iroh spoke up, breaking his silence. "You were content to sit behind the walls of Ba Sing Se in safety, and you did not seem to care about the Earth Kingdom citizens on the wrong side of the walls."

"What? That's not true! I cared a lot! But I didn't even know there was a war going on!" Kuei protested, but was instead met with a lot of stony stares directed at him from all over the room. "Uh... nobody told me!" he tried to defend himself, all to no effect.

"That is a laughable defense," Chieftain Hakoda exclaimed angrily. "A good leader would never be blind to the suffering of his people. And you are still allowing yourself to be kept in the dark by those black clad bandits surrounding you," he pointed at the startled Dai Li agents. "You don't see any of us being told what to say by some lowly advisors, do you?"

"I, eh... that is, uh..." Kuei was sweating profusely by now. Zuko exchanged stares with Katara, unable to hide a smile. This was going much better than he had expected. It seemed like it wasn't even necessary for them to put any pressure on the Earth King, he had successfully managed to anger all the other attendees and draw their ire towards him.

"As far as I'm concerned, the Dai Li are not even supposed to be present in this meeting," Aang frowned. "We want to hear the opinion of the Earth King, not that of his secret police."

"These fine people have the best interests of Earth Kingdom at heart, I assure you," King Kuei protested after one of the agents had hastily whispered into his ear again.

"The same way Long Feng had your best interests at heart when he kept you in the dark about everything?" Aang scowled darkly, while Kuei winced at the reminder. "I insist that you dismiss your advisors immediately, King Kuei. Do I have support from the rest of the summit?" Everyone sans the Earth Kingdom delegation voiced their immediate agreement.

One of the Dai Li agents, by now looking very red in the face, shouted into Kuei's ear. "Umm, Avatar, they, uh... refuse to leave..." the king cringed as he spoke.

"Well... I know how to help with that," Aang's eyes were full of annoyance and irritation as gusts of wind formed around the Earth Kingdom's delegation, swirling tornadoes encircling the Dai Li agents and lifting them all helplessly off the ground. Another gust of wind tossed the doors wide open, and the next moment, the Dai Li agents were thrown out of the summit hall, crashing painfully in the wall as the door slammed shut in their faces. "Now we can talk like normal people, right? Isn't this much better, King Kuei?" he smiled at the nervous looking king.

"Ooh, they are going to be really, really upset..." Kuei still seemed very worried.

"Don't worry about it, after all, who's the ruler of the Earth Kingdom, you or the Dai Li?" Aang asked him.

"Well... I am! I think..." Kuei added, a little uncertainly.

"Of course, you are," Aang nodded. "King Kuei, you said that you must act in the best interests of the Earth Kingdom citizens. Wouldn't you then agree that the will of the people of the former Fire Nation colonies should also be respected first and foremost?"

"Well, sure, but..." Kuei gave in timidly.

"Well, the people here overwhelmingly support the former colonies becoming their own independent nation," Aang said passionately. "Zuko won't let me lie about the exact numbers... Zuko?" he looked at the Fire Lord.

"Let me see..." Zuko looked at his prepared notes. "About three out of four people in the colonies support the proposal for independence." _Aang is doing an amazing job for the rest of us... but at this rate, he's also going to get Kuei assassinated,_ Zuko thought to himself.

"That's an overwhelming support, wouldn't you say so, King Kuei?" Aang smiled at the nervous king. "You have to respect the will of the people, especially when you said how important it is for you."

"I... suppose?" Kuei frowned uncertainly. "But... the Dai Li will want me to get something nice for the Earth Kingdom in return. Or else they'll be really angry..."

"But you will be getting a very important council seat in this new nation, through which you will be able to influence events to the benefit of the Earth Kingdom," Zuko finally jumped into the conversation. "And best of all, you'll be able to choose who gets to be the Earth Kingdom councilor."

"Oh... I'll get to nominate someone? I love delegating!" Kuei clapped his hands, looking excited. "Oh, and I have the perfect candidate in mind already!" he giggled like a madman.

"He means the bear, doesn't he?" Katara muttered quietly, meaning only for Zuko to hear it, but somehow Kuei managed to overhear it.

"Yes! How did you know, Lady Katara?" Kuei grinned broadly. "Bosco will be the perfect councilbear! I have practically groomed him for this role myself!"

"I, uh... don't know if a bear can serve on the council-..." Aang began with a confused look on his face, but Zuko quickly cut him off. This ridiculous idea of the councilbear had clearly won Kuei over and he wasn't going to let Aang spoil it all now.

"I'm sure Bosco will be perfectly suitable in his new role, the other councilors will be happy to work with him," Zuko said quickly. _Besides, a bear should be easy to bribe with a pot of honey._

"In that case, we have an agreement! Where do I sign?" Kuei declared happily.

"Amazing... I'm glad to hear it, King Kuei!" Aang appeared very pleased, then looking at Zuko. "And Zuko here thought that this will take several days to accomplish!"

"Well, I am happy to be wrong on this, Aang," Zuko smiled amiably. _And it would have taken days if you hadn't been so helpful and thrown the Dai Li out, so... thanks, old friend._

"We are all very pleased with this outcome," Chieftain Arnook added. "Now, where do we sign?" he asked.

"Over here, my Lords," one of Morishita's secretaries spoke up, pointing at a small alcove where five copies of the prepared document rested on a table, waiting to be signed. All five leaders of their respective nations then walked up to the alcove and quickly signed all the copies, each receiving one of them for safekeeping and proof of the historic moment.

"I'm sure there will be more details to iron out over the coming days, such as the name of this new nation, and which of the colonies should serve as its capital," Iroh spoke up. "But right now, I would like to invite everyone for a feast in the lounge to celebrate the momentous occasion."

"Surely the city of Yu Dao deserves to be the government center of this new nation," Mayor Morishita spoke hopefully as the delegates all filed into the lounge.

"I'm not sure about that, mayor, this city is really cramped in this narrow valley and there's no room to expand any further," Zuko replied, crushing the mayor's hopes. "And we expect that the capital of this new nation will grow rapidly. Yu Dao is important, but it's just not well suited for the role of a capital."

"Zuko is right," Aang nodded in agreement. "In fact, the fastest growing settlement is the Cranefish Town. It's ideally located on the sea coast, in the Yue Bay. It has a booming industry, boosted by the refinery of Toph's father, and it has lots and lots of natural resources... I think it would make the perfect capital!"

"It seems you have put a lot of thought into it, Aang," Katara smiled at the Avatar. "It does sound like a great choice."

"Thanks, Katara," Aang smiled back at her. "I'm just so happy everything went so smoothly! I can't wait to get started on putting this new nation together! And I'll want to know who the other councilors will be, you guys will need to let me know soon! So far I only know that I'll have to work with a bear..." The others merely laughed at this absurd mental image as the feast in the lounge truly got underway.

A couple of hours later, slightly tipsy Katara and Zuko managed to escape the attention of the others and slowly found their way back to their quarters, both of them feeling somewhat mentally exhausted from all the politicking. "So, that went much better than expected, didn't it?" Katara asked him as they walked tightly embraced. "And we barely had to do anything!"

"Yes, Aang did all the heavy lifting, spirits bless him," Zuko smiled at his beloved.

"I just hope that he doesn't feel really bad if the Dai Li really decide to remove Kuei," Katara frowned. "Or... what if that happens and then Aang realizes that we knew it might happen and didn't tell him?"

"Oh... right," Zuko froze in his path, Katara also coming to a stop. "Damn, I didn't think of that. Aang is a really bright kid, he'll surely realize that... ugh, that's... not great."

"And we had just patched things up with him so well," Katara sighed. "But... whatever happens, we acted in the interests of our people, as we should, right? I don't want to return to the road of crippling self doubt again, and I don't feel like I have to on this matter, regardless of what happens."

"I could not agree with you more, my love," Zuko smiled, giving Katara a firm hug that led into a quickly deepening passionate kiss. Slightly red in the face, they continued further down the corridor, eventually reaching their quarters. Both of them had forgotten about Azula being present, so they entered without knocking, Zuko blinking when he saw Azula sitting right next to Sokka, their heads nearly touching as his sister listened enraptured to one of Sokka's particularly tall tales. At their arrival, Azula and Sokka pulled a little further apart from one another, blushing slightly.

"What did I tell you, Sokka, she's not that scary anymore, is she?" Katara chuckled.

"Well, she's still a bit scary, but I can handle a bit scary," Sokka laughed back as Azula just grinned broadly.

"It's just nice to see you hitting it off so well," Zuko remarked, feeling genuinely happy for his sister showing that she was starting to become capable of playing nice with others.

"Yup, your brother is pretty fun, Katara, and has a sense of humor," Azula laughed. "Are you sure you have the same parents?"

"I am way funnier than Sokka," Katara frowned.

"My love, you are many things, but you're not that," Zuko shook his head at her.

"Oh, stabbed in the back by my own boyfriend," Katara glared at him. "That's it, tonight you're sleeping on the sofa and Azula's sleeping in the bed with me."

"Hey, that works for me, that bed is so much softer!" Azula exclaimed happily. "Anyway, how did that summit of yours worked out?"

"It was a surprising success, Aang pressed Kuei into signing and our project has been approved," Zuko replied, grinning like a fool.

"Sokka, that means you'll get to not only name the new nation, but you'll also get to realize your long-held dream... to rename Cranefish Town," Katara laughed.

"What, really?!" Sokka blinked. "Yes!" he pumped his fist excitedly. "I can't wait to get started on brainstorming!"

"Ooh, does this mean I'll get to serve as Councilor Azula?" Zuko's sister gasped. "I can't wait to bring some order to this backwater!" she cracked her knuckles meaningfully.

"You'll get to do exactly that, and you'll be serving alongside Avatar Aang and a bear named Bosco," Zuko grinned at his sister.

Azula blinked at him. "You're shitting me now, Zuzu." Zuko and Katara shook their heads simultaneously. "Alright, you're not shitting me. That sounds crazy, but awesome!"

"We're still looking for a possible Southern Water Tribe councilor," Katara said, giving her brother a meaningful stare. "It's a very rewarding position, Sokka. You might end up spending a lot of time with a certain newly appointed Fire Nation representative... but if you want the role, you should speak with dad as soon as possible."

Sokka's eyes widened and the next moment before anyone knew, he was already out the door. "Dad! Dad, wait up! I need to talk to you!" his shouts could be heard further down the corridor.

"I think someone just might have a little crush on you, sister," Zuko pointed out with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, there's another good reason why you're sleeping on the sofa tonight, Zuzu," Azula winked at him, then turning around and starting to pull a laughing Katara towards the bed. "Come on, Katara, let's get tucked in and then you'll give me the scoop on all the things that make Sokka tick."

"Nothing would please me more, Azula," Katara smiled, shooting a slightly apologetic glance to Zuko, but he was more than happy to let the two girls have some bonding time together... even if that meant a slightly lonelier night on the sofa.


	45. Chapter 45

Following the signing of documents detailing the creation of a new nation, borne from the former colonies of the Fire Nation, over the course of the next few days the summit slowly wound down into a more relaxed, informal gathering of friends, especially after the Earth Kingdom delegation had left at the first opportunity, the enraged Dai Li hauling their puppet king away, incensed at him having put his signature on the papers.

The others had remained to work out the minutia of their agreement, although the representatives of both Water Tribes were largely happy to leave further details to the Fire Nation delegation, Avatar Aang and some of the local dignitaries. After all, the Water Tribes were hardly putting anything into this project, but they were certainly getting a lot out of it, so both Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook felt like they were walking away with a massive steal in the council seats. Predictably, Hakoda had been happy to give Sokka the appointment, and Katara's brother was now strutting around proudly like a preening peacock pigeon.

By the time the last official day of the summit arrived, both chieftains of the Water Tribes had departed as well, leaving the final details to be ironed out between Aang and Zuko, with Katara and Iroh both accompanying the Fire Lord as his advisors. The talks had become so informal by now that they were holding their meetings in the lounge, not bothering to use the summit hall.

"I still can't believe the surprise you dropped on me, Zuko," Aang chuckled, shaking his head. "Having Azula serve as my fellow councilor? That's going to take some time to get used to. But as long as her arguments in debates don't involve lightning blasts, I'm sure we can get along just fine."

"I am confident that she will pleasantly surprise you," Zuko said, beaming with pride for his sister. It filled Katara's heart with such warmth, she could clearly see how Azula's recovery had left such a positive impact on her beloved.

"Besides, is it really going to be weirder than serving alongside a councilbear?" Katara remarked with some amusement.

"Heh... good point, I'm still not sure how that's supposed to work," Aang shrugged. "At least I'll have Sokka around for some normalcy. And I'm sure Chieftain Arnook will also name someone less controversial than Azula and Bosco."

"Yes, most likely some safe choice like one of his equally bland nephews," Katara replied. She had spoken with Arnook the day before and had indicated that a councilor who was positively disposed towards the Fire Nation would be very welcomed and would further strengthen the ties between the two nations in a way that was very profitable for the Northern Water Tribe. Chieftain Arnook had been only too happy to listen to her suggestion, commending her growing mastery of the tangled webs of diplomacy.

"By the way, did I hear it right, are Sokka and Azula dating?" Aang asked her, looking a little worried. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I feel like I can trust Sokka with my sister," Zuko cut in, knowing full well that it was not what Aang had meant, but unable to resist the comment anyway.

"I'm sure it's safe, Aang, besides, I wouldn't say they're dating as such," Katara smiled at the Avatar. "They're just getting to know each other a little better right now. It's actually very cute and touching."

"I'm just struggling to wrap my mind around it... still feels like it was only yesterday when she was chasing us all around the world, throwing lightning bolts at us and cackling maniacally," Aang remarked, then giving Zuko another stare. "But I suppose you're the living proof that anyone can change."

"I guess, though my circumstances were different from Azula's," Zuko replied. "I kept making terrible life choices despite some people never giving up on me," he gave his uncle a grateful stare at that. "Azula... I can only guess what our father put her through, but I'm so relieved to see her finally recovering from her mental illness."

"Well... I promise to act towards her with compassion, Zuko, you have my word," Aang made a solemn promise. "But now I should probably start on my way."

"What's the next step, Councilor Avatar Aang?" Katara smiled at him.

"Well, I was going to head over to Cranefish... ugh, I mean, the Republic City," Aang chuckled, like all of them still getting used to the name Sokka had proudly presented to the summit, along with the name for their new nation, which would henceforth be known as the United Republic of Nations. Considering all the fuss Sokka had made about naming the capital and the new nation, Katara had certainly expected a lot more creativity from the names. Still, she was well aware that for the past few days, Sokka's mind had mostly been occupied with a certain Fire Lord's sister, and so she was amenable to letting him off easy.

"Ah yes, scoping out a plot for the new council building," Zuko nodded. "The sooner we can get it up and running, the better."

"Exactly," Aang agreed. "I've already written to Lao Beifong and Toph about helping out. With the help of some talented earthbenders and metalbenders, we should be able to whip up a really impressive council building in a very short time! Ah, I can't wait to get started! And speaking of that, I really should be on my way," he got up with the intention to leave, then turning to look at Zuko. "Hmm, do you want to send Azula along with me? Maybe she wants to have a say..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with whatever you decide for the council building," Zuko replied. "I would rather bring her over only when everything's ready and functional."

"Understood," Aang nodded, then turning to Katara. "What about Sokka, maybe he wants to come with me?"

"I'm not sure about his plans, perhaps you should ask him," Katara replied. "Though I think he went out with Azula earlier," she added.

"Oh... in that case I'll just leave them be," Aang decided considerately, bowing to them all before leaving. "Well, I'll see you all soon... we're going to make the Republic City into something truly special, mark my words," he said, leaving the lounge.

"It's very good to see that he's so passionate about this project," Iroh remarked, having stayed silent all this time, content to simply sip his tea and listen in. "And I'm very proud of you both that you have managed to keep him on your side as an ally, considering some things that have happened." Katara still couldn't help blushing at that comment. "His support will mean a lot for the United Republic and the Fire Nation going forward."

"Why do you say that, Uncle Iroh?" Zuko asked.

"Because the Earth Kingdom will not take this humiliation lying down, Zuko," Iroh spoke grimly. "I will be very surprised if King Kuei will reach Ba Sing Se alive."

"Would the Dai Li truly dare to act so boldly?" Katara gasped.

"You saw how they acted during the summit," Iroh replied with conviction. "They have completely lost all semblance of pretense, they have abandoned the shadows and stepped into the broad daylight, emboldened by Kuei's weakness."

"That's not altogether bad, is it, uncle?" Zuko asked. "If they're acting in the open, we can watch them more closely."

"True, but in that case, you should be able to see their next move," Iroh said, expecting them to make an educated guess, but Katara and Zuko could only exchange confused stares. "Once Kuei is out of the way, the Dai Li will try to renege on the outcome of this summit. You need to be ready that they will try to pull out of the deal."

"We're not going to let them do that, are we?" Katara felt her blood rising from Iroh's words. "Even if they try, the rest of the world will stand united against them. The United Republic will not bow down and surrender." She blushed again, noticing how Zuko was looking at her with such love and adoration, that she felt herself practically melting from the look in his golden eyes.

"Nor should we bow down and surrender," Iroh nodded in agreement. "We must all be aware that despite having been badly beaten and trampled upon by the Fire Nation during the Hundred Year War, the Earth Kingdom is still by far the largest and most populous nation in the world, and once they rebuild their strength, they will have the potential to bully the rest of the nations. That is why it's so important for the rest of the nations to have something that can bond them together. And this is why I was so pleased with your plan for the United Republic. Its creation eats away considerably at the potential power of the Earth Kingdom."

"Hmm... wise words, uncle, I hadn't truly considered all of these aspects," Zuko admitted, Katara nodding in agreement.

"You would do well to remember my warning and watch the Earth Kingdom carefully," Iroh spoke as he got up from his chair. "But now, I should also make my preparations for the return journey to Ba Sing Se. I believe things are about to get very interesting, and you will want my eyes on the events happening there."

"We really appreciate your help, Uncle Iroh, and I say that on behalf of us both," Katara smiled at Zuko's uncle, together with her boyfriend also getting up to leave the lounge.

"Alone at last, hmm?" Zuko came up to Katara and pulled her close. "Speaking of which... if Azula and Sokka are still out in the city, that means our quarters are currently empty."

"Say no more," Katara nodded breathlessly and they all but ran all the way back to their room in the mayor's estate. They had been in Yu Dao for more than a week, sharing the same bed, but unable to physically consummate their relationship, and it was slowly starting to become unbearable for them both.

Once back at their quarters, Katara found herself swiftly lifted off the ground and carried to the bed, where Zuko laid her down on the sheets before settling in on top of her, their kisses quickly becoming needy and hungry as they simply could not get enough of one another. After a while of increasingly heated kissing, Katara began to feel like she badly needed far more than just kisses, and if the intense look in Zuko's eyes was any indication, he was right there with her.

Still, when Zuko slipped her dress off from her shoulder and began trailing his kisses down her neck and collarbone, Katara couldn't help but to voice her worries. "Zuko... the doors? What if Azula walks in on us?" she whispered.

"I doubt they'll be back before the evening, don't worry," Zuko grinned up at her. "Besides, these are also Azula's quarters, I can't lock my own sister out just because we're both horny. That'd be very rude."

"Then maybe we shouldn't..." Katara began, but when Zuko resumed kissing her exposed shoulder, she immediately forgot what she was going to say. Letting out a deep sigh of delight at his touch, Katara felt Zuko's right hand sneaking down her leg to get a firm grip on her long dress, slowly starting to tug it upwards, his warm palm finding its way up to her thigh. In response, she began to tug on Zuko's clothes, rather ineffectively because she was feeling extremely distracted by his touch, especially when he succeeded in pushing her garments all the way up to her waist.

Of course, as things were about to get particularly interesting, the inevitably predictable happened as the laughing Azula and Sokka tumbled past the doorstep, interrupted the two carried away lovers. Zuko's first thought was to preserve Katara's dignity, so he quickly pulled her dress back down to cover her bare legs, while Katara herself quickly straightened the top of her dress, hiding her naked shoulder.

"Whoa, Zuzu, you don't waste any time, do you?" Azula laughed aloud.

"My eyes, oh my poor eyes! They have seen too much, far too much!" Sokka cried in a lamenting voice.

"What are you on about, you goofball," Azula chuckled, giving Sokka a playful punch on the shoulder. "Seeing a bit of your sister's thigh and shoulder isn't going to kill you."

"Speak for yourself, Azula!" Sokka was clearly determined to make a tragedy out of it all.

"Anyway, if you are quite done..." Katara spoke up insistently, rather desperate for a topic change. "Maybe you could tell us what your day was like," she suggested.

"Oh, we had a lot of fun, as usual!" Azula exclaimed. "Sokka was teaching me how to throw the boomerang!" she said, making an exaggerated throwing motion and nearly knocking over a nearby vase. "I dare say I'm getting quite good at it!"

"Throwing a boomerang, really," Katara narrowed her eyes, looking straight at Sokka, her brother looking a little embarrassed as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. She had to give it to Sokka, for all of his goofiness, her brother could be surprisingly smooth when it came to putting his charm on. Teaching Azula how to throw the boomerang would have obviously provided plenty of opportunities for being close and touching, incidentally and not so incidentally. "Just make sure you're not having **too** much fun, Sokka," she added meaningfully.

"Hah, that's rich from the girl who was about to jump my brother's bones," Azula broke into laughter again.

"I... ugh, you are both impossible," Katara sighed at the grinning pair before them.

"Yes, stop tormenting my girlfriend, please," Zuko spoke up on her behalf, though he still looked very amused about their interaction. "Maybe we can instead find something to do this evening? It's going to be our last in Yu Dao."

"Oh, we're going back to the Fire Nation?" Azula asked. "I thought I was going to stay here..."

"Well, Aang will need time to set everything up in the new United Republic capital, and by the time the council is ready to hold session, we'll arrange for you to be brought to Republic City," Zuko explained. "But that's going to take a couple of months at least."

"If you want to come back to the Fire Nation with us, Sokka, you're more than welcome," Katara gave her brother a meaningful stare. "In fact, I think you should do just that."

"I, uh, can't imagine doing anything else, sis," Sokka managed, stealing a quick glance at Azula, who had turned a very pretty shade of pink.

"Good, that's settled then," Katara smiled imperiously. "So, any ideas for what to do tonight?"

"Oh, sounds like we're having a double date," Azula laughed, looking very excited.

"I have just the perfect place for it, too," Sokka nodded happily. "A few days ago, I found this absolutely amazing dumpling house and it's quite nearby, too!"

"I hope it is actually nice and that this isn't just another excuse to stuff your face, Sokka," Katara warned her brother.

"Uh... can't it be both?" Sokka blushed guiltily.

"It absolutely can," Zuko said decisively, taking Katara's hand and pulling her up from the bed. "I think we have a great plan, so let's get ready. Sokka and I will step out for a bit so that you girls can get ready-..." his sentence was unfinished due to an unexpected knock on the doors.

"Let me get it," Zuko himself walked up to the doors, opening them and blinking when he saw his uncle standing outside. "Uncle? I thought you had left already?"

"I was on my way to the airship, but I caught the latest news on my way there," Iroh replied grimly. "It has happened. Earth King Kuei is dead."


	46. Chapter 46

A couple of weeks had passed since the summit of Yu Dao, when the Dai Li and the Earth Kingdom made their first move. Having appointed another puppet king with hardly any legitimate claim to the throne, the Earth Kingdom formally revoked its support for the plan to establish the United Republic of Nations. The Fire Nation together with the Water Tribes and Air Nation in the name of Avatar Aang, issued their own statement that by doing so all that the Earth Kingdom achieved was giving up its council seat in the United Republic, and the plans for establishing the new nation would proceed as planned, only without any involvement from the Earth Kingdom. No further communication had followed since then, and so all they could do was to proceed with their plans for the United Republic and its new, expanding capital, while waiting for further developments from the Earth Kingdom.

Together with the metalbenders from Toph's academy and the local United Republic earthbenders, Aang had overseen great progress in the development of Republic City. The new council hall was nearly finished, together with a wholly new central district of the city, and it was certainly far better planned than the uncontrolled expansion that had overtaken Cranefish Town directly after the Hundred Year War. All this meant that Azula and Sokka would soon be departing the Fire Nation capital to assume their new positions as the United Republic councilors at the Republic City, and for this one of their last evenings together, Zuko had decided to throw a little party at the royal quarters, inviting not just Azula and Sokka, but also Suki and Ty Lee, the two girls for once dressed casually, present not as his bodyguards, but as dear friends to them all.

Watching his sister desperately trying to beat Sokka at arm wrestling, stubborn as always and perhaps having had a glass of rice wine too many, Zuko couldn't stop himself from smiling, pleased about how their relationship was developing. It seemed that Sokka realized that he needed to be very slow and patient with Azula without needing to be told so, and he appeared perfectly happy waiting until Azula was ready to move onto the next step of their relationship. For all her bravado and outspokenness, Zuko was acutely aware that his sister had no experience at all with romantic entanglements, and in that sense she was still completely innocent. He certainly had trouble imagining Azula being shy about anything, but from what he had heard from Katara, behind closed doors, Azula's projected confidence and self-assuredness tended to slip away, revealing plenty of insecurities underneath.

Since the relationship between Azula and their mother had broken down a long time before his sister was ready for the 'birds and flowers talk', she was also quite clueless about some other aspects of sexual relationships. Zuko could only thank the spirits for gracing him with a girlfriend who while not only being amazing in every possible way he could think of, was also a very practical young lady. Once she had been made aware of Azula's lack of inexperience, Katara had gladly taken it upon herself to explain some basic and practical things about the physical aspects of a relationship, and even though it no doubt made Katara rather embarrassed, Zuko was absolutely certain that she had done an excellent job in preparing Azula for the next steps of her relationship with Sokka.

"Are we playing another game, or are you just going to watch those two for the rest of the evening?" Zuko snapped out of his thoughts at the voice of his beloved, Katara giving him an amused look from the other side of the Pai Sho board.

"Huh?" Zuko blinked, then chuckling to himself. "Oh, right. Sure, we can play more," he said, clearing the board from tiles. "That is, if you aren't tired of me crushing you all the time." While Katara was probably the best Pai Sho player among those present, she was still no match for Zuko and the lessons he had learned while getting ruthlessly humiliated by Uncle Iroh. Katara had a good grasp of all the basic strategies and overall was a solid player, but she simply couldn't plan more complicated combinations several moves in advance, the way Zuko had learned to plan from Uncle Iroh.

"Well, I'm happy to feed your ego for now," Katara smiled at him.

"Oh, don't do that, Katara. Let's just all team up and give Zuzu some well deserved smack down!" Azula suggested excitedly, seemingly having lost interest in the arm wrestling, suspecting that Sokka was letting her win on purpose.

"I think we'd just trip Katara up with our 'advice'," Suki laughed. She was sat comfortably in front of the large fireplace of the parlor, her girlfriend curled into her lap like a large purring kitten, Suki lazily playing with Ty Lee's hair, looking entranced as they both held a glass of rice wine in their hands. Zuko was happy to see that Ty Lee on her part looked perfectly relaxed. Despite having that heart to heart talk with Azula some time ago which had cleared most of the tension, Ty Lee still felt just a tiny bit wary around his sister, and Zuko couldn't really blame her for that. Ty Lee's trust and affection for Azula had been so utterly complete and unbreakable during their early years, and his sister had done nothing but abused that trust time and time again. Even if Azula was earnestly trying to turn the page, for Ty Lee it wasn't something that was easy to get over.

"Or perhaps we could play something else that all of us can enjoy equally," Katara suggested. She then thought of something. "Oh, and Suki, I'm not playing truth or dare, so don't even think to suggest that again."

"That sounds exciting, I want to play that!" Azula pouted.

"Trust me, you really don't, sister," Zuko chuckled, shaking his head at her. "We can always play cards, I guess?" he suggested.

"I don't know, Suki or Ty Lee will probably suggest that we play a strip version of our game of choice, or something equally embarrassing," Katara sighed, making the couple at the fireplace burst into giggles.

"It would be fun, Katara," Suki laughed. "You just haven't had enough wine to realize it."

"I'm pretty sure that there's some rule which doesn't allow the Fire Lord to engage in something potentially embarrassing," Zuko pointed out. "I'm sure we can have plenty of fun finishing off these two last bottles of wine while chatting."

"That sounds boring..." Azula whined. "I wanna do something!"

"Just grab Sokka and come cuddle next to us at the fireplace," Suki suggested. "He's pretty handy to have around for that purpose." Sokka blushed slightly at that comment by his ex-girlfriend.

"Hah, I guess you would know," Azula laughed. While she was aware that Sokka and Suki had been together for a couple of years, she didn't seem to feel threatened by Suki or any other girl. Zuko could feel that despite having gone through a lot of mental hardships, Azula had never abandoned her sense of superiority and still firmly believed that because of how amazing she was, she had no reason to treat anyone as a challenge.

"It's not a bad advice, mind you," Sokka winked at Azula, taking her hand and leading her over to the fireplace, the two sitting down and in short order, Azula found herself leaning in against Sokka's chest, allowing herself to be held. Grabbing one of the remaining wine bottles, Zuko wrapped his other arm around Katara's waist and led her over to the fireplace to join the others, sitting close by the warming fire, drinking the wine straight from bottle, then passing it over to Sokka and Azula, who gladly partook in the drinking.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave for the Republic City, Azula," Zuko spoke up once they had all settled in comfortably. "But at the same time, I can't help feeling a little jealous of you. You'll get to be a part of something new and exciting, something incredibly important. You'll have the opportunity to leave your mark on the history of the world."

"Aww, I'm going to miss you too, Zuzu. And Katara, of course," Azula smiled at him. "But you're right, I think it'll be really exciting. Sometimes it gets a bit boring here in the palace, but I think there will be lots and lots to do in Republic City."

"Indeed, and you will be surrounded by friends there as well," Zuko smiled back at her. "You'll get to know Aang better. I think you'll like him, although he's become really serious with age, and he might be a little unsettled if you talk too much about crushing the opposition or things like that."

"Fortunately, I will always be nearby to clear up any misunderstandings," Sokka pointed out, leaning in to kiss Azula's brow. She momentarily stiffened at the touch, but then seemed to relax, settling in more comfortably into his embrace. "After all, my diplomatic skills are something to behold."

"Oh really?" Katara gave her brother a disbelieving stare. "I thought you were the one here who was literally born with his foot in the mouth."

"Ouch, betrayed by my own sibling," Sokka laughed good-naturedly. "But yeah, I think we'll have an amazing time in the Republic City. Yu Dao is like next doors, so Toph will probably be visiting often. Maybe I can talk Toph to move her metalbending academy to Republic City."

"That sounds like a good idea, I hope she will accept," Zuko nodded in approval.

"Azula, I'm not sure if you'll ever become great friends with Aang, but I think you're definitely going to hit it off well with Toph," Sokka said, giving his girlfriend a tight squeeze that made her swat playfully at him.

"Oh, that feisty little earthbender girl, yes, I thought she was pretty fun even when she was chucking boulders at me," Azula laughed. "Yes, I want to meet her again. I'm just sad we won't have a councilbear now with the Earth Kingdom jerks pulling out..."

"Yes... poor Bosco, I hope he's alright," Katara sighed, but before anyone could get depressed about the uncertainty of the poor bear's fate, they were interrupted by an unexpected knock on the doors.

"Ugh, I had asked not to be interrupted, so it's probably something urgent," Zuko sighed, reluctantly letting go of Katara and getting up to walk over to open the doors. "And urgent always means bad when you're the Fire Lord," he grumbled, letting the messenger inside, one of the Kyoshi girls who bowed her head low in apology as she handed him a letter with the royal seal.

"From Lord Iroh in Ba Sing Se," the girl explained unnecessarily, Zuko immediately realizing who had sent the message. "He insists it is most urgent."

"I see... well, thank you," Zuko nodded at the girl and then closed the doors again once she had retreated. He unceremoniously tore open the envelope as he returned to the fireplace to sit next to Katara, starting to read the message from his uncle. "Well... that's not good," he managed, having gotten to the end of the short letter, sinking feeling starting to build in his gut.

"Spirits, no... how dare they start this now!" Katara exclaimed, looking shocked and outraged.

"Uh, what's going on, sis? Zuko?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"The new puppet king of the Earth Empire has called for the mobilization of their armed forces," Zuko explained with a stony look on his face. "They're pushing for a mass recruitment drive."

"Ha! Now those fools are just asking for it!" Azula exclaimed, sounding eager. "I say we let them have it, should they try anything!"

"I can't believe it..." Ty Lee sobbed, looking distraught. "Haven't they had enough? Haven't they realized how horrible war is?"

"You would think so, but apparently not," Katara snarled angrily. "Of course, the Dai Li themselves will not be fighting on the frontlines, I'm sure. They don't care about sending others to die for them."

"Does your uncle write what's going to be the target of their attack?" Suki looked at Zuko. "I'm guessing they intend to use force to occupy the United Republics?"

"That's what my uncle assumes as well," Zuko nodded. "We'll have to mobilize our forces immediately. And Katara... we need all hands on deck for this one, it can't be seen as the Fire Nation against the Earth Kingdom. We need as many waterbenders and warriors as the Tribes can spare... both tribes."

"I'm going to write to my father and Chief Arnook right away," Katara spoke decisively, giving him a quick kiss before springing up to her feet and rushing off to her study to pen the urgent messages.

"Ugh, so much for downsizing the Fire Nation army to prove to the others that we won't be the aggressors anymore," Zuko sighed, feeling deeply frustrated. "I guess we'll need a recruitment drive of our own... putting good people who have already seen too much war into harm's way again."

"Zuzu, now that we're both on the same side again, those Earth Kingdom jerks won't stand a chance," Azula exclaimed passionately. "All you need to do is to unleash me on them, and it'll all be over!"

"I love your confidence, sister, but I'm not just going to throw you at the entire Earth Kingdom army," Zuko smiled at Azula. "No, I think I'll find a much better use for your talents, Azula. Once I have more intelligence on the size of their army and their movements, we should be able to pick and choose targets for you to hit. Maybe a small infiltration team..."

"I hope you'll find some use for the Kyoshi Warriors as well," Suki nodded firmly. "Just because my core team are all Earth Kingdom, you won't find any of my girls agreeing with what the Dai Li are doing. And we'd be perfect to use a strike team as well. Maybe we can work with Azula."

"I don't know, Suki," Ty Lee frowned, looking conflicted. "We're all really used working together with our own styles, right? Azula's bending is so powerful and destructive, I don't think it mixes well with the way we fight."

"Ty Lee, I'm going to deploy both the Kyoshi Warriors and Azula the way that I think gives us the best chance to win this thing," Zuko told Ty Lee patiently, but firmly. "I hope you still trust me to do that."

"Of... of course, Zuko!" Ty Lee exclaimed instantly. "I will do whatever you ask of me!"

"Good to hear," he smiled at the girl, then returning to his musings. "Hmm... I'll have to kick my generals into action first thing tomorrow, and hopefully they will also have some ideas, but right now we really need more intelligence about the Earth Kingdom army movements and intentions."

"They'll need a lot of time to organize and then reach the United Republic," Suki thought aloud. "That should give us plenty of time to formulate our strategy. I imagine that Republic City will be their primary target..."

"Most likely," Zuko nodded thoughtfully. "And actually... I think that would be really beneficial to us. The Earth Kingdom doesn't have much of a navy, so if we could get our warships into the Yue Bay, they could provide valuable support."

"Not to mention all that water on hand for my sister and all the Water Tribe benders," Sokka grinned, a devious look in his eyes. "I have quite a few ideas of mine, Zuko, and I'll be happy to go over them later."

"I would appreciate that, Sokka. I know that your unique plans have a tendency to work out in the end... somehow," Zuko told his friend. "Really, the most important thing for us is to mobilize our forces quickly and get them over to the Republic City. As long as we get there before the Earth Kingdom army, we will be able to pick and choose a battlefield that suits us. Then we can dig in and wait for them to come at us."

"Exactly, a well chosen location often wins battles against great odds, and they'll probably have the advantage in numbers," Sokka added. "If we can make their earthbenders less effective... but that's easier said than done, I mean, earth is pretty much everywhere, right?"

"Well, sure, but as long as we can choose a place that helps Katara and the other waterbenders, it'll be a huge help," Suki said. "Some of us have seen what Katara can do to a fully armored tank, and it's a damned scary sight... especially if you're inside that tank."

"No kidding," Sokka gulped, looking proud of his sister.

"Well, I'm not going to finalize any plans without consulting my generals, and without having more intelligence," Zuko pointed out. "So, I propose that we all return to our quarters, get a good night's sleep and start getting ready for departure next thing tomorrow. I'm going to task you four and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors to recruit as many citizens of the United Republics as possible. It would be helpful to have as many of them on our side as possible, so that it truly feels like they're fighting for their own independence."

As everyone rose to leave, Azula lingered a little behind the others, leaning closer to Zuko and giving him a supportive hug. "Don't fret too much, Zuzu, nobody's going to stop us now that we're back on the same team, you know that, right?" she spoke softly.

"Thanks, Azula... yes, I feel quite confident about our chances," Zuko smiled at her, hugging his sister back. It was true... it wasn't the doubt about their chances that had soured his mood so completely. No, it was the very thought that after the dreadful Hundred Year War which had left the Fire Nation so depleted in spiritual sense, circumstances once again conspired and forced him to ask the people of his nation to endure more burdens that would exact terrible price in the blood of many good men and women.

Zuko had hoped to avoid such development throughout his reign, but only in the fourth year of his rule, he was already forced into a potentially devastating war. That realization stung, and regardless of what he thought about their chances, the very thought that the Fire Nation was once again at war, felt like an unforgivable failure of his rule.


End file.
